


Мы обязательно встретимся

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Ancient History, Blow Jobs, Drama, Dreams, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Historical References, M/M, Mystery, Mysticism, Power Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Punishment, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 64,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: Энтони Дж. Кроули — преуспевающий юрист международной консалтинговой компании, Эзра Фелл — специалист по безопасности израильского фармацевтического предприятия. Кажется, у них нет ничего общего — кроме удивительных и необъяснимых снов, которые снятся им всю жизнь. Они встречаются на переговорах, после завершения сделки оказываются в постели, и ни один из них не подозревает, что будет дальше. Этот сиквел к моему мини "Сны", книжный канон с заимствованиями из сериального.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. Глава 1. Эзра

**Author's Note:**

> Миник "Сны" можно почитать здесь https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373372

Глава 1. Эзра

Целоваться они начали прямо в лифте.

На четырнадцатом этаже американские туристы вышли и исчезли в коридоре, створки захлопнулись, лифт понесся вверх, и вот тогда Эзра решил, что терять время им обоим совершенно незачем. Так что он просто положил руку на затылок Кроули и коснулся его тонких и таких неожиданно мягких губ, а другой рукой сжал его задницу.

...Кроули — потому что он еще в баре попросил называть его Кроули, когда они так, вдвоем, а вот на людях можно и Энтони.

— По фамилии? Тебя так больше возбуждает?

В ответ Энтони Дж. Кроули — то есть Кроули — только улыбнулся. Снял солнечные очки, повертел их в руках, зацепил дужкой за расстегнутый на пару пуговиц ворот рубашки и, подмигнув, сказал:

— Пойдем наверх.

Прошло несколько секунд, и лифт снова остановился. Они в это время уже целовались взасос, и оторваться от Кроули было совершенно невозможно — не тогда, когда тот принялся теребить ремень на джинсах Эзры.

К счастью, номер, который здесь снимал Кроули, оказался всего в нескольких шагах от лифта.

Эзра, конечно, успел окинуть комнату взглядом — привычка, приобретенная еще в армии, — и на мгновение подумал, что никогда не был здесь, в Crowne Plaza, да и чего ему тут делать, а ведь отсюда должен открываться шикарный вид на город и Средиземное море.

Но сейчас шикарные виды интересовали Эзру меньше всего на свете. Куда больше ему хотелось прижать Кроули к стене или сразу повалить его на ту большую кровать. Долго раздумывать не пришлось — Кроули сам развернул его за плечи. А потом мигом снял с него очки, положил их на полку в коридоре и продолжил целовать, проникая языком в рот Эзры. 

Эзра в ответ чуть подтолкнул Кроули, притиснулся к нему всем телом и вдруг поймал его запястья, разводя его руки в стороны и не давая ступить ни шагу. И это было просто отлично, и этот Кроули — обездвиженный и наконец-то пойманный, а не тот скользкий заносчивый юрист из консалтинговой фирмы, целых полгода изводивший их на переговорах, — очень нравился ему, Эзре. Нравился настолько, что член у него сейчас стоял, как каменный, и дурацкая одежда только мешала. Так что руки Кроули все-таки пришлось отпустить, и пока Эзра немеющими пальцами пытался расстегнуть ворот его рубашки, тот снова занялся ширинкой на джинсах Эзры. А когда и рубашка, и брюки, и футболка с джинсами уже валялись на полу, Эзре стало совсем невмоготу — кондиционер тут работал как проклятый, но по спине уже катился пот — и он еще сильнее вжал Кроули в стену, обхватил его член рукой, а потом, когда Кроули застонал, кое-как обхватил и свой тоже и стал надрачивать оба члена сразу.

Кончили они быстро.

Эзра обвел номер глазами — сейчас бы салфетку вытереть руки — и Кроули, точно читая его мысли, просто взял его ладони в свои, поднес к губам и провел языком по липким пальцам.

— Хочешь выпить?

— Да, — выдохнул Эзра. — Здесь, наверное, есть пиво в минибаре?

— М-м-м, — протянул Кроули. Он сейчас тоже пытался перевести дух. — Только не пиво. Подожди, я сейчас.

Оставив Эзру в коридоре, Кроули прошел к письменному столу — там стоял его ноутбук, а рядом лежала пачка распечаток. Наверное, те самые договоры о продаже компании.

Кроули поднял трубку настольного телефона, вызывая сервис.

А Эзре оставалось лишь разглядывать его голое и совершенно идеальное тело. Ни грамма лишнего жира, на прессе видны кубики, а ведь работа у юристов скорее кабинетная, сидячая. Прямо как у него. Так что пора бы и ему, Эзре, заняться бегом или вернуться в качалку.

— Moet & Chandon Imperial Nectar, — услышал Эзра. — И два бокала. Да, прямо сейчас и принесите. И не мешайте нам, хорошо?

Положив трубку, Кроули вернулся к нему.

— Что, прямо сейчас? — переспросил его Эзра.

Он немедленно согнулся, подбирая с пола их скомканную одежду и белье. Кроули тут же взял у него из рук рубашку с брюками, но вместо того, чтобы быстро натянуть их на себя, отнес все в гардероб. Футболку и джинсы Эзры он тоже засунул в шкаф.

— Пошли в душ, — предложил Кроули. — Я тебя удивлю.

И удивил. Когда вода смыла весь пот и тяжесть долгого рабочего дня с их тел, а легкая истома после той быстрой дрочки в коридоре начисто испарилась, Кроули просто встал перед Эзрой на колени. Долго водил языком по всей длине, брал в рот и выпускал, дразнил, пока Эзра не взмолился и не попросил его сосать быстрее.

А когда они вышли из душа — кажется, еще более разгоряченные, чем раньше, — в номере их уже ждало шампанское в ведерке со льдом и высокие бокалы на столике у окна.

Кроули, не вытираясь, набросил халат прямо на мокрое тело, другой такой же халат протянул Эзре и направился к столику. Эзра пошел за ним, но у самого окна встал как вкопанный, любуясь видом на город и сумерки. В соседних небоскребах уже вспыхивали вечерние огни, а шоссе Айялон и остальные улицы Тель-Авива были переполнены автомобилями — час пик, все спешат домой. И совсем-совсем вдалеке за городскими кварталами виднелся морской горизонт. Солнце садилось, окрашивая бесконечную водную гладь золотом и багрянцем.

Хлопок пробки и голос Кроули вывели его из приятного забытья.

— Мы же потом продолжим, верно? — Кроули как раз разливал шампанское по бокалам. — Тебе завтра не нужно рано вставать? У вас в Израиле в пятницу выходной, да?

— В пятницу у нас выходной, — ответил Эзра, еле сдерживая улыбку, — и мы с тобой обязательно продолжим.

Все-таки приглашение Кроули встретиться застало его врасплох. Переговоры о продаже Biostrategix американцам, интересы которых и представлял Энтони Дж. Кроули, шли целый год. Не то чтобы Эзру кто-то спрашивал — он, в конце концов, был в компании лишь специалистом по безопасности и даже не мечтал войти в правление — но ему просто не нравилось, когда израильские компании продавали иностранцам. Пусть даже США и считались самым главным союзником Израиля в мире. Пусть даже Ицхак и отказался продавать американцам весь свой небольшой концерн, оставив себе Trimedigen и Astrogenec с неплохими разработками в области противораковых лекарств.

Именно поэтому, наверное, переговоры и затянулись так надолго. Американцы пытались давить, Ицхак с командой менеджеров упирались рогом, и порой казалось, что сделка сорвется. Эзра не слишком много понимал в том, как оценивают стоимость компании, но Ицхака Шавива он знал давно, с самого детства — тот служил вместе с его отцом в танковых войсках. Раз Ицхак сказал, что выбил из американцев максимум того, что можно было получить, — и это учитывая то, что Biostrategix лишь в этом году выбралась на биржу, — Эзра ему верил. А еще Ицхак — точнее, юристы Ицхака — добились от покупателей гарантий, что в последующие два года все сотрудники Biostrategix сохранят свои рабочие места. Не то чтобы Эзре стоило волноваться: для Ицхака он был сыном лучшего друга, и Ицхак точно не дал бы ему стать безработным, да и сейчас Эзра по факту отвечал за безопасность во всех фирмах концерна, а не только в Biostrategix.

— Эзра? Ты еще здесь, со мной?

Эзра снова улыбнулся Кроули. И поднял бокал.

— Извини. Так что мы с тобой отмечаем?

— Знакомство, — ответил Кроули. — Наше очень близкое с тобой знакомство.

Бокалы весело зазвенели.

— Или ты хотел отметить что-нибудь еще?

— Ты о сделке? — спросил Эзра, пригубив шампанское и садясь в кресло около столика. Кроули подтянул к себе стул и устроился напротив Эзры. — Мне-то что отмечать. Я же не владелец компании.

— Но тебе не нравится, что Biostrategix продают.

Эзра пожал плечами.

— Ты знаешь, это правда не мое дело. А Ицхак прилично заработает, и, между прочим, он собирается вложить как минимум половину денег в остальной концерн. Но, если честно, я рад, что все уже закончилось.

— Я тоже. Иначе я бы тебя не пригласил сюда.

— Иначе бы я не пришел, — рассмеялся Эзра. — Это было бы не очень профессионально с моей стороны. В смысле, лезть к тебе в постель.

— А пялиться на меня, то есть на мою задницу, во время переговоров было профессионально?

— Никто ж не заметил.

— Я заметил.

Они рассмеялись, допивая шампанское, и Кроули немедленно снова наполнил бокалы. А Эзра вспомнил, как увидел Кроули в первый раз.

Честно говоря, Эзра и сам не понимал, почему Ицхак всякий раз требовал его присутствия на переговорах. Почему советовался. Ведь Эзра ни черта не понимал в бизнесе, стратегии и финансах, и еще меньше знал о биотехнологии и клинических испытаниях, но компанию считал своей, а коллег — почти что семьей. Впрочем, Ицхак Шавив и вправду стал для него самой настоящей семьей. Может, все дело было в этом. Так что Эзра просто выслушивал Ицхака и насколько мог — поддерживал. И всегда повторял, что Ицхаку некуда спешить и что все будет хорошо, и, кажется, именно это Ицхак и хотел слышать от него. Конечно, за все десять лет существования Biostrategix речь о продаже компании или о ее слиянии с другой корпорацией шла не раз, и не всегда это были иностранцы, но переговоры всегда заходили в тупик: определить стоимость компании было невероятно тяжело. Переговоры с американцами тоже быстро застопорились, но потом те сменили юридическую фирму, представляющую их интересы, и передали дела в немецкий офис международной консалтинговой компании Steinberg & Sons.

А на следующей встрече в Тель-Авиве появился Энтони Дж. Кроули, топовый юрист того самого немецкого офиса Steinberg & Sons.

Высокий, стройный, гибкий, с правильными чертами лица, резко очерченными скулами и темными волосами. В костюме с иголочки. Весь немыслимо идеальный.

И такой же немыслимо скользкий и хитрый.

А самое главное, Эзра не мог отделаться от мысли, что уже видел его раньше.

Вот только где?

Путешествовал Эзра мало. В студенческой молодости он провел в Праге целый семестр, доехал до Мюнхена, Дрездена и Брно, но на большее у него тогда не хватило денег. А когда деньги появились, с ними вместе появилась и работа. Разумеется, в июле или августе Эзра брал отпуск. Хотя любой израильтянин в это время старался удрать от страшнейшей жары на море или в Европу, самого Эзру вовсе не прельщала перспектива спешить в аэропорт с чемоданами. Нет, в отпуске ему хотелось лишь одного: сидеть дома с интересной книгой. Из этого Эзра сделал простой вывод: вероятность того, что они с Кроули когда-то раньше пересекались в Европе, категорически мала. А в Штатах Эзра был только раз — приезжал на конференцию вместе с Ицхаком.

Поздоровавшись с Кроули за руку, Эзра на миг заглянул в его глаза: серые, холодные и совершенно чужие.

И полностью уверился, что Кроули он никогда прежде не видел.

Но в следующую секунду тот плавно повернулся к Рахели Коэн, коммерческому директору Biostrategix, и Эзра не мог не отметить плавных движений и гибкости фигуры. Было в его манере держаться нечто скользящее, упругое, если не сказать змеиное. Вот именно это и виделось Эзре знакомым.

Эзра ничего не понимал.

И решил, что сейчас самое время все выяснить — откуда он помнит человека, который ровно пять минут назад отсосал ему в ванной. И очень здорово отсосал, надо признать.

— Знаешь, — Эзра снова пригубил шампанское и бросил быстрый взгляд за окно, — когда ты первый раз приехал к нам в Тель-Авив, мне показалось, что я уже где-то тебя видел.

В серых глазах Кроули промелькнуло удивление — или даже страх, и на миг Эзра подумал, что Кроули не тот, за кого себя выдает, и в памяти всплыло все то, чему его учили в войсках. Как распознать врага по выражению глаз, как отловить это секундное беспокойство, как понять, что перед тобой террорист.

— Надо же, — Кроули поставил бокал на столик. Голос его на мгновение потерял прежнюю звонкость и уверенность. — Поздравляю, Эзра, не ты один тут сходишь с ума.

— Тебе тоже кажется, что ты встречал меня раньше?

— Да, — признался Кроули. — Но это невозможно.

— Это невозможно, — подтвердил Эзра. — Я проверял.

— Проверял? Как?

— Я же безопасник. Это моя обязанность.

— Я думал, ты просто следишь, чтобы народ не копировал данные клинических испытаний к себе на флэшку.

— И это тоже, — кивнул Эзра. — Но у меня остались связи... где нужно. Так что я все о тебе знаю.

Рассмеявшись, Кроули вылил в себя оставшееся в бокале шампанское. Откинулся на спинку стула и положил ногу на ногу.

— И что ты обо мне раскопал? Давай, выкладывай.

— То, что у тебя двойное гражданство — Нидерландов и Британии, притом что голландцем у тебя был только дедушка, а британкой — бабушка, а родился ты вообще в Брюсселе.

— А вырос я в Амстердаме и Гамбурге. И свободно говорю на трех языках, а еще на двух — довольно неплохо. Эзра, это скучно.

— Ну то, что интересно, я рассказывать не буду, — заметил Эзра. — Не могу.

Кроули снова вернул бокал на столик и, сцепив пальцы, весь подался вперед: в глазах его плясали дьявольские огоньки.

— Я уже чувствую себя персонажем из шпионских фильмов, и это, черт возьми, приятно. Так что не разочаровывай меня, продолжай.

Эзра покачал головой. Перевел взгляд на огромное круглое окно на стене: там сейчас отражалась вторая башня Crowne Plaza, небо и они вдвоем с Кроули.

— Ты никогда не получал штрафов за превышение скорости, — добавил Эзра. — Это при том, что тебе нравятся дорогие автомобили.

— Лучше бы ты узнал, какие позы мне нравятся в постели, — с насмешкой заметил Кроули. — Тоже мне, разведчик нашелся.

Теперь рассмеялся и Эзра.

— А я надеялся, ты меня сам очень скоро просветишь.

И, поднявшись с кресла, потянулся к Кроули, чтобы поцеловать.

В этот раз они не спешили.

Перебрались на кровать — и продолжили изучать друг друга. И рассмеялись, когда оказалось, что Эзра притащил с собой пачку презервативов, а в чемодане Кроули спрятан тюбик со смазкой. Сперва Эзра был очень осторожен — это при том, что сам Кроули не стеснялся оставлять засосы у него на шее и плечах — а потом, когда внизу живота стало просто невозможно жарко, он все-таки перевернул Кроули на живот, заставил встать на четвереньки и потянул за бедра, насаживая на член.

Кончив, Кроули отключился первым: Эзра упал рядом с ним на подушки, Кроули тотчас же забрался на него, удобно устроив голову на груди, и мгновенно уснул. Эзра еще успел подумать, что кондиционер надо бы выключить, иначе им грозит проснуться в холодной комнате. Но вставать — и будить Кроули — не хотелось, и Эзра просто укрыл себя и Кроули одеялом, а потом кое-как дотянулся до выключателя.

И закрыл глаза.

... в книжном магазинчике пахло корицей и кардамоном. Это потому, что корицу он нечаянно просыпал на кухонный стол, а жестяную коробку с кардамоном только что открыл.

Он взмахнул рукой — и рассыпанный порошок корицы собрался и улетел обратно в банку.

Молоко на плите уже закипело, и он разлил его по чашкам. Насыпал какао, тщательно размешал, добавил пряностей и глазами поискал ром. Надо же, он поставил бутылку совсем не на ту полку. Он щедро плеснул рома в обе чашки и услышал шаги в книжном лабиринте: гулкие и знакомые. И обрадовался, что так удачно успел приготовить какао.

А спустя мгновение он перевел взгляд на порог подсобки и заглянул в сияющие золотые глаза...

Эзра проснулся в холодном поту.

И вскочил.

Этот сон про книжный магазинчик снился ему всю жизнь. Старинные книги в дорогих кожаных переплетах и неизвестный, незнакомый город за окнами. Маленькая уютная подсобка, устаревший компьютер на письменном столе и кухонные шкафчики, где он хранил пряности и ром. Он всякий раз заваривал какао — иногда, правда, вместо какао был чай — и всякий раз ставил на стол две чашки. Для себя и кого-то еще. А потом за книжными полками раздавались шаги, и сердце каждый раз екало, а внутри разливалась особенная теплота, и вот за этим ощущением Эзра и гнался все эти годы, когда пытался отыскать этот свой магазинчик в Праге, Мюнхене и Дрездене — и в Тель-Авиве, конечно — и когда ложился спать и надеялся снова вернуться туда, где у него есть этот магазинчик, есть эти книги и, главное, есть тот, для кого он заваривает какао. Но сколько бы ему ни снился этот сон, он никогда прежде не заглядывал в глаза тому, кого так ждал в той подсобке, и теперь Эзра не мог понять, почему это должно было случиться именно сегодня, когда он пришел сюда развлечься и забыться, и почему эти глаза оказались желтыми, почти огненными, со змеиным узким зрачком, и что все это значит, ради Всевышнего...

Он повернулся и увидел Кроули.

Должно быть, он просто сбросил Кроули с себя, когда проснулся и вскочил — и тот теперь уселся в постели, растер лицо руками и с беспокойством взирал на Эзру.

Глаза у Кроули были огненные. И очень знакомые.

На миг Эзра точно окаменел.

А потом Кроули чуть сдвинулся, и волшебство исчезло: это просто был свет от соседнего небоскреба, отражающийся в радужке.

И ничего больше.

***

Когда Эзра проснулся в следующий раз, номер уже заливали лучи солнца. Март в Тель-Авиве, как всегда, выдался теплым, и было легко представить, какой палящий зной воцарится в городе к полудню.

Зевнув, он кое-как дотянулся до тумбочки, где лежал его телефон: так и есть, половина девятого.

Он повернул голову и увидел Кроули. Тот спал на спине, плотно закутавшись в одеяло. На миг Эзра даже подумал разбудить его — разумеется, каким-нибудь приятным способом — и тут же отмел эту идею и решил, что у них еще будет на это время, ведь впереди целые выходные. Потому что Кроули казался очень уж расслабленным, мирным и даже немножко беззащитным — конечно, каждый спящий человек выглядит беззащитным — ничем не напоминающим того Энтони Дж. Кроули, которые целые полгода мучил Ицхака Шавива и всю команду Biostrategix на переговорах. Сейчас он выглядел хищником, заползшим в теплую нору и почувствовавшим себя в безопасности.

Поэтому Эзра перевернулся на бок, подпирая голову рукой, и уставился на Кроули. Почему б и не подождать, когда тот проснется?

Ровно в следующую секунду ресницы Кроули дрогнули, и он кое-как разлепил глаза: выглядел он все таким же сонным.

— Уже утро?

— Половина девятого.

— Дай мне еще полчаса, хорошо?

— Конечно.

— Вся неделя такая, что с ума сойти можно, и потом еще...

Не договорив фразу до конца, Кроули придвинулся к нему, лег на бок и положил голову на плечо Эзры, а рукой обвил его талию. В ответ Эзра тоже обнял его, притягивая к себе и едва удерживаясь от искушения провести пальцами по темным спутанным волосам.

Теперь Эзра смотрел в потолок и старался не думать о том, что он видел во сне этой ночью. И о том, почему Кроули рядом казался ему таким привычным.

Не Кроули-с-ним-в-постели, а именно Кроули-который-был-рядом.

Кроули-который-позволил-себе-расслабиться.

Кроули-который-рядом-с-ним-почти-перестал-быть-хищником.

Эзра решил, что подумает об этом позже — когда останется один — и стал строить планы на день. Он мог бы назвать с десяток любимых мест в Тель-Авиве, куда стоило бы отвести Кроули, и теперь пытался придумать, с чего начать. Прогуляться по Флорентину. Или отправиться в Яффо, заглянуть в Старый порт, пройтись по набережным и пообедать в одной из хумусных или даже зайти к итальянцам. А вечером вернуться в отель, ведь они еще не закончили свое «очень близкое знакомство», как вчера выразился Кроули.

Поразмыслив, Эзра все-таки осторожно отцепил от себя Кроули и поднялся.

— М-м-м, ты куда?

— Давай сделаем так, — Эзра пошел к шкафу, где все еще валялись его футболка с джинсами, — я сейчас быстро сгоняю домой и вернусь на машине. А ты за это время встанешь и позавтракаешь. Не торопись. Я буду в одиннадцать, хорошо?

— Хорошо.

Одевшись, Эзра вернулся к нему: поцеловать на прощание.

Спустившись в лобби и выйдя из отеля, Эзра взял такси. Пробок не было, город еще вообще не вставал с постели, и скучающий водитель — на перекрестках никто не спешил и не медлил, и сигналить было некому — домчал его до Рамат-Авива за рекордные двадцать минут.

Сварив кофе, Эзра сбегал в душ. Времени на полноценный завтрак не было, так что пришлось слопать бутерброд с сыром, запивая его йогуртом и второй чашкой кофе.

Эзра натянул на себя свежую футболку и подошел к окну. Некоторое время он вглядывался вдаль — в кусочек света между домами и деревьями — и все пытался различить, где же все-таки море становится небом. А потом распахнул окно настежь, и соленый, почти горький воздух обжег ему горло. В квартире поднялся сквозняк — это потому, что на кухне он тоже не закрыл окно, пока варил кофе, — и с письменного стола, кажется, что-то упало. Эзра не обращал внимания. Он закрыл глаза, отдавая себя морскому ветру. Встретил его полной грудью, впустил в себя — ветер ласкал его плечи, пробуждая забытое ощущение полета, крыльев за спиной, крыльев из тех самых снов, которые он видел с детства, с которыми вырос и после школы пошел служить. Он тогда поначалу завидовал однокурснику, который стал пилотом F-15, а потом увидел эту машину вблизи и мгновенно понял: нет, это совсем не то, что летать самому. А еще он вспомнил, как в детстве с отцом, братьями и сестрой взошел на гору Синай — как и полагается, к самому рассвету солнца. Синай ему понравился. Горные хребты, разбегавшиеся во все стороны света от вершины, показались ему знакомыми, будто он уже был там прежде и облазил-обошел каждый, и теперь Эзра знал, что делать: он закрыл глаза, раскинул руки в стороны и представил, как летит с горы, как его подхватывает воздух, и увидел свои крылья с длинными перьями ослепительной белизны, и почувствовал, как это легко — летать, когда тебя изначально создали таким, с крыльями, и все твои братья и сестры — они тоже сотворены такими, с крыльями. А в следующее мгновение Эзра увидел в небе другие крылья, черноту которых тоже можно было назвать сверкающей и ослепительной, и эта чернота тоже была по-своему красива — и опасна. Он потом порядком надоел всем домашним, выпытывая у братьев и сестер про их крылья — он очень хотел понять, у кого же из них были те, черные, — но его никто не понимал.

Он открыл глаза. Вернулся на кухню, допил оставленный на столе йогурт и посмотрел на часы. Опаздывать не хотелось. Все слишком хорошо складывалось: позади была отличная ночь, а впереди были превосходные выходные.

В компании красивого, стильного европейского юриста.

Которому, конечно, что-то нужно было от простого парня из Тель-Авива. Не секс, нет. В этом Эзра ничуть не сомневался. Кроули все еще продолжал свой бизнес-визит. Он был «на работе», когда приглашал Эзру встретиться, когда предложил подняться в его номер, когда ответил на его поцелуй в лифте и даже когда встал перед ним на колени в ванной.

Внизу живота растеклось приятное тепло, и Эзра решил, что все это обязательно нужно будет повторить. Во-первых, потому что это было потрясающе. А во-вторых, потому что Кроули не сможет держать маску вечно. Когда-нибудь его самоконтроль даст трещину, и Эзра увидит его настоящего. И все поймет. О нем. И, возможно, о себе тоже.

В одиннадцать Эзра подъехал к Crowne Plaza. Он аккуратно встроил свою «Тойоту» между двумя такси. Включил аварийку, выскочил из машины — улыбнулся таксистам, улыбнулся охраннику, дежурившему у отеля, и даже на всякий случай извинился — и тут же увидел Кроули.

Тот как раз шагал ему навстречу: в солнечных очках и с солнечной улыбкой на лице. Аккуратно положив пиджак на заднее сиденье, Кроули занял место рядом с Эзрой и лишь тогда произнес:

— Никогда не занимался сексом в «Тойоте».

Эзра сразу не нашелся, что ответить — он, честно говоря, просто понадеялся, что никто из таксистов, пасущихся у входа в лобби, не расслышал этой фразы, — и сразу завел мотор.

— Куда поедем?

— В Яффо, — сказал Эзра, выруливая со стоянки. — Как насчет кофе с кардамоном?

— Согласен. А потом что в программе?

— Зависит от того, во сколько ты улетаешь домой.

— Ночью. В ноль часов пятьдесят минут. Потом еще и в Стамбуле пересаживаться, — Кроули многозначительно вздохнул. — И это только Франкфурт, мне оттуда еще два часа на машине до дома.

— А прямого что, нет?

— Тогда мне пришлось бы уже собираться в аэропорт.

— Ладно, — Эзра улыбнулся. — Я постараюсь, чтобы ты не пожалел, что остался.

Они как раз переезжали мост через почти высохшую за лето реку Айялон, когда чей-то белый «Мерседес», перестроившись, довольно резко вклинился в их ряд точно перед Эзрой.

— Мне казалось, — заметил Кроули, — у вас в таких случаях принято сигналить.

— В час пик вообще можно оглохнуть, — согласился Эзра. — Если мне что и не нравится у нас в Израиле, так это культура вождения, точнее, ее полное отсутствие.

— Да, я уже понял, что у вас не скучно.

— Не скучно?

Эзра покачал головой и краем глаза взглянул на Кроули: тот довольно улыбался.

— У тебя есть секунда, чтобы вжать педаль в пол, обогнать его по левому ряду и подрезать.

— Я никогда так не делаю.

— Иногда стоит позволить себе сделать что-то такое, чего раньше не пробовал. Тебе понравится, вот увидишь!

Чуть сбавив скорость, Эзра свернул направо — белый «Мерседес» помчался вперед.

— Не искушай меня, хорошо?

— Даже и не думал.

Кроули вздохнул — это снова вышло у него очень театрально — и откинулся на сиденье.

— Скажи, ты всегда был таким правильным?

— А ты как думаешь?

— Мне кажется, ты вовсе не такой послушный мальчик, каким стараешься казаться. Да, ты искренне ненавидишь альфа-самцов на «Мерсах» и «Порше», но именно потому, что ты действительно считаешь, что людям стоило быть бы вежливее и терпимее. Но на самом деле…

Кроули запнулся.

— На самом деле что?

— Ты соблюдаешь только те правила, которые тебе нравятся. Которые одобряешь ты сам. При этом у тебя нет авторитетов. И все те, кто видят тебя другим — послушным и безобидным — сильно ошибаются.

— Например?

— Например, Ицхак Шавив.

Эзра сразу не ответил, прибавляя скорости и аккуратно встраиваясь в бесконечный поток машин на шоссе, пересекающем город. Нет, он давно понял, что от Кроули можно ждать чего угодно, но психоанализ за рулем все-таки немного застал его врасплох.

— Ицхак мне практически как отец, понимаешь? Я знаю его с детства. Для меня он действительно авторитет.

— Понимаю, — согласился Кроули. — И пока вы с ним смотрите в одну сторону, тебе будет казаться, что ваши жизненные принципы совпадают. Вы с ним пока еще не переходили друг другу дорогу. Но если это случится, мне кажется, ты его удивишь.

— Этого не случится, — возразил Эзра. — Я ведь у него не любимчик, как ты считаешь.

— Я вообще так не считаю.

— Он относится ровно и одинаково ко всем сотрудникам. И по-настоящему заботится о делах компании. Для него бизнес — это больше чем зарабатывание денег. Для него это семья, только большая. И для нас всех это тоже семья.

Эзра бросил на него быстрый взгляд: Кроули сидел на пассажирском сиденье, скрестив руки на груди и всем видом показывая, как он, знающий правду жизни циник, относится к идеалистам, которые взаправду верят, что небольшая компания может быть твоей настоящей семьей.

— У тебя не так? — спросил Эзра, уже не скрывая раздражения. — Для чего ты живешь? Для себя? Зарабатываешь деньги? На эксклюзивные костюмы, крутые квартиры и супердорогие тачки? Чтобы все умирали от зависти на автобане?

— А как ты думаешь?

Пора было брать курс на запад, к Яффо, но серебристый «БМВ» не сразу пустил «Тойоту» в правый ряд, и Эзра едва удержался от того, чтобы просигналить. А еще он подумал, как бы поступил в этой ситуации Кроули, попытался представить его за рулем какого-нибудь спортивного «Мерса» и все понял.

— Тебе безразличны правила, и ты считаешь их условностями, — начал Эзра. — Но на самом деле ты крайне осторожен. Потому что в глубине души ты не любишь конфликты. Ты пойдешь на конфликт только тогда, когда у тебя не будет другого выхода. Во всех остальных случаях ты будешь лавировать и маневрировать. Конечно, ты любишь адреналин. Еще бы. Более того: ты им живешь. Тебе нравится рисковать и уходить от опасности, выигрывая за счет тех, кто падает в пропасть, когда ты проберешься ползком в шаге от нее. Но если тебя подрежут на шоссе, ты никогда не станешь обгонять и подрезать в ответ — ты считаешь себя выше этого.

— Я далеко не так категоричен, — возразил Кроули. — Но в чем-то ты, наверное, прав.

— Тогда зачем ты пытался уговорить меня обогнать и подрезать тот «Мерс»?

— Просто так, — Кроули пожал плечами. — Иногда мне нравится…

— … давать людям вредные советы? И смотреть, что получится?

— Можно и так сказать.

— Сделай для меня исключение, хорошо?

— Не получится, у меня это врожденное. Вроде как у тебя читать людям мораль, чтобы они стали лучше, — Кроули рассмеялся. А потом тон его голоса неожиданно стал серьезным. — Знаешь, я тут уже был.

Эзра посмотрел на него с удивлением. Обвел глазами улицу: маленькие магазинчики, уличная еда и слоняющиеся без дела подростки.

— Прямо здесь, на Аракевет?

— Нет. Там, где старый город и порт. Как турист. С гидом.

Кроули вдруг снял темные очки, и их взгляды пересеклись.

— Покажи мне свой Тель-Авив.

— Хорошо, — Эзра притормозил перед очередным светофором и чуть улыбнулся. — Я просто не знаю, понравится ли он тебе. Он не гламурный, не блестящий, и там нет сверкающих небоскребов, где твои клиенты пересчитывают деньги, заработанные на продаже и покупке компаний.

— Спасибо, такой Тель-Авив я уже видел.

— Ладно.

Минут десять они ехали в молчании: шума с улиц хватало и так, пожалуй, здесь сигналили друг другу еще чаще, чем на бульваре Дизенгоф. Наконец, Эзра вырулил налево, проехал через тесный переулок и помчался обратно на восток по улице Левински.

А потом они будто нырнули в тишину.

Дряхлые одноэтажные строения с потрепанной штукатуркой чередовались с аккуратными семейными гнездышками с высокими пальмами и небольшими садами, ухоженность которых наверняка стоила хозяевам многих душевных сил. Некоторые домишки будто налезали друг на друга, и казалось, что не успел один дом отрастить себе второй этаж и защититься живой изгородью, как следующий уже теснил его, закрывая доступ к солнцу и разом проглатывая дворики и сады. 

Наконец, Эзра сбавил скорость и остановился.

— Вот здесь я родился, — сказал он, указывая на покосившийся домик.

— Тут живут эти… ортодоксы?

— Нет, что ты, — Эзра покачал головой. — Здесь живут люди, которые построили Израиль. Самые обычные жители Тель-Авива. В нашем доме жило одиннадцать человек, между прочим. И нет, наша семья не такая уж большая для Израиля — всего четыре ребенка. У меня две сестры и брат. У моего отца тоже был брат и трое детей в семье. Мы все жили вместе. Я так вырос — в одной комнате с братьями и сестрами.

— А потом?

— Отец все-таки очень хотел вывезти нас отсюда, — Эзра наконец выключил мотор и выбрался из машины. Кроули немедленно вышел за ним. — Он не хотел жить с простыми рабочими. Когда мне было двенадцать лет, он смог скопить достаточно, чтобы банк дал нам кредит на большой дом на Старом Севере. Это очень хороший район.

— Я слышал.

— Потом у отца стало совсем плохо с сердцем… Мама всегда работала, но нам пришлось выбирать — занимать денег или продавать дом. Продавать мы не хотели, и нам помог Ицхак. Уже позже, когда мы с Лиорой — мы старшие — выросли, мы отдали ему весь долг. Но дом мы все-таки продали. Мама теперь живет с Иланой в очень хорошей квартире недалеко от университета, у Лиоры своя семья и тоже четверо детей. Дов уехал в Хайфу. Не знаю, кто живет здесь теперь…

Эзра снова завел мотор.

— Тебе здесь всегда нравилось, — заметил Кроули.

— Да, — признался Эзра.

Они покружили по соседним кварталам.

— Почти все наши соседи уехали. Кстати, вон в ту школу я ходил, только ее, кажется, закрыли на ремонт. Или, может, вообще снесут. Ладно, — Эзра покачал головой, — поехали лучше во Флорентин.

Он свернул направо, рассчитывая выбраться по тесным переулкам обратно к артериям города.

И понял, что не узнает Эд Алияху.

В следующем переулке он заглушил мотор и выбрался из машины. Заглянув в очередной крошечный садик, Эзра спросил дорогу у пожилой хозяйки — конечно, ему пришлось выслушать весь ее обстоятельный рассказ о том, как неправильно муниципальные власти взялись перекраивать этот квартал. Когда он вернулся к «Тойоте», то с удивлением обнаружил Кроули на водительском сиденье.

В руках у того был смартфон.

— Кроули, — Эзра запнулся. — Кроули, послушай…

Он хотел сказать многое: и о том, как ошибается порой навигатор в телефоне, потому что здесь постоянно ремонтируют дороги и потому что в соседнем переулке теперь одностороннее движение, и о том, что не выносит, чтобы за рулем его — его собственной — машины сидел какой-то заносчивый европейский юрист, который понятия не имеет, как следует вести себя в Тель-Авиве, чтобы не нарваться на неприятности.

И не смог.

Полуденное мартовское солнце жгло затылок и заставляло жмуриться, и перед глазами уже плясали звезды и разноцветные огоньки, а «Тойота» превратилась в массивный автомобиль, похожие на который Эзра видел разве что в музеях и старых фильмах. Эзра уже помнил все это: помнил Кроули за рулем, именно такого, именно в такой нарочито вызывающей, самоуверенной позе, именно в таких — или очень похожих — темных очках, и тот Кроули именно так проводил пальцами по приборной панели и именно так смотрел на него, Эзру, приглашая сесть.

Как будто это было что-то совершенно обычное для них обоих.

— Можно? — наконец спросил Кроули.

В ответ Эзра просто кивнул, потому что ничего уже не понимал. Он все так же пытался стряхнуть морок, все смотрел вперед и больше не узнавал улиц, по которым сам проезжал тысячи раз, и все боялся бросить взгляд на Кроули, боялся, что этот сон наяву, это чудесное, теплое ощущение узнавания вдруг исчезнет и растает навсегда.

Он опомнился, лишь когда впереди показалась Часовая башня.

— Ты что-то говорил про кофе с кардамоном, — заметил Кроули. — И про Флорентин.

— Сначала кофе, — Эзра собрал всю силу воли и заставил себя вынырнуть из наваждения. — Сейчас на перекрестке направо. И еще. Да, сюда. Припаркуешься вон в том переулке. Там можно. И отдай мне ключи. И больше так никогда не делай, это опасно.

— Только если ты попросишь, — пообещал Кроули, улыбаясь.

На всякий случай Эзра решил ничего не отвечать.

Столики на улице были заняты, зато внутри они с Кроули оказались одни. Хозяйка быстро приняла заказ и, пока Кроули разглядывал интерьер — антикварные буфеты и подвешенную на спускающихся с потолка цепях старую кухонную утварь, она вернулась с большой блестящей джезвой и двумя чашечками с золотым орнаментом.

Кофе мгновенно прогнал морок. Эзра вспомнил, что у них с Кроули в запасе еще целый день.

И вечер. До самолета во Франкфурт.

И можно не спешить, и спешить тоже.

Можно все.

— Пройдемся?

— Только давай без лекций по истории. Поверь, я обо всем этом читал: и про Ноя, и про его сына Иафета, по имени которого назвали Яффо…

Эзра фыркнул. Он все-таки решил добраться до набережной по лабиринту старинных улочек и, когда они шли мимо очередной ювелирной мастерской, заметил:

— Это ведь и ваша история тоже. Европейская. Христианская. Я думал, для тебя это важно.

Кроули покачал головой.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это все сказки и легенды?

— Может быть. Говорят, — Эзра указал на тяжелую кованую дверь, — в этом доме жил Симон-Кожевник, у которого однажды ночевал апостол Петр. Именно тут Петр понял, что должен проповедовать и язычникам тоже.

— Как мило, — протянул Кроули.

— Дело не в этом. Знаешь, каждый раз, когда я…

Именно в этот момент телефон Эзры зазвонил. Он быстро извинился — звонили, естественно, с работы. Естественно, Нурит Перельман, причем из Базеля, где она встречалась с возможным партнером Biostrategix, и именно сейчас ей нужен был доступ к данным по клиническим исследованиям, и именно сейчас что-то не ладилось с облаком и паролем, и виноват в этом был, разумеется, Эзра. Он уже свернул в переулок и приготовился опять извиняться — теперь уже перед Нурит, и снова терпеливо объяснять ей, почему Ицхак настаивает на максимальной защите чувствительной информации, и вдруг краем глаза увидел, что Кроули все так же стоит у тяжелой кованой двери и смотрит вверх, в небо.

К счастью, проклятый VPN вдруг заработал, и Нурит оставила Эзру в покое.

Когда Эзра вернулся к Кроули, тот улыбался: примерно такой же сияющей улыбкой он приветствовал своих американцев на переговорах. И в ней не было почти ничего от того Кроули, который сегодня утром проснулся рядом с Эзрой.

Они все-таки спустились к набережной: Кроули не говорил ни слова. Несколько минут он стоял, вглядываясь в горизонт — море сегодня казалось необычно тихим и спокойным, а вот Кроули был каким угодно, только не спокойным, но показывать этого не желал, и Эзра не хотел ему мешать. Неожиданно Кроули произнес:

— Пойдем куда-нибудь.

И Эзра понял его, понял без объяснений, кивнул и пошел вперед, только другой дорогой, и лишь когда они вернулись к «Тойоте», вспомнил, почему ему так хотелось показать Кроули тот старинный дом с кованой дверью и о чем хотелось рассказать, но именно в этот момент Кроули уже устроился на пассажирском сиденье, а когда Эзра сел за руль, положил руку ему на колено.

Эзра уже успел завести мотор, когда пряжка на его ремне щелкнула.

— Кроули, что происходит?

— Тебе никогда не делали минет за рулем? — спросил Кроули, уже расстегивая ему ширинку. — Ты много потерял.

— Мы в историческом центре, — напомнил Эзра.

— Как романтично, — Кроули стал гладить его член через трусы. Сжал, снова провел ладонью и снова сжал, уже сильнее, а потом оттянул резинку и скользнул рукой дальше. — Вчера в баре ты мне рассказывал, какой Тель-Авив либеральный и прогрессивный город. Проверим?

— У всего есть свои пределы, — Эзра вздрогнул, когда Кроули наклонился к нему и горячее дыхание обожгло голую кожу. — Мы сейчас, вообще-то, в Яффо. Ай!

Эзра оглядел переулок — к счастью, пустой, но это ничего не значило, и он прекрасно знал, что Кроули необходимо остановить уже сейчас, когда тот только проводит по члену самым кончиком языка, а не тогда, когда станет совсем поздно.

Как назло, встало у него быстро.

— Здесь же неудобно, — еле выдохнул Эзра.

— Мне удобно, — ответил Кроули, на секунду выпуская его член изо рта. — Опыт, знаешь ли.

«Или гибкость», — подумал Эзра, но вслух больше ничего не сказал. Он лишь запустил пальцы в темные волосы Кроули и закрыл глаза, отдаваясь удовольствию.

А когда кончил — Кроули, кажется, высосал его до капли — сказал:

— Мы вернемся в отель, и я…

— … обязательно, — ответил Кроули, поднимаясь и облизывая губы. — Я надеюсь.

Эзра притянул его к себе, целуя и представляя, как они проведут вечер в гостинице.

И не ошибся.

Они все-таки проехали несколько кварталов Флорентина, пока искали, где запарковать «Тойоту», сходили на ланч в одну из хумусных, выпили кофе на улице и вернулись в Crowne Plaza. И, словно повторяя заученные со вчерашнего вечера движения, и в этот раз начали целоваться прямо в лифте и сорвали друг с друга одежду, едва войдя в номер. Но потом Эзра все-таки подтолкнул Кроули к кровати, уложил его на спину, склонился над ним и обхватил его член губами, возвращая ласку. Кончив, Кроули тоже не остался в долгу — как и вчера, он снова заказал в номер шампанское, вылил в себя бокал и наконец оседлал Эзру, вцепившись руками в его плечи.

Когда до отбытия в аэропорт оставалась еще пара часов, Кроули дремал, свернувшись клубком, положив голову на грудь Эзры и обвив рукой его талию.

Тепло чужого тела убаюкивало и тянуло в сон. И все-таки Эзра не удержался.

— Ты спишь?

— М-м-м…

— Я хочу спросить… В Яффо, у дома Симона-Кожевника… тебе тоже показалось, что ты там уже был?

Кроули вздохнул и еле слышно ответил:

— Не знаю.

— Но ты смотрел в небо, — не унимался Эзра, все еще пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. — Ты что-то видел, правда?

— Крылья, — Кроули чуть сдвинулся, принимая более удобную позу. — Такие… Как у ангелов. Только черные.

— И у кого были такие крылья?

— У меня.


	2. Глава 2. Кроули

Глава 2. Кроули

Это было так привычно и знакомо, и все же каждый раз он чувствовал необыкновенную радость от простых вещей, придуманных людьми. Выжать сцепление, дать газу и крутануть руль, выезжая на оживленную шумную улицу.

Машина слушалась его мыслей, машина знала, чего он хочет в каждую минуту, он мог бы вообще засунуть руки в карманы, взять газету или книгу, и все равно бы ни с кем не столкнулся, и с ним бы тоже никто не столкнулся — потому что и это тоже было в его силах.

Но он все так же держал руки на руле. Потому что это было приятно — держать руки на руле и чувствовать плотную кожу под подушечками пальцев. Приятно было обхватить рычаг скоростей ладонью. Ощущать себя одним целым с машиной. И, конечно, чувствовать скорость. Даже здесь, в городе, где ни один другой водитель не рискнул бы выжать из мотора девяносто миль в час или свернуть в переулок, вообще не трогая тормозов: это уж он знал точно.

— Осторожнее, — услышал он с пассажирского сиденья. — Автобус ты, похоже, не заметил.

Он уже хотел ответить, что волноваться за автобус не стоит, он все предусмотрел, он умеет, он не первый раз мчится по этой улице, а в этом городе он, между прочим, живет немыслимое количество лет.

Он повернул голову к тому, кто сидел рядом с ним на пассажирском сиденье, чтобы все это сказать.

Эзра Фелл улыбался ему. Улыбался весело и сердечно, и эта улыбка, этот взгляд — все казалось таким знакомым, что он проснулся.

Сначала Кроули ничего не понимал. Ни где он находится, ни сколько сейчас времени. Пижама была липкой от пота, одеяло тоже, и его Кроули немедленно отбросил в сторону.

Кое-как поднялся с кровати.

Телефон лежал рядом, как всегда, прямо на прикроватном столике. Было пять часов вечера. И за окном светило самое обычное солнце: сумерки еще даже не начинались.

Кроули стянул с себя мокрую пижамную рубашку. Надо было открыть комод и взять оттуда свежую — или просто надеть футболку, летом он иногда спал и в футболке тоже, а еще больше он любил спать вообще без ничего, но под самым теплым одеялом. Или пойти в душ и разобраться, почему на улице вечер и светло, а он спит.

Он отправился на кухню — выпить воды или заварить кофе — и вдруг все понял.

Конечно, он же целую ночь провел в воздухе. Сначала летел из Тель-Авива в Стамбул, и несмотря на удобное кресло в бизнес-классе, не смог заснуть — хотя обычно отключался сразу, еще до взлета. Потом пару часов ждал пересадки в Стамбуле, слоняясь по переполненному аэропорту, потом летел во Франкфурт, ждал багаж, потом наконец отыскал на парковке свой X6 и за два часа домчал домой. Ему повезло: пробок на автобане не было.

Он вошел домой, заставил себя отнести сумку с ноутбуком в кабинет, а потом открыть чемодан и повесить на вешалку пару костюмов — в принципе, он мог и так завтра сдать все вещи в химчистку — и даже не запомнил, как разделся и натянул на себя пижаму. Кажется, он просто упал в кровать, ошалев от усталости.

И ему опять приснился этот сон.

Этот незнакомый город и шумные улицы.

И этот его невероятный автомобиль. 

Кроули все-таки включил кофеварку. Открыл кухонный шкафчик, вытаскивая чашечку, из которой обычно пил американо, подождал, пока кофеварка согреется. Провел пальцем по ее черному и блестящему боку.

Прямо как та его машина, черт побери.

Он ведь искал такую. Искал по всем салонам, интересовался новинками, ходил на тест-драйвы и даже пару раз съездил на автошоу в Женеве. И уже не помнил, сколько автомобилей перепробовал. «Мерседес» S-класса он сменил на «Порше-911», но через полгода решил взять что-нибудь из седьмой серии «БМВ», а еще через полгода пересел на спортивный «Мерседес-AMG». Сейчас у него был кроссовер — X6 — в какой-то момент Кроули решил попробовать и кроссоверы тоже, и салон «БМВ» уже недавно связывался с ним, предлагая заказать следующую модель, X7. Вот только Кроули при этом отлично понимал, что с X7 случится то же самое, что и с его прежним X6, то же, что случилось с великолепным спортивным AMG: ему нужна была какая-то другая машина. Не те, что предлагали в салонах.

Параллельно он просматривал форумы и блоги, где собирались любители олдтаймеров. Ходил в музеи. Знакомился с коллекционерами. Пробовал. Садился за руль. Заводил мотор.

И знал все — наперед.

Знал, что чуда не случится и машина не станет читать его мысли. Но он не сдавался. И спустя все эти годы продолжал свои поиски. И где бы он ни работал — в любом офисе — в Нью-Йорке, Вене или Дюссельдорфе — он, Энтони Кроули, любитель дорогих автомобилей, слыл среди коллег и клиентов настоящим пижоном.

Иногда Кроули ложился спать и надеялся, что ему снова приснится тот сон. Иногда ему везло. После тяжелых выматывающих переговоров это было подарком. Просыпаться не хотелось. Хотелось снова вернуться в тот необыкновенный город, хотелось почувствовать настоящую свободу, почувствовать, как он меняет реальность одним усилием мысли, почувствовать данные ему от природы нечеловеческие силы и выжать педаль газа в пол…

… и понять, кто же все это время сидит рядом, на пассажирском сиденье.

Кроули нахмурился.

Сегодня он опять видел свой любимый сон. Сегодня он сделал то, чего никогда не делал прежде, — он обернулся. И сон не закончился. Нет, он успел посмотреть в глаза. И даже узнать.

Вот только ответ ему не понравился.

Эзра Фелл не имел никакого права лезть в эти прекрасные сновидения, которые принадлежали только ему, Кроули.

В сердце почему-то кольнуло — горечью и грустью. Ведь Эзра Фелл, в сущности, был не так уж плох. Даже более того: он был простым и мягким на вид и необыкновенно цельным и твердым внутри, и Кроули уже давно понял: легко с Эзрой не будет, это не простой паренек-компьютерщик. Но какое отношение тот имел к нему, Энтони Кроули, и к его снам?

Кроули вдруг понял, что забыл про кофе.

Налил себе воды прямо из-под крана, жадно выпил целый стакан и потом второй. И наконец сварил двойной эспрессо. Сел за столик у французского окна: здесь он обычно завтракал.

Небо уже окрашивалось лиловым, а в голове постепенно прояснялось: этот сон, в смысле явление в нем Эзры Фелла, ничего не значил. Сон отдельно, Эзра Фелл и бизнес — отдельно.

А в том, что отношения с Эзрой — это только бизнес и ничего личного, Кроули был убежден. В конце концов, он сам этого хотел, и пока что все шло так, как он запланировал и рассчитал. А что ему вдруг удалось совместить приятное с полезным, так это ему просто повезло. Другое дело, что Кроули не любил врать себе: наоборот, он обожал отыскивать это в других людях, например, в своих клиентах. Стоило ему понять, где человек лжет себе, где боится признаться в своих настоящих желаниях, где стесняется своих амбиций — и этот человек уже принадлежал ему, Кроули, с потрохами и своей бессмертной душой, и Кроули знал, на что давить и чего добиваться.

И мама всегда хвалила его за это. И говорила, что это у него врожденное, это дар от природы, от Господа Бога, а может и не от него. Видеть в людях их настоящую суть и уметь использовать.

Поэтому сейчас Кроули честно признался себе: Эзра на самом деле был ему интересен. Точнее, стал интересен уже в первую их встречу в Тель-Авиве. Именно тогда Кроули подумал, что владелец компании не зря держит этого пацана рядом и не зря доверяет. Эзра был открыт всему миру и одновременно казался недвижимой скалой. Так что его, Кроули, просто не могло не потянуть к Эзре. И чего уж там, он довольно быстро поймал себя на мысли о том, что Эзра может быть хорош в постели.

И не ошибся.

Пусть раньше он никогда и не позволял себе такого.

Точнее, раньше такое просто не пришло бы ему в голову.

Кроули допил кофе. Заодно подумал, что уже несколько дней не звонил домой, в Гамбург. Он уже собирался вернуться в спальню за телефоном, но все-таки передумал.

Вымыл чашку и ушел в душ, а потом, наскоро вытеревшись и заглянув в гардероб, где его всегда ждало как минимум двадцать отглаженных рубашек, отправился к себе в кабинет. Проверил почту. Выкинул из головы Тель-Авив, жаркий мартовский полдень и горячие поцелуи на двадцать третьем этаже Crowne Plaza, запах секса и сильные руки на своих бедрах, выкинул из головы хумусную во Флорентине и дом Симона-Кожевника — точно, вот это он совершенно не собирался вспоминать, и стал читать письма из офиса и от клиентов, одно за другим, открыл очередной договор и полностью растворился в нем.

И как будто заново стал собой.

А через полтора часа все-таки позвонил в Гамбург, и попросил Ханну — она все так же стажировалась в их семейном бюро — позвать маму к телефону. Рассказал о том, что довел до конца сделку о продаже израильской компании, и о том, что климат в Тель-Авиве тяжел для большинства европейцев, а летом там, говорят, вообще настоящее пекло…

Положил трубку и подумал, что сам он ничего не имеет против жары.

Да и это пресловутое пекло его тоже не очень пугало.

Кроули вернулся на кухню и с минуту раздумывал, стоит ли самому готовить себе ужин или все-таки заказать доставку на дом. Вышел на террасу. Персиковое дерево в кадке, которое он всего неделю назад вынес сюда, кажется, готовилось цвести. От китайского можжевельника исходил тонкий аромат хвои, и Кроули с удовольствием провел ладонью по голубоватым иглам — этот можжевельник Кроули привез из офиса еще прошлой осенью, когда совсем чахлое и загубленное чрезмерной заботой растение собирались выбрасывать, выставил его на террасу, заставил пережить зиму и, похоже, реанимировал. Наполнив большую садовую лейку отстоявшейся в контейнере водой, обошел весь свой маленький садик. 

Но потом Кроули вгляделся в вечернюю темень, едва разбавленную огнями окон, и понял, как же ему не хочется быть одному этим вечером.

Спустя двадцать минут он уже был в центре города, оставил машину на большом паркинге у Хофгартена и дошел до Кёнигсаллее. Заглянул в «Brasserie 1806», и там ему чертовски повезло: единственный столик одного из лучших в Дюссельдорфе ресторанов оставался свободным, и то лишь потому, что кто-то неожиданно отменил ужин.

А когда ему подали первое блюдо — тартар из форели — Кроули вдруг подумал, что был бы рад прийти сюда как-нибудь снова, и не с коллегой из бюро, и даже не с важным клиентом. И немыслимо легко оказалось представить, как Эзра Фелл сел бы напротив него и как придирчиво изучал бы меню. А в том, что Эзра обладает не только хорошим аппетитом, но и хорошим вкусом, Кроули отчего-то не сомневался.

— Шоколадный мусс с соленой карамелью и чатни из груши с портвейном, — объявил официант.

— Выглядит невероятно, — ответил Кроули.

Десерт был прекрасен. Настолько, что Кроули легко представил, как мог бы разделить его с Эзрой. Или как Эзра мог бы не удержаться и стянуть пару ложек этого шоколадного мусса с тарелки Кроули.

— Все в порядке?

Это снова был официант: видимо, обеспокоенный тем, что клиент разглядывает мусс вместо того, чтобы есть. Кроули улыбнулся.

— Никогда не думал, что груша с портвейном будет так хорошо оттенять шоколад.

Домой он вернулся около одиннадцати вечера. Проинспектировал и все свои комнатные растения: земля в горшках еще не высохла, и Кроули решил, что польет их завтра с утра, а сегодня ограничится опрыскиванием. Затем сварил себе кофе и ушел в кабинет перечитывать договор о лицензии, которую одна датская компания желала получить от разработчика в Кельне.

Вот только глаза у него уже слипались.

Кроули пошел в спальню, переоделся в пижаму, а когда забрался под одеяло, на мгновение подумал, что еще сутки назад спал в объятиях человека, который до сих пор занимал слишком много его мыслей. Внизу живота вспыхнуло привычное тепло, но усталость оказалась сильнее.

Отключился Кроули почти мгновенно.

***

— У него ничего не получится, — сказал он, глядя на тихую морскую гладь.

— Почему ты так считаешь?

Он вздохнул. И сразу обернулся на шорох: по раскидистым ветвям дерева, росшего в соседнем дворике, карабкалась кошка. Ей, к счастью, не было никакого дела до оккультного и эфирного существа, которым взбрело в голову расположиться этим вечером на крыше одного из домов в Яффо.

Он не удержался — пошевелил черным крылом, и кошка в ответ выгнула спину и зашипела. Но вниз с ветки не спрыгнула: все-таки тут она чувствовала себя настоящей хозяйкой, эта кошка. И тоже, наверное, приходила сюда посмотреть на Средиземное море и помечтать о дальних странах.

Осторожно приподняв кувшин, он наполнил обе чаши вином.

— Все-таки фалернское не зря ценится в Риме, — заметил он.

— Никогда этого не понимал. На мой вкус оно чересчур терпкое и горьковатое.

Он обернулся. Посмотрел в голубые глаза: такие близкие, родные, смеющиеся.

— Хочешь меда? Говорят, даже цезарь подслащивает вино.

— И разбавляет. Надеюсь, это скоро выйдет у людей из моды. Не стоит, ну что ты. Давай выпьем за Петра!

— Как скажешь, ангел, — согласился он, поднимая чашу. — За Петра!

Свои чаши они опустошили одновременно. А потом несколько минут сидели молча, вглядываясь в горизонт и слушая пение птиц.

Затем он не выдержал:

— Говорят, завтра на море будет шторм.

— Тогда мне придется вмешаться.

— Зачем?

— Я хочу, чтобы Петр смог уехать в Рим.

— Проповедовать это новое учение язычникам?

— Это не просто учение. Это самый большой шаг, который совершило человечество. Они наконец-то говорят о любви к ближнему, о прощении и надежде, а не о боге, который наказывает и которого нужно бояться.

Он как раз взялся за кувшин, но услышанные слова заставили его рассмеяться, и он едва не расплескал фалернское. А укоризны в голубых глаза было столько, что ему пришлось сделать над собой усилие и перестать хохотать.

— Ангел, слушай…

— … я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, Кроули. Что тебя больше не пускают в Сад. И, стало быть, Господь Бог тебя не любит.

— Нет, я даже не об этом. Люди будут верить в любовь и прощение, а потом окажется, что твоя сторона, ангел, ведет подсчет грехов и правонарушений еще тщательнее, чем моя. И что вместо любящего Господа Бога на Небе сейчас хозяйничает какой-нибудь Гавриил или Уриил. Тебе не кажется, что твои соратники обманывают людей куда больше, чем мои?

Теперь в голубых глазах плескалась горечь.

— Когда в человеческом сердце поселится любовь, там будет и Бог.

— Когда-нибудь они все испортят, — весело сказал он, снова разливая вино по чашам. — И нет, я не буду вмешиваться. Я уже давно понял, что могу ни во что не вмешиваться. Они все делают сами, эти люди. Если это новое прекрасное учение не умрет, оно станет религией или сектой. Даже не знаю, что хуже. Я повидал столько странных, удивительных сект… А религия — это всегда инструмент политиков. Вот увидишь, пройдет десять, двенадцать столетий, и под знаменем любви к богу и всепрощения последователи твоего дорогого Петра начнут карать тех, кто недостаточно верит в эту самую любовь.

— Кроули, как ты можешь такое говорить…

***

Он вскочил в постели.

Растерев лицо, Кроули немедленно выбрался из кровати. Бросился к окну и вгляделся в рассветное небо.

Он все еще был в Дюссельдорфе. А не в Яффо. Был собой, был Энтони Кроули, был одним из лучших юристов бюро Steinberg & Sons, был сыном Эвы-Марии Ольдекоп, единственной владелицы юридической компании Oldekop Hamburg, никогда не перебарщивал со спиртным, никогда не курил и уж тем более никогда не пробовал вещества, которые могли бы вызвать подобные галлюцинации. У него была прекрасная жизнь, и он вполне отдавал себе отчет в том, насколько она прекрасна, и понимал, что другим людям даже в Европе повезло куда меньше. А еще в его жизни никогда не было места никакой мистике. И даже мама считала религиозное рвение уделом людей менее образованных, готовых переложить ответственность за свои решения на Господа Бога и других фольклорных персонажей, вроде того, как Адам переложил ответственность на Еву.

…Адам сказал: жена, которую Ты мне дал, она дала мне от дерева, и я ел.

В висках снова закипела кровь, и Кроули прижался лбом к холодному стеклу.

Никакой мистики, да. Только эти странные сны, которые он видел всю жизнь. Про незнакомый город и свою замечательную машину. Про то, как он мчится по улицам на безумной скорости и как меняет реальность усилием мысли, иногда щелкая пальцами для эффекта.

И другой сон. Cнился он реже и был вовсе не таким любимым, как сон про машину и город. Зато в этом сне был невиданной красоты сад, то есть Сад, с такими растениями, которых теперь не найти на их планете, и он с удовольствием разглядывал их. И перебирался по веткам, от одного плода к другому, или скользил по траве среди благоухающих цветов. Иногда оказывалось, что в Саду он не один. Что кроме него там еще мужчина и женщина, и он всякий раз заговаривал с женщиной, и это она сорвала то большое яблоко с дерева, а потом на них обрушилась божественная кара, и из Сада их выгнали. Как, впрочем, выгнали и его.

Для этого сна Кроули, впрочем, сумел найти себе объяснение. Библейский миф, рассказанный ему мамой еще в раннем детстве, по какой-то причине отпечатался в сознании. Видимо, для его детской психики эта история вселенской несправедливости — притом что на уроке религии в школе ее выдавали за историю непослушания и смирения — оказалась слишком страшной.

Снились ему и другие сны, правда, еще реже, чем тот его сон про Эдем. Но не менее странные. В них бушевал огонь, ураганный, ужасающий, и он спокойно шел по этому огню, и не горел, и даже одежды его не плавились. Вот только солнца в этом месте не было. И когда Кроули пошел во второй класс — было это еще в Амстердаме — и на уроке религии его спросили, что же такое Ад, он точно знал, что ответить.

— В Аду ты никогда не видишь неба.

— Это самый потрясающий ответ на этот вопрос. Но я никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь так отвечал, — учитель, похоже, был шокирован. — Где ты это прочитал, Энтони?

— Я просто знаю, — сообщил Кроули.

Когда он повзрослел, он нашел еще одно объяснение своим снам: не только библейские мифы, но и уроки религии сами по себе плохо влияли на детскую психику, а еще экскурсии по церквям, разглядывание расписных алтарей и даже Мюнхенская пинакотека, полная мрачных средневековых полотен с религиозными сюжетами.

Но сейчас, когда ему было около тридцати, когда у него была отличная жизнь — не устоявшаяся, а вполне интересная, постоянно меняющаяся, интригующая, жизнь, которой он сам управлял как хотел, — сейчас этих жалких объяснений уже не хватало.

Кроули кое-как отлип от стекла. С минуту смотрел, как небо за окном окрашивается в нежные пастельные тона. Пошел на кухню: сварить себе кофе и все обдумать. И успокоиться.

Но пока что он решил, что сон про машину все-таки был намного лучше.

Про машину.

И про того, кто всегда едет с ним на пассажирском сиденье.

Про того, с кем он в первом веке нашей эры пил фалернское вино, забравшись на крышу Яффо.

Про ангела.

Про самого настоящего ангела с белыми крыльями и голубыми глазами.

Про ангела, которого почему-то зовут Эзра Фелл.

— Эзра Фелл, — произнес Кроули вслух. Кофеварка подмигнула красным огоньком. — Эзра. Фелл.

Он как будто снова пробовал это имя на вкус. Пробовал, вслушивался, пытался расшифровать.

Ничего не получалось.

Кофе вышел слишком горьким, и Кроули запил его водой. Только тогда увидел электронные циферки на дисплее кухонной плиты. Шесть часов двадцать четыре минуты. Совсем рано. Надо было отоспаться.

Он вернулся в спальню и поймал себя на странной мысли — кажется, он боялся заснуть.

Боялся снова оказаться в Яффо.

Боялся, что сходит с ума.

Кроули помотал головой. И строго сказал себе, что все это только сны. Которые не имеют никакого значения. Просто его жизнь не стоит на месте, все меняется, Эзра интриговал его, а еще больше его интриговали те рискованные планы, которыми он собирался заняться и в которых Эзра должен был сыграть очень важную роль. Вот в чем дело. Его подсознание просто выплеснуло адреналин в сновидения.

И больше ничего.

Он сел на краешек кровати. Взял телефон, повертел в руках, провел пальцем по дисплею.

И увидел сообщение в Скайпе.

«Привет! Как долетел?»

Кроули досчитал до десяти. И сообразил, что Эзра отправил этот вопрос еще вчера вечером, просто он почему-то не заметил. А теперь надо было что-то ответить. В конце концов, у него, у Энтони Кроули, были свои планы на этого израильского компьютерщика.

И на всю их компанию, если уж говорить честно.

Кроули вернул телефон на ночной столик. Упал в мятую постель, лег на живот, обнимая подушку, и закрыл глаза. Он проспал еще пару часов и лишь утром, позавтракав, написал вежливый ответ Эзре:

«Привет. Долетел нормально. Наконец-то отоспался. На неделе много работы! Как погода?»

Сообщение о том, что в Тель-Авиве вчера было двадцать два градуса тепла, а рабочая неделя у Эзры, между прочим, началась уже сегодня, в воскресенье, пришло через минуту.

И еще через минуту подоспело второе.

«Приезжай еще».

Кроули улыбнулся. Навскидку он даже не знал, что отвечать. Не хотел писать «обязательно».

А написать как есть — не мог.

Почти все воскресенье Кроули провел в кабинете, за письменным столом и ноутбуком. На обед соорудил себе пасту, в три часа дня сделал перерыв на спортзал, а на ужин заказал суши. И снова вернулся к договорам и клиентам, а в половину двенадцатого ушел спать.

В эту ночь ему ничего не снилось.

***

— Ты не можешь так поступать.

— Могу, — ответил Кроули. Коснулся пальцами мясистых листиков — этот замиокулькас он купил еще в сентябре позапрошлого года, когда переехал в Дюссельдорф и решил обставить свой новый офис по вкусу. Но тогда растение было крошечным, и оранжевое кашпо казалось для него чересчур большим, а теперь стебли вытянулись едва ли не втрое.

А еще Кроули был готов поручиться, что всякий раз, когда он вот так протягивает руку к зеленой листве, он чувствует дрожь на кончиках пальцев.

— Я не позволю тебе это сделать, — повторил Ульф Клозе, глава дюссельдорфского офиса Steinberg & Sons.

Кроули вздохнул. Допил свой американо — и чуть поморщился, потому что кофе уже успел остыть.

Пока он тут спорил с Ульфом.

— Мне объяснить еще раз? Хорошо. Американцы хотели купить весь концерн Ицхака Шавива, это три компании — Trimedigen, Astrogenec и Biostrategix. Сколько они уговаривали Шавива? Год? Полтора? В конце концов он согласился продать только Biostrategix, а две других фирмы оставил за собой. Это при том, что за продажу всего концерна он получил бы в десять раз больше. Потому что американцы хотят контролировать намного большую часть рынка, а для этого им нужны все разработки Шавива. А не только Biostrategix. И мы до сих пор не знаем, почему Шавив так поступил. Скорее всего, он потратит заработанные деньги на то, чтобы провести третью фазу клинических испытаний для самого перспективного из своих лекарств, и потом пойдет в GlaxoSmithKline или Novartis. Мы же знаем, что он уже выходил на них, что люди Шавива вели переговоры с британцами, но GlaxoSmithKline отказался покупать продукт, не прошедший клинические испытания до конца.

Ульф покачал головой.

— Я в курсе.

— Нам надо заставить Шавива продать остальное.

— Заставить?

— Да, — кивнул Кроули.

Взял с полки чистую чашечку и снова включил кофеварку, решив сварить себе свежий эспрессо.

И пока машина перемалывала кофейные зерна, любовался реакцией Ульфа — тот терпеть не мог, когда в разговор вклинивались посторонние звуки.

— Заставить, — наконец повторил Кроули, сделав глоток. — По договору с американцами они платят нам бонус за эту сделку. И пока что мы получили в десять раз меньше, чем могли бы. Или тебя это устраивает, Ульф?

— Нет, но я не понимаю, как ты заставишь Шавива поменять мнение.

— Я найду слабое звено. Шавив что-то прячет от нас. От американцев. Или начнет прятать. Мне надо лучше узнать его людей. Понять, как все устроено. Что не так. И я узнаю. А потом заставлю его принять наши условия.

— Энтони, у тебя было достаточно времени, чтобы это сделать.

— У меня? — Кроули отставил чашечку в сторону.

Он шагнул к своему столу, на котором возле окна красовался пышный цветущий олеандр. И подумал, что когда переедет в другой город, Ульфу он этот олеандр не оставит. Подарит Хелене — та занималась патентами, и от нее в этом офисе был хоть какой-то толк, или Мирославу — тот работал в отделе инфотехнологий, и Кроули считал его неглупым парнем. Главное предупредить, что олеандр ядовит и щенок леонбергера, которого недавно завел Мирослав, может не пережить знакомства с растением.

— У меня было пара месяцев, чтобы исправить бардак, который устроили наши нью-йоркские коллеги. Насколько я знаю, Шавив вообще перестал отвечать на сообщения и звонки. Я начал даже не с нулевой отметки, а откуда-то… — Кроули не сразу смог найти подходящее слово, — снизу. И в рекордные сроки выжал из этой сделки все, что можно было выжать.

Ульф вздохнул и сложил руки на груди.

— Я читал твои отчеты, Энтони. Мы все восхищаемся твоим трудолюбием и героизмом.

— Можно было бы обойтись и без сарказма, — заметил Кроули, — когда на твой счет капают такие бонусы. Благодаря мне. Давай так, Ульф. Если я доведу дело до конца, пятьдесят процентов по тому договору — мои.

— Нет.

— Нет?

С минуту Кроули молча разглядывал Ульфа, ожидая вердикта.

— Я не позволю тебе уехать в Тель-Авив, — сказал Ульф. — И если ты будешь настаивать, я скорее расторгну договор с тобой.

Теперь Кроули рассмеялся.

— А я позвоню в головной офис. В Амстердам. И поговорю с Софи Ханцл. Как ты думаешь, будет ли она в восторге услышать о моем увольнении, а также о том, что ты не дал мне довести дело до конца?

На лице Ульфа выступил румянец.

— Как тебе не стыдно, — выдавил он. — Ты просто пользуешься своими связями.

Кроули пожал плечами. Он хотел сказать, что в этом мире все пользуются связями, и Ульф бы тоже пользовался. Если бы они у него были.

Но промолчал.

— Шестьдесят процентов от бонусов. И сорок остается тебе.

— Идет, — согласился Кроули. — Но все дела с тель-авивским офисом ты уладишь уже сегодня.

— Мне надо запросить Амстердам. Я не могу посылать сотрудника в Тель-Авив без их ведома.

— Конечно.

Ульф наморщил лоб.

Он, похоже, хотел что-то добавить. Но так и не решился. Повернулся, метнулся к двери и вышел из кабинета Кроули.

Тот вернулся за письменный стол. Закрыл глаза и подумал, что день удался. Что он вполне может позволить себе выйти из офиса на час-полтора и съесть ланч в одном из ресторанчиков на набережной Рейна.

Он так и сделал.

А потом остался на работе до восьми вечера. Решил не торопить события и даже не дергал Ульфа. И лишь ближе к ночи, вернувшись домой, Кроули включил Скайп на телефоне, нашел Эзру и написал тому:

«Как насчет выходных?»


	3. Глава 3. Эзра

Глава 3. Эзра

Эзра распахнул глаза и тут же зажмурился: гостиничный номер был залит светом, точно за окном светило не одно, а дюжина солнц.

Он зевнул. И снова приоткрыл глаза: сейчас он лежал на боку, прижимаясь грудью к спине Кроули. Чуть подался вперед, целуя того в шею, в затылок, зарываясь губами в темные волосы, и вдыхая запах, и уже не разбирая, был ли это запах Кроули или его собственный, потому что за эту ночь они слились в невообразимую смесь.

Эзра улыбнулся. Хотелось притянуть к себе Кроули еще ближе.

И снова повторить все то, что он уже сделал с ним этой ночью.

Встретились они в аэропорту. Вечерний рейс из Дюссельдорфа задержался, и Эзра все проверял часы, все всматривался в толпу пассажиров, выходящих из таможенного коридора, боялся пропустить и наконец увидел — знакомую улыбку и темные очки, и на секунду подумал — ну да, кому бы еще пришло в голову нацепить их в такое время, да еще и в аэропорту? Они осторожно обнялись, быстро дошли до парковки, и лишь в «Тойоте» Кроули скользнул губами по щеке Эзры, а потом схватил его за подбородок и поцеловал, проникая языком в рот, и после этого Эзре немыслимых усилий стоило удержаться от того, чтобы не превышать скорость на шоссе, пока они мчались в центр Тель-Авива. Кроули снова остановился в Crowne Plaza, правда, теперь окна его номера выходили на другую сторону, не к морю, а на восток. И пришлось повозиться с карточкой-ключом — она сработала не сразу, Кроули несколько раз прикладывал ее к датчику, а Эзра в это время как раз запустил руки под его пиджак, обхватывая Кроули за талию. Он даже успел всунуть кончики пальцев под поясной ремень, но в этот момент замок наконец пискнул, открывая дверь.

А когда они вошли в номер, Эзра спросил:

— Сегодня четверг. У вас же завтра не выходной? 

— У меня выходной, — ответил Кроули. Он вкатил свой миниатюрный чемодан в коридор, снял пиджак, аккуратно повесил его на вешалку в шкафу и улыбнулся. — Знаешь, я могу подстроиться и под твой ритм.

— Звучит многообещающе, — Эзра кивнул на широкую кровать.

Он не собирался терять времени. И пока Кроули разбирал чемодан — вытащил оттуда пару рубашек, которые тоже понес в шкаф, — Эзра прижался к нему сзади, обнял и наконец сделал то, что хотел сделать еще раньше, — расстегнул ремень и молнию, но приспускать брюки не стал, просто скользнул рукой внутрь, обхватывая член Кроули под тканью трусов. 

— Соскучился по мне?

Кроули дернулся.

— А ты хочешь трахать меня здесь, прямо в этом гардеробе?

В ответ Эзра чуть сжал его член, который явно реагировал на такие прикосновения, и по телу Кроули снова прошла дрожь. А еще Эзра подумал, что ему нравится, когда Кроули стоит так, держась за дурацкую вешалку, потому что повесить последнюю рубашку просто не успел, и теперь руки у Кроули заняты, и он не мешает Эзре, и Эзра может творить с ним все, что захочет. Например, играть с его членом, проводя кончиком пальца по головке, и чувствовать, как тот твердеет, и слышать, как тяжелеет дыхание самого Кроули.

— Представлял меня, когда дрочил себе дома, в Дюссельдорфе?

— Это что, допрос? — выдохнул Кроули.

— Еще нет, — ответил Эзра. — Мне просто любопытно. О чем ты думаешь в такие моменты.

Кроули наконец смог кое-как покончить с рубашкой и, высвободив руки, накрыл своей ладонью руки Эзры.

— Я сейчас тебе покажу, — пообещал Кроули. 

Тогда Эзра развернул его к себе. Их губы снова встретились, Эзра почувствовал, что Кроули просунул руки под его майку, и обнял Кроули в ответ, притягивая к себе со всей силой. Они продолжили раздевать друг друга, а потом Эзра повлек Кроули к кровати, заставляя забраться на самый краешек и встать на колени — сам он при этом остался стоять на полу, прижимаясь к Кроули сзади, целуя плечи и шею и продолжая одной рукой гладить того по груди, соскам и животу, а другой ласкать его член — теперь уже совсем каменный. И как бы Кроули ни вертелся, пытаясь коснуться Эзры, Эзра старался удерживать его в этом положении — и лишь когда тот взмолился и попросил дать ему кончить, Эзра оторвался от него буквально на минуту. Быстро распаковал пачку презервативов — смазку он уже заметил в чемодане Кроули. 

Тот зашипел, когда Эзра втиснул в него палец, и зашипел еще сильнее, когда Эзра вставил ему до конца, практически по самые яйца. 

— Значит, подстроишься под мой ритм? — спросил Эзра. — Давай.

Член Кроули он при этом не выпускал из рук. Не давал кончить и трахал Кроули — то двигался жестко, быстро, наращивая темп, то вдруг выходил из него почти полностью, ждал, когда он попросит продолжить, — и трахал снова, еще жестче, снова останавливался и тогда заставлял самого Кроули насаживаться на член, все напоминая тому про ритм. Потом, наконец, излился сам и дал кончить Кроули, чувствуя, как теплое семя потекло по пальцам. Кроули откинулся назад, головой на плечо Эзры, и удерживать его вес стало сложнее, особенно теперь, но несколько секунд — или несколько часов?— Эзра все держал его так, приникнув к нему и слушая его дыхание и биение сердца.

Потом Кроули подался вперед и забрался на постель, вытягиваясь и закрывая глаза.

Эзра не нашел ничего лучше, кроме как устроиться рядом. Осторожно вытащить из-под Кроули одеяло, укрыть его. И взять за руку.

Спать не хотелось.

Хотелось лежать и смотреть на него. И не думать ни о чем. Ни о тех странных снах, ни о черных крыльях, ни о доме Симона-Кожевника, ни о том, зачем на самом деле юристу из немецкого офиса Steinberg & Sons понадобилось лезть в постель простого айтишника из Израиля, учитывая, что сделка с американцами уже подписана. Сейчас было важнее просто разглядывать Кроули, любоваться им, стараться запечатлеть в памяти каждую его черту и надеяться, что это не последняя их ночь вместе.

И все пытаться отгадать, что же в нем такого, что Эзре так хорошо, когда он рядом.

Через полчаса Кроули распахнул глаза. Во взгляде его скользнуло удивление — или даже смущение — Эзра все еще держал его за руку. 

— Давай я выключу свет, — предложил Эзра. — Кажется, ты все-таки сильно устал. Поспи. У нас еще впереди есть целая пятница и кусочек субботы.

Эзра даже поднялся, чтобы дотянуться до выключателя, но Кроули оказался быстрее, накрывая рот Эзры своим. И они продолжили — отсасывали и дрочили друг другу, отключались на полчаса и снова приходили в себя. Сбегали в душ — конечно, вдвоем. И опять вернулись в постель… 

— …уже утро? — спросил Кроули.

— Около девяти, — ответил Эзра.

Кроули даже не открыл глаз. Вздохнул и, кажется, снова уснул.

Эзре не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как и дальше лежать рядом, прижимаясь к Кроули всем телом, будто согревая его и охраняя его сон. Смотреть на него. И снова ловить себя на всех этих мыслях и сомнениях. 

Он ведь сам тогда испугался. Когда спросил Кроули о доме Симона-Кожевника и когда тот ответил, сказав о черных крыльях. 

По-настоящему испугался.

Ведь так не бывает.

Не бывает, что в этом мире есть человек, совершенно не похожий на тебя, совершенно чужой, непонятный, которому снятся похожие сны. И в этих снах у вас обоих есть крылья. Или бывает?

В тот раз, две недели назад, Эзра проводил Кроули в аэропорт и целый день пытался о нем не думать и не вспоминать. И лишь в субботу вечером прислал сообщение в Скайп, из вежливости поинтересовавшись, как Кроули добрался домой.

Не из вежливости, конечно. И не из любопытства. Просто что-то изменилось в его жизни, простой и понятной жизни Эзры Фелла, и он уже понимал, что это навсегда. 

Эзра закрыл глаза. Попытался нарисовать в воображении другого Кроули — в таком же костюме с иголочки, в солнечных очках и с черными крыльями за спиной. И портрет этот показался Эзре странным, удивительным, но вовсе не абсурдным, и некоторое время Эзра точно любовался и этим Кроули, созданным его собственной фантазией, а потом черты лица Кроули чуть изменились, заострились нос и скулы, и вспыхнули огоньком глаза за темными стеклами, и Эзра почувствовал, как падает в тишину.

… Он все еще размешивал какао, куда уже долил молоко. Сперва в одной кружке, потом в другой. Добавил кардамона, корицы, а потом плеснул рома. И, надо сказать, плеснул от души, а как еще — и снова помешал какао ложечкой. Взял обе кружки и понес к столику у большого мягкого дивана, совсем уже раздавленного. Но менять диван не хотелось — он вообще с трудом избавлялся от таких вещей, прошедших испытание временем.

Он посмотрел на свой книжный лабиринт и вспомнил, что не отсортировал еще немецкие издания тысяча восемьсот сороковых годов. Начал ведь вчера, и что-то его отвлекло, точно, какой-то турист, как назло, решил заглянуть в магазин, вот поэтому некоторые книги он там и оставил, на стремянке и даже на полу. 

Он вздохнул и водрузил обе кружки с какао на стол. Входная дверь как раз скрипнула, и он немедленно услышал шаги, торопливые, гулкие. Знакомые.

— Привет, ангел. Я ведь не опоздал? 

Темные очки были сдвинуты на нос, и змеиные глаза сияли золотом.

— Добрый день, — отозвался он и улыбнулся. — Ничуть. Садись.

Кроули тоже улыбался ему. Не кривил рот в усмешке, не язвил, не шутил. Просто улыбался, искренне, открыто и почему-то чуть смущенно. И в ответ на эту улыбку захотелось что-то сказать, что-то простое и бессмысленное, только чтобы не говорить другое, важное, скрытое ото всех.

— Я как раз сварил какао. 

— С корицей и ромом?

— И с кардамоном. Как ты любишь.

Он устроился на диване и жестом снова пригласил Кроули присоединиться. 

Тот сел рядом — и все-таки чуть поодаль.

Как всегда. Все эти шесть тысяч лет. Ближе, чем могут быть две бессмертных души. 

И все равно слишком далеко.

— На шоссе, наверное, сейчас пробки?

— Ты даже не представляешь, какие, — Кроули подул на какао и сделал глоток. — Ты только не думай, ангел, я не имею к этому никакого отношения.

Они рассмеялись. А потом долго сидели молча, и каждый боялся нарушить эту хрупкую тишину…

— … кстати, уже десять, — услышал он. — Эзра? Эзра, ты спишь?

И проснулся.

И сначала ничего не понимал. 

Кроули, который только что сидел с ним почти что бок о бок на одном диване, с кружкой горячего какао в руках, этот самый Кроули и сейчас был рядом, тормошил его, держал в руке телефон, улыбался и что-то говорил.

Эзра помотал головой и сел в постели. 

Морок рассеялся. Вместо сияющих змеиных глаз на него смотрели самые обычные серые, пусть и очень живые и выразительные.

Человеческие. Обычные человеческие глаза.

— Что с тобой?

— Я видел сон про тебя, — ответил Эзра. И сразу же пожалел. И одновременно вспомнил, как он сам неделю назад выспрашивал у Кроули про дом Симона-Кожевника. 

Вот и сейчас во взгляде Кроули что-то дрогнуло.

Точно Кроули и сам ожидал услышать это.

— Про нас с тобой, — добавил Эзра.

Кроули сидел на краешке кровати, кутаясь в одеяло. И с минуту ничего не говорил. Потом раскрыл рот — и в этот момент в дверь номера постучали.

— Извините, — Кроули зачем-то вскочил и бросился в коридор, как был, в одном одеяле. — Через час мы точно уйдем! 

Эзра едва успел расслышать глухие извинения за дверью — похоже, горничная просто хотела убрать номер — когда Кроули улыбнулся:

— Мы ведь уйдем через час, правда?

— Но сначала сходим в душ.

Вода согревала и успокаивала, унося с собой наваждение и смывая с тела все липкое: сомнения и страхи. С четверть часа они так и стояли под теплыми струями, обнимая и лаская друг друга, и за одним поцелуем следовал другой, еще сильнее, еще крепче. А когда внизу живота стало невыносимо жарко, Эзра легко подтолкнул Кроули спиной к стене, и прижался к нему всем телом, и потерся членом о его член, а потом просто помог себе — и ему — рукой. И вода снова смыла с их тел и семя, и пот, и всю утреннюю истому.

Из отеля они выбрались только в одиннадцать — Эзра предложил сразу поехать во Флорентин, позавтракать шакшукой и выпить пару чашек кофе — прошлись по улицам мимо баров и клубов, которые открывались в шесть-семь часов вечера, и наконец спрятались от солнца под зонтиком очередного кафе.

— У тебя есть братья и сестры? — спросил Эзра.

— Нет, — просто ответил Кроули.

Эзра опешил: на самом деле он собирался спросить, чем они занимаются. И в итоге не нашел ничего лучше, чем задать Кроули бессмысленный вопрос:

— Неужели ты единственный ребенок в семье? 

— Мама развелась, когда мне был год. 

— Наверное, это очень тяжело.

Кроули лишь пожал плечами и вылил оставшуюся минеральную воду себе в стакан.

Эзра ощутил неловкость.

— Я не имел в виду, — начал он, — что это неправильно. Или что она или ты должны о чем-то жалеть.

Нужные слова никак не находились, и Эзра чувствовал, что от взгляда Кроули ему хочется съежиться, — потому что сейчас на него смотрел вовсе не тот красивый, спортивный и гибкий парень, с которым они всю ночь занимались любовью и с которым было так здорово проснуться вместе, а неприятный юрист из Steinberg & Sons. Холодный, расчетливый и не знающий жалости.

— Ты говорил, что все обо мне знаешь, — заметил Кроули. — В прошлый раз.

Эзра снова запнулся, и тогда Кроули наконец рассмеялся: теперь это был теплый и уже знакомый смех.

— Одно дело прочесть файл с датами и фамилиями, — бросился объяснять Эзра, — и совсем другое дело, когда ты рассказываешь о своей жизни сам.

— Не спорю.

К ним как раз подошла официантка, и Эзра заказал свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок.

— Просто у нас в Израиле обычно заводят много детей.

— Да, я это прекрасно помню.

— Поэтому я с трудом представляю, как это — расти без братьев и сестер. Разумеется, я неправ, но мне все равно кажется, что это должно быть очень одиноко.

— Человек может быть одиноким и в большой семье.

— Ну, наверное...

В сердце кольнуло: Кроули как будто знал о нем что-то такое, чего Эзра Фелл никогда никому не открывал. И в чем редко признавался себе самому. Одиночество, несмотря на любовь родителей. Непохожесть на других детей.

И еще эти странные сны, которые преследовали его с самых ранних лет.

Эзра отвел глаза в сторону. Мимо их кафе как раз шла семья: женщина и мужчина, которым не дать было больше тридцати пяти лет, и стайка детей. Самого младшего, примерно годовалого ребенка мужчина катил в коляске. Обычная израильская семья. Счастливая, благополучная. Эзра вырос с мыслью, что у него такой семьи никогда не будет, и причины он не понимал.

— У меня есть двоюродная сестра, — сказал Кроули. Он снова надел солнечные очки, но Эзра отчего-то не сомневался, что тот тоже сейчас провожает взглядом эту семью. — Ханна. Она старше меня на два года.

— Вы часто общаетесь?

— Время от времени. Да, я неплохо ее знаю, если ты это имел в виду. Сейчас она в Гамбурге, стажируется у мамы, в смысле, в Oldekop Hamburg. Я говорил с ней буквально на днях.

— Значит, у вас семейный бизнес? 

— Можно и так сказать. Это компания, которую построила моя мама и вывела в десятку лучших бюро в Гамбурге, если не во всей северной Германии.

— Но ты живешь в Дюссельдорфе.

— А до этого я жил в Нью-Йорке, Амстердаме и Вене, — рассказал Кроули. — Ты должен был все это прочитать в моем резюме. У меня, кстати, фамилия бабушки, помнишь? Которую я никогда не видел. И сейчас я зарабатываю себе имя. То есть получаю бесценный опыт, работая не на семейную контору.

— Которая все равно отойдет тебе в будущем.

Кроули снова рассмеялся. 

— Меньше всего на свете я хотел бы управлять бизнесом. Встречаться с людьми, вглядываться в них, искать, за что они согласны продать душу, — все это мне, конечно, нравится. Но я буду рад, если из Ханны вылепят администратора.

Эзра снова опешил. Ему как раз принесли заказанный сок. 

— Ты считаешь, что любого можно купить?

— Речь необязательно идет о деньгах, — объяснил Кроули. — Далеко не всегда. Главное в моей работе: понять, чего человек желает на самом деле. 

Стакан с соком Эзра отставил в сторону. И вообще приготовился спорить, опровергать и доказывать, но вдруг услышал:

— Эзра? Шалом! 

Эзра чуть вздрогнул: перед их столиком стояла Мерав Коэн. Она работала помощницей у Нурит Перельман, а та входила в правление компании. И теперь Мерав все тараторила и тараторила: о том, что Нурит снова улетела в Бостон по делам, и что Ицхак вчера засиделся в офисе до полночи, и что в следующее воскресенье Шломи бежит марафон в Париже. 

— Шалом, — в ее речь вдруг встрял Кроули. — Мне жаль, но я не знаю иврита. Ну, кроме «шалом» и «лехаим».

— Ой, — Мерав запнулась и мгновенно нашлась, переходя на английский. — А ведь я вас помню. Вы приезжали с этими… с американцами, правда? Еще в январе?

— Все именно так. Энтони Кроули, — тот представился и подождал, пока Мерав протянет руку в ответ. — Я представлял их интересы на переговорах с вашим владельцем.

— Здорово. А я из коммерческого отдела. Нурит не нравится термин «отдел продаж», мы же ничего не продаем, да и вообще «развитие бизнеса» звучит лучше, — сообщила Мерав. Посверлила Кроули взглядом и продолжила: — Энтони, а вы здесь снова по делам?

— По делам, — кивнул Кроули и широко улыбнулся. 

И сделал то, чего Эзра уж никак не мог ожидать: накрыл его ладонь своей.

Прямо под цепким взглядом Мерав.

Эзра почувствовал, что краснеет. 

— Ладно, — Мерав, как назло, тоже улыбнулась в ответ. — Не буду мешать. Эзра, мы с тобой увидимся в воскресенье, правда?

— Обязательно, — подтвердил Эзра, почти не разжимая зубы. — В девять же совещание.

— Пока!

Некоторое время Эзра смотрел вслед Мерав, а когда та свернула за угол, решил спросить:

— Ну и зачем…

И только тогда понял, что Кроули до сих пор держит его за руку. 

— Чего ты боишься?

Эзра вздохнул. Ответа он не знал и предложил расплатиться. 

Еще он подумал, что за эту эскападу Кроули заслуживает какого-нибудь наказания, и пообещал себе придумать что-нибудь подходящее.

Через полчаса они уже шли по парку Яркон.

Шли вперед, не задумываясь о том, куда выведет тропинка — у Эзры, конечно, были какие-то наметки и планы, что стоило бы показать Кроули, но он все забыл. Может быть, потому, что у самого парка вдруг начал волноваться: понравится ли Кроули здесь, не посчитает ли тот такую прогулку скучной? Он вдруг в тысячный раз подумал, что ничего не знает о человеке, с которым проснулся сегодня утром в одной постели. В ответ на вопрос Эзры о своей машине тот обронил, что никак не может найти автомобиль, который бы его полностью устраивал. И Эзра все переживал, что не сумеет подстроиться под его вкус: ведь топового юриста Энтони Кроули с его фантастическими гонорарами и мамой-владелицей компании должно привлекать только все статусное. Эксклюзивные рестораны, дорогие гостиницы и подогнанные по фигуре костюмы. Или закрытые клубы, где отдыхают актеры и фотомодели? Прогулки на яхтах и лыжные курорты? Какие-нибудь арт-галереи или аукционы? Эзра все еще ломал голову. А потом вдруг понял, что так и не справился с разгадыванием ребуса под именем «Энтони Кроули».

Потому что Кроули здесь нравилось, в парке Яркон.

Кроули обрадовался, когда оказалось, что Тропический сад сегодня закрывают в половину второго, но у них есть еще целых тридцать пять минут. И теперь вместе с Эзрой просто шагал вперед по деревянным дорожкам, проложенным сквозь заросли лиан, и казался расслабленным и спокойным, если не сказать счастливым. Он то и дело останавливался у какого-нибудь растения, проводил рукой по листьям, вдыхал аромат, задирал голову и всматривался вверх, в роскошные кроны саговых и финиковых пальм, и фотографировал. Подолгу стоял у орхидей. С удовольствием любовался фонтаном в маленьком пруду в середине сада. И почти все время молчал: так молчит человек, которому хорошо.

Так что у Эзры отлегло от сердца.

Но пока Кроули как завороженный разглядывал орхидеи, Эзра разглядывал его самого. Он сейчас тоже чувствовал себя счастливым — и чувствовал себя на своем месте. В этом саду, в этом парке, в этой стране, в этом мире. И рядом с Кроули. И можно было бесконечно напоминать себе, кем на самом деле является Кроули и кем является он, Эзра Фелл, и что именно ему всегда так доверял Ицхак Шавив — доверял самую чувствительную, самую опасную информацию, советовался так, как никогда не советовался ни с правлением, ни с акционерами концерна. Все для того, чтобы Эзра знал, что он на самом деле защищает и что они могут потерять. А беречь разработки Ицхака Шавива и следовало именно от таких, как Кроули и его клиенты-американцы, потому что Кроули и вовсе не скрывал своих убеждений — мол, всех можно купить, главное найти, за что человек согласен продать душу. Нельзя. Его, Эзру, купить нельзя. Ни деньгами, ни близостью, ничем.

И едва Эзра подумал об этом, как понял, что немного врет себе самому.

Он бы отдал многое — или почти все — чтобы знать, кто он такой на самом деле.

И почему в его жизни столько необычного. 

Особенно сейчас. Особенно рядом с Кроули.

— Жаль, но к кактусам мы сегодня опоздали.

— М-м-м.

— Можно вернуться сюда завтра, если хочешь. Там целый сад кактусов. Во сколько у тебя самолет, в восемь? Нам просто надо вылезти из постели чуть пораньше.

Кроули кивнул и улыбнулся.

Они как раз вышли из Тропического сада — разумеется, ровно в половину второго — и Эзра на всякий случай извинился перед сотрудником, запиравшим вход. А через несколько шагов обернулся и понял, что Кроули смотрит в ту же сторону, вот только выражения его глаз под темными стеклами Эзра не видел.

— О чем ты сейчас думаешь?

— Да так, — ответил Кроули и пожал плечами. — Ни о чем.

Еще час они кружили по тропинкам парка. Иногда перебрасывались фразами, но чаще молчали и просто улыбались друг другу, когда на них с любопытством смотрели другие пары или семьи с детьми — все-таки сегодня был выходной, и в парк пришло много людей.

Солнце отражалось в водной глади пруда и заставляло Эзру щуриться, но на берегу было не так людно, как он опасался, и вовсе не так шумно. C противоположной стороны небо прорезали громады многоэтажек. Неподалеку мальчик и девочка бросали уткам хлеб, а когда хлеб закончился — ушли вперед вслед за родителями.

Едва Эзра шагнул к воде, как к берегу тут же подплыл крупный селезень — голову птицы будто макнули в ведро с блестящей изумрудной краской, а перья под крыльями вымазали ультрамарином. Ничего не получив, селезень уплыл дальше. Кроули повертел головой, будто искал что-то глазами, сказал «я сейчас», поспешил к стоящей поодаль скамейке и скоро вернулся — сияющий — с чьим-то недоеденным сэндвичем.

— Это неправильно, — заметил Эзра, — кидать уткам всякий мусор.

— Неправильно оставлять всякий мусор в парке, — возразил Кроули, — а по поводу остального утки с тобой не согласны.

Эзра фыркнул. Но выдержал лишь минуту. Смотреть на Кроули, который спокойно кидал крошки в воду и около которого теперь вилась целая стайка уток, было чересчур. Поэтому Эзра просто улучил момент и попытался вырвать у Кроули сэндвич: не вырвал, но большой кусок булки все-таки отщипнул.

— Ай-яй-яй, как не стыдно, — сказал Кроули.

— Я не для себя, а на доброе дело.

— Чтобы утки думали, что это ты их благодетель. Хотя на самом деле ты украл хлеб у меня.

— Но это же не твой хлеб!

— Он перешел в мою собственность до того, как ты совершил разбойное нападение, причем с применением насилия.

— Применение насилия, — ответил Эзра, — это если бы я…

— Надеюсь увидеть это в твоем исполнении, — перебил его Кроули, снизив голос на полтона, — уже сегодня вечером.

Эзра не смог удержаться от улыбки. Потом раскрошил оставшуюся в руках булку и просто высыпал ее в пруд, стараясь, чтобы каждой утке досталось хоть что-нибудь. И посмотрел на Кроули: тот запустил большим куском в селезня, как будто нарочно попав тому по голове. Селезень крякнул, и на этот звук к стайке подплыл второй селезень, только крупнее, и выхватил у первого булку. 

— Тебе нравится то, что ты делаешь?

Кроули повернулся к нему.

— Неожиданный вопрос. Ты про уток или про то, чем я занимаюсь?

— Я пока не уловил, есть ли разница. 

— Но ты уже увидел разницу между нами и решил об этом поговорить, — съязвил Кроули в ответ.

— Пока что я вижу, что тебе доставляет удовольствие провоцировать людей, то есть уток, на самое плохое, пользуясь их низменными инстинктами.

— Не надо так драматизировать, — вздохнул Кроули. Последний кусочек булки улетел слишком далеко, а салатный лист с сэндвича и вообще упал в траву. — Может, благодаря мне первый селезень поумнеет и научится действовать быстрее. 

— И сразу клюнет второго в бок.

— Возможно.

— С людьми так же?

— С людьми сложнее. Иногда мне удается сделать их более счастливыми, чем они были до этого.

— Да?

— Да. Пару раз клиент компании звонил мне лично, чтобы поблагодарить и сказать, что я настоящий дьявол. В такие минуты я понимал, почему я занимаюсь тем, чем занимаюсь, почему мне это нравится, и знаешь, это важнее любых денег и бонусов. 

— Люди?

— Конечно. За каждым договором, за каждым контрактом или завещанием стоит живой человек. Со своими желаниями, амбициями, страхами и тревогами. Иногда люди рассказывают мне больше, чем рассказали бы жене, мужу, матери или даже психоаналитику. Я вижу их изнанку, я знаю, какие они на самом деле, что их влечет, а что им приходится скрывать. 

— Должно быть, это страшно. 

— Ничуть, — Кроули покачал головой. — Люди разные. И всегда могут тебя удивить. Я видел примеры невероятной жадности и по-настоящему черной неблагодарности. Как кажущийся нормальным человек носит в себе звериную жестокость. Или как людей уродует их собственная зависть. Но я видел и другое. Я видел, как люди прощают огромный долг и ничего не требуют взамен. Как в завещании пытаются вспомнить всех, кто им когда-то помогал. Как очень богатые люди инвестируют в неприбыльные стартапы, чтобы помочь своему городу, или жертвуют гигантские суммы на благотворительность. Или как благотворительностью занимается тот, кто сам едва встал на ноги, но уже хочет помогать другим. Как люди идут на сознательные риски ради семьи или компании, и храбрости в их действиях не меньше, чем на полях сражений.

Эзра не знал, что отвечать. 

— Ладно, — Кроули вдруг рассмеялся. — Мы с тобой опять рассуждаем о вечном. Давай лучше пойдем перекусим. Ты знаешь здесь какое-нибудь кафе?

В кафе к этому времени для них остались только салаты — и единственный свободный столик. 

И кофе, который немного горчил и который Кроули запил большим количеством минеральной воды, но никак не прокомментировал, лишь улыбнулся и сказал что-то про погоду и про то, что в августе, здесь, должно быть, настоящее адское пекло.

— Ага, — кивнул Эзра. 

Они вернулись на набережную. Эзра поймал себя на мысли, что все еще не знает, как продолжить тот разговор с Кроули. Бросил взгляд на того — Кроули как раз зевнул, прикрывая рот рукой, — и предложил сесть на скамейку. 

Но вместо того, чтобы просто сесть рядом, Кроули снял пиджак, аккуратно сложил его и повесил на спинку, а сам лег, вытянувшись с ногами на скамейке и устроив голову на коленях Эзры, и Эзра не нашел ничего лучше, кроме как положить ладонь на грудь Кроули, а когда тот перехватил эту ладонь — переплести его пальцы со своими.

Глаза Кроули за темными стеклами сомкнулись.

И ни о чем спорить больше не хотелось.

Хотелось просто сидеть у этой набережной, лениво вслушиваться в пение птиц и крики детей, смотреть вслед велосипедам, проносящимся по дорожке, иногда поднимая глаза на небо. Солнце уже прошло точку зенита и стало медленно катиться к горизонту. 

— Знаешь, мне иногда снится сад, — вдруг сказал Кроули. 

Сердце екнуло. Потому что Эзра мгновенно все понял, понял, что Кроули имел в виду не тот, Тропический сад в парке Яркон, а самый настоящий Сад.

— И какой он? — тихо спросил Эзра.

— Такой, что никаких слов не хватит, чтобы описать. И во всем мире нет места красивее. Ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я говорю?

— Да, — еще тише ответил Эзра. — Скажи, в том саду у тебя тоже черные крылья?

— Нет. В саду у меня нет никаких крыльев. Не знаю.

— А еще? Адам, Ева тебе тоже снятся?

— Редко. 

Некоторое время Кроули молчал. Дыхание его выровнялось, и Эзра подумал, что тот наконец уснул.

— Иногда мне снится тот, кто стоит на страже сада, — сообщил Кроули. — Воин с мечом. Знаешь, в нем как будто есть что-то от тебя, Эзра.

Эзра закрыл глаза. Он боялся услышать то, что Кроули скажет дальше.

Вот только Кроули сейчас не знал жалости.

— Или это в тебе есть что-то от него.

Больше Кроули ничего не произнес. На полчаса он, кажется, отключился — пальцы, переплетенные с пальцами Эзры, почти разжались, — а Эзра отчаянно пытался забыть его слова. С реки вдруг подул прохладный ветерок, и Эзра подумал было накрыть Кроули его же пиджаком. Но для начала Эзра просто высвободил руку и коснулся щеки Кроули.

— Уже пять. Хочешь еще немного подремать здесь, или пойдем ко мне?

Кроули широко улыбнулся.

— К тебе.

До парковки они добрались быстро: машин сейчас здесь было видимо-невидимо, и Эзре даже пришлось пару раз посигналить, чтобы не столкнуться с кем-нибудь. К счастью, хотя бы улицы оказались свободными, пробок не было. Очень скоро Эзра уже завернул в свой переулок и припарковал «Тойоту» рядом с серебристым «Хендай» соседки по этажу.

— Заходи, — сказал он Кроули, отпирая дверь. 

Оставив лоферы в коридоре и повесив пиджак на вешалку, тот прошел в гостиную. Сначала Кроули разглядывал книжные полки, затем бросил взгляд в окно и, не дожидаясь приглашения, устроился на диване. 

Эзра пошел на кухню. Чуть повысив голос, спросил:

— Что тебе предложить? 

— М-м-м…

И тут же понял, что запасы спиртного у него почти закончились. Да и когда они были у него, эти запасы. Хорошо, если на полке затесалась бутылка местного «Мерло» с виноградников Баркана или какое-нибудь «Кьянти». Эзра никогда не сомневался в том, что достаточно хорошо разбирается в вине, — Ицхак об этом позаботился, то и дело таская его на свои переговоры или конференции, — но обычно он покупал и открывал вино, когда к нему в гости заявлялись приятели, друзья по университету или родня, а случалось это не так уж и часто. 

— Пиво? О, а у меня все-таки осталось «Кьянти». Или… — Эзра открыл следующий кухонный шкафчик, отыскал початую бутылку с кубинским ромом и повертел ее в руке. — Хочешь, я сварю какао? С пряностями?

— Давай, — отозвался Кроули. 

Эзра точно знал, что делает. Потому что много раз делал это в том своем сне, где у него была кухня, скрытая огромным книжным лабиринтом, и был кто-то близкий, родной или даже любимый, чьи змеиные зрачки сияли огнем и золотом. Налить молоко — каким чудом у него еще осталось молоко в холодильнике? — в маленькую кастрюльку, поставить на плиту, приготовить две кружки, дождаться, пока молоко закипит, достать из другого шкафчика — над плитой — кардамон и корицу, разлить молоко по кружкам и добавить пряностей, хорошенько размешать, а в конце плеснуть рома.

А когда Эзра появился в гостиной с двумя кружками в руках, Кроули уже снял солнечные очки и теперь безмолвно наблюдал за ним. Эзра устроился рядом с ним, бок о бок, и пригубил какао, и подумал, что рома добавил столько, сколько нужно, и осторожно посмотрел на Кроули. Тот сейчас держал кружку в обеих руках.

Их взгляды пересеклись.

— Спасибо, — сказал Кроули.

Выпив какао, он отставил кружку на столик, а сам откинулся на спинку дивана. Кажется, даже потянулся за темными очками — будто хотел от чего-то защититься с их помощью, закрыться от мира или от взгляда Эзры, но так и не решился их надеть и просто сомкнул глаза. 

Эзра придвинулся к нему. Сначала просто взял его за руку, а потом обвил рукой талию и притянул к себе. 

Вспомнил сон, который видел еще сегодня утром. Вспомнил, как во сне ему не хватало решительности ни взять Кроули за руку, ни обнять его так, чтобы слышать биение его сердца.

Что-то было не так. С ним, с Кроули, со всем этим миром. 

Кроули пошевелился. Распахнул глаза. С минуту смотрел на Эзру, а потом подался вперед, чтобы поцеловать. И Эзра с удовольствием ответил на поцелуй, и сам проник языком в рот Кроули, исследуя его, чувствуя сразу и ром, и корицу, и сладость вперемешку со вкусом самого Кроули, и положил руку на его затылок, запуская пальцы в волосы. Но когда Кроули сам потянулся к Эзре и принялся расстегивать воротник рубашки, Эзра перехватил его пальцы и чуть отодвинулся. 

— Кроули, — сказал Эзра, — ты мне доверяешь?

— Не знаю.

— Давай договоримся. Если ты скажешь «какао с кардамоном», я остановлюсь.

Кроули рассмеялся.

— Ты не мог придумать стоп-слова сложнее? Такого, чтобы я вообще не смог его выговорить?

— Хорошо, пусть будет просто «какао».

— Идет.

— Тогда подожди здесь. 

Эзра ушел в спальню. Вытащил из комода черный шелковый шарф и вернулся в гостиную.

Завязал Кроули глаза и взял того под локоть, помогая подняться с дивана:

— Пойдем. 

Он довел Кроули до порога спальни, развернул, снова заставил сделать несколько шагов по гостиной и снова развернул. И когда тот потерял ориентацию в пространстве, начал его раздевать. Не спеша расстегнул и снял с него рубашку. Провел языком по ключице и по шее, заставляя Кроули чуть выгнуться.

— Не дергайся.

Снова ушел в спальню, вернулся и перехватил руки Кроули за спиной, защелкивая наручники.

— Не ожидал, — прокомментировал тот. — А с тобой не скучно.

В фигуре его теперь появилась напряженность, но Эзра так ничего ему и не ответил, просто обнял за талию, притягивая к себе. С минуту он продолжал целовать его шею. Потом так же, не торопясь, расстегнул ремень и ширинку, так что брюки сползли на пол и Кроули остался перед ним в одних лишь трусах. А судя по тому, как натянулась ткань этих трусов, Кроули явно получал удовольствие и, безусловно, был не против продолжить.

Эзра едва оторвался от Кроули: впрочем, у него самого внизу живота уже разгорался приятный жар. Обошел Кроули сзади и поцеловал шею со стороны спины, оставив засос. Обнял его одной рукой, второй погладил член, а когда Кроули застонал и толкнулся в его руку, Эзра заметил:

— Как у тебя быстро встает. Нравится, когда с тобой делают что-нибудь такое?

Кроули выдохнул, но Эзра ответил за него сам:

— Конечно, тебе это нравится. 

Он снова оказался перед Кроули. Запустил руку в трусы, обхватывая член.

— Но ты не знаешь, что сегодня с тобой сделаю я. И это возбуждает, правда?

— Еще как.

Кроули чуть дернулся, а Эзра опустился перед ним на колени и взял его член в рот. Выпустил и снова вобрал в себя, провел языком по головке и выпустил снова. Поднялся, оставив трусы чуть приспущенными.

— Отличный вид у тебя сейчас, — сказал Эзра. — Не можешь себя коснуться. И не можешь ни снять трусы, ни натянуть их обратно.

Он снова обошел Кроули. Обнял его. На короткий миг прижался к его спине всем телом, сдавливая его скованные руки. 

— А сейчас мы вернемся к тому, что не успели обсудить вчера в гостинице. И ты будешь отвечать на мои вопросы.

— Ммм?

— Пока ты был в Дюссельдорфе, ты дрочил себе?

— Да.

Эзра обхватил ладонью член Кроули и чуть подвигал взад-вперед.

Но как только Кроули застонал от удовольствия, Эзра немедленно выпустил его.

— Каждый день?

— Каждый день.

— И где ты это делал? 

— В ванной. И в офисе тоже.

Эзра снова взял его член в руку: стояк был отличный. Но теперь он просто провел пальцем по самой головке, заставляя Кроули вздрогнуть всем телом. Правда, у него самого сейчас стояло не хуже, стояло так, что хотелось немедленно стянуть с себя джинсы и просто, без изысков, разложить и трахнуть Кроули прямо на этом диване.

— Расскажи, что ты при этом себе представлял.

— Тебя.

— Это я и так знаю. Что я с тобой делал?

— Ставил меня на колени и заставлял брать твой член в рот, — Кроули с шумом выдохнул. — И просто держать его во рту, пока тебе не надоедало. И только потом отсасывать. 

— И это все?

— Еще ты заставлял меня дрочить. И не разрешал кончить. Потом мне приходилось отсасывать тебе, и только после этого ты позволял мне тоже…

— Неплохо. А еще?

Кроули вздрогнул. Как будто было что-то такое, о чем он не сильно хотел рассказывать Эзре.

— Давай, — Эзра снова провел пальцем по головке. — Не стесняйся. А то я правда сделаю с тобой именно это. Ты наверное даже не знаешь, каково это, когда очень долго не разрешают кончать, правда?

— Эзра…

— Рассказывай.

— Еще я представлял, что кто-то заходит в этот момент в комнату. Где мы с тобой. И я совершенно голый, и ты не разрешаешь мне встать, и все разглядывают меня, и мне неудобно.

— Как интересно, — Эзра выпустил член Кроули из рук. — А еще?

— Я представлял, как ты трахаешь меня прямо на моем столе в офисе, — продолжил Кроули. — И я лежу на спине. Или ты заставляешь меня перегнуться через стол и вставляешь мне сзади. Эзра, ну пожалуйста! Эзра!

Он и не собирался делать то, о чем его так умолял Кроули. Вместо этого Эзра спустил его трусы вниз и повлек его к единственному стулу в гостиной. На который и усадил. Достал из кармана вторые наручники: чтобы руки Кроули были прикованы к ножкам стула.

— Эзра?

Кроули все вертелся, пытаясь определить, где находится.

— Сиди тихо.

Теперь можно было наконец уже заставить Кроули отсосать — именно так, в наручниках, чтобы тот не помогал себе руками. От этой мысли у Эзры нещадно заныл член. 

Он сделал пару глубоких вдохов. Пошел в кухню: там на столе он оставил свой телефон. Заметил с десяток непрочитанных писем — от Ицхака и от Нурит, и еще от Рахель, какие-то новости из США, что-то по клиническим исследованиям, что-то важное, причем Ицхак, конечно, требовал, чтобы Эзра связался бы с ним так быстро, как только можно, — заставил себя все это забыть — и набрал номер из записной книжки.

— Мерав? — Эзра нарочно говорил громко, чтобы Кроули его слышал. — Можешь зайти прямо сейчас. Да, я как раз дома.

А потом он вернулся в гостиную и полюбовался реакцией Кроули.

— Мерав? — переспросил тот. — Это та Мерав, которую мы встретили утром в кафе?

Эзра провел пальцами по щеке Кроули.

— Хочу, чтобы она посмотрела, как ты старательно мне отсасываешь, — сказал он. — Как ты думаешь, мне лучше поставить тебя на колени? Чтобы она могла рассмотреть тебя со всех сторон? Или ты попробуешь взять в рот прямо так? 

На этих словах он запустил руку в волосы Кроули, заставляя того чуть пригнуть голову.

— Неудобно?

Кроули тяжело дышал, не отвечая. 

— Знаешь, она ведь расскажет всем в офисе, как здорово ты умеешь отсасывать. Причем в любой позе. Потому что ты послушный и очень гибкий, правда? — теперь Эзра снова потянул Кроули за волосы, заставляя того задрать голову вверх. — Да, сначала мы так и сделаем. Ты мне отсосешь, а потом я все-таки заставлю тебя встать на колени, и Мерав сможет посмотреть на твою задницу. И это еще не все. В конце я поставлю тебя раком прямо на полу и хорошенько оттрахаю. Так что в следующий раз Мерав придет не одна. У нас есть еще несколько парней, которым ты мог бы понравиться. Как тебе такая идея, Кроули?

— Ты не можешь…

— Могу, — ответил Эзра, отпуская волосы Кроули. — Потому что втайне тебя будоражит эта мысль, правда? Что я заставлю тебя прилюдно отсосать. Или что я буду трахать тебя прилюдно, и на тебя будут смотреть. Любоваться тобой. Ведь каждый, кто придет смотреть на тебя, захочет трахнуть тебя так, как это делаю я.

— Эзра…

Именно в этот момент их обоих оглушил звонок в прихожей.

— Это Мерав, — заметил Эзра, и Кроули тут же дернулся всем телом, будто пытался вырваться.

Дверь в гостиную Эзра плотно закрыл.

Мерав он встретил в коридоре: отдал ей книгу, которую она так хотела прочитать. 

Немедленно вернулся к Кроули. Расстегнул наконец на себе брюки, высвобождая член, и снова заставил Кроули чуть пригнуть голову — правда, долго сосать тому и не понадобилось, Эзра кончил, как только Кроули коснулся его языком. Кроули сглотнул — но часть семени все-таки потекла по его лицу и груди, и это тоже было прекрасно, и Эзра пару минут просто стоял рядом с Кроули, пока его собственное дыхание успокаивалось, а по телу все еще прокатывались волны наслаждения.

Потом подтянул себе другой стул. Сел рядом с Кроули и наконец-то снова обхватил его член рукой.

— Видишь, все так, как ты хотел, — сказал Эзра. — Я касаюсь тебя.

— Эзра!

— Я бы все-таки мог пригласить сюда Мерав. Ей было бы интересно. Посмотреть на тебя.

— Эзра, пожалуйста…

— Хочешь кончить?

— Эзра!

— Почему ты здесь, в Тель-Авиве? Что тебя привело сюда?

Эзра потянул за узел, и черный шелковый шарф упал на пол. 

Он вгляделся в серые глаза с расширенными зрачками. 

— Ты, — выдохнул Кроули, и Эзра знал, что тот сказал правду.

Он снова сжал его член, чуть-чуть подвигал рукой и почувствовал, как горячее семя заливает ему ладони. А пока Кроули приходил в себя, отщелкнул замки на наручниках. Помог подняться и повлек его в спальню.

Укрыл Кроули одеялом и сам лег рядом. На всякий случай спросил:

— Скажи, с тобой все в порядке?

— Да.

Эзра сперва уставился в потолок. Потом лег на бок и осторожно обнял Кроули. 

— Я должен тебе кое-что сказать, — прошептал Эзра. — Мерав — это моя соседка, она живет рядом и иногда одалживает у меня книги. Это не моя коллега Мерав. И я бы ни за что…

— … Ах ты негодяй.

— Ты очень сердишься на меня?

На миг Кроули открыл глаза, посмотрел на Эзру и улыбнулся.

— Нет.

Эзра еще крепче обнял его, погасил в спальне свет, и отключились они с Кроули почти одновременно. И проспали несколько часов до полуночи. Эзре все снилось, что он куда-то спешит вместе с Кроули, не то летит, не то едет с ним в старинной машине — черной, блестящей, он такие видел только в музеях. И Кроули, конечно, был за рулем. 

В машине играла музыка. А они о чем-то разговаривали, о чем-то важном и неважном одновременно.

Только вот ничего из той беседы Эзра не запомнил. 

Он проснулся от того, что Кроули чуть сдвинулся в его объятиях, переворачиваясь на спину, и Эзра перевернулся вместе с ним. Окно в спальне он так и не занавесил и теперь увидел, как лунный свет отражается в глазах Кроули, и принялся целовать его — шею, ключицы и живот, спускаясь все ниже и ниже. Провел языком по члену, наконец вобрал его в себя и принялся сосать — осторожно, прислушиваясь к стонам и вздохам, с одним единственным желанием — подарить Кроули всю свою нежность и заботу.

Утром Кроули снова проснулся первым.

Они поцеловались и некоторое время просто лежали, обнявшись. Потом Кроули спросил:

— Хочешь, чтобы я вернулся? На выходные, через пару недель?

Эзра не сумел бы сейчас солгать ему.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты никогда не уезжал, — ответил он.


	4. Глава 4. Кроули

— На шоссе, наверное, сейчас пробки?

— Ты даже не представляешь, какие, — он подул на какао и сделал глоток. — Ты только не думай, ангел, я не имею к этому никакого отношения.

Они рассмеялись, и Кроули опять пригубил какао: пряное, сладкое, но не приторное. Как всегда. Лучшее какао в этом мире. И можно было и дальше сидеть на диване, разглядывать узор на кружке — мелкие лазоревые цветы на оранжевом фоне, в конце концов, он постоянно этим занимался, приходя в книжный магазин, — разглядывал роспись на фарфоре, делая вид, что ему это очень интересно, и лишь изредка позволял себе взгляды в сторону того, кто сидел рядом с ним. Конечно, можно было попросить еще какао или вспомнить что-нибудь из дежурных шуток, вроде той, про пробки на шоссе. 

Как назло, ничего не придумывалось.

И все-таки Кроули был почти уверен: это и есть счастье. Прожить еще тысячу лет — так. Ради этих чудесных мгновений. Зная, что в этом мире у тебя есть ангел.

Кроули знал и другое: многие люди верили, что у них есть ангел-хранитель. Который оберегает, помогает, приходит на помощь и защищает от бед. Ему, демону, повезло больше: у него этот ангел был взаправду.

И этого счастья было так много, что Кроули просто боялся хотеть большего.

Даже если впереди не тысяча лет, а только пара дней. Никто ведь не знает, сколько им отмерено на самом деле. Сколько осталось. И что будет потом.

— Твоя сторона так и не связывалась с тобой?

— Нет, — ответил Кроули. Обычно он был первым, кто задавал этот вопрос. Обычно это именно он волновался и переживал. Каждый день. Каждый день после того самого дня, когда случилось чудо, когда мир не перестал существовать. — От твоих тоже никаких вестей?

— Вообще никаких.

— Тогда давай забудем про них, — предложил Кроули.

И осекся. 

Возможно, от него это и требовалось. Забыть про своих. Про тех, кто Внизу. Перестать быть тем, кто он есть. Или вообще перестать быть. Последнее было бы очень угодно Небесам.

Но ангел на то и ангел, чтобы служить Господу, выполнять приказы, никогда не подвергая сомнению планы и цели своих руководителей Наверху. 

— Давай.

Их взгляды пересеклись, и Кроули снова поймал себя на желании разглядывать лазоревые цветочки на фарфоре. Но для начала стоило бы допить какао. А потом найти в себе достаточно смелости и посмотреть в небесно-синие глаза.

— Знаешь, я все эти дни думал о том, что случилось в Тэдфилде.

Кроули напрягся.

— Я всегда считал себя воином, — продолжил Азирафаэль. — Меня создали воином. И неважно, сколько лет прошло. И неважно, что я здесь, на Земле. Это не забывается. Ты должен всегда быть в строю, всегда быть готов взять в руки меч и выйти сражаться с врагами. То есть, с Врагом.

— Я знаю, ангел. 

— Потому что это в моей природе. Я все шесть тысяч лет ждал этого момента, и вот этот миг настал. Я был готов умереть, если понадобится, — Азирафаэль помедлил. То ли он искал подходящие слова, то ли собирался с духом. Прошла минута, пока он нашелся. — Но со мной рядом не было ни одного ангела. Больше никто не собирался сражаться с Сатаной — ни Метатрон, ни Михаил, ни Уриил. Никто из них не встал со мной в строй. Никто из нашего воинства не спустился с Небес, чтобы защищать человечество и мир, созданный Господом. Знаешь, Кроули, вот поэтому я больше ничего не хочу слышать о том, что происходит Наверху. 

Кружка глухо опустилась на стол.

Кроули тоже отставил свою в сторону. И больше не знал, что сказать.

И как посмотреть — на того, кто сидел рядом — тоже не знал. 

— Ну, Метатрон сказал, что ему нужны инструкции, — заметил Кроули. — Может, он собирался вернуться с подкреплением.

Азирафаэль, кажется, не расслышал его.

— Рядом со мной был только ты.

— Ангел, давай честно. Я никогда не собирался ни с кем воевать. Тем более с Сатаной. Я вообще не чувствую себя воином, а сражаться с Сатаной бесполезно. И если бы ты не остановил меня у джипа... — Кроули покачал головой. 

— Я знаю, — кивнул Азирафаэль. — И это все равно не имеет никакого значения. 

Кроули помедлил. Вздохнул и сказал вслух то, что не мог высказать уже целую неделю. 

— На самом деле я рад, что тебе это удалось. Хотя я до сих пор не понимаю, как ты это сделал. Это же невозможно.

— Или непостижимо, — согласился Азирафаэль. — Важно то, что ты пошел со мной. Что там мы были вместе. Ты и я.

Кроули промолчал. Он в это мгновение разглядывал книжные полки и отчаянно пытался разобрать название старинного фолианта, который был явно забыт на стремянке. А еще Кроули боролся с желанием надеть солнечные очки, чтобы темные линзы скрыли его взгляд от ангела.

Как будто это хоть когда-то помогало.

— Вот как сейчас, — тихо добавил Азирафаэль.

Кроули будто обдало жаром. Он хотел сказать так много и боялся, боялся произнести все это вслух, и все, что он сейчас смог сделать, — улыбнуться своему ангелу, а тот улыбнулся ему, и его тотчас же перестало лихорадить, вот только сердце забилось сильно-сильно, и он все никак не мог успокоиться, а его ангел все смотрел на него и будто чего-то ждал.

— Ангел, — начал Кроули, — ангел, ты ведь знаешь…

Его вдруг ослепил яркий свет. И книжный магазинчик растаял.

— …что-нибудь желаете? — услышал он.

— Что?

— Бокал вина? — стюардесса улыбнулась. — Или, быть может, кофе?

— Минеральной воды, — выдавил он из себя. — Если можно.

Кроули расстегнул пуговицу у ворота рубашки, но все никак не мог восстановить дыхание, а в висках все так же стучала молотом кровь. Разом выпил воду, которую принесла стюардесса, но и это не помогло. 

Он выпрямился в кресле. Огляделся. Да, он все еще был в самолете, следующем из Франкфурта в Тель-Авив, и именно сейчас ему решил присниться Эзра.

Потому что в том, что это был именно Эзра, Кроули не сомневался.

Только вот звали Эзру в этом сне как-то иначе. Похоже. Только по-другому. 

Кроули напряг память, вспоминая сон: сказанные и несказанные слова.

Но так и не смог вспомнить имя.

Имя ангела.

Стюардесса как раз забрала пустой бокал, а он все сидел и пытался вернуться в свою реальность. Смотрел на часы, отсчитывал время до того, как самолет приземлится и он снова увидит Эзру — тот, разумеется, будет ждать его в аэропорту.

И после этого его жизнь изменится навсегда.

Кроули покачал головой. Вытащил сумку с ноутбуком, бросил осторожный взгляд на соседа по бизнес-классу — к счастью, тот сидел достаточно далеко — и решил снова просмотреть документы. 

Данные по Biostrategix, той компании Ицхака Шавива, полностью отошедшей американцам, он и так знал наизусть. Оборот, продажи, клиенты и партнеры для совместных разработок, клинические испытания и патенты: Кроули и не рассчитывал найти в этом что-то новое. Намного более перспективными ему казались две другие компании — Trimedigen и Astrogenec. Именно их Ицхак Шавив наотрез отказался продавать. Именно в их будущее и в их успех Шавив верил больше всего. Все клинические испытания новых лекарств шли в США: это было достаточно обычным делом для израильских биотехнологических компаний. Шесть прототипов все еще испытывались на здоровых добровольцах, три препарата уже вышли во вторую фазу, а одно лекарство — права на него принадлежали Trimedigen — не так давно перешло в третью фазу испытаний. 

Шавив надеялся выпустить лекарство на рынок уже осенью этого года: то есть все испытания заняли у него около трех лет, что американские власти позволяли только в исключительных случаях и только если речь шла о болезнях, эффективное лечение для которых отсутствовало. Обычно это были генетические заболевания или очень опасные виды рака, когда болезнь сжигала человека за считанные месяцы. И сейчас самый перспективный из всех прототипов, созданных в Trimedigen, показывал неплохие результаты: у девяноста процентов пациентов опухоль уменьшалась в размерах, у двух третей пациентов наблюдалась устойчивая ремиссия.

Все шло как по маслу, и впереди маячил триумф: теперь Шавив мог отдать лицензию любой из крупнейших фармакомпаний мира. Или вообще продать все права на лекарство. 

Кроули заранее проконсультировался с нью-йоркским офисом своей компании: если Шавив продаст права на лекарство сейчас, он заработает пару сотен миллионов долларов, максимум триста миллионов. Но если он подождет конца клинических испытаний, цена сделки увеличится в два-три раза. 

Правда, все эти астрономические прибыли могли стать реальностью, только если последняя фаза клинических испытаний действительно дойдет до конца. 

И лекарство выйдет на рынок, принося хорошие продажи и доход.

В противном случае Ицхака Шавива ждали только долги — и разгневанные инвесторы. Если не банкротство.

Американцы, которые хотели приобрести весь концерн и все разработки Шавива разом, прекрасно это понимали. И все же были готовы рисковать, предлагая Шавиву продать все — все три компании и все разработки — прямо сейчас.

— Еще кофе? — это снова была стюардесса.

— Да, пожалуйста.

— Черный?

— И без сахара.

Кроули глянул на часы: до Тель-Авива оставалась еще половина пути, не меньше. Ульф все уладил, как и обещал. И сейчас тель-авивский офис Steinberg & Sons был в восторге от того, что к ним присоединится топовый юрист из их дюссельдорфского филиала, несмотря на то, что Кроули ни слова не знал на иврите. Ему обещали даже предоставить переводчика. И помощника, чтобы познакомить его с реалиями Израиля: впрочем, речь все равно должна была идти о международных сделках. А еще ему даже подыскали квартиру: точнее, четыре варианта.

Эту ночь и, возможно, следующую Кроули собирался провести в отеле, а днем думал съездить посмотреть те самые квартиры и выбрать что-нибудь. Местоположение ему понравилось: три квартиры оказались прямо на севере израильской столицы, то есть в самой новой и престижной части Рамат-Авива с низкоэтажной застройкой и среди зелени. Лишь одна из квартир находилась в центре, прямо за бульваром Дизенгофф, но Кроули заранее знал, что вряд ли ее выберет.

Ведь Эзра тоже жил в Рамат-Авиве.

И когда Эзра несколько дней назад все это услышал от Кроули во время разговора по Скайпу, то сразу сказал:

— Ты мог остановиться на несколько дней и у меня дома.

— Я боюсь, — признался Кроули, — что тогда ты не выпустишь меня из постели.

— Боишься или надеешься? — рассмеялся Эзра. — Видишь ли, такая идея даже не приходила мне в голову. Но теперь, когда ты сам напрашиваешься, мы это обязательно устроим, правда?

Кивнув, Кроули мгновенно сменил тему разговора: в брюках стало слишком тесно и слишком горячо даже притом, что теперь Эзра предостерегал его от пробок в Тель-Авиве и перечислял улицы, которых следует избегать в час пик. А потом подробно рассказывал о ресторанчике на берегу моря в Герцлии, где готовили невероятно вкусные суши и куда Ицхак Шавив приглашал только самых дорогих партнеров по бизнесу. Это не помогло — Кроули уже видел себя в спальне Эзры, видел себя в его постели, представлял, как Эзра пристегивает его руки к спинке кровати, — Кроули и в прошлый раз заметил, что в спинке кровати есть прорези, как будто специально задуманные именно для этого. Как наяву, чувствовал руки Эзры на своем теле, представлял, как Эзра ласкает его, как дразнит, как доводит до исступления, как заставляет забыть себя и всю свою гордость, заставляет просить и умолять так, как никогда раньше он не умолял своих партнеров в постели. 

— …вот что такое кошерные суши. Тунец, лосось, ни в коем случае не дары моря. Кроули, ты меня слушаешь?

— М-м-м. Кошерные суши, — повторил Кроули.

Эзра улыбнулся.

— В этот раз поедем в Иерусалим, как ты хотел. Но ты мог бы провести следующие выходные у меня. Тогда я действительно никуда тебя не выпущу. 

— Только в воскресенье утром я должен быть в офисе. 

— Непременно. Скажи, ты любишь сушеный инжир?

— Не знаю, — удивился Кроули. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Да так, — Эзра снова улыбнулся. 

Внизу живота уже жгло, жгло немилосердно, и Эзра будто знал это.

И сжалился над ним.

— Скоро увидимся, — сказал Эзра. — Спокойной ночи!

Выключив Скайп, Кроули немедленно поднялся из-за стола. Поспешил в ванную и там расстегнул брюки, обхватывая себя и представляя, как Эзра ставит его на колени, крепко держит за волосы и заставляет облизывать пальцы, вымазанные в инжире.

Кончил он почти мгновенно. Лег спать, и хотя ничего вразумительного ему в ту ночь не приснилось, проснулся он со стояком, будто ему снова было шестнадцать лет. 

…Или будто он наверстывал что-то, чего раньше не знал и не позволял себе.

То его субботнее утро началось с еще одной одинокой дрочки в ванной, а продолжилось — после завтрака — в домашнем офисе. Как и сейчас в самолете, Кроули открыл документы по компаниям Ицхака, пытаясь найти хотя бы малейшую зацепку. Понял, что все открытые данные он и сам уже знает едва ли не наизусть.

Когда на часах было около одиннадцати, его телефон вдруг заверещал.

Звонила мама, Эва-Мария Ольдекоп. Пожелала приятного утра и спросила, не мешает ли она, — обычно мама прекрасно угадывала время, в которое не будет мешать сыну, — например, никогда не звонила ему, когда он был занят, участвовал в переговорах, говорил с клиентом или читал особенно заковыристый и тяжелый договор, запершись в кабинете. Или когда был с Эзрой. 

Кроули и сам удивлялся этой ее способности.

— Тель-Авив — чудесный город, — сказала Эва-Мария Ольдекоп. — Я очень надеялась, что тебе захочется туда вернуться. И ты наконец принял это решение.

— Да. Город и правда чудесный, — ответил Кроули. Он сейчас старался, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно. — А я получаю дополнительный опыт.

— Конечно. Мне звонила Софи Ханцл. В головном офисе Steinberg & Sons теперь так и говорят. 

— Это правда.

— Мне немного жаль Ульфа, — заметила Эва-Мария Ольдекоп. — Он неплохой руководитель. Но он слишком любит деньги.

— Ты и это знаешь, — произнес Кроули.

— Догадываюсь. И еще, Энтони. Я понимаю, что ты едешь в Израиль в том числе и для того, чтобы поиграть в Джеймса Бонда, и в этом нет ничего плохо. Но если тебе наскучит эта роль — не играй. 

— А я ожидал, ты посоветуешь мне быть более осторожным. 

— Я на твоей стороне, Энтони. Будет нужна помощь…

— Я знаю, мама.

Кроули закрыл глаза, откидываясь на спинку сиденья и снова прокручивая тот разговор в голове.

Возможно, ему нужно было рассказать ей обо всем. В конце концов, она бы его поняла. Поняла бы, почему его так тянет к Эзре и почему ему так хочется завершить эту сделку. Подобрать ключик к Ицхаку Шавиву и найти решение, которое устроит и американских инвесторов, и самого Ицхака. Или другое решение, с которым Ицхаку придется смириться. Причем высший пилотаж по мнению Кроули заключался не в том, чтобы раздавить Ицхака Шавива, а в том, чтобы отыскать его слабость, заставить сделать ошибку, одну, вторую, третью, филигранно подталкивая к пропасти, и в самую последнюю секунду протянуть руку помощи.

Вот только где находится то самое слабое звено, Кроули пока не знал. Кроули вообще по сути ничего не знал о компаниях Шавива, кроме открытых данных. Конечно, они то и дело обсуждали работу с Эзрой — Кроули рассказывал тому о делах, которые он вел в Нью-Йорке и Вене, а Эзра в ответ всегда был рад поделиться какой-нибудь ничего не значащей информацией.

Эзра прекрасно понимал, с кем имеет дело. И с кем спит.

Разумеется, приглашая Эзру на свидание месяц назад, Кроули вовсе не рассчитывал на то, что безопасник, которому владелец компании доверяет как родному сыну, выболтает ему все секреты в постели. Но он надеялся хотя бы узнать об Ицхаке или о коллегах Эзры чуть побольше. 

И ничего не узнал.

Ну, кроме того, о чем знал и так. Ицхак Шавив был для всех почти как отец, а построенный с нуля бизнес был для него чем-то большим, чем бизнес. Этот бизнес стал для него и семьей, и небольшим миром, который он создал и взрастил. А своих сотрудников Ицхак, похоже, считал едва ли не личной армией. Впрочем, и сотрудники были под стать Ицхаку: трудолюбивые, верные и лояльные. Об этом Кроули рассказал сам Эзра: за последние годы из концерна не ушел никто. Эзра был в курсе, когда сотрудников Шавива пыталась переманить та или иная фармацевтическая компания, обещая золотые горы и высокие должности. Но никто не ушел: ни Нурит, ни Шломи, ни Шмуэль, ни та самая Мерав. Все три компании были единым целым, одной большой семьей.

Кроули открыл глаза.

Вот оно, понял он.

Вот она, слабость подобных концернов. Владелец открывает один бизнес, нанимает сотрудников, и за десять лет бизнес становится больше похож на общее хобби, чем на работу. Потом владелец открывает вторую компанию, создавая новый бренд или направление. Потом точно так же создается третья компания. Или даже четвертая. С теми же самыми людьми, которые за все эти десять или пятнадцать лет стали большой, дружной семьей. А к первому их хобби прибавляется второе и третье. 

И чем дольше они работают друг с другом, чем дольше их знает владелец, тем сложнее провести границу между разными бизнесами. Даже если формально все это разные предприятия с разными структурами и разной бухгалтерией, на самом деле это одна семья, у братьев и сестер в которой есть несколько интересных хобби.

Эзра даже не скрывал, что это так. Наоборот, гордился этим. Ведь именно Нурит Перельман наравне с Ицхаком входила в правление Biostrategix, Trimedigen и Astrogenec и подписывала стратегические договора. Шломи Левин отвечал за клинические программы. Рахель Раппопорт искала партнеров для разработок. А Эзра Фелл обеспечивал компьютерную, кадровую и всю прочую безопасность всех трех компаний.

Теперь, с передачей одной из компаний американцам, все должно было измениться. На ключевых постах Biostrategix американцы желали видеть своих людей или же людей, не занятых в двух других компаниях Ицхака Шавива, чтобы не опасаться конкуренции или утечки данных. Например, в течение месяца Нурит была обязана передать дела американским представителям, а вот Шломи с Рахелью, наоборот, переходили на полную ставку в Biostrategix, и более того, американцы не имели права уволить их в течение следующих двух лет.

То же самое касалось и Эзры: по договору сейчас он оставался в Biostrategix, а через два года имел право перейти в Trimedigen или Astrogenec. 

Но все три компании, как и раньше, находились в одном здании в Реховоте, пригороде Тель-Авива. Бывшие и нынешние сотрудники Biostrategix, Trimedigen и Astrogenec вместе пили кофе, ходили на ланч в кафетерий через дорогу или просто встречались на парковке. 

Общались и обсуждали свою работу.

Как и раньше. Как и все годы до этого.

И сколь бы щепетильно ни относился к своей работе Эзра, он все равно оставался коллегой и приятелем, если не закадычным другом Мерав, Ноама, Дори, Гизы, Шмуэля и всех тех, кто работал у Ицхака Шавива. И чем ближе он, Энтони Кроули, будет с Эзрой, чем больше времени они станут проводить вместе, тем проще окажется найти слабое звено в той крепости, которую пятнадцать лет строил Ицхак Шавив.

— …наш самолет начинает снижение. Просьба пристегнуть ремни и привести спинки сидений в вертикальное положение. Электронные устройства…

Кроули захлопнул ноутбук. Положил его на свободное сиденье и глянул в иллюминатор, где уже отражались огни Тель-Авива. А потом снова закрыл глаза.

Сейчас он чувствовал себя превосходно. Он начинал игру — самую сложную из тех, в которые ему приходилось играть, самую интересную, с самыми большими ставками, и собирался выиграть, используя лишь свои способности, и в первую очередь — исключительное умение видеть чужие слабости. 

Мама была права, когда говорила, что это дано ему самим Господом Богом, а может быть, он просто получился у Бога — таким. И будь он тысячу раз неверующим, именно поэтому его подсознание всю жизнь подсовывает ему странные сны. Сны про тот самый Сад, змеиную гибкость и яблоко в женской ладони, сны про кипящие реки и адское пламя, сны про черные крылья.

Сны, где он самый настоящий демон.

Сны, где он мчится в черной блестящей машине по незнакомому городу, останавливается у книжного магазинчика и входит внутрь, и его ангел, имени которого он так и не может вспомнить, улыбается ему. Заваривает ему какао, садится рядом и слушает. 

В сердце вдруг кольнуло. Кроули подумал, что этот ангел из его снов, наверное, не одобрил бы всю эту авантюру. Не может же ангел понимать демона, или все-таки может? Или в этом и есть равновесие — у ангела и демона просто разная работа на Земле, один искушает, а второй защищает от искушения. И разве это не то, чем они и заняты вместе с Эзрой: каждый просто делает свою работу, а раз так, все правильно, все так и должно быть, и если у этого мира и был Творец, то он задумал свой мир именно таким. И он, демон, прилетел сюда, чтобы искушать Ицхака Шавива, это ему он готовит ловушку, а вовсе не своему ангелу. Он думал про это и все пытался вернуться в тот сон, все силился представить Эзру в книжном магазинчике, все пытался понять, что бы все-таки сказал ему тот Эзра, если бы Кроули раскрыл ему свой план, и, как назло, ничего не выходило. То есть, выходило — Эзра будто пришел и сел рядом, и свободное кресло в бизнес-классе вдруг стало тем самым диванчиком среди книжного лабиринта, но Эзра ничего не говорил, только улыбался ему, Кроули, улыбался сердечно и понимающе.

Шасси самолета стукнулись о землю, и Кроули выдернуло из наваждения.

А спустя сорок минут он уже катил свой чемодан мимо таможенников.

Дверь отъехала в сторону, и он сразу увидел Эзру. 

И знакомую, такую уже родную улыбку на сияющем лице.


	5. Глава 5. Эзра

Мир догорал вместе с городом. Удушливый дым проникал всюду, густыми темными клочьями опутывал развалины, петлял и вился над крышами разграбленных домов и поднимался в бледное рассветное небо, высоко-высоко, измазывая его чернотой. За ночь город насквозь пропах смертью: кровью и трупами, которые еще не успели истлеть в пожарище. На улицах все еще посвистывал ветер, а от смрада сдавливало горло.

Хрупкую тишину вдруг прорезал дикий, отчаянный вопль. Неужели они убили не всех? Азирафаэль мгновенно поднялся на ноги: ему показалось, что кричал ребенок. К горлу тут же подступила тошнота — человеческое тело все-таки было очень несовершенно — и он прогнал ее, эту трусливую тошноту, а вот усталость прогнать уже не смог, точно усталость его была не от тела, а от души.

— Славьте Господа, — услышал Азирафаэль, выбежав на улицу. — Славьте Господа, братья, ибо это Он даровал нам эту победу!

Он все еще пытался определить, с какой стороны донесся тот крик.

— Славьте Господа! Славьте Раймунда, графа Тулузского, величайшей храбростью которого мы добыли Гроб Господень! Славьте рыцарей, славьте братьев своих!

Но никто уже не звал на помощь, и в воздухе еще сильнее запахло смертью.

А он не успел.

Как не успевал все пять тысяч лет до этого.

Азирафаэль вернулся в дом. Встал у окна и, закрыв глаза, мысленно попросил прощения еще у одного ребенка, которого не спас. С улицы вдруг донесся слабый шорох, будто кто-то пробирался по каменной крошке.

Кто-то, кто мог летать.

А потом Азирафаэль услышал шаги: знакомые, осторожные, не похожие на гордую поступь соратников графа Тулузского.

— Это конец, правда? — спросил он, даже не оборачиваясь.

— Нет, ангел, — ответил Кроули.

Он сейчас стоял рядом с Азирафаэлем, всматриваясь в разрушенный, побежденный город. И продолжил:

— Это еще не конец. Если ты имеешь в виду наш мир.

— Но они сошли с ума.

— Люди? Люди всегда были такими.

— Теперь они оправдывают свои убийства именем Господа.

— Рано или поздно они должны были до этого додуматься. И ты здесь ни при чем, ангел. Ты ничего не мог сделать. Помнишь, как горел Рим?

— Да, — признался Азирафаэль. Посмотрел в пылающие змеиные глаза и добавил: — И от меня там тоже не было никакой пользы.

— От меня тоже, — спешно сказал Кроули. — Я имею в виду, что…

— …я знаю. Ты был в Антиохии?

— Я надеялся, что успею перехватить тебя там.

Азирафаэль вздохнул. Сейчас он не ощущал ничего, кроме стыда и чувства вины: он ни на что не смог повлиять там, в Антиохии. Сколько бы он ни призывал людей к миру, сколько бы ни напоминал христианам о Христе, все это работало лишь первые минуты, в лучшем случае часы. А дальше они вновь принимались за то, что уже стало привычным: разбой, убийства и насилие.

Он сбежал из Антиохии только потому, что знал: рано или поздно его там отыщет Кроули, и ему опять станет стыдно. Он, ангел Господень, не смог сделать ничего толкового за восемь месяцев осады. Ему оставалось лишь смотреть, как одни гибнут от болезней, другие от голода, третьи от страха, и все это случилось еще до того, как охваченное яростью войско ворвалось в город.

— Мне следовало найти тебя раньше. Потому что у нас с тобой Договоренность и… — Кроули не договорил.

— Где ты был?

— В Константинополе.

— В Константинополе? — удивился Азирафаэль. — Почему?

Кроули пожал плечами. Но ответил не сразу.

— Там нет ни Раймунда Тулузского, ни Боэмунда Тарентского, ни епископа Ле-Пюи. И люди прекрасно живут во грехе: пьянствуют, прелюбодействуют и чревоугодничают. То есть получают удовольствие от своей простой человеческой жизни! Конечно, вокруг трона плетется много интриг, но на них можно даже не обращать внимания. Знаешь, что важно? В Константинополе никто не воюет за Гроб Господень.

— В Пьяченце ты сказал, что последуешь за войском из Лотарингии.

— Я собирался последовать за войском святош, убежденных в своей правоте, и посмотреть, как быстро эти ханжи и лицемеры перестанут молиться, попав в какую-нибудь историю, и как быстро они поссорятся после этого, — объяснил Кроули. Он сейчас смотрел в окно, будто прятал взгляд от Азирафаэля. — Понимаешь, ангел, молиться они не перестали. Они возносят молитву Господу, а потом сразу идут грабить и убивать, причем одно никак не мешает другому. В общем, я решил, что мне скучно в их обществе, а они вполне обойдутся без меня в этом походе.

Азирафаэль померил комнату шагами. Подумал, что не знает, кто здесь жил до резни: наверное, кто-то из тех христиан, кому удалось покинуть Иерусалим до штурма. Поэтому здесь хотя бы не пахло кровью и жженым человеческим мясом. Убранство дома быстро разграбили, мебель разломали — очевидно, искали ценности — и каменный пол был засыпан щепками, осколками глиняной посуды и прочим мусором.

— Мне надо было найти тебя раньше, — повторил Кроули. — Извини.

Азирафаэль покачал головой.

— Ты мне ничего не должен.

— Наверное, я бы мог как-то помочь, — заметил Кроули. — Или просто составить тебе компанию.

— И поэтому ты пришел?

В змеиных глазах что-то дрогнуло: будто адское пламя на миг взвилось вверх и сразу же успокоилось. Кроули улыбнулся. И в который раз напомнил:

— У нас же есть Договоренность, ангел.

— Предлагаешь мне подтолкнуть графа Тулузского к еще какой-нибудь мерзости?

— Я предлагаю тебе помочь им отыскать еще пару бурдюков с вином. Сотвори, ты же умеешь. Они уснут и хотя бы не спалят город дотла. А я запишу это на свой счет: воины Господа пьянствуют, как последние бродяги в старом Риме. Ты ведь сделаешь это для меня, ангел?

— А потом?

— А потом мы вернемся в Константинополь.

Азирафаэль снова померил комнату шагами. Да, больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось именно этого: распахнуть крылья и улететь вон, и попробовать забыть о том, что он видел в Иерусалиме и Антиохии. Но если сейчас он послушает Кроули и покинет пылающие развалины, то никогда этого себе не простит.

— Неужели здесь уже ничего не спасти?

— Я знал, что ты это скажешь, — Кроули покачал головой. — Мы можем попробовать. Если ты сделаешь то, о чем я только что тебя просил, я останусь должен тебе как минимум одно доброе дело.

Азирафаэль вздохнул. Все-таки улыбнулся и повторил:

— Ты мне ничего не должен…

***

Он открыл глаза, глядя в потолок — белый, идеально оштукатуренный. Впрочем, здесь все было идеальным, стильным и одновременно уютным. Сюда хотелось вернуться, здесь хотелось заниматься любовью и спать в обнимку на гигантской кровати. Кроули сам отыскал эти апартаменты в Интернете, когда оказалось, что все отели, включая и знаменитый King David, заняты.

Эзра перевел взгляд в сторону окна, вслушиваясь в слабое гудение кондиционера и еле заметный шум города. Настенные часы показывали десять. Он перекатился на бок, придвигаясь ближе к Кроули: тот спал на животе, зарывшись лицом в подушку, и Эзре тут же захотелось его разбудить. Перевернуть на спину, склониться над ним и внимательно посмотреть в его глаза — вдруг в серых зрачках хотя бы на миг мелькнет отблеск того знакомого адского пламени?

Эзра уже занес руку, решив провести ладонью по спине Кроули, и тут же отдернул.

Он ведь ждал этого сна. Знал, что это случится. Что они приедут сюда с Кроули, зачем-то решат остаться в Иерусалиме вместо того, чтобы провести очередную ночь у Эзры или испытать двуспальную кровать в квартире, куда Кроули вселился буквально пару дней назад, и ему, Эзре, снова приснится сон.

Он хотел сон про Иерусалим. Про себя и Кроули. И увидел этот сон.

Сон, в котором он был ангелом Господним, призванным увещевать и охранять людей от всякого зла. А Кроули, конечно же, был демоном. Его вечным Врагом и Противником. И его единственным другом среди всего безумия, воцарившегося на Земле.

«Договоренность, — вспомнил Эзра. — Во сне у нас с ним была какая-то Договоренность».

Он снова лег на спину и принялся изучать потолок. И все пытался представить себя тем ангелом из своих снов и понять, доверял ли он демону до конца или все-таки нет. И что включала в себя та Договоренность: неужели он действительно был согласен соблазнять и искушать в обмен на помощь со стороны Кроули, который, стало быть, тоже был способен творить добро?

Разве демоны могут творить добро?

Разве циничный, хитрый юрист из международной консалтинговой фирмы может всерьез увлечься им, Эзрой? Нет, не в этом дело. Встанет ли Кроули на его сторону, если у него, Эзры, возникнут настоящие проблемы? Поддержит он его или наоборот, предаст? Или воспользуется его слабостью, чтобы ударить? И сможет ли он, Эзра, хотя бы когда-нибудь доверять Кроули так, как тот ангел из его снов доверял демону?

Кроули — настоящий, а не из его снов — чуть слышно засопел, переворачиваясь на спину. И оказался так близко, что Эзра чувствовал тепло его тела. Глаза Кроули были все так же плотно сомкнуты, и его — вот такого, спящего и почти беззащитного — хотелось держать в объятиях, как самое дорогое сокровище, и никогда не выпускать, и любить без оглядки, забыв обо всем на свете, а еще хотелось оберегать и защищать, вот только Эзра не понимал, от чего ему оберегать человека, у которого в жизни все в порядке и которому не о чем жалеть, и он снова представлял себя ангелом из своих снов, и опять не понимал, от чего ангелу следовало оберегать демона, даже если тот вправду был его единственным другом на Земле.

И все-таки Эзра не устоял.

Он скользнул рукой под одеяло, проводя ладонью по голому животу Кроули. Нащупал его член — не стояк, но достаточно отвердевший. Откинув одеяло прочь, Эзра устроился между коленей Кроули, склонился над ним и лизнул член по самой головке.

Кроули вздрогнул и застонал.

Эзра обхватил его член всей ладонью, снова провел языком по головке, взял его в рот на всю длину, с удовольствием замечая, как у Кроули поджимаются яйца. И так ласкал его — долго-долго, то подсасывая, то выпуская член изо рта, а Кроули поначалу изо всех сил старался не открывать глаз, все еще делая вид, будто спит. Но когда пытка стала совсем невыносимой, Кроули попросил пощады, и Эзра перестал его дразнить и наконец взял член в рот во всю длину, увеличивая ритм, пока Кроули не кончил.

Кроули тяжело переводил дух, откинувшись на подушки. Эзра все еще сидел рядом с ним: у него самого теперь был приличный стояк, и он уже обхватил себя ладонью, когда Кроули вдруг нашел в себе силы подняться.

— Сходим в душ?

А в ванной Кроули снова встал перед ним на колени, как делал много раз до этого, и Эзра едва не захлебнулся от удовольствия.

На кухню Кроули прошел в одном полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер.

— Хозяева оставили нам завтрак. Это значит, что они могут вернуться в любую минуту, — напомнил ему Эзра. Сам он посчитал своим долгом кое-как натянуть футболку с джинсами на все еще горячее, распаренное тело.

— И что? — рассмеялся Кроули. — Все это время они думали, что мы с тобой родственники? Или просто приятели? И поэтому спим в одной постели?

Эзра покачал головой. Конечно, им никто не помешал. Пока Кроули придирчиво рассматривал мисочки с творогом, тушеными баклажанами и рыбой, расставляя все это на столе, Эзра заглянул в холодильник и спросил его:

— Здесь есть помидоры, лук и яйца. Хочешь, я сделаю шакшуку? Мы с тобой как-то ели ее во Флорентине, помнишь?

Кроули не стал отказываться. Он как раз занялся кофеваркой, потому что терпеть не мог растворимый кофе, который привык пить и Эзра, и все его родственники с коллегами, и вообще, кажется, все жители Израиля, кроме тех, кто уже перешел на эспрессо или даже попал в секту любителей кемекса, аэропресса и пуровера.

Эзра выпотрошил холодильник, решил ополоснуть на всякий случай овощи — и нечаянно бросил взгляд за окно.

И увидел небо, горы и краешек каменной стены вдалеке.

Иерусалим всегда был рядом. Эзра вырос в часе езды от него, а уж историю его слышал еще от родителей, бабушек и дедушек, слышал от учителей в начальной и средней школе, слышал, как все повторяли, что в Израиле девятнадцатый век был вчера, и никогда не понимал, что все это значит. А теперь понял. И как будто узнал старого знакомого. Вспомнил. И пока шинковал лук и резал помидоры, а потом обжаривал их на сковороде, то и дело всматривался в облака, будто цепляющиеся за каменные зубцы старого города.

Когда они с Кроули устроились за столом, Эзра отправил в рот большой кусок шакшуки, прожевал, проглотил и поинтересовался:

— Как тебе твой новый офис?

— Ну, вид из окна красивый. А стол такой широкий, что на нем мы бы поместились с тобой вдвоем, — ответил Кроули. Ухмыльнулся. И облизал губы так, что Эзра вздрогнул.

— На столе неудобно заниматься сексом.

— Знаешь, а я иногда не против, чтобы мне было немножечко неудобно.

— Хорошо, — Эзра улыбнулся. Глотнул кофе, оказавшийся немыслимо крепким, и тут же запил его водой. — Я учту. Но вообще-то я хотел спросить тебя о работе.

— Вникаю в дела. Мне дали переводчика, это очень удобно. Сомневаюсь, что я освою иврит в кратчайшие сроки, а вот с вашим корпоративным законодательством я уже сталкивался.

— Помню.

— Я говорил, что формально я здесь в командировке? Нет, я подал на временный вид на жительство, но пока что я еще числюсь сотрудником нашего дюссельдорфского офиса, и зарплату мне платят тоже они.

— Не говорил. Надеюсь, эта волокита не займет много времени, — пожелал Эзра. — Как твои коллеги?

— Как всегда. Я изучаю их, а они меня.

— То есть у них нет шансов.

— Я ни с кем не конкурирую. Но мне действительно хочется засветиться в какой-нибудь серьезной сделке, которую я мог бы вести, не разбрасываясь по мелочам, — Кроули покачал головой и подцепил вилочкой кусочек тушеного баклажана. — Если честно, здесь тот еще террариум…

Удержаться Эзра просто не смог.

— Я думал, для юристов это естественная среда обитания.

— Только не говори, что это был комплимент, — Кроули отправил в рот последний кусочек шакшуки и принялся намазывать джем на хлеб.

Всю кухню вдруг осветило солнце, и Эзра сощурил глаза.

— Знаешь, мне однажды снился очень странный сон. Будто я сидел где-то на развалинах, на камнях, а еще на мне были старинные одежды. И у меня на коленях грелась змея.

Он произнес это — слишком быстро, скороговоркой, не подумав — и сразу же пожалел. Потому что увидел, как внимательно на него смотрит Кроули.

— И это был я, верно?

Ответить Эзра не смог. Открыл рот и застыл. Затем еле выдавил:

— Не знаю.

— Мне тоже трудно это объяснить, — ответил Кроули. А когда неудобная пауза растянулась в вечность, спросил: — Как там дела у Ицхака?

— Много работы.

— У вас когда-нибудь было по-другому?

— Понимаешь, я вовсе не трудоголик, — Эзра покачал головой.

Он быстро допил кофе, все еще горячий и слишком крепкий. Заставил себя забыть все свои странные сны — о древнем городе и о том Саде, что был еще древнее города, — и снова стал Эзрой Феллом и принялся рассказывать о своей — или все-таки не о своей? — жизни.

— Да, Ицхак мне как отец. Я уже говорил это раньше. А его компания для меня почти как семья. Но я все равно не из тех, кто обожает засиживаться в офисе допоздна. Работа работой, но… Знаешь, я куда с большим удовольствием погуляю в парке, а потом куплю себе новую книгу и проведу с ней вечер. Это вот Рахель или Шломи…

— Но если ты чувствуешь, что нужен, и без тебя небо упадет на землю, ты обязательно придешь на помощь коллегам, — заметил Кроули.

Насмешки в его тоне не было, и в ответ Эзра только развел руками. А Кроули как ни в чем не бывало продолжил:

— Например, в прошлую пятницу, которая у вас выходной, ты тоже был в Реховоте. Ведь так?

— Ну, я еще не успел передать Амраму все дела по Trimedigen. Он новенький, только недавно пришел к нам. А еще Ицхак хотел поговорить. Обо мне и моем будущем. О том, что моя карьера в Biostrategix пойдет лучше, чем если бы я остался — или бы он оставил меня — в Trimedigen. А потом Рахель попросила помочь ей с кодами доступа. Ну и обычной работы тоже никто не отменял, и мне пришлось задержаться. И именно в этот момент ты написал мне в Скайп.

— Был час ночи, я помню, — Кроули мягко улыбнулся и отправил в рот кусочек хлеба с джемом.

— Если уж на то пошло, ты тоже много работаешь.

— Я зарабатываю деньги. С одной стороны. С другой стороны, я стараюсь браться только за те дела, которые мне вправду интересны. И за тех клиентов, для которых я больше чем юрист и консультант, — объяснил Кроули. — Люди приходят ко мне потому, что я такой, какой я есть. Мне кажется, их что-то влечет ко мне.

Он помедлил, встал из-за стола и подошел к окну.

Долго всматривался в небо над каменной кладкой и черепичными крышами. Так долго, что Эзра неожиданно понял: Кроули тоже что-то приснилось. Кроули ненавидел быть туристом, терпеть не мог экскурсии с гидом, и все-таки уговорил Эзру провести выходные в Иерусалиме, специально подыскал им эти апартаменты, чтобы остаться тут на ночь, притом что до Рамат-Авива они бы домчали за час-полтора по шоссе.

Кроули хотел остаться здесь. Хотел увидеть сон — свой собственный сон про Иерусалим.

И, наверное, увидел.

Обернувшись, Кроули произнес:

— Тебя тоже ценят не только потому, что ты айтишник и специалист по компьютерной безопасности и криптографии. Тебя любят за то, что ты надежный. Все твои коллеги и сам Ицхак — все они видят тебя защитником, который спасет и сбережет.

— Возможно, — кивнул Эзра.

Ему показалось, что Кроули хотел добавить что-то еще, но не решился. Он ведь и так сказал слишком много и теперь снова стоял спиной к Эзре, разглядывая скалы и камни, помнящие царя Соломона.

Эзра поднялся из-за стола. Подошел к Кроули и встал рядом, потому что понял, что хочет увидеть Иерусалим его глазами. Человеческими серыми или змеиными, с адским пламенем внутри. Может быть, тогда он поймет, почему ангел и демон из его снов хотели провести вместе вечность.

А Кроули вдруг улыбнулся: широко и смело.

— Мы с тобой похожи, — сказал он. — Больше, чем ты думаешь.

— Наверное, — кивнул Эзра, отвечая улыбкой. — Порой мне тоже кажется, что мы вылеплены из одного материала.

— Да.

Он все всматривался в глаза Кроули, такие чужие и такие знакомые одновременно, и на мгновение ему показалось, что он больше не понимает, кто сейчас стоит перед ним и кто он сам — Эзра Фелл или тот страж Сада, и если бы солнце неожиданно не выбралось из-за облаков, на мгновение ослепив обоих, Эзра обязательно бы разгадал эту загадку.

Из апартаментов они выбрались после полудня.

Прошлись по Старому Городу — несмотря на субботу, на улицах было немало людей. Через Сионские ворота свернули в Армянский квартал, остановились возле ресторанчика и решили вернуться туда через час.

— Раньше я думал, что у вас все закрывается в Шаббат.

— Все не так строго, — ответил Эзра. — Иначе бы к нам никто не приезжал.

Людей здесь и правда было много, и на узких улочках Христианского квартала, и еще больше — на тропинках и дорожках Масличной горы. Эзра шел вперед, забыв обо всем, забыв о времени, и все искал того волшебства, того ощущения узнавания, которое открылось ему ночью. Взгляд его останавливался то на плитах гробниц, то на куполах часовни и базилики.

Чуда не случилось.

Жара здесь стояла неимоверная даже для апреля, а от духоты хотелось пить. Эзра окликнул Кроули: предложил спуститься в Старый Город и сходить на поздний ланч.

— Все равно тебе не нравится, когда вокруг много туристов.

— Я такого не говорил, — ответил Кроули. — Просто я редко люблю слушать лекции о том, в каком году построили какую-нибудь церковь. Обычно я могу прожить без этой информации.

И зашагал вперед, прямиком в шумную толпу с телефонами и фотоаппаратами.

Эзра нагнал его на смотровой площадке.

— Поехали потом к морю?

Кроули поднял бровь, все так же любуясь видом на Иерусалим, и его, похоже, ничуть не раздражали люди, которые сейчас сновали вокруг него, делали свои бесконечные селфи, галдели и восхищенно показывали пальцами то на Храмовую Гору, то на старинные тысячелетние оливы.

— Прямо сегодня?

— В Кейсарии есть чудесный пляж, — Эзра улыбнулся.

— Пляж? Ты серьезно?

— Там очень красиво, — заметил Эзра. — И если повезет, мы там будем с тобой одни.

— Секс на пляже — это банально, — сказал Кроули, даже не снизив тон. — Как будто тебе шестнадцать лет, ты впервые без взрослых…

— Кроули!

— … наконец-то свидание. И у тебя стоит. Еще и песок потом везде.

Эзра напрягся, когда понял, что сейчас они с Кроули оказались в эпицентре всеобщего внимания: экскурсионную группу их диалог интересовал куда больше, чем история строительства храма Марии Магдалины.

Конечно, Эзра очень сочувствовал гиду, но остаться в долгу просто не мог.

— Вижу, что ты по крайней мере это пробовал.

— Я обязательно расскажу тебе, что и как я еще пробовал. Между прочим, у нас в апарте отличная кровать, — заметил Кроули. Он сейчас старательно делал вид, что не замечает, с каким осуждением смотрит на него пожилая американская пара. Склонив голову, он сдвинул очки на нос. Глаза его вдруг блеснули, и Эзра успел подумать, что и впрямь хочет вернуться в ту спальню с элегантной мебелью, и желательно побыстрее. — С другой стороны, ты можешь попробовать меня уговорить. Знаешь, мне вообще очень нравится, когда ты, такой правильный и хороший мальчик, разводишь меня на…

Не дав Кроули закончить фразу, Эзра просто взял его за локоть и повлек по тропинке вниз. Перекусив в «Армянской таверне», они забрали вещи из апартаментов, оставили ключи на столе и добрались до подземной парковки, где красовался серебристый кабриолет «Ауди», еще вчера арендованный Кроули. Тот сразу сел за руль, а Эзра вытащил телефон, чтобы помочь с навигацией.

Когда они выезжали из города на скоростное шоссе, Эзра оглянулся.

И ничего не увидел: ни старых стен, ни призраков прошлого.

Около часа они мчались навстречу морю и всем ветрам мира.

— Никогда не ездил в кабриолете, — вдруг признался Эзра.

— А вот в Гамбурге не очень-то покатаешься с открытым кузовом, — заметил Кроули. — Никогда не знаешь, когда польет. Кстати, когда тебе обещали вернуть машину?

— Если повезет, к следующим выходным.

— Стесняюсь спросить… а новую ты не хочешь?

— Зачем?

Кроули пожал плечами.

— Ей же всего одиннадцать лет, — заметил Эзра.

— Ага, она до сих пор заводится, — продолжил за него Кроули. — И даже едет.

— Не подкалывай. Это хорошая, надежная машина. С одной стороны, я не схожу с ума по автомобилям, как ты. И, наверное, мог бы прожить вообще без машины. С другой стороны, я к ней привык. 

— И в ремонтных мастерских ее тоже любят видеть, как я понял.

— Я правда к ней привык, — повторил Эзра. — А когда я к чему-то привыкаю, мне трудно с этим расстаться.

— Ясно, — кивнул Кроули.

Глянул на него — Эзре показалось, что за темными стеклами очков что-то вспыхнуло, — и сразу же добавил:

— На самом деле я тебя понимаю. Если бы у меня была идеальная машина, в которой мне бы все нравилось, я бы тоже не захотел ее менять.

Они помолчали, а потом Эзра осторожно положил руку на плечо Кроули.

Тот улыбнулся.

Шум мотора убаюкивал, и Эзра ловил себя на мысли, что готов мчаться по этому шоссе еще целый день. Или даже вечность. И чтобы Кроули был рядом, как сейчас, и чтобы ему снова казалось, что это все уже было, было с ним, или не с ним, а с тем ангелом из его снов.

Они как раз объезжали Тель-Авив по окружной дороге, разговаривая обо всем на свете, и впереди уже должна была показаться Герцлия, когда телефон Эзры вдруг ожил.

— Привет, это Нурит, — услышал он. — Слушай, у нас тут проблемы. Ты сможешь приехать?

Эзра по привычке прикрыл телефон ладонью. И переспросил:

— Сегодня? Сегодня же суббота.

— Это очень важно.

— А Ицхак что?

— Я потом объясню, — пообещала Нурит. — Мы очень тебя ждем.

Эзра выключил телефон и вздохнул. И еле удержался, чтобы не выругаться.

Кроули бросил на него быстрый взгляд: он все понял без слов.

— В Реховот?

— Мне правда очень жаль.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил Кроули, прибавляя скорости. — Скоро будет развязка, правильно? Я развернусь, потом мы снова обогнем Тель-Авив, а дальше тебе придется сказать мне, в каком месте съезжать.

— Сейчас проверю, — Эзра вцепился в свой телефон, перестраивая навигацию.

— А я думал, что в субботу в Израиле вообще запрещено работать.

Эзра закивал и вздохнул.

— Во многих компаниях даже следят, чтобы ты не отправлял письма со служебной почты. Можно заработать приличный выговор.

— Надо же.

— Но не у нас, — признался Эзра.

— Я вижу. Ты уже знаешь, что у них случилось?

— Понятия не имею. 

Когда Кроули наконец доехал до развязки, Эзра все еще возился с телефоном. Посмотрел почту. Конечно, никакой информации ему не выслали. Наверное потому, что Нурит обещала объяснить все на месте.

Эзра мельком подумал о том, что формально он больше не является сотрудником Trimedigen, где осталась Нурит, но ей нужна была помощь, она была одной из самых давних его коллег, и вариантов не оставалось. Да и Ицхак не разрешил бы ей просто так теребить его в выходные.

Значит, у них там случилось что-то серьезное.

Половину дороги они молчали — это притом, что Кроули искренне пытался его развеселить и раза два повторил, что вовсе не сердится на него за сорвавшиеся планы на вечер, и что они обязательно еще доедут и до Кейсарии и до всех остальных пляжей Израиля. А еще Кроули, безусловно, выжимал из двигателя намного больше, чем рискнул бы Эзра, и чуть притормаживал только перед камерами скорости, а потом снова вдавливал педаль в пол.

В Реховот они прибыли часам к четырем. Остановившись на парковке, Кроули вслед за Эзрой вышел из машины. Посмотрел куда-то в небо и потянулся.

— Спасибо, что подбросил, — сказал ему Эзра.

— Не стоит благодарности, — ответил Кроули, сияя и улыбаясь. — У вас отличные дороги, есть где погонять! 

Эзра тоже улыбнулся, и тут его телефон снова запиликал: на этот раз звонила его младшая сестра.

— Илана? — удивился Эзра.

— Привет, — ответила та. — Ты уже выехал?

— Выехал?

Переспросил и моментально осекся. Потому что вспомнил, что обещал Илане забрать ее с детьми из дома и отвезти в аэропорт. И, похоже, просто перепутал даты: Эзра был уверен, что Илана улетает во Францию только завтра.

— Илана, прости, мне очень стыдно. Ты можешь вызвать такси?

На том конце трубки послышался многозначительный вздох.

— Я так и знала, что ты забудешь, — заметила Илана. — Как назло, в Убере сейчас нет свободных машин.

— Я все устрою!

Выключил телефон. И встретился взглядом с Кроули, который как раз снял солнечные очки, зацепив их дужкой за ворот рубашки, и теперь внимательно смотрел на него.

— Что случилось? — поинтересовался тот.

— Моя сестра. Я обещал подвезти ее в аэропорт.

Эзра звонил в службу такси, которой иногда пользовался, и в то же время скороговоркой, путая английский язык с ивритом, пытался объяснить Кроули, что стряслось: Илана отдала свою «Хонду» мужу, которому пришлось срочно уезжать в Хайфу по делу, и понадеялась на него, Эзру, вместо того, чтобы заранее заказать машину в аэропорт.

— Как это через сорок минут? Почему раньше нельзя?

— Где она живет? — спросил Кроули, вытаскивая свой телефон.

— Сорок минут, ты представляешь!

— Просто скажи мне ее адрес.

Эзра покачал головой.

— Таксисты никогда не могут найти ее дом с первой попытки.

— Я найду, — пообещал Кроули.

Не прошло и минуты, как серебристый кабриолет выехал с парковки и, набирая скорость, исчез на следующем перекрестке. Эзра проводил его глазами, перезвонил Илане и побрел в здание компании.

И не успел дойти до своего кабинета, когда его перехватила Нурит.

— Эзра! Спасибо, что приехал.

— Так что случилось?

— Ты можешь изменить доступ к данным по клинике?

— Конечно, могу, — удивился Эзра. — В следующий раз можно просто прислать мне сообщение на почту или в Скайп. И я все сделаю по сети.

— Я бы не хотела, — Нурит понизила голос, — чтобы это осталось в почте.

Эзра пожал плечами.

— Мне всегда можно звонить.

— Ицхак хотел лично поговорить с тобой.

— Понятно.

Они быстро поднялись на третий этаж, и Нурит постучала в дверь кабинета, занимавшего южный угол их здания.

Кабинет был просторным, но здесь не было ни массивной дорогой мебели, ни картин на стенах — Ицхак Шавив работал за самым обычным, пусть и довольно широким письменным столом, какой стоял и у Нурит, и у Рахели. Даже небольшой диван и кресла для гостей — и те были самыми простыми, заказанными в Икее чуть ли не по самой низкой цене. А еще у Ицхака никогда не было секретаря и приемной. Каждый мог постучаться к нему, и для каждого он бы нашел время — но никто, ни в одной из трех его компаний, не стал бы донимать его, предварительно не выяснив по почте или у Рахель, когда можно зайти. К тому же Эзра не раз видел, как коллеги машинально становились на цыпочки, проходя мимо кабинета Ицхака. Они боялись не его самого — боялись помешать чему-то важному, рождавшемуся в этих стенах.

— Рад тебя видеть, — Ицхак немедленно встал из-за стола, поднимаясь навстречу Эзре. — Извини, что опять вызываем в выходные, тем более в субботу.

Ицхак усадил его в кресло, сел напротив — Нурит как раз исчезла за дверью. Вся его плотная, высокая фигура выдавала усталость, и все же Ицхак, как всегда, старался оставаться примером спокойствия и невозмутимости.

— Амрам работает у нас в Trimedigen три недели, — объяснил Ицхак, не дожидаясь, пока Эзра сам задаст ему этот вопрос. — Я не могу доверять ему, как тебе. Максимум, кто должен иметь доступ к этим данным — это я сам, Нурит и Дори. И ты.

— Но я больше не работаю в Trimedigen, — заметил Эзра. — Я работаю в Biostrategix. И по договору с американцами я не имею права даже консультировать кого-то еще.

— Все так, но этот пункт вступит в полную силу лишь с первого июня, — согласился Ицхак. — Пока что у нас переходный период. Мы должны быть уверены, что Амраму можно полностью доверять.

— У него было отличное резюме и рекомендации.

Ицхак покачал головой, чуть нахмурился, и его лоб прорезала глубокая морщина.

— Речь идет о судьбе компании, — сказал он. — Еще мне нужно, чтобы ты проверил, кто из наших сотрудников открывал этот файл на неделе. Конкретно: кто и когда.

— Что за «этот файл»?

— Результаты стабильности по DEW-117. Пришли недавно, во вторник. Дори был в командировке в Базеле и нечаянно отправил их не только Нурит, которая все-таки входит в правление, но и Залману. А тот, не разобравшись, просто скопировал их в нашу внутреннюю сеть, с доступом для всех. Амраму тоже ничего не сказали.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Эзра. И вдруг догадался. — Там что-то очень важное? Проблемы со стабильностью лекарства? Мы же скоро выводим его на рынок, нет? В смысле, Trimedigen?

Лицо Ицхака помрачнело.

— Нурит и Дори уверяют меня, что это ошибка. Мы заказали дополнительное исследование. В любом случае это чувствительная информация, которая не должна попасть в руки нечестных людей.

— Я понимаю. И сделаю для тебя список. Кто и когда смотрел.

— И еще одна просьба…

Эзра провел в офисе Ицхака еще полчаса.

Ушел к себе и принялся читать логи. Заодно открыл тот самый файл: с результатами по стабильности наиболее перспективного лекарства, которое разрабатывал Trimedigen и которое сейчас проходило последнюю, третью фазу клинических испытаний в США. Углубляться в графики и таблицы Эзра не стал и снова вернулся к логам, проверяя их вдоль и поперек.

«Этот файл» открывали четыре человека: сам Ицхак, Нурит, Дори и Залман. Дори и Залман читали его с телефона, Нурит — с ноутбука. Причем именно Ицхак открывал этот файл десятки раз, однажды даже из дома, зайдя в облако через VPN. За все время, что файлы валялись в общем доступе, ими никто не заинтересовался.

На всякий случай Эзра не поленился снова проверить, какие права доступа имеют сотрудники Ицхака во всех трех компаниях.

Потом вернулся к списку. Заметил, что Нурит открывала «этот файл» пять раз, один раз в среду, сразу после обеда. Вспомнил, что Нурит не могла быть в это время в офисе — ей пришлось ехать в Ашдод посреди дня, и вернулась она лишь к вечеру. Это легко проверялось: войти и в здание, и на этаж можно было только с помощью магнитного ключа, и это регистрировалось.

Нурит действительно выходила из здания и, судя по всему, ездила в Ашдод. Следовательно, либо она оставила ноутбук на столе, не выключив, либо кто-то имел пароль к нему. Или подобрал.

Эзра нахмурился. О таком он даже не хотел думать. Скорее всего, кто-то просто открыл файл на уже включенном ноутбуке. Конечно, это звучало ненамного лучше.

Если только этим человеком не была помощница Нурит — Мерав Коэн. Которая точно находилась в ее кабинете в четверг и которой Нурит доверяла, как младшей сестре. Эзра сам видел пару раз, как Нурит уходила на совещание, отдавая ноутбук Мерав и даже прося ее ответить на пару писем от своего имени.

Эзра подумал и включил Мерав в свой список.

Разумеется, это не имело никакого значения. Вряд ли Мерав стала бы разбираться в тех таблицах. Скорее всего, перепутала файл, открыла, закрыла. Бывает. Она правда немного рассеянная.

Но он, Эзра, должен был оставаться щепетильным даже в мелочах. Это и есть гарантия безопасности. Особенно когда компания вроде Trimedigen выходит на биржу, и любая утечка данных может повредить репутации и финансовой состоятельности.

Его телефон звякнул: Кроули прислал СМС из аэропорта. Отчитался, что Илана с детьми уже встали в очередь на регистрацию и времени на все обязательные проверки хватит с лихвой.

А еще Кроули спрашивал, собирается ли Эзра провести на работе всю ночь.

Эзра посмотрел на часы. Решил, что к шести или к четверти седьмого должен управиться.

И ответил.

Успел еще раз переговорить с Ицхаком, все объяснить, все проверить, зашел к Нурит, прочел ей лекцию о том, что оставлять ноутбук на столе, не разлогиниваясь, не стоит даже в собственном кабинете.

Серебристый кабриолет он заметил сразу, как оказался в фойе. И стройную, гибкую фигуру Кроули — тот стоял рядом с машиной, и Эзра поспешил обнять его.

— Спасибо, ты так меня выручил.

— Не за что, — довольно ответил Кроули. — За сегодняшний день я и так сделал слишком много добрых дел. Например, я тут уже полчаса и даже успел выпить невозможно ужасный кофе на заправке знаешь с кем?

Эзра помотал головой, а Кроули улыбнулся.

— С Мерав Коэн.

— С Мерав? А я ее не заметил.

— Она ушла раньше тебя. И, похоже, ей нужно было выговориться. Много работы, требовательная начальница, которая никогда не находит доброго слова…

— Это не так, — возразил Эзра. — Нурит вовсе не такая, а вот Мерав стоит быть осмотрительней. Меньше лезть в чужие дела. И меньше болтать с посторонними.

Кроули с интересом поднял бровь.

— Ладно, — сказал тот. — Я привез тебе поесть. Суши. Ты ведь любишь суши?

— Очень.

— Ну что, едем ко мне?

Эзра кивнул. И вдруг понял, что страшно голоден. Когда Кроули завел мотор, он не удержался и открыл пластиковую коробку. До Тель-Авива они добрались быстро: Эзре снова позвонила Илана, ожидавшая посадки на свой парижский рейс, и после этого Эзра долго рассказывал Кроули о своей родне. Одновременно пытаясь хотя бы на время забыть обеспокоенность, которую только что увидел в глазах Нурит и Ицхака.

Начинало смеркаться, Кроули снял солнечные очки, цепляя дужку за ворот рубашки. Он как раз перестроился в самый правый ряд, чтобы уйти на съезд с шоссе, и в этот момент Эзра произнес:

— Давай все-таки доедем до Кейсарии.

Кроули бросил на него удивленный взгляд. И снова перестроился, а Эзра включил навигацию на телефоне. Через полчаса он попросил Кроули сделать поворот налево.

— Ты уверен?

— Да, там впереди будет гостиница. Видишь вывеску?

— Мы едем в гостиницу? Предлагаешь…

— Нет, — Эзра покачал головой. — Просто остановись на парковке. Если хочешь, можешь подождать меня тут, я все быстро устрою.

Сидеть в машине Кроули вовсе не собирался и пошел вместе с Эзрой — в ресторан при отеле. Где Эзра сначала объяснялся с официантом, а когда тот отказал, попросил позвать администратора. И вот она — высокая стройная женщина, чем-то напоминающая Нурит, — прекрасно его поняла и даже улыбнулась, взглянув на Кроули.

А еще Эзра был уверен, что все понял и Кроули, несмотря на то, что свои переговоры они вели на иврите.

— Давайте я заплачу за бокалы, — предложил Эзра.

— Просто верните их на неделе. А штопор вам дать?

— Точно, про штопор я забыл. Спасибо!

Вернувшись в машину, Эзра поймал на себе взгляд Кроули: в нем читался интерес.

Спустя четверть часа они наконец были у берега моря. Впереди громоздился Мей Кедем, Римский акведук — точнее, его развалины. Через огромные арочные глазницы еще светило закатное солнце, разгоревшееся костром. Оранжевые языки его пламени лизали небо и море.

На пляже было довольно шумно: кто-то возился со штативом, кто-то карабкался на сам акведук. Эзра отдал Кроули сверток с бутылкой вина и бокалами, а сам нес другой пакет — с пледом и полотенцем, которые он захватил еще вчера из дома. Они прошлись по берегу, наблюдая, как волны омывают искрящийся в последних солнечных лучах песок и как ветер гонит по небу фиолетовое облачко.

Наконец Эзра расстелил полотенце прямо под акведуком. Кроули аккуратно водрузил бокалы на булыжники, оставшиеся от римлян. Сел рядом с Эзрой, прислоняясь спиной к каменной кладке акведука, открыл бутылку и разлил вино по бокалам.

Костер на горизонте напоследок вспыхнул ярчайшим алым, и солнце потонуло в море. Эзра поднял бокал и замялся, пытаясь придумать хороший тост.

— За тебя, — опередил его Кроули. — Ты не представляешь, какой ты удивительный.

— За нас, — добавил Эзра.

Восхищенные возгласы, вспышки фотоаппаратов и веселое хлюпанье по воде — все это было совсем рядом и одновременно в другой вселенной. А в этой вселенной Кроули сидел невозможно близко к нему, и во взгляде его была немыслимая искренность, будто он наконец сбросил забрало, сбросил все маски и личины, открывая лицо и обнажая душу, и Эзра так легко теперь узнавал в нем кого-то другого — того, кто так часто ему снился.

Эзра отставил бокал в сторону, а в следующее мгновение Кроули уже коснулся его губ своими, и за этим лучшим поцелуем на свете последовал другой, такой же волшебный и пьянящий. Их пальцы переплелись, когда Эзра взял Кроули за руку, и лишь потом Эзра заметил, что вокруг вдруг стало совсем тихо.

Они кое-как оторвались друг от друга, и Эзра услышал плеск волн в тишине.

Вдохнул полные легкие соленого морского воздуха и решил, что никогда прежде не видел такого нежного вечернего неба, сквозь синеву которого уже поблескивали искры звезд.

Огляделся. На пляже не было никого, кроме них двоих.

Кроули снова разлил вино по бокалам. С моря подул легкий прохладный ветерок, и он, одетый лишь в тонкую рубашку, чуть поежился. Эзра распаковал плед, набросил его на плечи Кроули и лишь потом допил свое вино. И подумал, что тяжелая коричневая ткань, которая сейчас окутывала и скрывала фигуру Кроули, похожа на старинный балахон. Вроде того, который Кроули носил в одиннадцатом веке, когда войска Раймунда Тулузского штурмовали Антиохию и Иерусалим. И мгновенно вспомнилось, что совсем недалеко от развалин Мей Кедем есть национальный парк Кейсарии, а в нем другие развалины — Города Крестоносцев, и Эзра попытался представить, были ли они там с Кроули прежде…

— Если будет холодно, — сказал ему Эзра, — я тебя согрею.

Кроули улыбнулся. Придвинулся ближе к Эзре, и теперь под пледом они сидели в обнимку. Вновь сцепили пальцы рук и вновь целовались, и Эзре казалось, что с каждым их поцелуем на небе вспыхивает все больше звезд. А потом Кроули вдруг положил руки ему на пояс и повлек Эзру за собой, то есть потянул на себя, потому что сам он лег на спину. И Эзра склонился над ним, снова укрывая себя и Кроули этим тяжелым пледом, и целовал его, и расстегивал на нем рубашку, чувствуя, как Кроули уже просунул руки под его собственную футболку. Вся их одежда рассыпалась рядом, и Эзра снова нырнул под плед, прижимаясь голой кожей к такому же голому телу под собой, и все целовал его — целовал ключицы и шею, целовал соски. Скользнул языком по груди и животу Кроули и по невозможно горячему члену. А когда выпустил член изо рта, Кроули вдруг подался вперед и перевернул их обоих, прижимая Эзру к земле.

Теперь пришла очередь Эзры смотреть на небо и звезды, и он запустил пальцы в темные спутанные волосы — Кроули ласкал его член ртом и языком, пока снова не отодвинулся, потянувшись к вороху одежды. Несколько секунд что-то искал и затем без слов отдал Эзре, перебравшемуся на полотенце, крошечный тюбик и такую же крошечную упаковку. Кроули оседлал его, поначалу держась за его плечи, и Эзра чуть согнул ноги в коленях — а потом Кроули выпрямился, высоко задирая голову. Эзра подался вперед и вверх, и Кроули во всей своей немыслимой гибкости склонился над ним, целуя в губы. Ускорил ритм, насаживаясь на член Эзры, и Эзра кончил, кажется, лишь от того, что увидел, как Кроули смотрит на него — и как потом смотрит в небо, и как темное облако за его спиной превращается в огромные крылья c черным оперением. Эзра обхватил ладонью член Кроули, и тот, застонав и излившись, лег рядом. Устроил голову на груди у Эзры и обнял его рукой за талию.

Эзра прижал его к себе. Потянул за край пледа, укрывая себя и Кроули.

И упал — в сверкающее звездами небо.


	6. Глава 6. Эзра

Глава 6. Эзра

— Ангел, ты ведь знаешь, что я никуда не уйду, — сказал Кроули.

И Азирафаэль вдруг понял, что это и есть правда, непреложная и непостижимая истина, потому что Кроули действительно произнес эти слова и все еще оставался рядом, как оставался рядом все шесть тысяч лет, за которые мир не успел ни постареть, ни умереть. Не солгал, не обманул, не поднялся, чтобы уйти, расправить крылья и улететь, исчезая на век-другой.

Кроули и сейчас был рядом. Был с ним. Как всегда.

Вот только улыбаться Кроули вдруг перестал: его лицо стало невыносимо серьезным.

— Если ни моя, ни твоя сторона, — Кроули осекся и тут же поправился, — если Они не выходят с нами на связь, возможно, Они вправду оставили нас в покое. Или Они хотят, чтобы мы думали, будто нас оставили в покое.

— Адам сказал, что нам не следует волноваться, — напомнил Азирафаэль.

Теперь Кроули рассмеялся: звонким стеклянным смехом.

— Хорошо, когда единственное утешение в этом мире исходит от сына Сатаны. И здравый смысл тоже. Жаль, что Адам забыл сказать, как нам теперь жить.

— Для этого есть свобода воли. И у людей, и у нас. С некоторых пор. Разве нет?

— Да, — согласился Кроули. — Но я уже говорил это тебе, еще неделю назад, в парке. В следующий раз это будут Они против Нас. И Они обязательно попробуют снова.

— Пусть только попробуют, — вырвалось у Азирафаэля.

Он и сам не знал как. Просто вырвалось. И мириться больше ни с чем не хотелось. Он как будто в первый раз за шесть тысяч лет понял, что такое на самом деле быть ангелом. Не ждать, когда Небеса отдадут следующий приказ, а просто защищать тех, кто ему дорог и кого он любит.

Людей. Весь мир на Земле. Кроули. Да, Кроули. И его тоже. Его в первую очередь.

Разве есть у ангела миссия важнее?

Он вскинул взгляд на Кроули: тот вздохнул и снова улыбнулся.

— Ты собираешься и дальше продавать книги? — в голосе Кроули больше не слышалось беспокойства. — В смысле, делать вид, что ты продаешь книги?

Азирафаэль пожал плечами и тоже улыбнулся в ответ.

— Для этой дискуссии мне надо выпить. Ты не против? Я сейчас что-нибудь принесу.

Кроули кивнул, и Азирафаэль, поднявшись, поспешил на кухню. Только перед тем, как переступить порог гостиной, осторожно взглянул на Кроули: тот не шелохнулся. Все еще сидел на диванчике, правда, чуть откинулся на спинку.

Осмотрев запасы спиртного, Азирафаэль вернулся с бутылкой коллекционного Помероля и двумя бокалами. Кроули немедленно выпрямился — впрочем, в его фигуре уже не было прежнего напряжения — и заметил:

— Знаешь, я бы предпочел виски.

— Потом.

Откупорив бутылку, Азирафаэль разлил вино по бокалам. Сел рядом с Кроули. Пригубил вино, обвел глазами свой книжный лабиринт, выстроенный за два столетия, и сказал:

— Да, я буду продавать книги. Или делать вид, что я их продаю. Знаешь, почему? Пока ты будешь приходить сюда, я сделаю все возможное и невозможное тоже, чтобы этот магазинчик никуда не исчез.

Кроули облизнул губы. Снова заулыбался и весело спросил:

— Правда?

— Правда. Я всегда буду ждать тебя здесь.

— Я бы мог сказать то же самое и о своем жилище. Мне нравится, когда ты заходишь ко мне в гости. Помню тот раз, когда ты впервые появился у меня…

— … в Мейфэйре?

— В Аргосе, — поправил его Кроули, салютуя бокалом. — Пять тысяч лет назад. Люди уже изобрели вино, и я пригласил тебя приятно провести вечер. А ты посчитал это ловушкой.

Азирафаэль покачал головой.

— Ты же знаешь, Кроули, что это не так. Просто я был обязан проявлять бдительность.

— Я заметил.

— Если бы я совсем не доверял тебе, я бы вообще не пришел.

Вылив в себя все вино, Кроули опять рассмеялся, еще громче и веселее.

— Я помню, что ты долго топтался на пороге и лишь потом соизволил пройти внутрь. Наверное, я уговаривал тебя целых полчаса. Извини, ангел, я до сих пор не могу забыть, какой изумленный вид у тебя был тогда.

— Я просто не ожидал, что ты… — Азирафаэль запнулся, — что ты живешь, как все люди. То есть не как все люди, скажем, а как те из них, которые могут позволить себе роскошь. Но не как…

Он все не мог отыскать подходящих слов.

— …не как демон, — закончил за него Кроули. — Признайся, ты ведь думал, что в моей гостиной будет стоять жертвенник, обагренный кровью невинных жертв.

— Не совсем, — Азирафаэль упрямо замотал головой. Снова разлил вино по бокалам. — Если бы я ожидал чего-то такого, я бы никогда не принял твоего приглашения. Но я подозревал, что увижу изображения Ада или Сатаны.

Кроули внимательно посмотрел на Азирафаэля.

— К этому времени мы были знакомы уже тысячу лет, и ты всерьез считал, что мне захочется тащить что-то такое себе в гостиную или, не приведи кто-нибудь, в спальню? Ты действительно считал, что мне не хватает Ада в жизни? Что я скучаю по своим коллегам Снизу? И очень страдаю без их общества на Земле?

— Кроули, мне правда неудобно, — Азирафаэль развел руками.

Он попытался вспомнить Аргос — точно перелистнул сотню страниц в старом потрепанном томе, затерявшемся на полке в магазине, вгляделся в полуистлевший лист — и вдруг как наяву увидел тот шумный, яркий, пьянящий город с величавыми крепостями, амфитеатрами и святилищами очередных выдуманных человечеством божеств. Вспомнил, как встретил Кроули еще в Коринфе. И как шел потом по улицам Аргоса, и смотрел на усыпанное звездами небо, и пытался найти ответ в его молчании, и не нашел, нашел только смелость открыть ворота и постучаться в дверь большого дома из белого камня. Вспомнил, как Кроули пригласил его войти — и как он мгновенно отмел мысль о западне, заглянув в желтые глаза, в глубине которых, конечно, плескался адский огонь, и этот огонь не лгал. Кроули тогда улыбнулся ему без тени насмешки, да и весь вид его выдавал неловкость и обескураженность, притом что он старался вести себя непринужденно и шутить — он ведь научился от людей, как прятать стеснительность, — а потом улыбнулся снова, и Азирафаэль подумал, что верит демону.

— Ангел… — вдруг услышал он.

Поднял глаза — и увидел того-самого-Кроули-демона-из-Аргоса. Смущенного и обескураженного. Как будто за эти тысячелетия ничего не изменилось. Как будто должны были пройти целые эпохи, и несколько цивилизаций в том же Аргосе должны были пережить расцвет и погаснуть в забвении, чтобы он сам, Азирафаэль, заметил и принял очевидное.

— Извини. На самом деле я совсем не хотел ставить тебя в неловкое положение, — признался Кроули. — И в тот раз правда пригласил тебя выпить вина.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Азирафаэль. Улыбнулся и добавил: — Можем как-нибудь съездить в Аргос.

— Просто так?

— Просто так. Посмотреть на то, что осталось от Тиринфа. Ты больше не обязан строить дьявольские козни, а я не обязан их расстраивать.

— Отличная мысль, — согласился Кроули. — Начнем новую жизнь с отпуска. Прямо как люди. Некоторые даже берут кредит, чтобы слетать в экзотические страны. А потом устраиваются на дополнительную работу, чтобы как-то погасить этот кредит. Представляешь? И нет, это тоже придумал не я.

Азирафаэль повертел бокал в руках и допил вино. Вытянул голову: со своего места он видел кусочек витрины магазинчика, а за ней — синеву в блеске уличных фонарей. По городу уже растекались сумерки, и прохладный ветер прогонял лето.

— Мы ведь должны сами решить, как нам жить теперь, — заметил Азирафаэль. — Понимаешь? Только мы сами.

Кроули потянулся за бутылкой вина. Разлил оставшееся по бокалам и спросил:

— У тебя есть идеи?

***

Он не успел. Не успел договорить то, что так хотелось сказать. Услышал какой-то чужеродный звук — навязчивую мелодию — и отвлекся.

Еще несколько секунд Эзра озирался по сторонам и все пытался понять, откуда в его книжном магазинчике столько солнца и куда подевался Кроули, который только что сидел рядом. С бокалом вина.

Взгляд его упал на телефон, дребезжащий рядом с подушкой.

— Илана?

— Привет, — раздался голос сестры. — Не разбудила?

— Нет, что ты, — ответил Эзра. — Я как раз собирался вставать.

Он почти пришел в себя. Вспомнил, почему телефон валяется рядом. Вспомнил, что вчера вечером они так и не смогли встретиться с Кроули — у обоих было много работы. То есть это у него, у Эзры, было много работы, а Кроули недвусмысленно дал понять, что сможет выкрутиться и спихнет все дела на кого-нибудь в офисе или даже обратится за помощью в Дюссельдорф — а вот он, Эзра, решил, что не сможет. Когда он наконец явился домой в одиннадцать вечера, Кроули сначала написал ему в Скайп, спросив, как дела и остаются ли в силе их планы на выходные, а потом позвонил, они проговорили полчаса, не меньше, попрощались, и Эзра уже закрыл глаза, и вот тогда Скайп снова пискнул, потому что Кроули прислал новое сообщение.

«Если не случится конца света, я заеду за тобой в десять. До встречи!»

Эзра провел пальцем по экрану телефона, представляя, как касается щеки Кроули — или его губ — или его тела — снова закрыл глаза и мгновенно уснул. И теперь жалел лишь об одном: он уснул один и проснулся тоже один, и рядом не было того, кого он так хотел бы обнимать сейчас, этим сонным жарким утром.

И не думать о конце света, никогда не думать…

— Эзра, ты меня слушаешь?

— Конечно, — подтвердил он. — Как тебе Прованс?

— Я же тебе про него и рассказываю, Эзра…

— Да-да. Я в целом. А Гилад уже прилетел?

— На день позже, — Илана вздохнула. — Ему пришлось ехать в Хайфу по делам фирмы, я же говорила, помнишь?

— Разумеется, помню, — спешно сказал Эзра. — Это хорошо, что он все-таки вырвался.

В диалоге повисла пауза, а потом Илана продолжила рассказывать про Гилада и детей, про хозяев дома, который они сняли, про рецепт какой-то сложной выпечки, которым с ней поделилась хозяйка, а еще о том, что завтра они собираются поехать на день в Ниццу, ведь Гилад никогда не видел Лазурный берег. Эзра почти не слушал ее — то есть он честно пытался ее слушать, но получалось плохо, потому что теперь он представлял себя с Кроули не на пляже в Кейсарии, а на Лазурном берегу, и одновременно все пытался вспомнить, в какой город они с Кроули собирались во сне.

Вспомнил: Аргос. Один из древнейших городов мира. Пять тысяч лет истории.

Вот только свое имя — имя, которое он носил во сне, — Эзра вспомнить так и не смог.

И вдруг услышал:

— Я так рада за тебя, Эзра. Знаешь, он такой классный. Вежливый, красивый…

Кровь прилила к лицу, будто ему было пятнадцать лет и младшая сестра вдруг заметила, что он засматривается на соседского пацана. И что он влюбился.

Правда, Эзре уже давно было не пятнадцать.

Быстро попрощавшись с Иланой, Эзра вскочил с кровати. В отличие от Кроули, валяться по утрам в постели он не любил, вернее, обычно не позволял себе. По крайней мере, если был в постели один. Но в этот миг ему одновременно хотелось позвонить Кроули и упасть лицом в подушку. Натянуть одеяло поверх головы, закрыть глаза и нырнуть в сон.

И понять, какой все-таки беды ждали ангел с демоном. Что случилось с ними, и почему оба так опасались будущего. Узнать, кто такой Адам и кто те таинственные Они, которые обязательно попробуют снова.

Эзра подошел к окну. Заглянул в небо: в маленький синий его кусочек. Окно было чуть приоткрыто: перед сном он всегда выключал кондиционер и оставлял небольшую щель. Теперь хотелось распахнуть створки настежь и еще открыть форточку на кухне, устроив сквозняк.

На миг Эзра увидел свое отражение в оконном стекле.

И подумал, что не знает, кто он такой на самом деле.

И почему сейчас он так счастлив, и откуда в нем это ощущение сладкой грусти, запредельного одиночества и вечной тоски по тому, чего никогда не было, откуда эти сны про несуществующий книжный магазинчик и шесть тысяч лет служения Небесам, рука об руку с тем, кто столько же лет служил Аду.

И почему всякий раз, когда Кроули оказывался рядом, тоски и одиночества становилось в разы меньше.

Эзра все-таки распахнул окно: втянул полные легкие воздуха и заставил себя успокоиться. Ушел в душ, а потом направился в кухню. Включил чайник и зашел в спальню: забрать телефон.

«Привет. Можно напроситься к тебе на завтрак?»

Эзра улыбнулся.

«Приезжай».

Он решил приготовить самый простой омлет с травами и помидорами, разбил яйца, добавил пряности и перемешал все венчиком. Чтобы чуть приглушить голод, отправил в рот кусочек сыра из холодильника и сделал себе большую кружку растворимого кофе, который так ненавидел Кроули.

На минуту Эзра уселся на кухне с телефоном, пролистывая новости. Подумал, что зря не сообразил позвать Кроули к себе, когда тот звонил ему в одиннадцать вечера. На неделе у них тоже было немало дел, но в среду они все-таки смогли увидеться: правда, по инициативе Кроули, который пригласил Эзру на ужин к себе домой. В тот раз они приготовили пасту в четыре руки, распили под нее бутылку отличного Бароло, а потом перебрались на диван в гостиной: то есть перебрался Эзра, а Кроули просто лег на диван, устроив голову у него на коленях.

— У тебя какие-то проблемы на работе? — спросил Кроули, и Эзра чуть вздрогнул.

Он все проверил, еще в ту субботу выполнил все, что попросил сделать Ицхак, а когда пришел к Ицхаку в понедельник с тем же вопросом, то получил строжайшие указания ни во что больше не вмешиваться. Эзра погрузился в текучку: в конце концов, нужно было передать Амраму все дела по Trimedigen и Astrogenec, а еще проверить досье на новых сотрудников Biostrategix: ведь его обязанности не ограничивались одной компьютерной безопасностью. Он действительно стоял на страже всего. Привык наблюдать за людьми, привык мгновенно отмечать, как ведут себя коллеги, и схватывать на лету, что происходит в компании. И теперь Эзре было не по себе при виде Нурит и Ицхака, на чьих лицах читалась настоящая тревога.

Но рассказать об этом Кроули он не мог.

— Нет, что ты. И потом…

— И потом, ты бы мне не сказал, — закончил за него Кроули. — Скандалы, интриги, расследования. В смысле, секреты, тайны, договоры по соблюдению конфиденциальности. А еще ты пообещал боссу молчать, и это самое главное.

Кроули привстал и потянулся к тонкому кожаному портфелю, который оставил лежать на стуле. Тот стоял слишком далеко, так что Кроули все-таки пришлось подняться, но едва он вытащил из портфеля пачку документов, как сразу же вернулся на диван.

И снова положил голову на колени Эзры.

— Хочешь послушать про мою работу?

— Конечно. Но я уже предчувствую какую-нибудь особенную гадость.

— Ты почти угадал, — согласился Кроули. Он перебрал несколько распечаток и наконец остановился на одной. — Вот это, пожалуй, самое интересное из того, чем я занимаюсь сейчас. Киршенберги против Меламеда, ты ничего про это не слышал?

Эзра покачал головой.

— Это точно было в местных газетах. Киршенбергов три: это Мишель, Исабель и Сара. Транзит и логистика, но это не так важно. Важно, что их отец, Соломон Киршенберг, умер два года назад, поделив компанию на три равных части между сестрами. Понимаешь, к чему я клоню?

— Нет.

— После смерти отца между сестрами началась война. Ах да, их отец был женат два раза, поэтому Сара — сводная сестра, да еще и несовершеннолетняя, так что на самом деле ее интересы представляет ее мать, то есть вторая жена Киршенберга-отца.

— Война идет из-за денег?

— Сто восемьдесят миллионов долларов чистой прибыли, и это только в прошлом году. Мишель и Исабель никак не могут договориться о выплате дивидендов. Беньямин Меламед, против которого подан иск — председатель совета директоров. И Мишель, и Исабель, и тем более маленькая Сара, то есть ее мама, — все они считали его своим человеком, представляешь? 

— И он врал всем троим о том, что происходит в компании? — догадался Эзра.

— Да.

— Значит, из-за него поссорилась целая семья? Какой противный и мерзкий тип.

— Я так и знал, что ты это скажешь, — рассмеялся Кроули. — Между прочим, я встречался с этим Меламедом вчера. И скорее всего буду его защищать на суде.

— Сочувствую, — сказал Эзра. — Ты не можешь отказаться?

— Отказаться?

Кроули одним махом поднялся и сел на диване. И теперь смотрел на Эзру широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Ты это всерьез? Может быть, это лучшее дело в моей жизни!

Эзра покачал головой.

— Судя по тому, что ты рассказал, этот Меламед — отпетый негодяй и мошенник.

— Безусловно, — согласился Кроули. — Он владеет одним процентом компании по опциону и лично заинтересован в заработке. А еще он получает ежегодные бонусы. Не в его интересах, чтобы компания развалилась, правда?

— Конечно.

— В прошлом году Мишель едва не продала свою долю почти за бесценок каким-то китайцам. Исабель хочет вытащить из бюджета всю годовую прибыль, притом что компания нуждается в инвестициях. А мать несовершеннолетней Сары считает, что пора закрыть все европейские представительства. Конечно, это их право как владельцев. Но если они получат то, что хотят, есть некая вероятность, что через год или два их семейная фирма станет банкротом. И работу потеряет не только Меламед, но и две тысячи сотрудников.

— Раз так, — Эзра вздохнул, — я рад, что ты поможешь хорошему и благородному человеку.

— Да нет же, — Кроули развел руками, а потом снова собрал все распечатки в одну толстую пачку. И опустил ее рядом с собой на диван. — В этой истории никого нельзя назвать полностью хорошим. Или плохим. Они все просто люди, понимаешь?

Эзра сложил руки на груди. Потом потянулся к бутылке Бароло, стоящей на полу, но та оказалась пуста.

— Я бы не смог так жить, — признался он. — Мне надо точно знать, что хорошо, а что плохо. Это как стрелка компаса, которая должна указывать на север. Я думаю, в каждом из нас встроена эта стрелка, и на самом деле мы всегда знаем, где север. Стоит только прислушаться к себе. К своему сердцу.

Кроули покачал головой.

— И ты тоже, — продолжил Эзра. — Ты тоже прекрасно знаешь, где север. Даже когда делаешь вид, что тебе это безразлично и ты просто зарабатываешь деньги.

— Расскажи это в моем офисе...

По лицу Кроули было видно, что сдаваться он не собирается. Он добавил что-то о своей репутации. А потом осекся и замолчал.

Эзра немедленно сменил тему, и история семьи Киршенбергов благополучно отошла в прошлое, а потом и совсем забылась, когда Эзра притянул Кроули к себе и тот снова вытянулся на диване — правда, ненадолго, потому что Эзра уже расстегивал на нем рубашку и им очень скоро пришлось перебраться в спальню.

И сейчас, вспоминая этот случай, Эзра одновременно вспоминал и свой сон.

Вот в чем он был уверен: стрелка его компаса всегда указывала на север. Он старался быть добрым, хорошим и справедливым. И в этой жизни, и в той.

Но по-настоящему живым он ощущал себя, только когда рядом был тот, другой.

В следующее мгновение телефон на столе заверещал, и Эзра пошел открывать дверь.

— Доброе утро, — в руках у Кроули был пакет, от которого исходил лучший в мире запах свежей выпечки. — Ты ведь сваришь для меня кофе? Я согласен даже на тот отвратительный растворимый порошок.

— Есть еще чай, — улыбнулся Эзра.

Он усадил Кроули за стол: тот, впрочем, почти сразу снова поднялся, пообещав взять чай на себя. Сам Эзра занялся омлетом, о котором почти забыл.

А когда они почти закончили завтракать, Эзра спросил:

— Куда поедем?

— Э, мы же собирались просто погулять по Тель-Авиву, — удивился Кроули, отправляя в рот последний кусочек омлета. — Меня вполне устроит тот парк. Яркон, или как он называется. Ну, где были кактусы и пальмы. Мне там понравилось. И еще мы собирались в Герцлию, в тот ресторан, где делают кошерные суши.

— Конечно, — кивнул Эзра. — Я просто подумал, что ты еще многого не видел в Израиле. А уж Тель-Авив точно никуда не денется.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Ты слышал что-нибудь о крепости Масада?

Кроули как раз допивал чай. И чуть не подавился.

— Слышал.

— Это очень важное место для нашей истории. В шестьдесят седьмом году нашей эры…

— Я читал про это, — оборвал его Кроули. — Девятьсот человек, то есть все, кто был в крепости, перерезали друг другу глотки, чтобы не сдаваться римлянам. 

— Да. Несмотря на печальную историю, там действительно очень красиво. Это же горы. А наверх легко подняться по канатной дороге.

Кроули внимательно смотрел на него. Как будто хотел что-то спросить, но не решался. И вместо этого произнес:

— Ну, если хочешь, можем отправиться туда…

— С другой стороны, можно и на следующих выходных, — Эзра махнул рукой. — Я был там раза четыре, наверное. Первый раз еще в школе. Потом с друзьями.

Он подтянул к себе тарелку с круассанами.

— Ничего, если я возьму последний?

— Конечно, — ответил Кроули.

И пока Эзра расправлялся с последним круассаном, Кроули все вертел в руках пустую чашку.

А потом перевел взгляд в сторону, на окно, будто немного боялся смотреть на Эзру, и все-таки спросил, очень тихо:

— Тебе кажется, что ты бывал там раньше?

— Не знаю, — признался Эзра. — Если бы я был там тогда, я бы попытался все это остановить. Я правда не знаю, чем меня притягивает эта история. Этих людей ждал конец света, возможно, у них не было другого выбора, кроме как убить друг друга. Для этого тоже нужна немалая храбрость. Я бы, наверное, не смог…

— Мне хочется думать, что иногда есть и другой выход.

— А если нет? Если сдаваться нельзя, если нас только двое — и против нас целый мир? Или целая армия врагов?

Он и сам не понял, зачем произнес все это. И почему.

И что все это значило.

Зато это прекрасно понял Кроули. Который смотрел на него с такой встревоженностью — если не сказать паникой — которую Эзра у него на лице никогда не видел или не помнил.

Наконец Кроули встал из-за стола. Улыбнулся самой своей сияющей улыбкой и спросил:

— У тебя же есть посудомоечная машина?

Спустя час они шагали по тропинке, справа от которой громоздились огромные, чуть ли не до метра в обхвате, шарообразные кактусы. Солнце медленно ползло по облакам, раскаляя небо, и легко было представить, что сейчас они с Кроули идут вовсе не по парку Яркон, а путешествуют по какой-нибудь далекой и экзотической стране, полной нелепых колючих растений. И вслед за этой мыслью поспешила и другая: где же все-таки встретились те ангел и демон из его снов, что свело их вместе, какие дороги они прошли, помогая или мешая друг другу?

Эзра не знал. Или не помнил. И очень хотел спросить об этом Кроули.

— Смотри, какие тут астрофитумы, — вдруг произнес тот.

— Вот эти мясистые пни?

— Да. Видишь звездчатую верхушку? Поэтому они так называются.

Эзра согласно кивнул: по его мнению, кактусы делились на круглые и длинные.

— Жаль, что ничего с собой не унести, — продолжил Кроули.

Он весело посмотрел на Эзру, потом бросил красноречивый взгляд на выход из сада: охранник, который заодно и продавал билеты, куда-то исчез.

— Веди себя хорошо, — напомнил ему Эзра. — Не хватало еще, чтобы нас с тобой выставили отсюда.

В ответ Кроули лишь рассмеялся. Склонился над очередным кактусом: сфотографировать распустившийся цветок и потрогать колючки, покрутился под пальмами и наконец пошел к выходу.

Эзра поспешил за ним. Можно было ведь ни о чем не говорить. Или наоборот, если уж говорить, то о чем-то очень важном. Вроде неминуемого конца света и астрофитумов.

Они уже шли по асфальтированной дорожке вдоль берега озера, когда Эзра все-таки спросил:

— Ты был когда-нибудь в таком месте?

— В каком?

— Где растут кактусы. В природе.

— В Мексике один раз, — ответил Кроули. — Там очень красиво и необычно. Но мне там чего-то не хватало.

Их взгляды пересеклись — темные очки ничуть не мешали, Эзра и сквозь них прекрасно видел глаза Кроули. И видел, как эти глаза вдруг заблестели.

— Здесь лучше, — добавил Кроули.

Эзра улыбнулся. На секунду вслушался в веселый шум, доносящийся с озера: водный велосипед отчаянно догонял лодку.

— Мы могли бы куда-нибудь поехать вместе.

— Я не против. Мы и так…

— Нет, — Эзра покачал головой. — Конечно, я счастлив, что тебе нравится в Израиле. Но мы могли бы съездить куда-то за пределы страны, понимаешь?

Кроули некоторое время переваривал эту идею.

— Есть какие-нибудь предложения?

— Я думал про Европу.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Кроули. И пожал плечами. — Только не предлагай Париж, потому что это столица влюбленных. Это банально.

В ответ Эзра легонько ткнул его в бок.

— Про Кейсарию ты тоже сначала говорил, что это банально, вот так прямо на пляже…

— Эзра, тут дети.

Кроули ухмыльнулся: их как раз обогнали две девочки лет десяти. С интересом взглянув на Кроули и Эзру, они снова пустились бежать.

— Вряд ли они понимают английский, — заметил Эзра. — Кстати, я был в Париже. Нет, не то.

— Не то?

Они — как и в прошлый раз — устроились на скамейке, скрытой в тени деревьев. 

— Я не могу этого объяснить, — начал Эзра. — Иногда мне кажется, что на свете есть какой-то город, очень важный для меня, и я ищу его.

— Именно город? — переспросил Кроули.

Эзра поднял глаза на небо: солнце его почему-то не ослепляло.

— Книжный магазин, — признался он. — И я не знаю, где он находится.

На Кроули он больше не смотрел: в голову пришло, что этому красивому циничному юристу с идеальным телом когда-нибудь надоест Эзра с его вечными обязанностями, ответственностью, скучноватой работой и насквозь обычной жизнью, приправленной сумасшедшими сновидениями. Когда-нибудь Кроули захочется вернуться домой. К себе настоящему, преуспевающему профессионалу и наследнику семейной компании, которому не подобает представлять себя адским отродьем с черными крыльями или змеем, ползающим по Саду, и для которого любовное приключение в Тель-Авиве так и останется всего лишь приключением. Затянувшимся курортным романом. И неважно, была ли там поначалу какая-то ловушка или нет. Все это когда-нибудь закончится, и вот тогда Эзра снова останется один.

Пальцы вдруг обожгло.

— Расскажи, — очень тихо попросил Кроули, держа его за руку. — Про тот магазин.

Эзра взглянул на него.

Кроули сейчас боялся больше.

— Пожалуйста.

— Там много старинных книг, — начал Эзра. Смотреть на Кроули он все-таки не мог. И попытался отыскать ответы в облаках. Потому что разве ангелу не подобало бы обращаться к Небесам?

И ничего не нашел.

— Я больше ничего не помню. Я хожу между книжными полками. Читаю названия на корешках, но сейчас я не могу припомнить ни одного.

— Ни одного?

— Кроме Библии. Или даже Библий. Разные издания. Я такие видел только в музеях.

— А еще?

Эзра вздохнул.

— Почти всегда я варю какао. На двоих.

«И кого-то жду», — хотел добавить Эзра, и это было бы ложью, потому что он всю жизнь пытался понять, кого же он ждет, и чьи знакомые шаги хочет услышать из-за книжных полок — и наконец нашел, отыскал среди семи миллиардов людей на этой странной планете.

— Я знаю, — сказал Кроули.

Он еще сильнее сжал пальцы Эзры. И добавил:

— Иногда ты завариваешь чай. А я опаздываю. И извиняюсь.

— Случается, — согласился Эзра. — Иногда мы с тобой пьем вино.

— И ждем конца света.

Кроули произнес это очень тихо, и Эзра отвел взгляд. Впереди на фоне многоэтажек высились стройные пальмы с раскидистыми кронами, лодки выписывали иероглифы по озерной глади, а люди — те самые, которые взращивали сады в пустыне, возводили вавилонские башни, любили, ненавидели, воевали и снова любили, — эти же самые люди, глупые, хитрые, очень добрые и очень искренние, — планировали отпуск в августе, сверяя предложения авиакомпаний, подыскивали новый диван в гостиную и новую работу с сентября, а еще начинали ремонт в квартире. И ничего не знали о близящемся Судном Дне, который один раз уже не настал — Эзра отдал бы многое, чтобы понять, почему, — и который был неизбежен, потому что так в своих заметках по построению мира когда-то предначертал Господь Бог.

Пальцы Кроули, все еще обхватывающие ладонь Эзры, чуть вздрогнули.

— У тебя прежде были другие глаза, — теперь Эзра снова смотрел на него. — Огненные.

Не удержался: выдернул руку и осторожно снял с Кроули темные очки, заглядывая в серое холодное море.

— А у тебя был огненный меч, — сказал Кроули. — И доспехи. И белые одежды.

— Намного раньше.

— Да. Но ты всегда оставался воином. В отличие от меня.

— Наверное, если бы не ты, мне было бы незачем воевать.

Кроули его взгляда не выдержал. Взял у Эзры свои солнечные очки и надел их, точно опуская забрало шлема.

— Мы обязательно найдем тот город, — пообещал он.

— Обязательно.

Они встали — почти одновременно — и еще с полчаса кружили по тропинкам, пытаясь то ли забыть, то ли вспомнить. И в Тропический сад вошли так же молча. Правда, оказавшись под лианами, Кроули вдруг заметно оживился. Он то останавливался возле пальм, задирал голову и смотрел вверх, словно пытаясь высмотреть что-то на небе сквозь зеленые кроны, то осторожно проводил рукой по цветущим растениям, и Эзра готов был поклясться, что листва каждый раз чуть вздрагивала, и каждый раз приписывал это неизвестно откуда взявшемуся ветерку. Иногда Эзра нарочно останавливался — ему нравилось любоваться Кроули издалека. Например, разглядывать со всех сторон его фигуру — в рубашке поло, так подчеркивающей его идеальное телосложение, и светло-коричневых брюках, обтягивающих узкие бедра и задницу, — которая в этом саду будто бы обретала особенную, ни с чем не сравнимую гибкость и пластичность.

Наконец они вышли к пруду. Кроули быстро припал на колено, зачерпнул воды и пружиной выпрямился. Вода была теплой, как немедленно узнал Эзра.

— Извини, — сказал Кроули, рассмеявшись. — Я просто не мог удержаться!

— Ага, — кивнул Эзра, стирая капли со щеки. — Дьявол попутал, конечно.

— Я и сам дьявол.

В следующее мгновение Эзра вздрогнул, потому что в шею ему ткнулось что-то жаркое, а вокруг талии обвились руки. Кроули осыпал его поцелуями, будто пробуя на вкус и тут же прикусывая, и держал — крепко-крепко, притягивая к себе, и Эзра не устоял: перехватил ладони Кроули у себя на талии и, быстро повернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, завел тому руки за спину.

— Пока не знаю, что плохого ты задумал, но я тебя поймал, — заметил Эзра.

— Может, я хотел, чтобы ты меня поймал.

Кроули запрокинул голову, подставляя шею поцелуям Эзры, и одновременно сделал шаг — и еще шаг — назад, увлекая Эзру за собой, пока сам не уперся спиной в толстую пальму, ствол которой был покрыт колючками. Теперь Кроули отчаянно извивался под ним, и Эзра рассмеялся:

— Ты же любишь, когда тебе немножко неудобно?

В ответ Кроули моментально высвободил руки и, обхватив задницу Эзры, притянул его к себе со всей силой.

— Неудобно сейчас будет тебе, — сказал Кроули. — Потому что у тебя стоит. И ты сейчас в состоянии думать только о том, как засадить мне прямо под этой пальмой, правда?

Эзра еще сильнее навалился на Кроули, и тут что-то кольнуло его в пах.

Он чуть отодвинулся, провел рукой по груди и животу Кроули — тот вздрогнул от прикосновения — накрыл ладонью член под брюками и немного сжал, заставляя Кроули застонать от удовольствия. А потом запустил руку в карман его брюк, извлекая оттуда какую-то зеленую круглую колючку.

— Как тебе не стыдно, — заметил Эзра. — Это что такое?

В ответ Кроули лишь картинно закатил глаза.

— Эхинопсис. Он так размножается. Сбрасывает пупырышки, которые уже в воздухе могут дать корни. Они легко отламываются и тут же укореняются. Я просто ему помог.

— Помог?

— Да. Отдай мне ее, пожалуйста.

Эзра покачал головой. Смерил Кроули взглядом и, ухватив его за запястье, повел к выходу из сада. А его руку выпустил только на парковке. Положил зеленую пупырышку в бардачок машины и сказал:

— Едем домой.

Кроули подчинился.

Машину он вел как обычно — обгоняя всех, кто ему мешал, и постоянно перестраиваясь. Так что спустя четверть часа они уже целовались в прихожей Эзры.

На мгновение Эзра подумал, что Кроули сделал все это специально — украл эту нелепую колючку, накинулся на него в Тропическом саду — но в следующую секунду выкинул эту мысль из головы. Потому что прижиматься к Кроули всем телом — то есть вжимать его в стену — было намного приятней, чем чувствовать бессилие и обреченность перед неизведанным. Потому что от Кроули исходил невыносимый жар — адский, подумалось Эзре, — и потому что точно такой же жар уже пылал у Эзры внизу живота.

Но спешить Эзра не любил.

— Ты напрашиваешься, чтобы тебя наказали.

— Я очень на это надеюсь. Но сомневаюсь, что у тебя сейчас хватит фантазии.

В голосе Кроули звучала насмешка, и член у Эзры тотчас заныл. Эзра повлек Кроули в спальню, стащил с него рубашку и, расстегнув ремень, просунул руку под брюки, гладя член сквозь ткань трусов. А когда Кроули пытался вывернуться, чтобы поцеловать Эзру, тот всякий раз перехватывал его руки, показывая, кто здесь отдает команды, а кто слушается, трогал его, бесцеремонно стаскивал с него брюки и трусы, раздевая догола, а потом заставил лечь на кровать.

Достал из комода пару наручников. Приковал оба запястья Кроули к перекладине кровати.

— О, я так это себе и представлял, — довольно заметил Кроули.

Эзра чуть отошел назад, рассматривая его. А Кроули вытянулся на кровати: несмотря на наручники и торчащий член, вид у него был все еще весьма нахальный.

— Просто вставь мне, — сказал он.

Развел ноги в стороны, согнул в коленях и чуть подался животом вверх, запрокидывая голову на подушки, и Эзра подумал, что не видел ничего и никого бесстыжее.

— Давай. Мы же еще собирались на ужин. Но я так здорово развел тебя на секс, будто тебе все еще пятнадцать лет. Теперь ты сможешь меня наказать, в смысле хорошенько отодрать, а потом мы поедем в Герцлию.

Эзра покачал головой. Неторопливо — сейчас это уже было подвигом — разделся.

Достал из шкафчика смазку, натянул на себя презерватив и наконец устроился на кровати прямо между ног Кроули. Погладил его бедра, еще сильнее разводя их в стороны. Обхватил рукой член и провел пальцем по самой головке.

— Давай, — сказал Кроули.

Он зашипел, когда Эзра вставил в него палец. Почувствовав в себе второй, Кроули тут же выгнулся всем телом, приспосабливаясь.

— Эзра!

Эзра его не слушал. Вытащил пальцы и просто накрыл его собой, и как бы ему самому ни хотелось сразу же исполнить желание Кроули — и свои собственные желания — он сначала долго целовал его, проникая языком в рот и смакуя каждое мгновение, будто и не обращая внимания на то, как Кроули ерзает под ним. Потом перешел на шею, оставил пару засосов на плечах, обвел языком соски.

— Просто вставь мне уже, — выдохнул Кроули. — Пожестче.

— Не давай мне указаний, — заметил Эзра, продолжая ласкать живот Кроули языком.

Кроули все сильнее выгибался под его поцелуями, все меньше требовал и все больше просил, и даже закинул ногу на спину Эзры, пока тот водил языком по его стояку — впрочем, Эзра тотчас же скинул ее с себя.

И отодвинулся, снова устроившись между коленей Кроули.

— Эзра, — сказал тот, — я больше не могу.

— Сдаешься?

— Нет, — выдохнул Кроули, пересиливая себя. — Только… сделай это грязно. У тебя же есть какие-нибудь грязные фантазии?

— Да, — кивнул Эзра. — Обладать тобой.

— И только? Ну правда, Эзра. Представь, что я твой пленник. Твоя секс-игрушка. И тебе все можно. Никто не видит, что ты со мной творишь. Давай, признайся, чего ты на самом деле хочешь со мной сделать?

С минуту они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а Эзра все не находил подходящих слов.

«Любить тебя, — хотелось сказать ему, — вопреки всему».

— Используй меня, — добавил Кроули. — И ничего не стесняйся. Вообще ничего. Чтобы я не понимал, что ты со мной делаешь. Чтобы я хотя бы на время…

Все так же тяжело дыша, Кроули отвел взгляд в сторону окна, скрытого жалюзи.

«… все забыл», — закончил Эзра про себя.

Он вошел в Кроули одним движением. Он то приподнимал бедра Кроули, так что тот обвивал ногами спину Эзры, то снова укладывал его на кровать и закидывал его ноги себе на плечи. То наращивал ритм, то выходил из него, вставляя пальцы и заставляя Кроули вертеться перед ним, как на раскаленной сковородке, заставляя просить и умолять, и снова насаживал его на член, и снова наращивал ритм, и лишь когда почувствовал, что больше действительно не может — кончил и обхватил член Кроули рукой, чувствуя, как по пальцам разливается теплое семя.

Наконец Эзра улегся рядом с Кроули. Некоторое время смотрел в белый оштукатуренный потолок: будто он сейчас качался на морских волнах, раскинув руки в стороны и позволяя воде уносить себя от берега.

— Это правда было хорошо, — вдруг услышал Эзра.

В голосе Кроули звучало одобрение. Эзра перевернулся на бок, рассматривая его: Кроули удобно устроился на подушках, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза. Вся его поза выражала одну лишь бесконечную эйфорию и сладкую истому.

— М-м-м, ты не мог бы снять с меня наручники? Эзра?

Эзра рассеянно провел рукой по его груди.

Если кто-то и был тут секс-игрушкой, то точно не Кроули.

Потому что Кроули все так же нахально отдавал приказы и командовал, объясняя, как еще нужно доставить ему удовольствие, как довести до экстаза, как именно вставить, как долго трахать, как глубоко засаживать и когда дать кончить.

Эзра поднялся с кровати и пошел в душ. Минут десять просто стоял там. Потом тщательно намылился с ног до головы, дочиста стирая с себя пот и семя. Вытер голову полотенцем и вернулся в спальню.

Кроули смотрел на него с удивлением.

— Я тоже хочу в душ, — заявил он. — Так что выпусти меня, пожалуйста. И вообще, мы же еще куда-то едем сегодня? Мне надо привести себя в порядок.

Эзра стоял над ним, почти не шевелясь. Голый и все еще немного мокрый после душа.

Внизу живота опять стало тепло. Очень тепло.

— Эзра?

Эзра не отвечал. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Кроули: тот, конечно, уже с интересом пялился на него ниже пояса.

— О, — протянул Кроули. — Так мы еще не закончили? М-м-м, я не против. Что у нас еще в программе?

Обхватив член ладонью, Эзра начал поддрачивать себе.

— Давай я тебе отсосу, — предложил Кроули. — Эзра?

Эзра его не слушал. Все дрочил и дрочил себе, вспоминая, как всего полчаса назад насаживал Кроули на свой член и как тот извивался под ним. Кроули и сейчас извивался: член у него снова наливался кровью, а яйца поджимались.

— Я люблю твой вкус.

В мозгу у Эзры что-то щелкнуло. И если раньше он все еще не осознавал, что делает, то теперь понимал очень хорошо: что делать сейчас, а что оставить на потом. Поэтому он просто поднял свои же трусы, которые прежде аккуратно положил на пуфик у шкафа, кончил прямо в скомканную ткань, обтер себя ими и лишь потом залез на кровать. Склонившись над Кроули, он приказал:

— Открой рот.

Тот подчинился.

Эзра скатал пропитанные спермой трусы в комок и протолкнул их в рот Кроули: осторожно и неглубоко. Потом вернулся к шкафу, надел чистое белье, джинсы и майку и прямо в таком виде вернулся к Кроули, растягиваясь на кровати рядом с ним. Провел рукой по его груди и животу, и Кроули то ли застонал, то ли замычал от удовольствия и, конечно, дернул бедрами, пытаясь привлечь внимание Эзры к себе — то есть к своему члену.

— Лежи спокойно, — сказал Эзра. — Будем считать, ты учишься дисциплине, понимаешь?

Кроули снова застонал.

И лишь потом кивнул.

Тогда Эзра подсунул руку под плечи Кроули, неловко обнимая его — наручники все-таки мешали. Поцеловал Кроули в щеку и снова принялся водить пальцами другой руки по его животу, выписывая невиданные иероглифы и иногда — как будто нечаянно — задевая член Кроули у самого основания.

Надолго Кроули не хватило. Прошла минута-две, и он дернулся еще сильнее.

Привстав и высвободив руку из-под Кроули, Эзра на всякий случай проверил наручники.

— Если почувствуешь, что руки затекают, пошевели ногой, хорошо?

Кроули кивнул, не отрывая глаз от Эзры.

Эзра пошел на кухню. Выпил воды прямо из-под крана, в гостиной захватил книгу, которую еще в среду оставил на столе — об истории реформации в Европе — и вернулся в спальню. Снова растянулся рядом с Кроули, снова приобнял его за плечи — книгу пришлось водрузить на живот Кроули — и начал читать.

Кроули дернулся изо всех сил, как будто пытался сломать наручники. Подался животом и бедрами вперед, сбрасывая с себя Мартина Лютера вместе со всей европейской реформацией. Эзра отложил книгу в сторону — он успел прочесть только половину страницы — обхватил член Кроули ладонью, заставив того снова застонать и толкнуться вперед, и произнес:

— Я вижу, что у тебя стояк. Я закончу главу, мне там осталось всего одиннадцать страниц, и тогда займусь тобой. Но если ты будешь дергаться и мешать мне читать, я не дам тебе кончить еще полчаса. Поэтому лежи спокойно. Это в твоих же интересах.

Кроули упал обратно на подушки: во взгляде его читалась лишь мольба. И желание.

Эзре и самому хотелось уже вытащить кляп изо рта Кроули, снять наручники, поставить его на колени и снова заткнуть ему рот — своим членом — или просто перевернуть и долго трахать, не давая подняться с постели.

Вместо этого он вернулся к биографии Мартина Лютера.

На половине главы все-таки прервался. Посмотрел Кроули в глаза и сказал:

— А было бы здорово держать тебя так подольше. Ты ведь сейчас сделаешь что угодно, только чтобы я коснулся тебя, правда? — на этих словах Эзра дотянулся до его члена. На головке уже блестели белесые капельки. — Мы можем вместе почитать про реформацию, потом я вытащу кляп, а ты расскажешь мне все, что запомнил. Но если ты будешь путаться в деталях…

Глаза Кроули широко распахнулись: теперь Эзра видел в них лишь полное бессилие.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Эзра, — это в следующий раз.

Но свое прежнее обещание он выполнил. Закончил главу, полистал книгу, заглянул в конец и лишь тогда захлопнул ее. Поднялся с кровати — разумеется, неторопливо — если бы только Кроули знал, чего это ему стоило! — и унес книгу в гостиную. Вернулся в спальню, склонился над Кроули и наконец освободил его.

— А ты, оказывается, настоящий извращенец, — заметил Кроули. — Порочный любитель книг…

— На колени.

Кроули послушно принял нужную позу. Потянулся к молнии на джинсах Эзры, но тот легко шлепнул его по рукам и сам расстегнул джинсы, высвобождая уже вставший член.

Сосал Кроули старательно. То вбирал в себя весь ствол полностью, то выпускал, осторожно касаясь пальцами самого основания — пока Эзра не отодвинулся, оставив Кроули стоять на коленях с открытым ртом и удивленным выражением лица.

Ведь Кроули был хорош, но Кроули со скованными за спиной руками был еще лучше. Потому что больше не мог помогать себе пальцами, и потому что Эзре нравилось крепко держать его за волосы и трахать в рот.

Почувствовав, что еще немного, и он кончит, Эзра снова заставил Кроули выпустить член изо рта. Кое-как придерживая джинсы, ушел на кухню. Вернулся с коробкой сушеного инжира: он купил ее на неделе и съел только наполовину.

— Открой рот.

Внизу живота теперь полыхало по-настоящему. Потому что заталкивать фиги в рот Кроули, заставляя жевать их и проглатывать, оказалось не менее интересно, чем смотреть на то, как он берет в рот член.

— Ты же хочешь, чтобы я дотронулся до тебя? Чтобы я дал тебе кончить? — все спрашивал его Эзра. — Съешь еще одну. Давай. В тебя поместится.

А когда Эзра приказал Кроули облизать его пальцы, липкие от сладости, тот послушно это сделал.

И так же послушно снова вобрал в себя член Эзры: самому Эзре казалось, что член его сейчас взорвется, прямо в глотке у Кроули. Он изливался долго, толчками, и Кроули все проглатывал, а когда Эзра вытащил член у него изо рта, облизал губы.

Эзра с минуту приходил в себя. Потом сел на краешек кровати, усаживая Кроули к себе на колени. Он кое-как придерживал его одной рукой — Кроули все еще был в наручниках — и второй рукой дрочил ему. 

На миг остановился, погладил его по животу и произнес:

— А может, и правда не выпускать тебя отсюда? Буду держать тебя в постели и трахать, когда мне захочется. И никаких ужинов в пафосных ресторанах. Мне понравилось кормить тебя инжиром. Ты так старательно его глотаешь, как будто у тебя во рту член. 

Кроули дернулся — и Эзра тут же коснулся его, позволяя кончить.

Отщелкнул наручники и наконец крепко обнял его.

— …все хорошо? Кроули? Ты в порядке?

Кроули уже закрыл глаза и лишь мечтательно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Это было идеально.


	7. Глава 7. Кроули

— Эй, хозяйка! — услышал он зычный голос. И немедленно поднял взгляд на своего собеседника. — Неси еще пива!

Не прошло и минуты, как вернулась хозяйка — статная женщина с тяжелыми светлыми косами, убранными под платок, и не менее тяжелыми ручищами — а как еще таскать бочонки пива целыми днями или вышвыривать буянов из таверны?. И на столе перед ними возникли два огромных жбана, наполненных до краев пенящимся медовым напитком. 

Подняв жбан, он понял, что теперь его очередь произнести тост.

Нашелся он быстро.

— За девяносто пять тезисов, которые до сих пор снятся в кошмарах Папе, — произнес Кроули.

Брат Мартин Элеутериус, он же брат Мартин Элутериус — именно таким именем он подписывал первые свои письма и сочинения, которым было суждено попасть в руки Кроули, — опальный священник Виттенберга Мартин Лютер улыбнулся и одобрительно хмыкнул. Потом сделал большой глоток пива и в довершение треснул жбаном об стол.

— И не только Папе, — добавил Кроули, отхлебывая пиво.

Кроули далеко не впервые встречался с братом Мартином и давно понял, что человеческое тело, выданное ему Внизу, не приспособлено к перевариванию этих огромных количеств германского напитка.

И даже за сегодняшний вечер Кроули уже пару раз приходилось трезветь, изгоняя пиво из своего человеческого желудка — понемножку, чтобы его приятель, то есть брат Мартин, ничего не заподозрил. Потому что брат Мартин, как бы он ни нравился Кроули, все-таки был и оставался человеком своей эпохи. А в этой эпохе самые лучшие и просвещенные страны Европы все еще сходили с ума в своей бешеной, неистовой охоте на ведьм. Костры, подожженные инквизицией, теперь куда ярче горели в землях Тевтонского ордена. И брат Мартин, как бы ни пытался Кроули его переубедить, тоже, к сожалению, верил в существование ведьм.

Вспомнив инквизицию, создание которой с чьей-то легкой демонической руки ошибочно приписали ему самому, Кроули помрачнел. Отхлебнул еще пива и отвел взгляд в сторону, к окну, за которым уже мерцали ранние осенние сумерки. Когда-нибудь закончится и этот день, и этот год. И этот век тоже. А в следующем — возможно — люди перестанут сжигать людей. И ему больше не захочется обратиться в змею и проспать десять-двадцать лет в винном погребе какого-нибудь монастыря. Или напиться до потери памяти в этом же погребе, прийти в себя и напиться снова.

А других вариантов, кроме этих двух, у Кроули не было.

Ну, если только рядом не оказывался один ангел. С ангелом было не так скучно. И если Кроули всегда оставался оптимистом и верил в то, что все — хоть каким-нибудь образом — закончится хорошо, то ангел, как и подобает ангелу, видел во всем божественный замысел. Непостижимый.

— Да, — протянул брат Мартин. — Жаль, что ты так скоро уезжаешь, брат Антониус. Нечасто увидишь гостя из Рима в наших землях.

— Я люблю путешествовать, — ответил Кроули. — Есть вещи, которые стоит увидеть своими глазами. Например, я жалею, что не был в Виттенберге пять лет назад.

Брат Мартин снова улыбнулся.

— Йоханн Тецель в тот раз пообещал отправить меня на костер. И все из-за тех индульгенций! Испугался, что народ больше не понесет ему денежки. Знаешь, что он обычно говорил?

Кроули с интересом посмотрел на брата Мартина.

— Как только человек приносит Тетцелю, то есть Папе, денежки, душа сразу освобождается из чистилища, — объяснил брат Мартин и расхохотался. — Это что получается? Папа за наши деньги молится за грешника, и тот выскакивает из чистилища? Или, может, Папа договаривается с чертями и выкупает душу грешника? Как по мне, так вот это и есть самая настоящая ересь.

— Конечно, — согласился Кроули.

Потому что, в отличие от брата Мартина, он это знал наверняка: никаких товарно-денежных отношений между Папским Престолом и другим престолом, Внизу, никогда не было. По крайней мере, официально.

Другой вопрос, куда попадали почти все Папы после конца своей земной жизни. Впрочем, сам Кроули с удовольствием отправил бы их на Небеса, а в Ад бы принял побольше художников и скульпторов эпохи Возрождения. По его мнению, Метатрон, Гавриил и все те ангелы с архангелами, которые сейчас хозяйничали на Небесах, вполне заслуживали общества и Стефана Шестого, и Бенедикта Девятого, и уж конечно, компании Иннокентия Восьмого.

— А на самом деле что? — продолжал брат Мартин. — Половина выручки с продажи индульгенций идет Папе, а половину забирает наш архиепископ, который просто задолжал банкирам!

Брат Мартин снова поднял жбан и уже собирался произнести очередной тост, когда Кроули вдруг услышал знакомый голос:

— Я знал, что найду тебя здесь!

Он обернулся: к их столу уже подходил Азирафаэль, закутанный в отороченную соболем мантию. Кроули сомневался, что именно так теперь подобает одеваться туринскому аристократу, за которого выдавал себя ангел, но спорить с Азирафаэлем о последних веяниях моды было излишне. Тем более сейчас, когда сам он играл роль странствующего ученого монаха, и слишком уж незамысловатые черные одежды порядком ему надоели.

Увидев брата Мартина, Азирафаэль сперва уставился на него, будто хотел прочесть его, как книгу, и за считанные мгновения определить, добрый перед ним человек или злой. Кроули мог бы много рассказать о том, что люди чаще всего бывают не добрыми или злыми, а просто людьми, но продолжить их с ангелом пятитысячелетний спор он собирался в другое время.

Азирафаэль посверлил брата Мартина глазами, а потом перевел взгляд на Кроули.

— Позволь представить тебе синьора Аззарелло-Феличи, — сказал Кроули. — Этот благородный синьор прибыл прямо из Турина. И очень интересуется твоими идеями по возрождению церкви.

Азирафаэль вздохнул. Раскланялся с братом Мартином и сообщил:

— Я читал ваши труды и могу выразить лишь восхищение вашей храбростью, отец Мартин. Как вы только дошли до таких идей…

Кроули еле сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть: ну конечно, ангел подозревал его.

В ответ брат Мартин благодарно кивнул. Принялся рассказывать о своем детстве, о том, как отец надеялся, что Мартин станет адвокатом, а не монахом. А потом попросил позволения выйти: разыскать хозяйку и добыть еще пива, в том числе и для гостя из Турина.

— Это все твое влияние, правда? — спросил Азирафаэль, едва брат Мартин исчез за дверью. — Новое задание по искушению верующих?

— Я так не работаю. Мне неинтересно искушать одного монаха.

— Смотря какой это монах. За братом Мартином уже пошли тысячи. Если не сотни тысяч. Все это грозит расколом католической церкви.

— И при чем тут я? — удивился Кроули. — И вообще, что плохого в расколе? Католическая церковь прогнила насквозь. Сначала они начали жечь людей по доносам, теперь продают индульгенции, а на вырученные деньги Папа строит себе новый дворец. Ладно бы дворец. Жечь людей они так и не перестали. Тебе самому не кажется, что слова «добрый католик» давно потеряли смысл?

Азирафаэль улыбнулся.

— Кроули, но ты сам постоянно повторяешь, что добрых и злых людей не бывает, есть просто люди.

— Теперь ты прислушиваешься к тому, что тебе говорит демон? Слуга Ада?

— Я прислушиваюсь к тебе, — подчеркнул Азирафаэль, пожимая плечами. — И я не говорю, что раскол церкви — это плохо, учитывая ситуацию. Может быть, это благо. Может быть, ты искусил брата Мартина, и это тоже было частью…

— …непостижимого плана, — Кроули покачал головой. — Я ведь угадал?

— А как же чернильница?

— Какая чернильница?

— Которой брат Мартин запустил в дьявола. Когда дьявол пришел в его покои в крепости Вартбург и стал мешать ему работать. Говорят, на стене до сих пор осталось пятно от чернил.

— Брату Мартину следует поменьше пить, — отрезал Кроули. — Тогда никакой дьявол не станет мешать ему работать.

Азирафаэль вздохнул. К их столу как раз возвращался брат Мартин, улыбающийся и будто предвкушающий еще одну интересную беседу о теологии с новым своим почитателем. А следом за братом Мартином шествовали хозяйка и ее сын. Наполнив оловянные стаканы какой-то довольно резко пахнущей жидкостью из тяжелой бутыли, тот произнес:

— Гордость нашей таверны! Надеюсь, досточтимым гостям понравится!

Им понравилось. Особенно Кроули, которому после первого стакана стало очень тепло, а после второго больше не хотелось спорить с ангелом о мироустройстве. Намного интереснее было слушать разговор Азирафаэля и брата Мартина: оба нашли в другом благодарного собеседника. Некоторое время Кроули все пытался представить, поверят ли ему Внизу, если в очередном отчете он расскажет, как дьявольскими кознями расколол владычество Святого Престола в Европе: вплоть до нелепых обвинений, высказанных Азирафаэлем, такая мысль вообще не приходила Кроули в голову.

— Перевести Новый Завет на немецкий язык — вот что действительно нужно!

— И Старый тоже!

— Латынь знают не все!

— Люди станут больше читать!

— Не только Библию!

— И другие книги тоже!

За третьим стаканом последовал четвертый. Кроули понял, что совсем запутался. Он был готов поклясться, что реплику про людей, которые станут больше читать, произнес хорошо знакомый ему ангел. И про то, что каждый уверовавший человек уже связан с Богом, — тоже. И про то, что стремление к внутреннему покаянию важнее посещения церкви.

Или это все-таки был брат Мартин?

Кроули уже ничего не понимал. Поэтому он просто положил голову на плечо сидящего рядом с ним Азирафаэля и растворился в исходившей от того теплоте. 

***

Он проснулся от звонка будильника — высунув руку из-под одеяла, потянулся к телефону и будто вынырнул из этой знакомой теплоты.

Эзры — ангела в нелепой отороченной соболем мантии — рядом не было.

Выключив будильник, Кроули закрыл глаза и еще минут пять перебирал в памяти свой сон: каждую мелочь, вроде той теплой меховой мантии или вкуса свежего, настоянного на меду пива.

Он очень ждал этого сна. Надеялся. И, кажется, запомнил почти все.

Кроме настоящего имени Эзры.

После второго будильника Кроули поднялся с кровати и ушел в душ. Позавтракал, заставив себя переключиться на мысли о работе. Он уже оделся и собирался уходить, покрутил в руке телефон и все-таки вернулся в гостиную.

Эва-Мария Ольдекоп ответила сразу: в это время она обычно пила вторую чашку кофе. Или чая.

— Мне сказали, что компания Киршенбергов зарегистрирована в Амстердаме.

— До суда еще далеко, — ответил Кроули. — И я, честно говоря, понятия не имею, когда вернусь в Европу насовсем. Может, через месяц или два, а может быть, мне придется здесь задержаться.

— Это хорошо, — заметила Эва-Мария Ольдекоп.

— Хорошо, что я ничего толком не знаю?

— Сама я очень люблю планы. И именно поэтому скажу тебе, что не все в жизни надо планировать.

Кроули выдержал паузу.

— Главное — делать то, что ты находишь важным. И быть честным с самим собой. Ты прекрасно это умеешь. И всегда умел. Просто задай себе этот вопрос.

— Что держит меня в Израиле?

— Ради чего хочется жить.

Кроули снова помедлил. Потому что не знал, что отвечать.

— Это ведь не иск Киршенбергов к Меламеду, — сказала Эва-Мария Ольдекоп. — И не сделка Ицхака Шавива с американцами по продаже Trimedigen.

— Конечно, нет, — согласился Кроули.

И подумал, что не помнит, когда рассказывал матери о своей авантюре с продажей Trimedigen. Если вообще рассказывал. Может, она просто догадалась. Кроули не успел решить, плохо это или хорошо, если самые тайные его планы лежат вот так на виду. Но больше Эва-Мария Ольдекоп ни о чем не спрашивала, а сам он уже в мыслях вернулся в прошлое воскресенье.

Он тогда примчался в Реховот, и ему пришлось целых полчаса ждать Эзру на парковке — тот никак не мог закончить дела. Вышел из машины — и сразу пожалел, потому что даже в шесть вечера воздух все еще был раскален майским солнцем. И уже хотел вернуться в салон, как вдруг на пороге здания, которое до сих пор делили Biostrategix, Trimedigen и Astrogenec, появился Ицхак Шавив. Кроули пожелал ему доброго вечера, а он в ответ сначала поморщился и лишь затем, спешно натянув на лицо вежливую маску, поздоровался. Кроули улыбнулся: положа руку на сердце, ему даже нравилось, что Ицхак уже подозревает его в чем-то плохом и смотрит на него так, как Господь Бог, должно быть, смотрел на Змея-Искусителя в Саду — с таким же неодобрением и отвращением. И отчетливо представлял себя этим самым Змеем.

Ицхак ведь и понятия не имел, кто перед ним.

То ли дело Ульф. Ульф прекрасно знал, кто такой Кроули и что он делает в Израиле, и поэтому звонил Кроули каждую неделю. Расспрашивал, что удалось узнать, и напоминал об «их проекте» и американском инвестиционном фонде, все еще жаждавшем заглотить обе других компании Ицхака целиком и готовом заплатить огромный бонус тому, кто уговорит Ицхака завершить сделку.

Кроули всегда знал, что отвечать. Он обязательно начинал с того, как рад звонку Ульфа, а потом рассказывал ему совершенно невероятные и поэтому очень правдоподобные истории. Как далеко он уже продвинулся, с кем познакомился и с кем сошелся, как подобрался вплотную к Ихцаку и как слепо ему доверяют некоторые люди из правления Trimedigen. Кроули не стеснялся называть имена и суммы в евро.

И Ульф ему верил. Как всегда.

Ведь примерно так Кроули все это себе и представлял, когда каких-то полтора месяца назад летел в Тель-Авив. Для того Энтони Кроули, который сейчас слонялся по парковке в Реховоте, все это — сделка Ицхака с американцами, бонусы, промышленный шпионаж, плетение интриг — тоже представляло несомненный и чисто профессиональный интерес. Но он в который раз объяснял самому себе, что так и не нашел слабых мест в броне Ицхака Шавива, а раз так, придется еще чуть-чуть подождать. И, конечно же, врал себе — чего никогда не делал прежде — потому что по-настоящему важным для него было другое.

Он просто ждал Эзру.

Ждал снов со своим ангелом.

Вот что было для него самым важным. Вот ради чего ему хотелось жить.

Он уже хотел попрощаться — Эва-Мария Ольдекоп не торопила его, терпеливо слушала его молчание в трубке — и все-таки спросил:

— Как ты думаешь, Господь Бог — это мужчина или женщина?

Если Эва-Мария Ольдекоп и удивилась, то ничем это не выдала. И с ответом не медлила. Как будто ожидала этого вопроса.

— Зависит от того, чем для тебя является Господь.

— Раньше я представлял его строгим отцом.

В его воображении опять возник Ицхак Шавив: сильный, непреклонный, требовательный. Из тех родителей, которым невозможно угодить. Для которых ты никогда не будешь хорошим.

— А теперь?

— Теперь я больше не уверен, кто он для меня.

— И тебе кажется, что Господь Бог не так уж плох.

— Я просто не понимаю, почему Бог есть Любовь, — признался Кроули. — И почему Бог, который есть Любовь, подстроил всю эту пакость с Древом. Если он, или она, в общем если Господь хотел, чтобы люди познали Добро и Зло, почему во всем обвинили Еву? И если Господь Бог создал все на свете, и людей, и Древо, и Змея-Искусителя…

— …значит, Господь Бог любит и своего Змея.

— Ты так думаешь?

— Да.

На прощание он все равно сказал ей что-то маловразумительное о том, что будущий процесс Киршенбергов против Меламеда уже попал в поле зрения и европейской, и израильской прессы. А в сердце будто вспыхнули тысячи солнц. Это же было просто: ангел Господень являлся частью Бога, и этот ангел действительно любил Змея-Искусителя, Кроули знал это наверняка, и не только из своих снов. А раз так, в этом мире была надежда. Для всех.

Кроули появился в офисе около девяти. Провел пару часов на совещаниях: громоздкое дело Киршенбергов против Меламеда требовало усилий не только почти всего тель-авивского бюро, но и амстердамского офиса Steinberg & Sons. Сам Меламед появился в их конторе после полудня. Выслушал Кроули — тот подробно объяснил, какую стратегию станет выстраивать защита и почему важно сразу же подать ответный иск, причем в израильской юрисдикции. И в самом конце произнес фразу, которую Кроули уже слышал — и не один раз.

— Иногда мне кажется, что вы настоящий дьявол.

— Иногда дьявол — это просто падший ангел, — возразил Кроули. — Который когда-то давно связался с плохой компанией. И спустился вниз. По крайней мере, он так это себе объясняет.

— И как это поможет моему ответному иску?

— Ну, падший ангел знает, что это такое. Связаться с плохой компанией. 

В конце дня Кроули не выдержал. Позвонил Эзре. Конечно, тот все еще сидел в офисе.

— Мы могли бы поужинать в Герцлии, — предложил Кроули. — Закажешь столик?

— С удовольствием, — заметно повеселевшим тоном ответил Эзра.

— Минут через сорок буду у вас.

Бросив ноутбук в сумку, Кроули быстро спустился на подземную парковку. Несколько кварталов Тель-Авива он пролетел, почти не останавливаясь у светофоров и перекрестков — и это несмотря на час пик.

На съезде с кольцевой развязки ему не повезло.

Побарабанив пальцами по рулю, Кроули решил снова позвонить Эзре: предупредить, что немного опоздает. В это мгновение радио в машине вдруг заглохло: телефон запиликал, и Кроули, вздохнув, включил громкую связь:

— Это Ульф.

— Привет, — сказал Кроули, обрадовавшись, что Ульф позвонил именно сейчас, а не позже, когда он уже забрал бы Эзру из Реховота. И что на эту неделю он арендовал черный «Порше Панамера», а не тот серебристый кабриолет «Ауди», который так нравился Эзре. — Приятно тебя слышать. Что нового в Дюссельдорфе?

— Тут все время дожди и мокро, — ответил Ульф.

— А здесь настоящее адское пекло.

— Рад за тебя. Но вообще я звоню не для того, чтобы говорить о погоде.

«Я уже догадался», — подумал Кроули, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить, какую фантастическую историю он рассказывал Ульфу в прошлый раз.

Нужно было срочно выдумать что-нибудь новенькое. Ульф его опередил:

— Энтони, ты сейчас один?

— Да. Еду в машине. То есть стою в пробке.

— Хорошо. Со мной только что связывались из Бостона. Знаешь, у них есть свои инсайдеры в некоторых организациях.

— Не ожидал.

— Представь себе. Не знаю, чем ты занимаешься в Тель-Авиве, кроме того, что опять получаешь невероятно высокую зарплату, но американцы сказали мне, что у Ицхака Шавива большие проблемы с клиническими испытаниями. Речь идет о Trimedigen. Что-то со стабильностью лекарства или с его действием: есть информация, что никакого толку от него нет, это практически плацебо. Но Ицхак все равно хочет вывести его на рынок.

— Неужели это возможно? — Кроули сделал вид, что удивился.

Получилось плохо.

— Ты лучше меня знаешь, что это возможно, — отрезал Ульф. — Зависит от того, какие данные ты представишь для регистрации лекарства. Серая зона законодательства и все такое.

— Подожди, я ничего не понимаю, — ответил Кроули. — Откуда у наших клиентов из Бостона эти сведения?

— Какая разница. Этого должно быть вполне достаточно, чтобы надавить на Ицхака.

— Конечно.

— Так найди, как это сделать! Мне нужны результаты, а не… — Ульф не договорил фразы и бросил трубку.

Кроули покрутил регулятор громкости. С минуту он переключал радиоканалы с одного на другой, пытаясь отыскать хоть что-нибудь не на иврите, а затем просто вырубил радио. И подумал, что еще совсем недавно Ульф не был настолько раздражительным. Что он помнил другого Ульфа, с которым можно было выпить по бокалу хорошего вина после долгого рабочего дня.

На мгновение Кроули прикрыл глаза и представил, что Ульф никогда ему не звонил. Что никакого Ульфа и никаких американцев вообще не существует в природе. И не было их никогда.

Колонна машин вдруг сдвинулась. Вырулив на шоссе, Кроули прибавил скорости. А спустя полчаса уже был в Реховоте. Он едва успел пристроить машину рядом с белым «Фольксвагеном-Туарегом», когда его вдруг окликнули.

Это была Мерав Коэн. Как и в прошлый раз, она спросила Кроули, как у него дела: тоном, который не предполагает безразличной голливудской улыбки в ответ.

— Могу ли я снова угостить вас тем отвратительным капучино из автомата? — спросил Кроули.

— Но вы ждете…

— …пять минут у меня есть.

Пять минут превратились в пятнадцать, пока Мерав рассказывала, сколько у нее сегодня было совещаний, звонков и переговоров, и сколько всего она не успела сделать, и во сколько ей придется встать завтра утром. Стаканчик с капучино она поставила на подоконник и, кажется, начисто забыла о нем.

— Извините за сумбур, — Мерав все-таки попыталась улыбнуться. — Наверное, вы ничего не поняли.

— На вашем месте Эзра бы сказал «надеюсь, что вы ничего не поняли», — пошутил Кроули. — Он бы обрадовался, что договор о соблюдении конфиденциальности что-то для вас значит.

— Я не специально, — она снова улыбнулась. Теперь куда более искренне. — Вам нравится в Израиле?

— Конечно.

Телефон вдруг заверещал. Кроули сказал Эзре, что ждет его на заправке.

— Не буду мешать, — засобиралась Мерав. Поправила сумку на плече, спешно отпила уже остывший капучино из стаканчика и тут же отправила его в мусорный ящик.

— Со мной всегда можно поговорить.

— Правда?

Кроули кивнул. Столкнувшись в дверях с Мерав, Эзра сделал вид, что почти не удивился.

Когда они добрались до Герцлии, городок уже окутывали ранние сумерки, и солнце прокладывало путь к горизонту. Времени было достаточно, и они с Эзрой сделали небольшой крюк, пройдя по набережной. Легкий бриз нес с собой соленый запах моря, и пришвартованные яхты чуть покачивались от порывов ветра.

Кроули остановился и снял солнечные очки, вглядываясь вдаль: смотрел он не на яхты. Он вспоминал закат у Кейсарии и акведук Мейкедем, вспоминал вкус вина на губах Эзры и ощущение той близости, о которой большинство людей в этом мире могут только мечтать, потому что ангел Господень действительно любил своего Змея, и ради этого стоило жить.

Официант проводил их к столику у окна. И слишком быстро вернулся: по крайней мере, так показалось Кроули.

Заказав бутылку Пюлиньи-Монраше, он помедлил. Взглянул на Эзру и понял, что тот тоже сейчас думает о чем угодно, кроме меню.

— Вам что-нибудь посоветовать? — поинтересовался официант.

— Дайте нам еще чуть-чуть времени, — попросил Кроули.

— Разумеется.

Когда официант исчез на кухне, оставив их в покое на добрых пять минут, Кроули обратился к Эзре:

— Скажи, что тебе здесь нравится. Ты же был здесь, правильно?

— Был. Все сеты неплохи, — ответил Эзра. — Но мы же тут не ради суши.

— Нет, — признался Кроули.

Некоторое время они молчали. А когда официант снова их потревожил, Кроули изобразил свою фирменную улыбку, которую обычно приберегал для клиентов, и зачем-то спросил, какие именно сеты в меню считаются кошерными.

Наконец, они снова остались с Эзрой почти что наедине — кроме них в зале была только одна пожилая пара в самом дальнем углу, да и тихая музыка ничуть не мешала. Не дожидаясь, когда официант вернется с Пюлиньи-Монраше, Кроули бросил взгляд за окно, всмотрелся в синеву над морем — и произнес:

— Сегодня мне приснился сон.

— Про нас с тобой.

— Да. Про шестнадцатый век.

— Надеюсь, в шестнадцатом веке мы тоже были друзьями.

— Конечно, — ответил Кроули.

Осторожно посмотрел на Эзру. В глазах у того не было небесной лазури, как у ангела из снов, и все же Кроули узнал бы его взгляд из тысячи, из миллионов. Потому что тепла и любви было ровно столько же. А потом Эзра вдруг накрыл пальцы Кроули ладонью и не убрал, когда официант разливал Пюлиньи-Монраше по бокалам, и теперь Кроули казалось, что только это имеет значение: во всех его снах ангел и демон оставались лучшими друзьями.

— С начала времен, — произнес он вслух.

— Навсегда, — Эзра салютовал ему бокалом.

Некоторое время они провели молча: смотрели, как официант, не спеша, разложил на их столике тарелки и палочки, потом ушел и вернулся с большим блюдом, уставленным суши. Эзра не утерпел и сразу положил себе и урамаки, и нигири с лососем, и Кроули вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что этот жест тоже кажется ему знакомым — это вот насквозь грешное пристрастие ангела к хорошей еде.

Кроули отправил в рот крошечный хосомаки с тунцом, запил вином и сказал:

— Знаешь, куда чаще я вижу другие сны.

— О том, что с нами, — Эзра чуть помедлил, подыскивая слова, — было недавно?

— Да. Про то, как я еду на машине по городу. Или как я прихожу к тебе в книжный магазин.

— И мы с тобой разговариваем о том, что с нами будет дальше.

В горле будто застрял комок.

— Мы чего-то боимся, — добавил Кроули. — При этом из нас двоих намного больше боюсь я.

Эзра внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Ты считаешь, что мы с тобой в чем-то виновны?

— Перед теми силами, которые стоят за нами? — Кроули рассмеялся и покачал головой. — Разумеется. Потому что один из нас ангел, а второй демон. И, похоже, мы с тобой устроили что-то такое, что им не понравилось. Так что теперь я просто жду, когда за мной придут другие демоны и утащат меня в Ад.

— Все хорошо?

От голоса официанта Кроули вздрогнул: к счастью, Эзра ответил за него, да еще и улыбнулся так искренне и солнечно, что официант немедленно уплыл к барной стойке, даже забыв долить вино в их бокалы.

Воздуха не хватало. Кроули ослабил узел галстука, а потом просто развязал его и положил прямо на столик рядом с тарелкой. Сняв запонки, закатал рукава рубашки. Допил оставшееся в бокале вино, затем выудил телефон из кармана пиджака, висящего на спинке стула, и проверил почту. Пара писем из амстердамского офиса, новые материалы по делу Меламеда и Киршенбергов, внутренняя переписка тель-авивских коллег — как назло, на иврите, очередной договор по лицензии, письмо от Хелены из Дюссельдорфа — та хотела посоветоваться по поводу какого-то особенно требовательного клиента из Страсбурга, а еще короткое сообщение от Мирослава — тот прислал фотографию уже подросшего щенка.

Можно было все забыть. Написать заявление и взять билет на ближайший рейс до Европы. Вернуться в Дюссельдорф или в Гамбург. Вернуться в свою жизнь.

И снова стать Энтони Кроули — преуспевающим юристом Steinberg & Sons и профессионалом своего дела, которого даже клиенты порой называли настоящим дьяволом. В самом лучшем смысле слова, конечно. У которого была незаслуженно прекрасная, совсем не скучная жизнь, где его любили, где он был кому-то нужен и где его принимали таким, какой он есть. Жизнь, где Господь любил своего Змея. Сам Кроули всегда считал, что ему просто повезло, а теперь — если верить снам — выходило, что все эти годы его кто-то берег и хранил, и даже вернул в подобие райского Сада. Куда не мог проникнуть никакой другой демон и где не нужно было опасаться, что однажды перед ним разверзнутся врата Преисподней или, наоборот, с небес спустится карающий архангел и потребует ответа за первородный грех.

— Я понимаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, — сказал Эзра.

Кроули вздохнул. Положил телефон рядом и растер глаза руками.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я никуда не уйду.

Эзра улыбнулся. Помолчал, отправил в рот урамаки с авокадо, облизнул губы и заметил:

— Знаю. Выходит, что мы готовимся к войне.

— Это скорее ты готовишься. Ты же у нас воин. Ангел с мечом и все такое.

— Хотел бы я понять, с кем будет эта война.

Кроули покрутил в руке пустой бокал. Потянулся к бутылке и, не дожидаясь официанта, сам разлил вино, обдумывая слова Эзры.

А потом в голове будто что-то щелкнуло.

— С нами, — тихо произнес он.

— С нами, в смысле со мной и тобой? — переспросил Эзра. — Но почему?

Кроули разом вылил в себя все содержимое бокала. Вино было тонким и деликатным, и в любой другой момент он бы куда лучше оценил букет и аромат или даже поговорил бы с сомелье об урожае в Кот де Бон.

Сейчас ему хотелось стакан ядреного, крепкого шнапса. Может быть, того самого, который они распивали вместе с братом Мартином в шестнадцатом веке. В конце концов, он может вызвать такси до Тель-Авива, а утром снова приехать сюда и забрать машину с парковки.

— Понимаешь, — Кроули начал издалека, — раньше мне казалось, что я могу бросить все и уехать. И как только я откажусь от этих сновидений, я вернусь туда, где был раньше. И вся мистика исчезнет, потому что я перестану впускать ее в свою жизнь. И в то же время, если я перейду какую-то черту, все это, возможно, окажется реальностью.

— Это так не работает, — заметил Эзра.

— Не работает, — согласился Кроули. — Мы с тобой встретились, и обратный отсчет уже пошел.

— И мы пока не знаем, сколько нам отмерено. Вечность или…

— Да. Знаешь, что у нас общего?

— Однажды ты сказал, что мы вылеплены из одного материала, — ответил Эзра. — Что мы похожи. Что люди приходят к нам, потому что мы такие, какие есть.

— Конечно, — кивнул Кроули. — Но дело не только в этом. Мы с тобой отчаянно любим этот мир.

Эзра приподнял бровь, и Кроули продолжил:

— Не только как Энтони и Эзра.

С минуту Эзра молчал. Вглядывался в темнеющее небо и даже, кажется, забыл о еде. Потом снова перевел взгляд на Кроули. Улыбнулся. Взял бутылку и наполнил пустой бокал Кроули.

— Если ангел и демон смогли остаться друзьями, у нашего мира есть шанс, — сказал Эзра, — и я готов за это воевать. Со всеми полчищами Ада. И с Небесным воинством.

Что отвечать, Кроули не знал. Тоже улыбнулся и просто салютовал бокалом в ответ.

Ничего говорить не хотелось.

Хотелось утопать в тихой сладкой музыке, в спустившихся на город сумерках и в глазах Эзры.

И надеяться, что у них еще есть время.

— Нам придется найти тот город, — вдруг сказал Эзра. — Может быть, тогда мы поймем, что с нами случилось.

— Или окончательно сойдем с ума.

Эзра покачал головой. Потянулся за последним хосомаки.

— Можно? Ты не против?

Кроули кивнул, уступая Эзре все, что оставалось на блюде: нигири с тунцом и сашими. Еще целый час они вспоминали страны и города, где им приходилось бывать, и Эзра долго рассказывал про Прагу, в которой прожил целый семестр, пока учился.

— Однажды на Ханукку ко мне приехала Илана, — Эзра вдруг опустил глаза на тарелку. — Понимаешь, я очень люблю свою семью.

— Я тоже, — признался Кроули.

Через час они расплатились. Постояли на набережной, пытаясь разглядеть линию горизонта и угадать, где небо сливается с морем. Звезд сегодня видно не было.

Сев за руль и бросив пиджак на заднее сиденье, Кроули машинально проверил телефон. Увидел еще одно сообщение от Ульфа. Читать не стал. Зато вспомнил, что с утра назначил встречу с клиентом в Раанане. Попросил помощника собрать все материалы, а потом его что-то отвлекло.

— Придется съездить в офис, — сказал он Эзре, заводя мотор. — Не хочется делать крюк утром. Так что я отвезу тебя домой и...

— Ты серьезно?

— Нет, — ответил Кроули, не в силах сдержать улыбку.

В центре Тель-Авива они оказались через четверть часа. На одиннадцатом этаже здания, которое Steinberg & Sons делило с двумя другими компаниями, горели несколько окон.

— Это Сара и Микаэль, — объяснил Кроули. — Они порой засиживаются по ночам. Микаэль, кстати, родом из Швеции, а работает в Амстердаме. Приехал к нам на неделю. Не будем им мешать.

— Не будем, — согласился Эзра. И осторожно, почти на цыпочках, прошествовал вслед за Кроули по коридору.

Зеленую папку с документами он увидел сразу: рядом с большим монитором. Кроули, присев на краешек стола, повертел ее в руках. Положил рядом.

Эзра в этот момент рассматривал его офис: просторный, с французским окном в пол и шикарным видом на ночной Тель-Авив. Полюбовался пушистой вашингтонией, пристроенной в углу, — Кроули отыскал ее на лестничной площадке, немного пересохшую от сквозняков и кондиционеров, притащил к себе в кабинет и теперь гордился тем, что за каких-то полтора месяца пальма прибавила в исполинском росте и стала выглядеть куда здоровей.

— А где та колючка, которую ты тогда украл? — спросил Эзра.

— Эхинопсис? Вон он, на полке.

Теперь Эзра разглядывал крошечный кактус, и это казалось бесконечно трогательным, словно он с того самого дня в парке Яркон переживал за судьбу эхинопсиса. И Кроули думал, что вот он, тот самый страж в Саду, которого Господь поставил охранять и оберегать все свои творения, и этого стража он видел и искал всю жизнь, а когда нашел, хотел просто смотреть на него.

Просто смотреть. Быть рядом. И никогда не терять. Ведь не у каждого есть ангел.

Кроули машинально потянулся к воротнику рубашки. Но тот уже оказался расстегнут, и вместо галстука и пуговиц он вдруг нащупал солнечные очки, которые прежде сам зацепил за этот воротник дужкой. Покрутил в руках. Надел, снял и снова надел.

Все сложнее было молчать. И все тяжелее — пересиливать себя.

— Ты же знаешь, зачем я приехал сюда, — во рту мгновенно пересохло, и своего голоса Кроули больше не узнавал. — И что я собирался сделать.

— Знаю.

— Я должен был давно сказать тебе.

— По-моему, — Эзра вернул ему внимательный взгляд, — все это уже не имеет никакого значения.

Кроули приподнялся.

Подошел к нему почти вплотную.

Всмотрелся в теплые карие глаза — и почувствовал, как мир его рассыпался на части. И он больше не знал, заслуживает ли эту невыносимую ангельскую любовь, и стала ли она для него благословением, или ниспосланным сверху огнем, что должен выжечь в нем всю темную сущность, или божественным наказанием, на которое он только что сам себя осудил, или чем-то еще. И теперь все ждал, когда прогремит гром, и небо разразится молниями, и он, адское отродье, ощутит на себе гнев божий, а если этого не случится, то произойдет самое страшное: он не соберет свою вселенную из праха и не станет собой.

Эзра вдруг снял с него темные очки, отправив их на полку рядом, и Кроули неожиданно почувствовал себя нагим, ведь теперь Эзра вглядывался в него самого так, будто смотрел в пропасть, и понимал все — все, о чем Кроули думал в это мгновение и о чем мысленно умолял. Умолял о том, чтобы Эзра наконец коснулся его — и тот немедленно прижал его к себе со всей силой, не давая шелохнуться, и жадно целовал его, будто желал уничтожить Кроули своей любовью.

А уж когда Эзра подтолкнул его к стене и опустился перед ним на колени, Кроули стало казаться, что он сходит с ума. Эзра обхватил его рукой и чуть сжал, потом потерся щекой об его член сквозь ткань брюк. Расстегнув пуговицу и молнию, продолжил и дальше дразнить его, так и не спустив трусы.

Кроули выдохнул и вцепился в волосы Эзры. Встало у него быстро, и теперь хотелось лишь одного — чтобы Эзра так же быстро взял у него в рот. Но и это Эзра сделал по-своему — он все водил языком по тонкой ткани и не ускорял темпа, сколько бы Кроули ни стонал. И лишь потом наконец сдернул с него проклятые трусы. Эзра и дальше не спешил: наоборот, он будто собирался устроить Кроули самый долгий минет в жизни и поэтому никуда не торопился. И Кроули ничего не мог с этим поделать: Эзра, который сейчас стоял перед ним на коленях с его членом во рту, контролировал его больше, чем когда-либо, и это было необыкновенно хорошо. Лизал, сосал, вбирал в себя член во всю длину и выпускал, переключался на головку, которую целовал и дразнил самым кончиком языка, и повторял все заново.

Кроули запрокинул голову. Увидел в окне напротив ночной Тель-Авив, огни небоскреба на противоположной стороне улицы и беззвездное темное небо.

Кончив, он долго не мог прийти в себя.

Эзра все еще оставался перед ним на коленях, а глаза его так же лучились любовью.

— М-м-м, — Кроули с трудом находил слова, — знаешь, это было…

Эзра вдруг поднялся. Облизнул губы, помог Кроули застегнуть брюки и улыбнулся ему:

— Поехали домой.

Какое-то мгновение Кроули ничего не понимал. Он был бы не против продолжить. Прямо здесь, в офисе. Но спорить с Эзрой он сейчас не мог. Поэтому взял папку с документами, выключил свет и запер дверь.

В машине Кроули выключил радио сразу, как только сел за руль. А дальше ему оставалось лишь прислушиваться к молчанию Эзры — за всю дорогу до Рамат-Авива тот не произнес ни единого слова, и Кроули никак не мог разгадать, что все это значит. Но сейчас они ехали домой к Эзре, и Кроули мог лишь догадываться, что еще случится с ним этим вечером, и все это распаляло его еще сильней.

В прихожей Эзра вдруг по-хозяйски положил ему руку на спину. И втолкнул внутрь.

Кроули сбросил лоферы, поправил закатанные рукава рубашки, прошел вслед за Эзрой в гостиную и услышал.

— Подожди меня тут.

Эзра исчез в ванной, и очень скоро Кроули услышал звук плещущейся воды. Сам он все ходил по комнате и пытался отвлечься, потому что в брюках снова становилось тесно. Поэтому Кроули рассматривал корешки книг на бесконечных полках — и как только Эзра втиснул столько полок в такую небольшую гостиную? — и даже вытащил какую-то, повертел в руках и поставил обратно. Подумал, что в жилище Эзры явно не хватает чего-нибудь зеленого, решил, что обязательно подарит ему какое-нибудь растение, и с минуту раздумывал, поместится ли между шкафов кокосовая пальма и хватит ли ей света. И тут же обратил внимание, что книги на полках стоят в два ряда, уже из чистого любопытства принялся вытаскивать книги по одной, чтобы узнать, какие сокровища таятся там, в глубине, и в этот момент услышал: 

— Иди сюда.

Обернулся и мгновенно оказался в руках Эзры, который принялся его раздевать, аккуратно вешая одежду Кроули на стул рядом. Сам Эзра снимать с себя одежду не стал, а когда Кроули попытался всунуть руку ему под футболку, поймал за запястье и потащил в ванную.

— Залезай.

Кроули подчинился. Минут на десять Эзра снова оставил его в одиночестве, и Кроули опять пришлось думать, на что бы отвлечься, ведь член уже твердел и хотелось коснуться себя, а еще больше хотелось, чтобы его коснулся Эзра. Но Эзра все не возвращался. Кроули опустил голову на бортик ванны и закрыл глаза.

По телу пробежала дрожь, когда Эзра вдруг осторожно провел по его лицу пальцами. Мягко взял за плечи, заставляя сесть. Сам устроился позади — кажется, Кроули видел рядом с ванной какой-то стул или табуретку. Обхватил голову Кроули руками и принялся массировать виски и затылок. Потом перешел на шею и плечи, и Кроули едва не застонал от удовольствия. Он вообще не знал, сколько это продолжалось, а потом Эзра вдруг взял в руки мочалку, смочил в воде и в геле для тела и долго-долго водил ею по распаренному, расслабленному телу Кроули, заставляя того то сесть прямо, то встать на четвереньки — и Кроули нравилось, когда Эзра будто нечаянно клал руку ему на ягодицу и так же нечаянно задевал соски или член.

Оказавшись в гостиной — голым и вытертым насухо — Кроули поежился. Долго раздумывать Эзра ему не дал, сразу повлек к дивану. Кроули наконец понял, что его ждет, и чуть поерзал, пытаясь принять более удобное положение.

— Лежи спокойно.

Эзра вдруг стал гладить его по спине и ягодицам: с убийственной нежностью.

— Мой хороший, — сказал Эзра. — Ты ведь думал, что я раздену тебя прямо в офисе?

— Да, — признался Кроули. — Ты бы мог сделать там со мной что угодно.

Эзра не ответил. Пальцы его все еще выписывали тайные знаки на спине Кроули, и лишь потом он вдруг произнес:

— Знаешь, что мне нравится больше всего? Как ты реагируешь на мои прикосновения.

От удовольствия Кроули закрыл глаза. Если бы не ноющий член, он бы решил, что попал в Рай.

— И как быстро у тебя встает, — как назло добавил Эзра.

Кроули снова заерзал у него на коленях.

— А еще мне нравится, когда ты такой послушный, — Кроули почувствовал, как рука Эзры вдруг сжала его ягодицу. — Когда ты делаешь, что я тебе говорю.

Теперь Эзра с прежней нежностью гладил его по спине.

— Тебе нужны рамки, — сказал Эзра. — Чтобы кто-то ограждал тебя от бед и неприятностей.

Кроули слушал его, все еще не разлепляя веки и, наверное, во всем соглашаясь с ним. По крайней мере, спорить не хотелось. Голос Эзры успокаивал и ласкал, а руки его при этом не давали уснуть — от каждого прикосновения по коже как будто шел электрический ток.

— Чтобы кто-то показывал тебе, что можно, а что нельзя, — добавил Эзра.

— Покажи, — попросил Кроули.

Когда задницу обжег первый удар, Кроули дернулся и открыл глаза. Второй и третий вышли сильнее, и Кроули застонал. Четвертый и пятый были невыносимо легкими, дразнящими, а шестой опять удивил резкостью. На седьмом Кроули снова закрыл глаза.

— Сильнее, — выдохнул он. — Я выдержу. Давай!

В ответ Эзра провел пальцем по его спине и ягодицам.

На пятнадцатом ударе Кроули потерял счет. Эзра то бил наотмашь, с оттягом, то вдруг останавливался и снова начинал ласкать и гладить горящие от приятной боли ягодицы, то опять входил в ритм, и одинаковые удары следовали один за другим, точно под метроном. Эзра будто испытывал Кроули и его тело, пробовал на прочность, пробовал, какие еще стоны и крики получится извлечь из Кроули, и как еще можно заставить его извиваться и просить. Потому что очень скоро Кроули мог только просить и умолять, а спустя какое-то время и умолять уже не мог. Мог только ждать, когда задницу снова обожжет боль, и бояться, что этого не случится.

А когда ему показалось, что еще совсем немножечко, и он кончит, не касаясь себя, это вдруг понял и Эзра. Подсунул под него руку, едва обхватил член — и Кроули в тот же миг излился. 

Добравшись до постели, Кроули упал лицом в подушку. Кровать скрипнула — Эзра, выключив свет, лег рядом. Кроули из последних сил поднялся, чтобы перебраться в объятия Эзры, и тот сомкнул руки на его спине.

И в мире не осталось ничего, кроме тишины, любви и звезд.

***

В пятницу Кроули разбудил звонок.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Эзра.

— Доброе очень раннее утро, — ответил Кроули.

За окном уже и вправду светало. Но вот часы в его спальне показывали половину седьмого. И, честно говоря, Кроули плохо понимал, почему Эзра звонит ему в такое время. Он даже в будни никогда не вставал так рано, а вчера засиделся в офисе допоздна — правда, только потому, что встретиться с Эзрой не удалось. У них там опять что-то случилось, Ицхак попросил Эзру задержаться на работе, и тот, конечно, не смог отказать начальнику, пусть и бывшему. Эзра позвонил Кроули в шесть вечера и долго извинялся за то, что ужин пришлось отменить.

А сейчас, кажется, собирался продолжить.

— Мне очень неудобно, если я тебя разбудил.

— Ничего страшного. Что-то случилось?

— Ничего не случилось. Давай позавтракаем вместе.

— Давай, — согласился Кроули.

Он даже успел представить, как это будет. Сперва он подремлет еще полчасика, а потом к нему приедет Эзра. Откроет дверь, ведь Кроули еще неделю назад отдал ему второй комплект ключей. Приготовит ту фантастическую яичницу с помидорами и травами, и они вместе съедят ее в постели.

От этой мысли Кроули блаженно закрыл глаза и потянулся на подушках. И вдруг услышал:

— Я скоро приеду, а ты пока оденься.

— Ммм, — удивился Кроули. — Зачем?

— Я подумал, что будет здорово позавтракать не дома. Помнишь тот отель в Кейсарии? Илана сказала, что там потрясающие завтраки!

Кроули вздохнул. Он еще не настолько проснулся, чтобы спорить с Эзрой. И сейчас еле подыскивал слова, чтобы вежливо объяснить, насколько ему не хочется выбираться из теплой постели, садиться за руль и целый час пилить по шоссе.

— Хорошо, но…

— Я зарезервировал нам столик.

С трудом разлепив глаза, Кроули отправился в душ.

Эзра появился в прихожей через двадцать пять минут — и, в отличие от Кроули, казался свежим и отдохнувшим. Они спустились на парковку, и Эзра предложил:

— Давай поедем на моей машине.

Кроули придирчиво оглядел «Тойоту» и пожал плечами.

— Кондиционер как раз починили, — Эзра улыбнулся. — А ты сможешь немного поспать.

— Угу, — ответил Кроули. — Ладно.

Устроившись на пассажирском сиденье, он сразу закрыл глаза.

Эзра вел машину ровно, и шум мотора убаюкивал. Кроули чувствовал, что падает в сон, и ему нравилось это сладкое ощущение, нравилось балансировать на границе сна и бодрствования и знать, что рядом сидит Эзра и иногда посматривает на него.

От теплого взгляда с лазурью в глазах ему вдруг стало намного лучше.

Он, конечно, не перестал беспокоиться. Ведь было о чем. Он привык тревожиться и волноваться уже потому, что привык выживать. Все шесть тысяч лет. И несмотря на весь свой безудержный неубиваемый оптимизм, всегда старался понять, что его ждет дальше.

Вот и сейчас. Кроули повертел в руках бокал вина и спросил:

— У тебя есть идеи?

Азирафаэль пожал плечами.

— Мы с тобой останемся теми, кем и были.

Кроули рассмеялся: не без доли иронии.

— Мы с тобой теперь безработные ангел и демон, — сказал он. — Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

— Это значит, что нам больше не нужно отчитываться перед нашими сторонами. Выполнять их задания. Мы же не работаем за зарплату. Или я чего-то не знаю, и твое жилище в Мейфэйре — это ведомственная квартира адских сил на Земле?

— Еще чего, — Кроули замотал головой. — Ты правда думаешь, у них хватило бы вкуса…

— Не думаю. Просто мои бывшие боссы имели привычку заявляться в мой магазин, как к себе домой, — объяснил Азирафаэль, допивая вино и отставляя бокал в сторону. — И я очень рад, что больше не увижу их здесь. И что у нас больше вообще нет сторон.

— Я тоже очень этому рад. Значит, теперь ты можешь творить божественный экстаз в церкви, потому что это тебе нравится, а не потому что Сверху пришло распоряжение. А я могу искушать кого угодно, когда мне захочется. И быть демоном, потому что мне нравится быть демоном. В общем, я все равно больше ничего не умею.

— Ты можешь быть кем угодно, Кроули, — поправил его Азирафаэль.

Кроули вскинул на него взгляд.

— В том числе и демоном, — добавил тот. — Кем угодно, понимаешь?

— Ты считаешь, нам действительно позволят жить так, как нам захочется?

— Адам сказал…

— Нас выкинули из списков, — заметил Кроули. — Вот о чем говорил Адам. Да, нас не будут наказывать, как бывших сотрудников. Но едва мы попытаемся перейти им дорогу, в смысле помешать их планам… а ведь мы попытаемся, правда, ангел? Так вот, едва мы с тобой опять во что-то вмешаемся или вляпаемся, расклад поменяется. И я не думаю, что в этом случае на нас будет распространяться защита Адама. Почему ты так улыбаешься?

Теперь Азирафаэль и вовсе рассмеялся.

— Кроули, дорогой, ты только что говорил, что не знаешь, чем заняться безработному демону и как тебе жить дальше. А теперь ты снова вызываешь силы Небес и Ада на бой.

— Я никого не вызываю на бой, — вздохнул Кроули. — Я вообще не люблю все эти ваши сражения и военные действия. Мы уже говорили про это, ангел. Сейчас они зализывают раны и делают вид, что все идет по плану, и даже то, что план не сработал — это тоже часть стратегии. Они, несомненно, попробуют снова. Хотел бы я знать, когда это будет и как.

— И что тогда?

Кроули откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Мы всегда сможем убежать отсюда. К звездам. Да куда угодно. Если они все раздолбают, теоретически мы можем создать еще один такой же мир. Копию. Если не планету, то хотя бы твой магазинчик.

— Не можем, — Азирафаэль покачал головой. — Мне вообще кажется, что этот мир все еще цел, потому что мы с тобой никуда не убежали.

— Звучит очень самонадеянно.

— Раньше Снизу и Сверху не знали, что мы на одной стороне. А теперь знают. Вот что изменилось, и это действительно важно.

— Мы не особо скрывались, — заметил Кроули. — В смысле, мы довольно часто вели себя неосмотрительно. Я думал, им это не так важно. За нами всегда кто-то наблюдал.

— Или берег, — произнес Азирафаэль. — И хранил.

Кроули с минуту обдумывал сказанное.

— Я демон, если ты вдруг забыл, — ответил он. — Я когда-то пошел против Бога. Меня никто никогда не берег и не хранил.

— Но я же был рядом, — ответил Азирафаэль. — Не всегда, конечно. Но…

Азирафаэль тут же отвел взгляд в сторону. Не смотрел больше на Кроули. Будто хотел что-то добавить и не смог, не нашел в себе сил, и теперь эти силы приходилось искать самому Кроули. И ему казалось, что он снова в Тэдфилде, снова слышит страшный утробный гул и смотрит, как идет трещинами земля, снова берет монтировку и расправляет крылья, и рядом с ним то единственное существо во всей Вселенной, которому он научился доверять и с которым готов погибнуть.

Кроули решил, что погибнет прямо сейчас.

— Ангел, — начал Кроули, — ты прости. Я за столько лет привык, что из нас двоих ты более смелый.

— Это не совсем так, — прошептал Азирафаэль. Он все еще глядел вдаль, будто всматривался в городские сумерки за витриной.

— И я никогда не говорил, — продолжил Кроули, — но то, что ты был со мной рядом, это всегда было чудом. Настоящим. Если чудо вообще возможно. Для меня. Если так, ты и есть мое чудо. Я тебя люблю, ангел.

Азирафаэль вдруг выпрямился. Теперь он напоминал ангела со старинных икон, и Кроули вспомнил, что никогда не говорил Азирафаэлю, как же тот красив.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Кроули.

Голубые глаза лучились теплом — и спокойствием.

И Кроули опять пришлось быть первым — первым, кто осторожно протянет руку и коснется чужих пальцев своими — конечно, самыми кончиками. По телу пошел электрический ток, но Кроули решил, что выдержит. Выдержит и эти свои слова, и вызванный ими Апокалипсис, и еще один, сколько бы их ни было, выдержит все, что ждет их впереди.

— И я всегда буду рядом, — добавил Азирафаэль. — Я никуда не уйду.

Пальцы переплелись, и в мир пришло лето.

И ничего больше говорить не хотелось. Хотелось смотреть на ангела и клясться, что за этим летом никогда не придет осень и что у них будет вечность, чтобы научиться быть счастливыми.

— Знаешь, даже если с нами что-то случится, — продолжил Азирафаэль, — я все равно тебя найду. Где угодно. В Аду, на Небесах, на Земле.

— Или это я тебя отыщу.

— Мы обязательно встретимся.

— Мы обязательно встретимся, — повторил вслед за ним Кроули. — Пойдем?

Встал и потянул за собой Азирафаэля.

Тот запер магазинчик, и они выбрались наружу — в свет вечерних огней и фонарей, в тот ослепительный город, который сейчас пел музыку сфер и праздновал их любовь вместе с ними.

Кроули открыл дверь машины. Привычно сказал:

— Садись, ангел.

Сам он сел за руль, завел мотор и сразу же услышал первые аккорды Somebody To Love. На перекрестке пришлось постоять: был вечер субботы, и улицы оказались перегружены.

— Надо будет как-нибудь съездить в Тэдфилд, — произнес Кроули. — Посмотреть, как там. И вообще, было бы неплохо пожить, как люди. Ну, чтобы лучше их понимать.

Взглянул на ангела. Поток машин наконец двинулся, и Кроули тут же прибавил скорости.

В следующее мгновение руль исчез, а сам он оказался на пассажирском сиденье.

Он резко выпрямился, беспомощно хватаясь за воздух.

— Что случилось? — спросил Эзра. — Кроули, что с тобой?

Город вообще исчез — теперь они ехали по шоссе, и кругом расстилалась пустыня.

Кроули ничего не понимал.

— Тебе приснился кошмар?

— Нет, — выдавил Кроули. — Мне приснился очень хороший сон. Ты даже не представляешь, какой…

Эзра улыбнулся.

— Мы скоро будем на месте.

На миг Кроули хотел закрыть глаза. Снова упасть в сон. Узнать, что было дальше. Вспомнить, как все-таки звали его ангела, который ехал с ним вместе в машине.

На пассажирском сиденье.

Кроули бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Эзры.

И все понял.

— Ты сможешь взять короткий отпуск? — спросил он Эзру. — На следующей неделе.

— Думаю, да, — ответил тот. — Дня два мне точно дадут. А что?

— Мы едем в Лондон, — объяснил Кроули.


	8. Глава 8. Кроули

В эту ночь Кроули ничего не снилось. Ночь вообще промелькнула незаметно: сначала он все не мог оторвать взгляд от города, сверкающего миллионами огней за панорамным окном, потом закрыл глаза и, казалось, мгновенно проснулся от того, что попытался перевернуться на спину и не смог.

Эзра вцепился в него так, будто боялся, что Кроули исчезнет, и спал, стискивая его в объятиях.

Было уже светло. Кроули решил высвободиться и осторожно снял с себя руки Эзры. Сел на краешек кровати, тут же увидел, как Эзра теперь хмурится во сне, и понял, что его нужно немедленно разбудить. Кроули склонился над ним, коснулся губами щеки и сказал:

— Доброе утро. Обычно ты вскакиваешь первым. Сделать тебе кофе?

— Я не против…

Эзра открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Положил руку на затылок Кроули, притягивая его к себе, и теперь с каждым поцелуем Кроули все труднее было оторваться от Эзры, и если бы не запиликавший на телефоне Эзры будильник — он бы, наверное, вернулся в постель.

Поднявшись с кровати, Кроули занялся кофеваркой. Отыскал капсулу для ристретто, нажал на кнопку и теперь, вслушиваясь в тихий рокочущий шум, на мгновение ощутил себя в знакомой, спасительной обыденности. В той самой, где он прилетел в Лондон со своим израильским бойфрендом, чтобы провести здесь с ним длинные выходные. Забронировал номер на сороковом этаже Shard и уже знал, что их ожидает впереди — завтрак с видом на город, прогулки по улицам и паркам, романтический ужин в одном из ресторанов высокой кухни, знакомство с пабами и яркой, одуряющей ночной жизнью настоящего мегаполиса. Впрочем, яркую ночную жизнь они с Эзрой прекрасно устроят себе прямо в этой кровати, где так много места, что хочется спать в обнимку, и что может быть лучше этого плана? 

Кроули вздохнул. Взял другую капсулу, для лунго, и подставил новую чашечку.

На самом деле он приехал в Лондон с человеком, которого будто знал из какой-то прошлой, неведомой жизни и который видел ровно такие же сны, как он. И та их прошлая, неведомая жизнь очень долго была связана с этим городом и, скорее всего, оборвалась тоже здесь. Потому что у них были враги, и враги, как подозревал Кроули, в тот раз оказались сильнее, а раз так, им пришлось спрятаться, прожить другие жизни, снова отыскать друг друга и еще раз понять, как много они друг для друга значат.

— Спасибо, — сказал Эзра, забирая чашечку и устраиваясь на диванчике рядом с Кроули. — Какой крепкий! А сахар здесь есть?

— Вот в том ящике.

— Точно. Все-таки жаль, что самолет опоздал вчера…

— Ничего страшного, — Кроули старался, чтобы голос звучал уверенно. — Если бы мы и прилетели на полтора часа раньше, мы бы все равно ничего не успели посмотреть. И твои книжные магазины вряд ли работают по ночам. А сегодня у нас впереди целый день.

Эзра солнечно улыбнулся: в глазах его читалась звенящая, пружинная готовность к действию.

Их вылет из Тель-Авива и правда задержали — зато сам рейс прошел чудесно, отчасти потому, что они переплели пальцы еще до взлета и очень редко размыкали их в течение пяти часов, а еще потому, что иногда Кроули все-таки проваливался в сон и, просыпаясь, снова чувствовал тепло рук Эзры и видел, что ничего не изменилось: Эзра все так же читал свой путеводитель по Лондону и заглядывал в блокнот — все адреса книжных магазинов он отыскал заранее. В отель они прибыли лишь к часу ночи, и Кроули стоило недюжинных усилий уговорить Эзру — и себя самого — никуда не бежать и просто лечь спать. Недюжинные усилия, конечно, начались с того, что Кроули просто стал раздевать Эзру в коридоре, а потом потащил его в ванную с панорамным окном и видом на город, и вот там, уже постояв под горячим душем, Эзра не утерпел. Подтолкнул его к окну, обхватил оба запястья, заставляя Кроули поднять руки чуть выше головы, прижал ладони Кроули к стеклу и сперва невыносимо долго водил языком по его щеке и шее, а потом так же долго вдалбливался в него сзади. После этого Кроули действительно не видел никаких снов — может, потому что боялся увидеть продолжение того сна, где он ехал в машине вместе со своим ангелом? — а теперь варил себе вторую чашечку ристретто, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

— Спасибо, — вдруг сказал ему Эзра.

— За что?

— За то, что я здесь. Что мы здесь. Вместе.

— Это еще ничего не значит, — Кроули допил кофе. — Я мог ошибиться. На самом деле я же ничего не помню. Может случиться так, что мы ничего здесь не найдем.

Он пожал плечами.

— Знаешь, мы уже нашли все, что нужно, — ответил Эзра.

Глаза его сияли, и Кроули не сомневался, что перед ним именно тот ангел, которому он признался в любви в своем сне.

Было около половины десятого, когда они наконец позавтракали и выбрались из отеля, и Кроули сказал портье, что ему нужен кэб. А когда машина подъехала, назвал первый адрес из списка Эзры:

— Пикадилли, сто восемьдесят семь.

Шофер кивнул, ни о чем не спрашивая, и кэб вскоре влился в поток машин. Кроули не отлипал от окна: всматривался в людей и в каждое здание, то и дело включал телефон, листая карту Лондона и проверяя, по какой улице они сейчас едут. Эзра в окно не смотрел: он сейчас изучал свой блокнот, иногда что-то подчеркивая или обводя карандашом. Ни оставшиеся позади небоскребы Сити, ни набережная Темзы с видом на колесо обозрения его не трогали.

— Все-таки это так странно, — произнес Кроули, когда кэб проехал под мостом Ватерлоо, — что я никогда здесь не был.

— М-м-м.

Кроули и не надеялся на вразумительный ответ. И все-таки решил продолжить.

— Я вырос в Амстердаме и Гамбурге. Почти целый год жил в Нью-Йорке. Потом в Вене и Дюссельдорфе. Я был почти везде, понимаешь? Ну, в самых важных городах мира, по работе или просто так. Так вот, несколько раз я собирался слетать в Лондон на выходные, и мне всегда что-нибудь мешало.

— Да, — согласился Эзра, захлопывая блокнот. — В этом есть что-то удивительное. Непостижимое.

— Непостижимое, — повторил за ним Кроули, пробуя это слово на вкус.

Они переглянулись — кэб как раз сворачивал направо, и уже скоро впереди показалась конная статуя, а за ней и Трафальгарская площадь. Пару раз они едва не застряли в пробке, и Кроули ловил себя на мысли, что кэб слишком долго стоит на перекрестке.

Наконец, машина притормозила у тротуара.

— Потом скажешь, сколько я тебе должен, да? — услышал Кроули.

Эзра не вышел, а практически вылетел из кэба, и Кроули, отдав шоферу несколько купюр, бросился за ним. Ровно на несколько секунд нырнул с головой в оглушающий городской шум, успел заметить, что здесь тепло, пусть и не так жарко, как в Тель-Авиве в конце мая.

Он настиг Эзру у стенда с английскими классиками.

— Ничего страшного, — сказал ему Эзра. Он взял с полки томик Шекспира и теперь рассеянно вертел его в руках. — Я так и думал.

— Что? — не понял Кроули.

В магазине было далеко не так шумно, как на улице, но Кроули все равно слышал и испанскую речь, и французскую, и консультанта, который отвечал на вопрос о новинках, и другого консультанта, пытающегося отыскать какой-то альбом Моне в базе данных.

— Я сразу понял, что это не то место, — объяснил Эзра. На Кроули он не смотрел. — Но это самый старый книжный магазин в Лондоне, он существует с тысяча семьсот девяносто седьмого года, и я был обязан сюда прийти.

Кроули кивнул, и томик Шекспира тут же отправился на свое законное место.

— Я все-таки поговорю здесь с кем-нибудь, — добавил Эзра. — На всякий случай.

Возражать Кроули не стал. Они обошли весь магазин, решили заглянуть и на второй этаж — Эзра с минуту вглядывался в портрет пожилого джентльмена, украшающий лестницу, а потом остановил девушку с бейджиком консультанта, спускающуюся им навстречу.

— Не могли бы вы рассказать мне немного об истории вашего магазина? — спросил Эзра, открывая блокнот.

Та улыбнулась, и Эзра задал несколько дежурных вопросов: о прежних владельцах, о сети, куда магазин входил сейчас, и о том, не занимались ли они раньше еще и продажей старинных книг.

— На всякий случай, — повторил Эзра, когда они с Кроули снова оказались на Пикадилли.

— Дальше будем смотреть антиквариат? — предложил Кроули.

Эзра перелистнул страницу в блокноте: в списке было около пятнадцати пунктов. Кроули вытащил телефон, проверяя следующий адрес.

— Вот этот, который на Бёри-стрит, совсем недалеко, — заметил Кроули. — Минут пять идти.

Вывеску «Редкие книги Дэниэла Крэнстона» они увидали сразу, свернув с Райдер-стрит налево. И магазин Эзре тоже сразу понравился: витрины украшали старинные карты Британии и Европы, а внутри было тихо. Встретил их мистер Крэнстон собственной персоной. Кроули сразу же отметил хороший покрой его костюма-тройки и стильные, начищенные до блеска оксфорды. Сам он немедленно снял солнечные очки, представился и завел с мистером Крэнстоном дежурный разговор о погоде и необыкновенно теплом мае.

Эзра в это время разглядывал тисненые корешки книг, расставленных в громоздких шкафах. Пару раз сверялся с записями в блокноте. Кроули уже обсудил с мистером Крэнстоном все нюансы британской погоды и теперь пытался отыскать Голландию или хотя бы Германию на атласе мира, нарисованном в помощь средневековым мореплавателям.

— Ну и как тебе здесь? — тихо спросил Кроули, встав за плечом у Эзры.

— Очень просторно, — ответил тот. В руках у Эзры было одно из первых изданий «Потерянного рая» Мильтона. — Знаешь, это правильно. Когда смотришь с улицы, кажется, что магазинчик совсем крошечный. А на самом здесь есть и диван, и столик, и кабинет. И второй этаж.

— Ага, — согласился Кроули.

Он так и не понял, почему это так важно, и уже хотел переспросить, но в этот момент внимание Эзры привлекла полка в другом углу зала: там хранились Священные Писания.

— Мистер Крэнстон, — Эзра выглянул в коридор, — не могли бы вы мне помочь?

Тот немедленно оказался рядом.

— С удовольствием. Вас интересует что-нибудь конкретное?

— Я бы хотел взглянуть на самые древние издания Евангелия.

— К сожалению, это не совсем моя специализация, — сказал мистер Крэнстон. — Все, что у меня есть, датируется в основном началом двадцатого века. За несколькими исключениями. Значит, вы собираете редкие книги?

Эзра просиял.

— Еще нет, но я всю жизнь об этом мечтал, и, мне кажется, теперь пришло время.

— Какая чудесная идея! Знаете, коллекционирование книг — это всегда больше чем хобби. Даже если для вас это не бизнес.

— Не сомневаюсь. Так как насчет восемнадцатого века?

— Увы, — мистер Крэнстон развел руками. — Могу показать вам лишь одну Библию на французском времен Наполеона Третьего. Она довольно редкая из-за иллюстраций, авторство которых не смог определить ни один исследователь. Стиль похож на Гюстава Доре, но это точно не он и не кто-то из его мастерской, а скорее успешный подражатель. Правда, совсем уж раритетом эта Библия не считается. Желаете посмотреть?

— Конечно.

Отперев соседний шкаф, мистер Крэнстон извлек наружу пухлый и немного растрепанный томик. Осторожно положил его на стол и открыл на титульном листе.

— Париж, 1867 год, — прочел Кроули. И не удержался. — А как же белые перчатки?

— Вы не первый, кто о об этом спрашивает, — мистер Крэнстон усмехнулся, но во взгляде его все-таки читалась доброжелательность, — предполагаю, что вы видели перчатки в кино. На самом деле мы ими никогда не пользуемся. Чувствительность пальцев в них совсем не та, и, работая в перчатках, вы можете легко повредить книгу.

— Поэтому уголок оторван?

Мистер Крэнстон покачал головой.

— Не знаю, — признался он. — Может быть, на этом месте стоял экслибрис прежнего владельца, и кому-то это не понравилось. Странно, конечно, но мне приходилось видеть всякое... Знаете, я получил эту Библию совершенно случайно.

— А можно спросить, как? — глаза Эзры вспыхнули.

— Это было лет двадцать пять назад, — мистер Крэнстон смахнул невидимую пылинку с лацкана пиджака. — Или даже больше. Я тогда только принимал дела у отца, пытался во всем разобраться, и тут пришел этот человек. Сейчас даже не вспомню, как он выглядел. Он спросил, не занимаюсь ли я скупкой редких книг и сколько я могу дать за нее.

— А за сколько вы продадите ее нам? — спросил Кроули.

— Сейчас узнаю.

Извинившись, мистер Крэнстон ушел в свой кабинет, а потом вернулся с каталогом-тетрадью.

— Триста десять фунтов, — сказал он. — Но так как этой Библией до сих пор никто не заинтересовался, я готов уступить вам ее за двести девяносто.

Разумеется, Кроули собирался потребовать скидку побольше, но Эзра оказался быстрее:

— Я беру. Вы ведь принимаете карты?

— Конечно. Пожалуйста, пройдите в мой кабинет.

Кроули обрел дар речи, лишь когда они вышли из магазинчика.

В руках у Эзры теперь болтался картонный пакет на тонких веревочных ручках.

— Ты бы здесь и поселился, верно? — заметил Кроули.

Эзра покачал головой.

— Конечно, это не тот магазинчик. Но вот Библия… — он перевесил пакет на запястье и задумался. Потом вытащил блокнот из кармана пиджака. — Так, нам теперь вот по этому адресу. Чисвик-Хай-роуд. Дойдем пешком или попросим мистера Крэнстона вызвать нам такси?

Кроули повертел телефон в руках.

— Это в Кенсингтоне, — сказал он. — Пешком будет долго. Давай вернемся на Пикадилли и просто поймаем кэб.

Следующий магазинчик в списке Эзры, Finnegan Books, располагался в здании восемнадцатого века, выстроенном из коричневого кирпича. И нижний этаж с витриной, и подоконники на втором и третьем этаже были выкрашены зеленой краской. Сам магазинчик ничуть не походил на респектабельный бизнес мистера Крэнстона. Вместо шкафов из натуральной древесины здесь громоздились бесчисленные полки из фанеры, привинченные к стенам, причем проходы в книжном лабиринте были заняты столиками, тумбами и стремянками, тоже заваленными книгами. Некоторые издания целыми стопками пылились прямо на полу.

— Ну и бардак же тут, — тихо сказал Кроули.

— А мне нравится. Приятная атмосфера, и все как-то по-домашнему.

— Тебе нравится везде, где продают книжки. Кстати, постарайся не купить все, что тебе будут предлагать.

— Не волнуйся ты так.

— И вообще, — продолжил Кроули, — раньше я думал, что израильтяне умеют торговаться.

— Я умею торговаться! Мистер Крэнстон не понимал настоящей ценности этой Библии!

— Да? И за сколько ты продашь ее следующему покупателю? За десять тысяч?

— С чего ты взял, что я вообще буду ее продавать?

Кроули рассмеялся. Их пикировка, конечно, привлекла внимание энергичной дамы средних лет: как оказалось, это были ее владения. Эзра одарил хозяйку самой своей лучезарной улыбкой, объяснил, что он приехал в Лондон из Израиля и интересуется редкими книгами, и попросил разрешения задать ей несколько вопросов.

По мнению Кроули, беседа больше походила на допрос: Эзра то и дело заглядывал в блокнот и методично шел от одной темы к другой, не стесняясь даже делать пометки по ходу разговора. Кроули все это время болтался по магазинчику, изучая гравюры со старинными видами Лондона, занимавшие единственную свободную стену. К счастью, то ли терпение хозяйки оказалось поистине стоическим, то ли Эзра и вправду очаровал ее живым интересом к старинным книгам и истории города — Кроули ставил на второе, — но в конце беседы она даже предложила выпить чаю с печеньем.

Через полчаса они снова стояли на улице. Эзра ничего не купил, зато узнал самое главное, чего не отыскал в Интернете: мисс Дора Финнеган получила магазин в наследство от дяди, которого никогда не интересовали старинные Библии и религиозные трактаты. Вот классики литературы или научные труды — другое дело.

— Что дальше? — спросил Кроули.

— Лей-стрит, — отозвался Эзра. — Если судить по фотографиям, которые я нашел в интернете, там должно быть много интересного.

Ничего интересного на Лей-стрит не было.

Как и на Чаринг-Кросс. И на Сент-Клемент. И даже на Бедфорд-сквер.

Ланч они пропустили. Кроули все листал телефон, пытаясь отыскать поблизости хоть какой-нибудь приличный ресторанчик, и с большим трудом уговорил Эзру на круассан и какао в Starbucks перед Британским музеем. А потом они снова поймали кэб.

Магазинчик на Сент-Джордж-стрит напомнил им бизнес мистера Крэнстона: здесь тоже все дышало традициями столетней выдержки. Один из залов был уставлен книжными шкафами, выкрашенными в синий цвет самого умиротворяющего оттенка, и из-за этого казалось, что магазин находится не в центре Лондона, а в старинном поместье. Посреди зала громоздился массивный круглый стол — Кроули сначала заглянул в альбом с гравюрами, открытый на середине, а потом отвлекся на старинный глобус, приютившийся в углу. Эзра в этот момент с прежним нетерпением сканировал глазами длинные ряды книг.

Владелец, сразу заметивший в руках у Эзры картонный пакет с эмблемой «Редких книг Дэниэла Крэнстона», представился мистером Болдуином и с удовольствием ответил на всего его вопросы. Проводил в другой зал, где располагались старинные Библии шестнадцатого и семнадцатого веков, а потом подвел к столу со стеклянной витриной: хранившийся там фолиант гигантских размеров был инкрустирован золотом и драгоценными камнями.

— …Флоренция, пятнадцатый век.

— Какая изумительная работа, — сказал Эзра. — А что вон там на полке? Это ведь марокеновый переплет, верно?

Кроули осторожно взглянул на Эзру. Еще в кэбе он успел прочесть на телефоне пару статей об аукционах, где торговали редкими изданиями, и теперь куда лучше представлял, о каком ценовом диапазоне может идти речь.

— Совершенно точно, — мистер Болдуин растекся в улыбке.

Выудил из жилетного кармана маленький ключ, отпер книжный шкаф и отнес Библию на стоящий неподалеку маленький круглый столик. Эзра с необычайной нежностью провел пальцами по сафьяновой коже и с позволения мистера Болдуина перелистнул пару страниц. Несколько минут он будто вчитывался в латынь, не сводя глаз с пожелтевших страниц.

И все же остался совершенно спокойным. У Кроули отлегло от сердца.

— В Лондоне у вас, наверное, нет соперников?

Мистер Болдуин довольно улыбнулся и поправил манжету на левом рукаве.

— Не хотелось бы показаться самонадеянным, — он покачал головой. — Если не считать городских легенд, можно сказать, что и не было.

— Городских легенд? — удивился Кроули.

— Когда я еще учился в колледже, а бизнесом управлял мой отец, ходили разные слухи. Это было лет тридцать назад или даже больше. Словом, говорили, что то ли в Ковент-Гардене, то ли вообще в Камдене есть магазин, торгующий старинными книгами. И что владеет им какой-то очень эксцентричный старомодный джентльмен. Никто не знал, кто он такой и откуда он взялся. Он будто бы обитал там всегда, или очень давно, и обладал самой впечатляющей коллекцией Библий. Никто не знал, как его звали, да и магазинчик свой он открывал всего лишь на два часа в день. Как будто не хотел ничего продавать. Очень мало кому вообще удавалось заглянуть внутрь.

Кроули снова забеспокоился за Эзру: лицо того будто побелело.

— Больше вы ничего не помните? — спросил Кроули. — Например, куда делся этот старомодный джентльмен? И кому досталась его коллекция?

— Увы, — мистер Болдуин развел руками. — Я давно не слышал новых историй о нем. Даже жаль. Должно же и в Лондоне быть что-то сверхъестественное. Замки с привидениями или вот таинственные антикварные лавки, о которых все слышали, но которых никто в жизни не видел.

Когда они оказались на улице, Кроули обнял Эзру за плечи и на секунду прижался губами к его шее.

— Мы на верном пути.

— Может, это просто совпадение, — возразил Эзра. — Городская легенда.

— Давай лучше посмотрим твой список, — предложил Кроули. — Теперь мы хотя бы знаем, что искать.

Он взял блокнот из рук Эзры. Пальцы у того, кажется, горели, и весь Эзра сам сейчас тоже горел, и Кроули совершенно не знал, что с этим поделать.

— Смотри, недалеко есть еще один магазин на Сэквилл-стрит. Туда мы легко доберемся пешком, причем мы можем сделать крюк и посмотреть Беркли-сквер. Помнишь, хозяйка того магазинчика у Британского музея рассказывала, что раньше они находились там? Посмотрим хотя бы, где это было.

— Давай, — согласился Эзра.

Было три часа пополудни, и уходящая весна давала самый жаркий бой лету. Кроули снял пиджак и закатал рукава рубашки, подставляя лицо и шею солнцу и в который раз пытаясь не думать, нравится ли ему этот город. Он слишком много путешествовал, чтобы знать наверняка: чем сильнее ты ждешь магии и сказки от очередной поездки, тем упорнее эта магия будет от тебя ускользать.

И сейчас это тоже было верно.

Телефон его вдруг зазвонил. Кроули выудил его из кармана пиджака: разумеется, это был Ульф.

Он вздохнул и сбросил звонок.

— С работы? — спросил Эзра. — Что-то важное?

— Очень, — ответил Кроули. — Поэтому я лучше не буду отвечать.

Эзра понимающе кивнул. Они как раз свернули на Кондуит-стрит, и Кроули отчаянно пытался отвлечься, разглядывая людей и витрины. На другой стороне улицы стоял отель, к которому как раз подъехал кэб, и портье помогал шоферу вытащить багаж.

До Беркли-сквер они добрались в полном молчании. С минуту Кроули разглядывал чугунные вазоны с цветущими клумбами и пушистые кроны платанов, через которые пробивалось солнце, а потом заметил единственную свободную скамейку.

Эзра устроился рядом, совсем близко.

Кроули это не остановило. Он все-таки открыл служебную почту, в которую не заглядывал с самого утра: вот уже больше чем пять часов подряд ему удавалось игнорировать сообщения Ульфа Клозе. Ульф удивлялся, куда запропал Кроули, спрашивал, чем он занят и как далеко продвинулся в «их проекте». Затем Ульф сообразил связаться с Тель-Авивом, а там ответили, что Кроули укатил в Лондон, и теперь Ульф настойчиво интересовался, по какому праву Кроули вообще взял себе отпуск, раз в Тель-Авиве он находится в командировке. В следующем письме Ульф перешел к прямым угрозам. По его словам, он мог сделать с Кроули что угодно, как минимум, подать на него в суд. А в последнем письме Ульф вдруг извинился: он подумал, что и в Лондоне Кроули решает какие-то дела, связанные с «их проектом». И теперь Ульф просил немедленно связаться с ним, предлагая помощь.

На секунду Кроули задумался, почему Ульф так странно и нелогично себя ведет.

Словно все эти письма ему вообще писал не Ульф.

А кто-то другой под его личиной.

Кто-то, кто считал, что Кроули не имеет права не подчиняться приказам и обязан выполнить любое распоряжение. На мгновение Кроули подумал, что ему и правда стоит позвонить в дюссельдорфский офис. Но не Ульфу, а Хелене или Мирославу. Спросить, как у них дела и все ли в порядке. Может, кто-то заболел. Или вообще слетать в Дюссельдорф хотя бы на пару дней. Все объяснить и сказать Ульфу, что «их проект» потерял для него всякий смысл.

И, если будет нужно, написать заявление. 

Кроули покачал головой и, выключив телефон, положил его рядом на скамейку. Он чувствовал себя невероятно усталым и все еще ничего не понимал.

— Все хорошо?

— Пока да, — ответил Кроули.

Он придвинулся к Эзре вплотную, положил голову ему на плечо и закрыл глаза. И почувствовал, как Эзра обнял его и стал гладить по волосам.

— Кроули, слушай.

— М-м-м?

— Мне надо кое-что у тебя спросить.

— Давай.

— Знаю, это звучит странно, — Эзра будто извинялся, — но это может быть важным. Ты рассказывал мне, что тебе всю жизнь снился город, машина, книжный магазинчик. И Сад, правда? Сад, в котором все началось.

— И ты.

— И я, — Эзра обнял его еще крепче. — Скажи, тебе когда-нибудь снился Ад?

— Наверное, — ответил Кроули. — Иногда мне снился огонь, но ничего больше. Никаких ужасов и чертей с вилами. Котлов, где варятся грешники, я тоже не видел. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Я вдруг подумал, что у чертей как раз нет никаких вил, а это значит…

Эзра медлил, и Кроули, открыв глаза и выпрямившись, посмотрел на него в упор.

Тот смутился и наконец закончил:

— …это значит, что они выглядят, как ты. Ну, другие демоны.

— Вот спасибо.

— Или как я, — быстро поправился Эзра. — Как люди. Они могут выглядеть, как обычные люди. Понимаешь?

Кроули кивнул.

— Они среди нас.

— Да.

— И другие ангелы тоже, — продолжил Эзра. — Те, кто нас ищет, они тоже среди нас.

По телу пробежал холод, и Кроули обвел сквер взглядом поверх темных очков. Мимо скамеек, никуда не торопясь, шагали парень с девушкой. Секундой позже их обогнала стройная женщина в спортивном костюме. Двое туристок — очень шумных, надо сказать — делали селфи так, чтобы в кадр поместился салон «Бентли». Чуть дальше гремели отбойниками дорожные рабочие, сдирая асфальт с улицы.

— Давай не будем сейчас про это думать, — предложил Кроули. И тут же не утерпел. — Может, все еще будет хорошо. И нас действительно оставили в покое.

— Я уже понял, что ты неисправимый оптимист.

Кроули рассмеялся.

— Я же демон. Мне не на кого полагаться, кроме себя.

— Тогда получается, что мне тоже не на кого полагаться. Если я ангел, вызвавший гнев Свыше.

Эзра поднял голову, уставившись в синее небо с белыми клочками облаков.

Укора в его взгляде не было.

— Мне больше нравится мысль о том, что нас кто-то защищает, — сказал он.

— Если не Ад и не Небеса, то кто?

— Кто-то, кто не хочет уничтожения мира. Потому что и Ад, и Небеса желают, чтобы Армагеддон начался как можно раньше. И им не жаль пожертвовать человечеством и Землей.

— Главное для них — победить, а все остальное так, сопутствующий ущерб. И если люди бессмертны, то есть бессмертны их души, значит, по крайней мере твоя сторона мыслит очень прагматично.

— Моя сторона? — возмутился Эзра.

На мгновение все вокруг погрузилось в давящую, тягучую тишину, и Кроули тщетно искал слова, чтобы выбраться из нее. Эзра оказался быстрее.

— Я все никак не могу догадаться, почему им это не удалось? Начать войну?

Теперь Кроули не стал медлить: ответ сам сорвался с языка.

— Потому что мы вместе. Потому что мы нашли и узнали друг друга, даже став людьми.

— Да, — согласился Эзра. — Но дело не только в этом. Мы никогда не станем сражаться друг с другом, понимаешь?

— И наоборот, — прошептал Кроули. — Армагеддон начнется, как только мы…

От догадки его бросило в жар: он вдруг вспомнил тот бушующий, ураганный огонь, который действительно снился ему время от времени.

Они переглянулись, и Эзра немедленно взял его руки в свои. Поднес к губам, поцеловал и сказал:

— Армагеддон никогда не начнется.

Кроули не знал, сколько они просидели, прижавшись друг к другу и ничего не говоря. Он рассматривал людей, гуляющих по дорожкам Беркли-сквер или пересекающих площадь наискосок, вглядывался в их лица и все пытался придумать им какую-нибудь прошлую жизнь, и себе самому тоже.

— Пойдем? — Эзра вдруг сжал его руку.

Они тоже пересекли сквер по диагонали и нырнули в первый же переулок. Кроули не стал заглядывать в телефон, а Эзра посчитал, что сможет сориентироваться сам, без подсказок, и в результате они вдоль и поперек облазили несколько кварталов, застроенных изящными зданиями из красного кирпича с эркерами, башенками и белыми проемами окон, а потом неожиданно выскочили на Пикадилли.

Мистер Гарри Сазеран, владелец следующего магазина редких книг в списке Эзры, принял их с необыкновенным радушием. Уговорил спуститься в подвальный этаж, где была выставлена коллекция старинных гравюр, рассказал о самых примечательных, а после оставил их наедине с книгами. Эзра с облегчением вздохнул. Он водрузил свой пакет на кресло в углу и принялся вытаскивать с полок одно Священное Писание за другим. Кроули не знал, чем ему помочь. Поначалу он тоже заглядывал в Библии из-за плеча Эзры, но все эти необыкновенные раритеты казались ему одинаково скучными, а определить их ценность в фунтах он не мог.

Некоторое время Кроули слонялся по магазину, решил вернуться к гравюрам и заметил выставленные под стеклом альбомы с рисунками экзотических растений. Даже сделал пару фотографий на смартфон, когда его вдруг окликнул Эзра.

— Видишь? — тихо спросил тот. — Здесь тоже оторван уголок.

— Посмотрим, что скажет на это мистер Сазеран.

Мистер Сазеран лишь развел руками.

— Понятия не имею, что случилось. Кстати, это Веймар, — заметил он. — 1792 год. Издательство успело выпустить лишь около ста экземпляров и было уничтожено в пожаре. До нас дошла лишь дюжина, и вы знаете, чем интересна эта Библия? Она одна из немногих на верхнелужицком языке. Прошу прощения, я должен уточнить цену по каталогу…

— Извините, а как к вам попала эта книга? — перебил его Эзра.

Брови мистера Сазерана поползли вверх. Он натужно улыбнулся.

— Купил у предыдущего владельца. Лет тридцать назад…

— …в ваш магазин зашел случайный прохожий, — ввернул Кроули. Он наконец снял темные очки и теперь сверлил мистера Сазерана взглядом. — И отдал вам раритет за бесценок.

— Именно так все и было. В букинистике случаются и не такие чудеса!

Мистер Сазеран все еще растягивал губы в улыбке.

— Не сомневаюсь, — заметил Кроули. — Дело в том, что купили вы эту Библию не у владельца. Где находится остальная коллекция?

— Какая еще коллекция, — мистер Сазеран замотал головой, — о чем вы, молодой человек?

— Я имею в виду все прочие книги, которые исчезли. Самые редкие, самые необычные издания Священного Писания. И не только. Теологические трактаты. Научные труды.

— Не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду.

Кроули вздохнул. Выудил из бумажника визитку.

— Свяжитесь со мной, когда будете готовы поговорить.

— Steinberg & Sons, — прочел мистер Сазеран. — О, так вы юрист…

— Я здесь представляю своего клиента, — заметил Кроули. — А мой клиент разыскивает раритетные издания, пропавшие у него в начале девяностых. И я сделаю все для того, чтобы интересы мистера Фелла были соблюдены.

— Как вы сказали? Мистера Фелла?

— Это я, — кивнул Эзра.

На мистера Сазерана было жалко смотреть: он, кажется, начисто потерял дар речи и теперь мог лишь булькать и бормотать. Кроули пожелал мистеру Сазерану приятного вечера, взял Эзру за рукав и потащил наружу.

— Не хватало еще, чтобы он вызвал полицию, — объяснил он. — Эта Библия действительно попала к нему случайно, а вот уголок с экслибрисом, скорее всего, оторвал он сам. Потому что он боится, как бы не пришлось за все это отвечать. Хотя и не понимает причины.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— А я всегда чувствую, когда кто-то врет, — сказал Кроули. — Я же демон.

Они как раз вернулись на Пикадилли. Кроули заглянул в телефон и на мгновение пожалел, что не взял с собой зарядное устройство.

— Сколько у тебя еще магазинов в списке?

— Пять, — ответил Эзра. — Можем отложить на завтра. А сейчас просто погуляем по городу.

Кроули рассмеялся.

— Не могу поверить, что ты это сказал.

Напряжение, конечно, никуда не делось. Но теперь можно было никуда не спешить, и Кроули просто зашагал вперед, а Эзра то шел рядом, то вдруг отставал, исчезал и снова оказывался вблизи, улыбаясь и размахивая пакетом. Правда, очень скоро Эзра отправил пакет в мусорный ящик, вытащил на свет божий свою Библию, заботливо завернутую в бумагу мистером Крэнстоном, и просто положил ее под мышку, сказав, что так ему намного удобнее. У следующего светофора они остановились — вернее, бросились вперед за компанией китайских туристов и вместе с ними застряли на середине Пикадилли. Не дожидаясь зеленого, перебежали улицу прямо перед экскурсионным автобусом, нырнули в следующий квартал и скоро увидали знакомую уже вывеску «Редких книг Дэниэла Крэнстона». На миг остановились у витрины, вслушиваясь в тишину, и отправились дальше.

А потом впереди вдруг вырос парк. Такой, каким и должен быть парк в большом городе: шумный и полный людей, которые пришли сюда поймать за хвост убегающий май и отпраздновать июнь, а лета здесь хватало на всех, с лихвой, и никто никому не мешал в этой священной охоте.

Эзра первым заметил свободную скамейку. Библию он положил рядом, а Кроули сел с другой стороны, повесив пиджак на спинку.

— Думаешь, — начал Эзра, — мы найдем другие книги из той коллекции?

— Обязательно, — пообещал Кроули.

Ползущее вниз солнце застряло в ветках пышных ив, склонившихся над водной гладью пруда, и позолотило листву. На сердце было тепло, и ему хотелось ободрить Эзру.

— В конце концов, мы всегда можем вернуться сюда.

— Я бы хотел вернуться.

Мимо прошмыгнула стайка подростков: раскрошив булку, они принялись кидать кусочки барахтающимся в пруду селезням.

— Даже не знаю, чего я боюсь больше, — сказал Эзра. — Того, что я все это себе придумал и все, что мы видели сегодня, — это лишь городские байки, чудом совпавшие с моими фантазиями. Ведь на самом деле оторванный экслибрис ничего не значит. Мы даже не знаем, был ли там экслибрис, и что там было написано, и как звали того сумасшедшего антиквара, который открывал свой магазин на два часа в день.

Кроули вздохнул.

— Эзра…

— Или того, что коллекцию распродали. Я даже не знаю, что страшнее.

— Мы обязательно вернем твои книги, — Кроули погладил его по плечу.

Некоторое время они сидели молча. Кроули все смотрел на ивы и пытался представить, как они выглядели в конце двадцатого столетия, какие деревья росли здесь полвека назад, а какие посадили еще раньше, и уже нарисовал в воображении трудолюбивого викторианского садовника, высаживающего кусты между тропинками, по которым гуляло высшее общество Лондона, как вдруг Эзра выдернул его из размышлений:

— Прости, я весь день говорю только о себе.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил Кроули. — Все, что у нас пока есть — это ниточки, ведущие к твоим книгам и твоему магазинчику. В отличие от тебя, я не помню ничего конкретного.

— А тот черный олдтаймер?

— Ну, я действительно искал его всю жизнь, — признался Кроули. Вспоминая, как однажды сел в «Ситроен» 1936 года и завел мотор. Было это в Нью-Йорке. Он тогда и вправду заинтересовался старинными автомобилями, встречался с коллекционерами и, кроме того «Ситроена», забраковал еще несколько машин, элегантных, стильных и в отличном состоянии.

Правда, тогда у него не было Эзры.

С Эзрой все будет иначе, решил Кроули.

— Но я даже не помню, какой он марки. Поэтому сейчас нам это не сильно поможет.

Прохладный ветерок заставил Кроули поежиться, и он решил набросить пиджак на плечи.

А Эзра вдруг улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, я все пытаюсь представить, чем бы ты мог заниматься раньше.

— А разве что-то изменилось?

— Конечно, — во взгляде Эзры читалось искреннее недоумение.

— Я по-прежнему вытаскиваю из людей все их самые затаенные желания и темные страсти.

— Сейчас ты помогаешь людям, а…

— …а раньше я спроваживал их в Ад, — закончил за него Кроули. — Ты ведь об этом хотел мне напомнить, правда?

Эзра осекся.

Теперь он смотрел не на Кроули, а себе под ноги. На мгновение Кроули представил, как это будет, когда они вспомнят все до конца и когда окажется, что они до сих пор невыносимо разные, что они стали союзниками только в преддверии конец света, что он, падшее существо и бывший враг, никогда не будет достаточно хорош для ангела и, стало быть, будет обречен постоянно доказывать, что он не так уж плох и что ему, демону все-таки можно доверять, а раз так, им стоит расстаться прямо сейчас, ведь это лучше, чем тешить себя глупыми надеждами, много лучше, чем когда в сердце болит и саднит так, как сейчас, и будет саднить всю вечность.

— Ты отлично знаешь, кем я был в прошлом, — добавил Кроули. Своего голоса он не узнал.

— Разумеется, — Эзра наконец поднял голову. — Я прекрасно помню твои рассказы. Про Сад, яблоко и все остальное. Такое трудно забыть. 

Кроули раскрыл рот, но Эзра оказался быстрее.

— Мы с тобой никогда не были врагами, — продолжил он. — Я в этом уверен. Другое дело, что для человечества мы оба натворили много такого, чем, наверное, не стоит гордиться. Мы слишком много вмешивались там, где стоило дать людям свободную волю. И наоборот. Иногда мы оставались нейтральными. И не встревали там, где стоило за кого-то заступиться просто потому, что это кажется верным. Или, напротив, проклясть кого-то по той же причине. А не потому, что Сверху или Снизу пришло такое распоряжение. Может быть, именно поэтому мы с тобой и стали людьми. Чтобы наконец научиться их понимать. Ну, если мы правда не ошиблись и существует какое-то другое объяснение тому, почему мы видим одинаковые галлюцинации.

Эзра снова улыбнулся, и в его глазах теперь отражалось летнее солнце.

— У меня нет никого ближе тебя. И не было. И я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть.

— Ангел… — Кроули запнулся.

Произнести это оказалось легче, чем он себе представлял, и вовсе не потому, что он уже слышал эти слова во сне. Сейчас он наконец понимал весь тот смысл, который он вкладывал в них, и осязал эти слова, и чувствовал, как они меняют всю его прежнюю вселенную и как он заново становится живым, заново учится дышать, любить и быть счастливым, потому что его ангел был с ним, был с самого начала времен и вместе с ним смотрел в вечность.

Эзра осторожно погладил его по руке. 

— Пойдем, — сказал он. — А то ты здесь скоро замерзнешь.

Кроули был даже рад, что телефон разрядился: теперь можно было не проверять, какое еще письмо от Ульфа свалилось в почту, а так как он больше не искал книжные магазины для Эзры, то и смотреть карту было необязательно.

Когда до Пикадилли оставалось лишь полсотни шагов, Кроули увидел портье, помогающего даме в вечернем наряде выбраться из кэба, и парадное крыльцо с крутящейся дверью.

— Давай поужинаем, — предложил он Эзре.

— Не откажусь.

Они поднялись по ступенькам и тоже прошли через крутящуюся дверь, а затем прошествовали по всему длинному фойе — гардероб и концертный рояль остались по одну руку, а украшенный пальмами зал по другую. Кроули сразу отметил администратора за стойкой с монитором: это была молодая женщина в черном коктейльном платье.

— Добрый вечер, мэм, — сказал он.

— Добрый вечер, — администратор деловито улыбнулась, — мистер…

— …мистер Кроули и мистер Фелл.

Мимо как раз проходил пожилой сомелье с безупречной осанкой: и, как показалось Кроули, он не только прислушался, но и надолго задержал на них с Эзрой цепкий взгляд.

— Прошу прощения, но я не могу найти вашей брони, — отозвалась наконец администратор. — Скажите, вы звонили кому-то из моих коллег или заказывали по интернету?

— О, — Кроули улыбнулся ей в ответ. — К сожалению, я вообще не бронировал столик.

— Вот как.

Теперь она смотрела на него и Эзру с искренним удивлением.

— Мне правда очень жаль. Но у нас практически невозможно...

Кроули вздохнул.

— Мэм, не могли бы вы еще раз проверить, вдруг… — начал он.

— Знаете, я с удовольствием забронирую для вас столик на какой-нибудь другой день, — предложила она. — Как насчет двадцать первого июня в семь вечера?

Что отвечать, Кроули не знал. Он помедлил. Посмотрел на Эзру, который все так же ободряюще улыбался и ему, и администратору.

— Двадцать первого июня… — начал Кроули.

Обвел глазами фойе. Уходить отсюда не хотелось. Как и признавать поражение.

— О, подождите, — опередила его администратор. Сдвинув брови, она не отрывала глаз от монитора. — Прошу прощения! У нас, вероятно, ошибка в системе. Как странно. Или нет, кто-то только что отменил бронь.

На лице ее засияла улыбка, впрочем, едва скрывавшая изумление.

— Мистер Кроули, мистер Фелл, добро пожаловать в «Ритц»!

Им достался столик у окна: отсюда был виден и весь зал, и колонны розового мрамора, и тяжелые драпировки, и позолоченная статуя Посейдона с наядой. А на свободном стуле нашлось место для Библии с иллюстрациями неизвестного автора. Вслед за первым официантом, подавшим минеральную воду, и вторым, принесшим меню, к столику подошел тот пожилой сомелье.

— Мистер Кроули, мистер Фелл, — по крайней мере, сомелье больше не таращился на них, а лишь улыбался так, как улыбаются старым друзьям. — Меня зовут Алессандро, и я буду рад помочь вам сегодня с выбором вина. И я счастлив видеть вас здесь.

В ответ Кроули вежливо улыбнулся. Правда, снимать солнечные очки ему сразу расхотелось.

— Могу ли я предложить вам аперитив?

Брют от Лоран-Перье, который они заказали по совету Алессандро, и впрямь оказался неплох. И хорошо оттенял норфолкского краба. Эзра украдкой разглядывал публику и всякий раз легко улыбался, когда его взгляд вдруг останавливался на Кроули, а Кроули улыбался в ответ. Он сейчас просто любовался Эзрой. Любовался его чертами лица, и уверенностью, которую источала вся его фигура, и его голосом, когда тот хвалил мастерство шеф-повара и официанты, выслушивавшие комплименты по сто раз за вечер, вдруг расцветали на глазах. И Кроули даже не сомневался, что слова Эзры передадут по адресу. А еще он все смотрел на руки Эзры, разглядывал его ладони и вспоминал, как осторожно тот переворачивал страницы книг в антикварных магазинах, и ловил себя на мысли, что ему столь же легко представить в руках Эзры какое-нибудь древнее оружие, сколь и раритетные издания, и тут же вспоминал, какими нежными могут быть эти руки, и больше не понимал, как он вообще мог сомневаться в Эзре.

К столику вдруг подошли два официанта — все для того, чтобы одновременно снять клош с обеих тарелок и представить основное блюдо, утку в абрикосовом пюре, пикированную можжевельником и травами. Спустя мгновение к ним вернулся и Алессандро. Подлил еще вина в бокалы и спросил, как им сочетание Barbera d’Alba и мяса.

— Именно то, что нужно, — ответил Кроули. — Оно не слишком легкое, но и не слишком насыщенное, чтобы перебить вкус утки. Благодарю, что посоветовали.

Алессандро ответил легким поклоном и просиял.

— Он нас помнит, верно? — спросил Эзра, отломив кусочек хлеба.

— Да.

— Между прочим, он очень пристально разглядывал нас еще у входа в зал.

— Не знал, что ты тоже заметил.

— Профессиональная деформация.

— А по тебе не скажешь, — пошутил Кроули.

Эзра прекрасно это понял. И рассмеялся.

— Вот и хорошо, — он покрутил бокал в руке, опустошил его и с минуту наслаждался послевкусием. — Интересно, он считает нас родственниками? Ну, тех Кроули и Фелла, которые приходили сюда раньше? Прошло все-таки тридцать лет или больше.

— Скоро узнаем.

В зале чуть приглушили освещение, и Кроули показались, что улыбки на лицах людей за соседними столиками — будь то очаровательная пожилая пара или чопорное семейство из двух сестер с супругами — стали ярче и сердечнее. Словно теперь можно было не стыдиться искренности. А еще он подумал, как ему не хочется вспоминать о том, что через пару дней им с Эзрой придется уезжать, и смотреть на часы тоже не хочется. Потому что время в «Ритце» шло своим чередом, что сейчас, что сотней лет раньше, и этот зал со статуей Посейдона тоже, наверное, оставался некой константой во всех апокалипсисах, случившихся за этими стенами или только надвигающихся.

Взгляд Кроули упал на парижскую Библию, и он немедленно салютовал Эзре бокалом.

— За твои книги!

— И за все остальные тоже, — Эзра улыбнулся.

Им как раз подали десерт. Эзре принесли суфле в бруснично-коньячном соусе, а перед Кроули поставили тарелку с миниатюрным черничным баваруа. По правде говоря, он бы вообще отказался от сладкого, но поддался на уговоры Эзры.

— Хочешь попробовать? — Эзра придвинул к нему тарелку суфле.

— Нет, благодарю.

— Это суфле совсем не такое приторное, как кажется. Я думаю, тебе понравится.

Вздохнув, Кроули поддел вилочкой крошечный кусочек суфле — оно и правда таяло во рту — и тут же предложил Эзре забрать у него половинку баваруа. Тот не стал отказываться. Они как раз расправились с вином, и Алессандро сразу же появился у столика, чтобы забрать пустую бутылку. Кроули заказал себе чай с мятой. И не утерпел:

— Вы ведь давно здесь, верно?

— Очень давно, — ответил Алессандро. — Но я начинал помощником в зале, а потом на некоторое время уехал, чтобы пройти обучение. Мне хотелось стать сомелье…

— …и вернуться в «Ритц»?

Алессандро улыбнулся.

— И это тоже. Я надеялся, что когда-нибудь снова увижу в «Ритце» тех двух джентльменов. Это была очень трогательная дружба, и ваши отцы чрезвычайно ей дорожили.

Эзра чуть помрачнел, а Кроули все пытался найти подходящие слова.

— Мне жаль. Вышло так, что те мистер Кроули и мистер Фелл не смогли вернуться, — Кроули вздохнул, так и не придумав лучшего объяснения и решив ничего не отрицать, — а мы выросли не в Британии.

— Тогда это действительно чудо, что сегодня вы здесь.

К столу подали чай, и Алессандро откланялся.

Они снова увидели его — мельком — когда расплатились и пошли к выходу.

На улице было темно.

— Куда теперь? — спросил Кроули. — Возьмем такси?

— Мы же никуда не спешим, — ответил Эзра.

Он обернулся, будто вычислял что-то в уме, и повлек Кроули за собой, а тот и не думал сопротивляться. Целых полчаса — или час? — они кружили вокруг Пикадилли, словно не могли выбраться из заколдованного круга, который сами и начертили. Оказались около колонны Нельсона: здесь и теперь было шумно и людно, а вокруг самой Трафальгарской площади и в этот час сновали и мельтешили автомобили.

Они отправились дальше. Улочки становились уже и уютнее, а прохожие — дружелюбнее.

И пьянее.

— Здесь же только одни пабы, — заметил Кроули. — И столько народу. А сегодня четверг. Им всем что, завтра не надо на работу?

Эзра как раз обогнул по широкой дуге вход в очередной паб, набитый людьми, и Кроули оставалось лишь идти за ним, то и дело возмущаясь бардаком, оставленными на тротуаре бутылками и чересчур громкими и веселыми воплями, доносящимися отовсюду.

— Не понимаю, что тебе не нравится, — с улыбкой заметил Эзра. — Ты же демон. Видишь, сколько людей погрязло в грехе пьянства и праздности. Это же как раз твоя специализация.

— Праздность возможно, — ответил Кроули. — Или вот гордыня.

— Дорогие автомобили и эксклюзивная недвижимость в том престижном районе, где мы сегодня потратили полдня?

— Мы потратили полдня в твоих антикварных магазинах, которые не зря находятся в районе Беркли-сквер. Потому что там живет публика, готовая платить астрономические суммы за старые книжки, — заметил Кроули. — Все, чтобы похвастаться новым приобретением, и тут не важно, будет это раритетное издание, купленное на аукционе, или новая модель «Ламборгини». Не то чтобы я был против «Ламборгини». Или «Бентли». Но вот все остальное не по моей части.

— А страсть? Похоть?

Кроули фыркнул.

— Знаешь, ты ничуть не отстаешь от меня в этом вопросе. Даже наоборот…

— Приятно, что ты так высоко ценишь мои искренние старания, — рассмеялся Эзра. — Сочту это комплиментом.

Они как раз выбрались из переулка, оказавшегося тупиком, когда Кроули зевнул и сказал:

— А еще я очень хочу погрязнуть в грехе ничегонеделания. Это ведь так называется? То есть я был бы рад немного поспать.

Эзра положил ему руку на плечо.

— Еще чуть-чуть, и возьмем такси, ладно?

Кроули кивнул.

Разумеется, шли они без карты — так им казалось интереснее. И, как заподозрил Кроули, их опять начало кружить по окрестностям Ковент-Гардена: они снова зашли в тот тупик и опять выбрались, снова прошли мимо паба, который Кроули хорошо запомнил, вышли на перекресток.

И тут Эзра остановился как вкопанный.

— Что случилось? — спросил Кроули.

— Не знаю, — тот пожал плечами. В глазах его отражалось то самое волнение, которое Кроули уже наблюдал, когда Эзра перелистывал редкие книги. — Зайдем куда-нибудь? Раз уж мы здесь.

Подходящий паб был ровно в двух шагах. Они с Эзрой устроились прямо у барной стойки и заказали по бокалу стаута. Кроули без особого энтузиазма цедил свое пиво, мечтал о том, как залезет в кровать, закроет глаза и будет спать как минимум до одиннадцати. Но пока что все-таки смотрел в окно. Просто потому, что Эзра сейчас тоже смотрел туда. Точнее, Эзра вообще не отрывал глаз от улицы за окном, где на первый взгляд ничего примечательного не было: еще один паб, тусклая витрина какого-то магазина, еще одна витрина, снова паб…

— Интересно, — сказал Эзра.

Отхлебнул стаута и помахал барменше, крепко сбитой ирландке лет тридцати. Несмотря на шум и гам, та в считанные секунды оказалась рядом.

— Скажите, — начал Эзра, — что сейчас находится вон в том двухэтажном здании?

— А ничего там не находится, — сказала барменша. — Разорились они.

— Там тоже был бар?

— Одну минуту, — барменша приняла заказ на портер, а потом опять вернулась к Эзре. — Чего там только не было. И один бар, и другой, и какой-то магазин, и ничего у него не получилось.

— У кого?

— Ну вот у этого типа, который купил этот дом напротив. Я не помню, как его зовут. Могу спросить у мамы. Она-то точно знает.

Глаза Эзры вспыхнули от радости. А Кроули вдруг почувствовал, что проснулся. И даже спросил:

— Ваша мама тоже работает здесь?

— Моя мама пока еще хозяйка этого заведения, — поправила его барменша. — Сейчас я ее позову.

Хозяйкой оказалась экстравагантная дама лет шестидесяти. Вместо ожидаемой проседи в рыжих волосах на ее голове красовалось нечто, напоминающее не то парик, не то воронье гнездо, если только вороньи гнезда бывают малинового цвета. В остальном она была настоящей копией дочери.

— Питер Дикси, — сообщила она, пока ее дочь искала сдачу для кого-то из посетителей. — Мне всегда казалось, что с ним что-то не так. И что этот дом не принесет ему счастья.

— Почему? — поинтересовался Кроули.

Хозяйка пожала плечами.

— Ну, сначала тот джентльмен пропал. Вот просто пропал, никто не знал, что с ним случилось. А потом явился этот Дикси и сказал, что купил дом. Весь этот книжный магазин. Как такое вообще возможно? Так вот, магазин достался Дикси. Сначала он пытался продавать те книги, но у него ничего не получалось. Тогда он эти книги куда-то сбагрил…

На этих словах Кроули перехватил запястье Эзры и сжал: по коже того, кажется, шел электрический ток, а дар речи он и вовсе потерял.

— …открыл бар, — продолжила хозяйка. — Знаете, в каждом деле нужно немного везения. Можно сказать, магии. У Дикси никакой магии не было. Потом он попробовал снова, сделал ремонт, новую мебель припер. И опять. А потом он все закрыл. И уехал.

— А куда он уехал, вы не знаете?

— В Бедфорд, кажется. Если нужно, я найду его адрес.

— Мы будем вам очень обязаны, — ответил Кроули. — А вы не помните, как звали того джентльмена из книжного магазина? Прежнего владельца?

Хозяйка запустила руку в малиновые волосы.

— Столько лет прошло…

Кроули помедлил. Он все пытался найти решение. Должен же быть какой-то другой путь? Если хозяйка не помнит имени и фамилии, но помнит магазин?

— А как выглядела вывеска?

— Точно, — хозяйка улыбнулась. — «А. З. Фелл. Редкие и необычные книги».

— А. З. Фелл, — повторил вслед за ней Кроули.

Они переглянулись с Эзрой: лицо у того было совершенно белым. Хозяйка как раз ковырялась в смартфоне. Не найдя адрес Питера Дикси, отправилась на второй этаж за записной книжкой.

Кроули вытащил бумажник. Оставил на барной стойке двадцатку, сказав барменше, что сдачи не надо. А когда хозяйка вернулась — с адресом — все-таки набрался смелости и рискнул:

— Еще один вопрос. Вы никогда не видели около того книжного магазинчика какую-нибудь машину?

— Видела, — кивнула хозяйка. — Черную. Ее все видели. Не помню точно, но это был «Роллс-ройс» или «Бентли». Настоящее ретро, как из музея. И при этом на ходу. Причем там же нельзя было парковаться, около магазинчика. Но это всегда прокатывало. Я сама один раз видела, как констебль прошел мимо и будто вообще ничего не заметил, представляете…

— Знаете, а я бы выпил еще стаута, — вдруг подал голос Эзра. — Или нет, лучше виски. Двойной.

— Мне тоже, — сказал Кроули.

Через пару часов они с Эзрой все-таки вернулись в отель.

Первым делом Кроули отправился в ванную. Сначала долго пил воду прямо из-под крана, потом сообразил, что можно подставить стаканчик из-под зубной щетки, выпил еще воды и только тогда вспомнил про минибар, но сразу же подумал, что ему все равно.

Потому что сейчас он падал с ног от усталости, и глаза слипались сами собой.

Выйдя из ванной, он увидел Эзру: тот сидел на диване с абсолютно прямой спиной и смотрел на Библию, которую положил перед собой на стол. Вид у Эзры был отсутствующий, отрешенный, словно он вроде бы был здесь, с Кроули, на сороковом этаже Shard, и одновременно где-то в другом месте.

Кроули хотел что-то сказать ему и тут же забыл. Пошел к шкафу стащить с себя одежду и натянуть пижаму и услышал, как рвется бумага: Эзра все-таки распаковал свою Библию.

Взгляды их встретились.

— Ты не против, если я немного почитаю? Полчаса, не больше. Я оставлю всего одну лампу.

— Мне вообще не мешает свет, — зевая, сказал Кроули. — Можешь читать сколько угодно.

Он обошел номер, выключив пару светильников. На секунду хотел задержаться, постоять у окна и снова вглядеться в искрящийся золотом город — город, который так манил его всеми нерассказанными и забытыми историями о нем самом, и понял, что не может. Что больше он просто не выдержит. Посмотрел на Эзру: тот и вправду взял в руки Библию.

Кроули подошел к кровати. Поднял край одеяла, уже представил, как скользнет туда и закроет глаза. Но вместо этого сгреб одеяло в охапку и вернулся к Эзре. Растянулся на диване и положил голову тому на колени. Глянул на Эзру — это было странно, смотреть на него вот так, снизу вверх, — и заметил, что вся прежняя отрешенность исчезла с его лица, и теперь Эзра был с ним, здесь, а не на воображаемых Небесах. Губы Эзры тронула легкая улыбка.

— Ты невыносим.

— Отвлекать тебя от изучения священных книг и есть моя первейшая обязанность, — улыбнулся Кроули. — Как бы ты иначе не стал слишком праведным.

Закрыл глаза и немедленно провалился в сон.

Эзра, конечно, разбудил его рано утром — осторожно приподнял за плечи, заставляя встать, и отвел в постель. Уже рассветало, простыни сперва казались холодными, и он все никак не мог согреться, а потом Эзра наконец лег рядом и обнял его, и он растаял в тепле и счастье, засыпая снова.

Когда Кроули наконец пришел в себя и размежил веки, то долго не мог припомнить, снилось ли ему что-нибудь. И решил, что не снилось.

— Десять часов, — услышал он. — Доброе утро.

Выпутался из объятий Эзры и улегся на бок. И спросил:

— Ты вообще спал сегодня?

— Да, — ответил Эзра. — Немножко.

Краем глаза Кроули вдруг зацепил лондонское небо, тусклое и хмурое. Как будто он проспал здесь, в этой кровати, все лето, и теперь на его долю осталась только мокрая поседевшая осень.

— Дождь, что ли?

— Ага. И будет весь день, — добавил Эзра. — Я и прогноз посмотрел.

Он и сейчас вертел телефон в руках.

— Как жаль.

Кроули перекатился на спину, прячась под одеяло.

— А. З. Фелл, — произнес он. — Как ты думаешь, что это значит?

— Это значит, что фамилия у меня та же, — отозвался Эзра. — Наверное. Если это фамилия. Знаешь, странно все это.

— А что такое «А» и «З»? 

— Какие-нибудь древние имена.

— Имена ангелов? — удивился Кроули. — Ну а что на это говорит Тора или Библия? Или Интернет? Какие есть варианты?

Эзра вздохнул. С минуту листал телефон.

— Какая-то чушь, — сказал он наконец. — Адонаэль, Азариэль…

— «З» — стало быть, Зинфандель, — рассмеялся Кроули. — Теперь я буду так тебя называть. Светлый ангел Зинфандель.

В отместку Эзра содрал с него одеяло, а когда Кроули приподнялся, чтобы ударить его подушкой, Эзра перехватил его запястье и повалил на спину. Забрался сверху, завел руки Кроули над головой, пригвоздил к постели и принялся целовать, и на мгновение Кроули увидел, как блеснуло солнце за облаками и снова спряталось.

Когда они выбрались из отеля, дождь все еще мерно стучал по крышам и улицам Лондона и не собирался успокаиваться. Кроули хотел арендовать машину, клятвенно обещая, что справится и с правосторонним движением, но Эзра все-таки уговорил его взять такси до вокзала Сент-Панкрас, а оттуда сесть на поезд до Бедфорда.

В половину четвертого они наконец стояли у дома Питера Дикси. Таксист немедленно поддал газу и исчез за углом, и Кроули отлично его понимал: место было не из уютных. Вся улица казалась необжитой, неухоженной, асфальт здесь давно не перекладывали, и этот дом с мрачными коричневыми стенами и запущенным садом прекрасно сюда вписывался. Кроули вдруг понял, что не сообразил позвонить Дикси и предупредить, что они приедут.

Выбора не было.

Он решительно отворил калитку и пошел по дорожке, выложенной треснувшей плиткой. Эзра тотчас бросился за ним, догнал и сам позвонил в дверь. Которая почти сразу же открылась. Словно хозяин — тощий и хмурый мужчина средних лет — поджидал их.

«Или просто услышал, как подъехало такси, и на всякий случай выглянул в окно», — понял Кроули. Снял солнечные очки и представился:

— Добрый день, сэр. Меня зовут Энтони Кроули, а это мой друг Эзра… — Кроули осекся, вспомнив, что они решили не упоминать пока фамилию Эзры. — Я ищу мистера Питера Дикси.

— Его нет.

Кроули опешил.

— С кем имею честь?

— Джим Лоусон.

— Прошу прощения, мистер Лоусон, — Кроули напрягся. — В Лондоне мне указали этот адрес как адрес мистера Дикси.

— Он уехал, — ответил Лоусон. — Куда-то на север. Не знаю, куда.

— Как жаль. Возможно, он оставил вам свой новый адрес? Или хотя бы номер телефона?

Лоусон нахмурился еще сильнее. И тотчас перешел в нападение:

— А почему вы интересуетесь? Кто вы вообще такие, и с какой стати я должен давать вам его адрес?

Кроули протянул ему визитку.

— Я юрист и занимаюсь вопросами недвижимости. В частности, моего клиента интересует здание в Лондоне, а точнее в Сохо, которое перешло в собственность Питера Дикси примерно тридцать лет назад.

Лоусон впился в Кроули глазами. И даже затворил за собой дверь, показывая, что в дом он их не пустит. Не то чтобы Кроули очень хотелось туда заходить: он уже почувствовал, что изнутри тянет пережаренной картошкой и прочими несвежими кухонными запахами. Но торчать здесь тоже было неудобно: козырек укрывал лишь ту часть крыльца, где стоял Лоусон, морось то и дело капала Кроули за шиворот, и он пожалел, что не захватил шейный платок или шарф. Так что он легко подтолкнул Эзру вперед и сам тоже сделал полшага в сторону Лоусона, и тому пришлось отпрянуть, вжимаясь в дверь.

— А где вы были раньше? Питер так и не смог его продать, и тут появляетесь вы, — Лоусон опять сдвинул брови. — Странно. Честно говоря, я давно его не видел. В смысле, Питера.

— А почему вы живете в его доме? — встрял Эзра.

— Потому что он остался мне должен, вот почему! — выплюнул Лоусон. — Потому что я тоже поверил, будто этот дурацкий бар принесет ему кучу денег, а в итоге Питер бросил все на меня, а сам смылся. Только и сказал, что я могу пожить в его доме. Я и живу.

— А что стало с магазином? — спросил Эзра.

— С каким еще магазином?

— Я имею в виду книжный антиквариат, — объяснил Кроули. — Который был там еще до того, как мистер Дикси все переделал в бар.

— Понятия не имею, — Лоусон развел руками. — Да, Питер говорил про какие-то книжки. Я не помню. Это так давно было.

Кроули заметил, как плечи Эзры вдруг опустились. Очень хотелось обнять его и сказать, что они обязательно найдут его книги, все до единой. Потому что сам Кроули в этом не сомневался: только он пока не знал, как.

— А где книги сейчас?

— Не знаю.

— Вы хотите сказать, что мистер Дикси заполучил не только недвижимость, но весь магазин, с книгами, и сначала занимался магазином?

— Ну да, — бросил Лоусон. — Это была часть сделки. С теми парнями. Вроде бы они скупали недвижимость в Сохо, и им нужен был посредник.

— Скупали? — удивился Кроули. — Теперь это так называется?

— Это не мое дело! — закричал Лоусон. — Питер согласился. Я понятия не имею, что ему обещали, но потом те парни куда-то исчезли, а дела у него пошли из рук вон плохо, и избавиться от магазина он тоже не смог.

— А книги? — выдавил Эзра. — Мистер Дикси пытался продать книги?

— Ну, наверное. Но никто не хотел покупать. Я не знаю.

— Как вы считаете, он мог сбывать их через аукционы редких изданий? — поинтересовался Кроули.

— Не знаю, — повторил Лоусон. — По-моему, он все куда-то увез. Не знаю.

Эзра промолчал.

— А когда вы последний раз видели Питера Дикси? — спросил Кроули.

— Ну, пару лет назад. Он тогда пригнал мне ту машину, а сам смылся.

— Машину?

Кроули вдруг бросило в жар, на лбу выступила испарина, и капельки дождя, все еще порой затекавшие под воротник, теперь казались раскаленным оловом.

— Она все равно не на ходу, — добавил Лоусон. — Разве что какой-нибудь коллекционер…

— Эта машина здесь? — стеклянным голосом спросил Кроули.

— А вам зачем?

Кроули заставил себя мысленно досчитать до десяти, но подавить волнения так и не смог.

— Дело в том, что я как раз интересуюсь старинными автомобилями, — ответил Кроули. — Подыскиваю себе такой.

— Значит, и недвижимость, и олдтаймеры? — фыркнул Лоусон. — А у вас много запросов, молодой человек.

— Конечно.

— Не могли бы вы показать нам эту машину? — попросил Эзра.

Лоусон одарил Кроули еще одним неприятным, сердитым взглядом, кое-как отворил дверь, исчез внутри и лишь через пять минут вернулся со связкой ключей.

Маленький гараж оказался рядом с домом: Кроули отчего-то не заметил его раньше. Наверное, потому что площадку перед гаражом давно не чистили. Да и дверь со скрипучим замком долго не открывали. А когда мистер Лоусон все-таки отпер ее и включил свет, Кроули застыл на пороге.

Земля уходила у него из-под ног, и он то ли падал в бездну, то ли летел в облаках, и отчаянно искал, за что зацепиться, и не находил, потому что он узнал ее, узнал даже такую, брошенную и забытую, в слое пыли, с потускневшими дисками и поблекшими круглыми фарами, и при этом все еще немыслимо элегантную. Узнал плавный, изящный изгиб передних крыльев и точеную решетку на радиаторе, чуть поросшую ржавчиной, и как наяву услышал залихватский, веселый рык двигателя.

Эзра встал рядом. Осторожно положил ему руку на спину, и Кроули вспомнил, как дышать.

— Тысяча девятьсот двадцать шестой год, — важно произнес Лоусон. — Подлинный винтаж.

— Это по паспорту? — поинтересовался Эзра.

— Это выяснил эксперт. И еще он сказал, что все запчасти родные.

— Вы же говорили, что машина не на ходу?

Лоусон пожал плечами.

— С мотором какие-то проблемы. У меня не было времени ей заниматься, честно говоря.

Кроули все-таки переступил порог. Обошел «Бентли» со всех сторон: гараж и так казался для нее слишком тесным, да еще и был заставлен коробками и всяким хламом.

Он сглотнул и провел рукой по капоту, поднимая облачко пыли. Погладил эмблему с крыльями. Спросил:

— Машина зарегистрирована на вас или на мистера Дикси?

— Все документы в порядке, — бросил Лоусон.

— Прекрасно. И сколько вы за нее хотите?

Вопрос застал Лоусона врасплох.

— Мне надо подумать.

— Сколько?

Лоусон снова сдвинул брови, изучая Кроули.

— И посоветоваться со знающими людьми. Между прочим, цены на олдтаймеры все время растут!

— Хорошо, — согласился Кроули. — Я сегодня же свяжусь со специалистом, который сможет провести техническую экспертизу и дать независимую оценку стоимости. У меня есть знакомые в ассоциации…

— Так не пойдет, — перебил его Лоусон. — Никаких специалистов здесь не будет.

Кроули вздохнул. На помощь ему поспешил Эзра:

— Можно узнать, за сколько вы приобрели этот автомобиль у мистера Дикси? Или он отдал его вам в счет долга?

— Это вас вообще не касается, — бросил Лоусон. — Но я, безусловно, тоже кое-что знаю о винтажных автомобилях.

— Тогда назовите свою цену, — сказал Кроули.

Лоусон переминался с ноги на ногу, пыхтел, сердился, посматривал то на Кроули, то на Эзру, и наконец выдохнул:

— Два миллиона прямо сейчас.

Эзра присвистнул, а Кроули лишь покачал головой.

— Это цена на очень редкий старинный автомобиль в отличном состоянии и на ходу. Столько стоит машина, которая будет выигрывать конкурсы олдтаймеров. А вы сами признались, что у «Бентли» проблемы с двигателем.

— Ну и что? Все можно починить. Других проблем нет, — Лоусон постучал по лобовому стеклу, и Кроули пожелал, чтобы он сломал себе пару пальцев. — Вы посмотрите, какая тут обивка кресел! Настоящая кожа, и в идеальном состоянии. Сейчас так уже не делают!

Кроули подошел ближе, пытаясь заглянуть в салон. За ним к машине шагнул и Эзра. Лоусон тотчас потянул дверную ручку на себя, но замок заклинило, и пришлось приложить немало усилий, прежде чем дверца наконец поддалась.

Из салона тянуло затхлым воздухом, словно его не проветривали лет пять.

— Значит, вы никогда на ней не ездили? — спросил Кроули.

— На ней вообще, похоже, никто не ездил. Поэтому она так хорошо и сохранилась. Только пыль вытереть — и будет как новенькая! Ну и с двигателем разобраться. Мне еще тот эксперт сказал, что следов, остающихся от топлива, в моторе почти и нет.

Кроули еще раз обошел «Бентли» и опять всмотрелся в салон, представляя, как сядет за руль и все будет так, как снилось ему всю жизнь: он выжмет сцепление, переключит передачу, двигатель зарычит, и чудесная машина покатится вперед, прислушиваясь к его мыслям.

А еще он знал, что ведет худшие переговоры в своей жизни, соглашаясь на невыгодные условия и даже не пытаясь сбить цену. И уже просчитывает, сколько денег и как быстро он сможет снять с депозитных и инвестиционных счетов.

И ничего, совершенно ничего не может с этим поделать.

— Предлагаю такой вариант, — начал Кроули. — Вы получите девятьсот тысяч евро к воскресенью. Но вы подготовите все бумаги для продажи. Потом я вернусь в Лондон…

— Я говорил про фунты, а не евро.

Эзра покачал головой и что-то прошептал: Кроули его не расслышал.

— Хорошо. Пусть будут фунты. Так вот, я уже сегодня переведу вам предоплату…

— Два миллиона — это и есть предоплата, — сказал Лоусон. — Я же сказал, «два миллиона — прямо сейчас». А потом еще два. Цена такого автомобиля — четыре миллиона фунтов.

Кроули помедлил.

Какая-то часть его хотела согласиться и на этот вариант. Какая-то часть уже просчитывала, сколько денег он получит за акции компаний, в которые вкладывал средства, сколько сможет одолжить и у кого, как быстро сможет вернуть, а главное, как быстро ему удастся перевезти машину в Дюссельдорф или в Гамбург.

— Не хотите — как хотите. Я прекрасно знаю, сколько отдают богатенькие парни вроде вас, только чтобы похвастаться этой красотулечкой на каком-нибудь светском приеме, куда закрыт вход таким, как я, — голос Лоусона источал яд. — Вы что, держите меня за идиота? Пусть хоть сам дьявол приходит сюда, я и ему не уступлю ее за бесценок, будь я проклят!

— Подождите, — сказал Кроули.

И осекся, потому что Эзра вдруг потянул его за локоть с силой, которой Кроули в нем и не предполагал. Они снова очутились во дворе, прямо под косым дождем. Эзра одарил его встревоженным взглядом:

— Ты сошел с ума?

— Да.

Тепло, исходящее от Эзры, все-таки успокаивало. А напряжение вдруг спало само собой, и дышать стало легче.

Кроули обернулся на шум — из гаража как раз выбрался и Лоусон.

— Ну так что вы решили, молодой человек?

— Мне нужно время подумать, — ответил Кроули. — Но я обязательно вернусь.

— Спасибо, что нашли для нас время, — сказал Эзра. — Извините за беспокойство. До свидания.

— Как вам будет угодно, — бросил Лоусон.

Эзра сам затворил калитку, и они оказались на улице. Едва не бегом дошли до перекрестка — ливень усиливался, а Кроули все пытался вызвать такси по приложению, но машину пришлось бы ждать минут двадцать. Укрыться было негде, и они просто поспешили вперед, иногда все-таки срываясь на бег, и через пару кварталов увидели вывеску кафетерия.

Кофе здесь был, разумеется, отвратительный. Чай — как немедленно выяснил Эзра — тоже.

— Он ведь нам лгал, — сказал Эзра. — Как не стыдно.

— Кто? Лоусон? — переспросил Кроули. — Нет. Почти все, что он говорил — правда. Дикси вляпался в какую-то рейдерскую схему, остался без средств, наодалживал денег и прогорел. И, скорее всего, деньги он одалживал не только у Лоусона и поэтому скрывается от кредиторов. Вот только никаких документов на машину или на дом в Сохо у них, конечно, нет.

— У нас с тобой тоже.

Кроули вздохнул. А потом взял Эзру за руку, поднес его пальцы к губам, поцеловал и улыбнулся:

— Зато теперь мы знаем самое главное. Твою библиотеку они так и не смогли распродать. Разве это не чудо?

— Да, — кивнул Эзра. — Удивительно. И непостижимо.

— Значит, мы найдем Дикси и отыщем твои книги.

Кроули уже хотел вызвать такси, и в этот момент телефон Эзры вдруг зазвонил.

Глянув на номер, Эзра нахмурился.

— С работы? — догадался Кроули.

Он очень хотел посоветовать Эзре сбросить звонок, вроде как он сам вчера методично сбрасывал звонки Ульфа и одно за другим отправлял в мусорную корзину все его письма со странными угрозами. Но не смог.

— Это Ицхак, — объяснил Эзра. — Я все-таки отвечу.

Иврита Кроули не знал, но отлично различал все полутона и оттенки в голосе Эзры, а потому понял: Эзре не нравится то, что происходит. Наконец, Эзра выключил телефон. Морщась, допил свой невкусный чай — выглядело это так, будто он себя за что-то наказывает. И сообщил:

— Мне придется вернуться в Тель-Авив прямо завтра.

— Почему?

— Там какие-то проблемы, Ицхак хочет, чтобы я вместе с Нурит отправился в командировку в Бостон. Надо срочно провести аудит. И для этого он должен отдать мне все бумаги. Короче, я ничего не понимаю.

— Послушай, ты же взял отпуск.

— Он обещал компенсировать все расходы, дать мне еще одну свободную неделю в августе и…

— …надавил на совесть, которой у тебя слишком много, — поставил диагноз Кроули. — Сказал, что только ты можешь сейчас спасти компанию. Ведь так?

Эзра покачал головой.

Кроули допил кофе и вытащил телефон: надо было придумать, как вернуться в Израиль. Он обзвонил несколько авиакомпаний, перебрал все варианты и наконец забронировал два билета на утренний рейс в Тель-Авив.

— Очень дорого выходит, — заметил Эзра. — К тому же отель оплачен, и ты можешь остаться в Лондоне до воскресенья. Хотя бы отдохнешь немного.

— Я лечу с тобой, — сказал Кроули.

— Я же все равно потом сразу уматываю в Штаты.

— Все равно.

Просто это было важно: никогда больше не расставаться.

А про Бостон он на самом деле и не подумал. И теперь решил, что это уже не имеет значения.

Он вызвал такси. Когда они прибыли на вокзал, до электрички в Лондон оставалось еще двадцать минут. Эзра увидел фудтрак, где жарили французские блинчики, и встал в очередь. Кроули от блинчиков отказался — есть ему вообще не хотелось, и он решил подождать Эзру за столиком. Включил телефон, полистал контакты. Позвонил…

Эва-Мария Ольдекоп ответила немедленно. Правда, в трубке Кроули услышал и какой-то шум.

— У тебя же вечернее совещание, да? — догадался он. — Я совсем забыл.

— Ничего страшного. Это подождет, — шум тотчас растворился в тишине. — Значит, ты в Англии?

За эти два сумасшедших дня все у Кроули в голове основательно перемешалось и вывернулось наизнанку, поэтому он уже и сам не помнил, говорил ли он ей про то, что летит в Лондон. 

Стало быть, говорил.

— Да. И мне здесь нравится.

— Я очень за тебя рада.

— Только с погодой сегодня не повезло. Все серое. И льет.

— Ну, Англия без дождя тоже не совсем Англия, — заметила она. — Придется привыкнуть.

Он все не знал, как продолжить этот разговор. Как сказать то, что хотел сказать.

Мама его не торопила.

— Помнишь тот наш разговор о Змее в Саду? — он все-таки начал издалека.

— Конечно, помню. И Змея, и Сад.

— Если я скажу тебе, что на самом деле я не человек, — Кроули вдруг пожалел, что не попросил Эзру принести ему хотя бы стаканчик кофе. — Если это окажется правдой, и существует не только осязаемый нами мир, и я лишь сейчас начинаю вспоминать, кто я, и не знаю, к чему это все меня приведет. 

— Для меня это ничего не поменяет, — ответила Эва-Мария Ольдекоп. — В первую очередь ты мой сын. И я неплохо тебя знаю.

Кроули помедлил.

— Разве это не самое важное: меняет ли это что-нибудь для твоих близких? Для тех, кто принимают тебя таким, какой ты есть?

Он задумался. Посмотрел на Эзру — его очередь еще не подошла, поэтому он рассеянно листал телефон, а теперь вдруг поднял голову и улыбнулся Кроули.

И единственно правильный ответ Кроули уже знал. Да. Только это и имело значение.

— Вот видишь, — продолжила она. — Я тоже очень тебя люблю. И я на твоей стороне.

— Значит, все останется по-прежнему.

— Ну, наш мир меняется каждую секунду, — заметила она. — И он всегда такой, каким его делают люди. И ты. Ты всегда можешь выбирать, каким тебе быть. Ближе к людям или дальше от них. Мне кажется, ближе — интереснее...

В отель они с Эзрой вернулись только к полуночи.

Весь оставшийся вечер кружили по Лондону, не обращая внимания на моросящий дождь: с неба то падали редкие капли, разбиваясь о сухой асфальт, то вдруг лило как из ведра. Поужинали в ресторанчике на Саут-Одли-стрит, распив бутылку аргентинского Мальбека под стейк из говядины вагю, прошлись по окутанным туманом дорожкам Гайд-парка и, сделав приличный крюк, добрели до Сохо. Навестили уже знакомый бар, а затем и соседний — сравнить ирландский виски с шотландским.

Кроули решил, что успеет собрать чемодан утром, и поставил будильник на полчаса раньше — на всякий случай, потому что засыпать он и вовсе не собирался, а подремать можно было и в самолете. А сейчас хотелось забыть все свои предчувствия и тревоги и не думать, почему Эзра летит именно в Бостон и почему ему кажется, будто Эзра расстается с ним на миллион лет. Хотелось сорвать десятитысячный поцелуй с его губ, в сотый раз признаться в любви, во второй — назвать ангелом, а в первый — поверить, что мир все-таки на их стороне.

Ночь уже отступала.

Когда небо окрасилось несмелой предрассветной синевой, Эзра все-таки сомкнул глаза. До подъема оставался тот волшебный час, когда можно только лежать в обнимку и мечтать, потому что во всей вселенной нет ничего, кроме нежности. Кроули все вглядывался в огоньки Сити, представляя, как он вернется в Лондон. И как вернет себе «Бентли». Как пригласит Эзру сесть рядом, и как заведет мотор, и как они помчатся вперед, и как будет ему улыбаться Эзра, и как попросит ехать чуть помедленнее, и скажет что-нибудь невероятно смешное…

— На следующее Рождество я обязательно подарю тебе книгу, о которой ты никогда не слышал. Она называется «Правила дорожного движения».

— Я купил эту машину еще в двадцать шестом году. И между прочим, на ней до сих пор нет ни одной царапины, — заметил Кроули. — Ну, если не считать случая с той странной девушкой из Тэдфилда и того, что было потом.

Шафтсбери-авеню осталась позади под припев Don’t Stop Me Now, а на следующем перекрестке Кроули все-таки притормозил, пропуская стайку туристов.

— Сколько же с тех пор изменилось, — задумчиво произнес Азирафаэль.

— Наше время не назовешь скучным, — согласился Кроули.

— Кстати, что мы будем делать дальше?

— Это продолжение нашего разговора о двух безработных или…

— …или, — Азирафаэль рассмеялся. — Я о том, куда мы пойдем ужинать.

— Ну, мы давно не были в «Ритце».

— Целых две недели. Такими темпами нас там вообще забудут.

Кроули вздохнул и прибавил скорости.

— Знаешь, мне не хочется вмешиваться в их воспоминания. Мне нравится, что нас там ждут, и не только потому, что мы всегда оставляем хорошие чаевые. Но иногда я представляю, что за мной уже наблюдает кто-то из МИ-5, потому что я живу в Мейфэйре, не плачу налоги, не стесняюсь оперировать большими суммами наличных…

— Тебе надо поменьше смотреть фильмы про шпионов, — Азирафаэль покачал головой. — У человеческих спецслужб есть и другие заботы помимо одного нетрудоустроенного демона.

Покружив по городу, они наконец-то выехали на Пэлл-Мэлл. Кроули раздумывал, бросить ли «Бентли» прямо здесь или пристроить ее в каком-нибудь переулке Сент-Джеймса.

— …в каком-нибудь переулке, — подсказал Азирафаэль.

— Не читай мои мысли, это невежливо.

— Я и не читаю. Я просто очень давно тебя знаю. И прекрасно понимаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь. А если ты оставишь машину тут, она будет больше мешать людям.

Спорить с ангелом Кроули не стал: это было бесполезно. Он послушно завернул на самую тихую улочку, но припарковался все равно там, где это было запрещено.

— Мой неисправимый, — вздохнул Азирафаэль. — Мой хороший и неисправимый Кроули.

Теперь он не знал, что отвечать: его вдруг захлестнула волна нежности, небывалой и доселе ему неизвестной.

Из-за облаков вдруг выглянуло вечернее солнце, прогоняя дождевую тучу. Сейчас они с Азирафаэлем шагали по тропинкам парка, разговаривали, шутили и просто улыбались друг другу, когда замечали необыкновенно наглых белок, выпрашивающих лакомства, или уток, смешно барахтающихся в пруду. Неожиданно подул и ветерок — теплый, свежий и наполняющий все вокруг запахами цветущих георгинов и хризантем. Воздух еще не дышал сентябрем, будто осень все мешкала, все опаздывала, будто лето в этом году решило погостить подольше.

Потом они наконец отыскали свободную скамейку и сели рядом. Кроули осторожно взял Азирафаэля за руку. Пальцы их переплелись, и впервые после так и не наступившего Апокалипсиса Кроули ощущал спокойствие. И точно знал, что уж теперь все будет хорошо.

Не знали этого только люди: те самые, которые сейчас тоже гуляли по парку и так не хотели отпускать лето восвояси.

— Иногда я им, наверное, завидую, — произнес он. — Их смелости. И воображению. Они строят свой мир, не оглядываясь на нас.

— В этом они правда сильнее.

— А еще я порой думаю, — Кроули помедлил, — что этот мир должен жить не только потому, что люди изобрели суши, автомобили и хорошую музыку.

Азирафаэль взглянул на него с любопытством — и с той же прежней нежностью.

— Но тогда я не понимаю, почему Господь позволяет нашим бывшим начальникам устраивать всякий бардак. Только потому, что им там хочется выяснить, кто сильнее. Почему у людей есть десять заповедей, а у ангелов и демонов нет всего лишь одной, самой главной — нельзя уничтожать этот мир? Почему Бог не может запретить устраивать Апокалипсисы?

Кроули развел руками. И добавил:

— Было бы странно, если бы я перестал сомневаться в божественном плане, правда?

— У всех должна быть надежда, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Не только у людей. Даже у тех, кто Наверху и Внизу.

Сумерки уже раскрашивали небо лазурью, когда они пришли в «Ритц». Юный официант принес меню и сказал, что очень рад снова видеть мистера Кроули и мистера Фелла: и в его словах не было ни капли фальши. А когда подали первое блюдо, им показалось, что шеф-повар в этот вечер превзошел самого себя, и теперь они вспоминали другого шеф-повара «Ритца», мэтра Огюста Эскофье — «императора поваров». Вспоминали они и очарование его эпохи, не зря названной прекрасной, когда на стыке двух веков никто не верил, что человечество внезапно сойдет с ума и само устроит себе сначала один конец света, без вмешательства подземных или небесных сил, а потом и второй, и все-таки выживет.

И в который раз уверили друг друга, что настоящего Апокалипсиса не случится.

Потому что они точно не допустят.

Было около полуночи, когда Кроули вырулил на улочку, где стоял книжный магазинчик Азирафаэля. На перекрестке он притормозил. Как назло, из динамиков послышались первые аккорды Who Wants To Live Forever, и Кроули в стотысячный раз подумал, что эту песню написали про них с ангелом.

— Тебе не обязательно сейчас уезжать, — вдруг сказал Азирафаэль.

Кроули не сразу набрался смелости ответить ему. Да что там, даже посмотреть в его сторону.

Азирафаэль добавил:

— Знаешь, ты мог бы остаться у меня.

Теперь можно было завести двигатель, бросить «Бентли» у магазинчика и поверить, что впереди у них вечность, одна на двоих.

— Oh, when love must die?

Небо внезапно вспыхнуло багрянцем, асфальт пошел черными трещинами, а в воздухе потянуло серой и удушливым дымом.

Первая молния ударила в двух шагах от машины, на миг ослепив Кроули. Вторая — еще ближе.

Они с Азирафаэлем переглянулись.

И все поняли без слов.

Что вечности не будет. Что Небеса и Ад их не простили и ничего не забыли.

«Он же ни в чем не виновен, — подумал Кроули. — Разве есть ангел лучше него? Признаю, это я уговорил его вмешаться. Если это правда был Твой план, то я и должен ответить за все. Господи, почему Ты всегда забираешь лучших? И знаешь, мне очень неловко к Тебе обращаться, но не можешь ли Ты его простить и защитить?»


	9. Глава 9. Кроули и Эзра

Кроули заказал еще один американо. Кофе здесь варили никудышный, или ему просто не нравился этот сорт: после глотка во рту оставалась кислинка. Возвращаться в офис не хотелось, и он все еще сидел за столиком кафе под навесом, кое-как защищавшим от полуденного зноя. Всматривался в прохожих, в ничем не омраченные лица детей и беспокойные, жизнерадостные, усталые и любящие лица их родителей, в проезжающие мимо автомобили — и все пытался понять, сколько же времени ему все-таки отмерено.

Ему и его ангелу.

И на миг будто услышал, как со скрипом и треском приходят в движение невидимые шестеренки, как раскручивается и набирает ход древний часовой механизм, тяжелый и безжалостный. Механизм, который изобрели и смастерили для возмездия и который кто-то остановил тридцать лет назад, и сделал их с Эзрой людьми, и сделал так, чтобы они встретились вновь и чтобы у них были эти три месяца чистого счастья.

— Что-нибудь еще? — спросил официант, худой и вертлявый. С бейджиком, на котором ручкой было выведено его имя на иврите. — Круассан?

— Нет, благодарю.

Кроули поднял глаза, но так и не увидел неба — его закрывали огромные кроны старых фикусов и развесистых сикомор, которыми так гордился Тель-Авив. Он заставил себя выпить половину чашечки, запил водой и тут же пообещал себе, что как только Эзра вернется из Бостона, они непременно сходят в то чудесное местечко в Яффо, где варят потрясающий кофе с кардамоном и где можно упасть на диван и смотреть, как отражается солнце в медных боках старинных чайников. Вот только как называлось кафе, он забыл. Открыл карту на телефоне и сам будто прошел по лабиринту улочек Яффо, мимо дома Симона-Кожевника, где две тысячи лет назад ангел с демоном распивали фалернское, искренне желая успеха апостолу Петру, отплывающему в Рим, — пока наконец не отыскал кофейню Basma.

— Я проверил, и у нас осталась еще одна порция кнафе. Наш фирменный десерт.

Кроули посверлил официанта глазами: тот и не думал сдаваться.

— Хорошо. Вы меня убедили.

Полистал служебную почту. Он все ждал письма от Ульфа, или звонка, и уже решил, что обязательно ответит и найдет в себе силы все выслушать, как бы абсурдно ни звучали обвинения. Но Ульф больше не звонил и не писал, он как будто провел черту между собой и Кроули. И всякий раз, когда Кроули возвращался к этим мыслям и пытался вспомнить того Ульфа, с которым познакомился пару лет назад и с которым довел до конца несколько успешных сделок, фигура Ульфа в его воображении расплывалась, и он ничего не видел, кроме черного пятна. Словно он сам отворил для Ульфа дверь в преисподнюю, потому что прекрасно знал все его слабости и знал, как на них сыграть, а когда получил все, что хотел, бросил того на погибель.

Кроули дал себе слово, что расскажет об этом Эзре: так будет честно.

— И рецепт у нас тоже особенный, — объяснил официант, который как раз поставил перед ним тарелочку с кнафе, украшенным рублеными фисташками. 

— Спасибо.

Десерты здесь готовили лучше, чем варили кофе.

Кроули облизал вилочку. Посмотрел на пустую тарелку, а потом на часы: была половина первого. Он все еще сомневался, следует ли ему самому позвонить Ульфу, и все-таки набрал Мирослава: тот как раз вернулся с пробежки и, смеясь, расписывал в красках, что еще натворил сегодня его леонбергер. Потом извинился:

— Прости, я все о своей собаке. Как у тебя дела?

— Все хорошо. Лучше скажи, что происходит с Ульфом?

— Вкалывает за троих, — сообщил Мирослав. — Говорит, что это ты виноват. Да, так и говорит. Не бери в голову, Энтони, он просто заработался. Вот сейчас взял небольшой отпуск.

— Это он правильно сделал, — согласился Кроули.

Почти успокоился и дал себе очередной зарок посоветоваться с Эзрой. Вспомнил, что самолет в Бостон уже улетел, и теперь немножко жалел, что не позвонил Эзре прямо перед вылетом. А еще больше жалел, что не отправился с ним.

Из Лондона они вернулись вчера, к пяти вечера. Эзру немедленно вызвали в Реховот — и это несмотря на субботу! — Ицхак хотел самолично передать ему какие-то документы и проинструктировать. Вернулся Эзра поздно, а вставать пришлось рано. Кроули довез Эзру до аэропорта, взял с того обещание, что тот будет ему звонить, примчался обратно в Тель-Авив и сразу поехал в офис. Все случилось так быстро, что он даже не успел спросить, что же видел во сне Эзра. В их последнюю ночь в Лондоне.

Впрочем, ответ он знал и так.

А еще он хорошо знал, что ждет их после, когда Эзра вернется. Они сходят в то кафе в Яффо. Вернутся в Кейсарию и в Иерусалим, и все-таки доедут до Масады. Слетают в Париж и в Лондон. Дальше он не загадывал. Он будет смотреть на Эзру, пытаясь запечатлеть в памяти его взгляд, и его ладони, и его коренастую фигуру, и непослушные завитки волос. И каждый оставшийся им день, каждая минута будет подарком, и даже самое малое, самое ничтожное мгновение счастья будет дороже целой вечности без любви.

— Благодарю, — сказал Кроули, когда официант убрал тарелку.

— Еще что-нибудь?

— Нет. Пожалуйста, принесите счет.

Допивать кофе Кроули не стал, но чаевые оставил.

Поднялся из-за стола и зашагал вперед по бульвару, к подземной парковке. Фикусы и сикоморы вдруг расступились, давая дорогу небу.

Теперь полуденное солнце жгло ему макушку, и Кроули ускорил шаг. Пока не услышал звонок.

— У Эзры могут быть неприятности, — голос Мерав звучал непривычно тихо. — Я уже звонила ему, но его телефон был выключен. Мне сказали, что он уже улетел в Штаты. Значит, я не успела. Энтони, мне так жаль… 

— Подождите, — прервал ее Кроули. — Какие неприятности?

— Мне бы не хотелось обсуждать это по телефону. Мы можем встретиться?

Темные очки не помогали. Солнце наотмашь било по глазам, и на миг он почувствовал себя беззащитным перед стихией и вспомнил те сверкающие молнии с неба, которые видел во сне.

— Хорошо. Вы сейчас в Реховоте? — спросил Кроули.

— Я сейчас еду по шоссе Айялон, — ответила Мерав. — И скоро буду в парке Яркон. Вы представляете, где это?

Через полчаса Кроули бросил машину на парковке. Скоро он отыскал Тропический сад: ворота были распахнуты настежь, а охранника, который продавал билеты, он так и не нашел и быстро проскользнул внутрь.

Зато Мерав он увидел сразу, еще издалека: та стояла у маленького пруда с фонтаном, и вся ее стройная, статная фигура выдавала напряжение. Кроули помедлил. Повертел в руках телефон, все еще жалея, что не может связаться с Эзрой. Проводил взглядом пару пожилых энергичных американок — одна из них целилась фотоаппаратом в канарскую финиковую пальму, и он вдруг вспомнил, что такое же растение было у них дома в Амстердаме, в зимнем саду, и за несколько лет дотянулось до потолка.

«Позвони мне, — написал он Эзре, высылая фотографию пальмы. — И возвращайся».

Он зашагал к пруду, и Мерав тотчас обернулась на звук шагов.

— Привет, — сказал ей Кроули. — Что случилось?

— Вы один?

— Конечно.

Рядом прошлепали две девочки лет десяти. Отец их явно баловал — младшая подняла с тропинки камешек и, размахнувшись, кинула в пруд, а старшая в это время уже поставила ногу на корягу и схватилась за свисающую лиану, а он лишь радовался и ласково увещевал старшую не лезть на дерево. Когда они скрылись из виду, Мерав спросила:

— Эзра рассказывал вам, почему ему пришлось срочно лететь в Бостон?

Кроули пожал плечами.

— Эзра очень щепетилен, — ответил он. — И никогда не делится со мной никакой конфиденциальной информацией. Все, что сказал Эзра — что он проводит аудит той компании, которая отвечает за клинические исследования вашего лекарства. И должен проверить, как они хранят данные и могут ли хакеры их похитить.

Мерав смерила его взглядом. С минуту она ничего не говорила, только что-то вычисляла в уме. А Кроули смотрел на нее и больше не узнавал. Исчезла суетливость, скованность и неуверенность в себе. Эта новая, неизвестная ему Мерав больше не искала его одобрения. Она вообще не искала ничьего одобрения: Кроули ничуть не сомневался, что и Ицхак Шавив больше не был для нее авторитетом. Если и был когда-то.

Все в ней выгорело, осталась лишь готовность биться с врагами.

— Я вам верю, — неожиданно сказала Мерав. — Эзра действительно проводит аудит. Но это только часть правды. На самом деле моя начальница Нурит Перельман встречается в Бостоне с теми самыми американцами, интересы которых вы так долго отстаивали. А так как Ицхак подозревает, что Нурит ведет свою игру, он попросил Эзру последить за ней. И аудит был лишь формальной причиной послать туда Эзру.

— Судя по тому, что вы решили посвятить в это меня, Ицхак зря подозревает Нурит.

— Вы совершенно правы.

— И кто же тогда ведет свою игру? — спросил он, уже зная ответ.

Мерав торжествующе улыбнулась.

— Я.

Кроули вздохнул. Огляделся: вокруг не было ни души, а тишину наполняли стрекот насекомых, журчание фонтана и доносящийся издалека шум.

— И поэтому у Эзры могут быть неприятности?

— Ему я точно не желаю ничего плохого, — ответила Мерав. — И я предлагаю вариант, при котором мы все останемся в выигрыше.

— Мы все?

— Да, — кивнула она. — И я, и вы, и Эзра. Только вот сейчас именно Эзра прошляпил то, что у меня на руках оказались все данные по клиническим исследованиям. Данные, которые не должны были попасть к кому-то, кроме Ицхака и Нурит. Ах да, еще Дори. Но Дори — это отдельная история, он до предела лоялен Ицхаку.

— А вы нет?

Она снова улыбнулась.

— А разве можно быть лояльной кому, кто считает тебя глупенькой маленькой девочкой?

Кроули помедлил.

— Пройдемся? — предложил он.

Мерав кивнула. И с видимым удовольствием зашагала рядом с ним по тропинкам, ведущим между кустарников и возвышающегося над ними частокола саговых и кокосовых пальм.

— Как я понимаю, в ваших руках оказалась информация, которую Ицхак Шавив предпочел бы скрыть?

— Вы наверняка читали наши пресс-релизы, — начала она. — Я про Trimedigen.

— Конечно.

— У нас есть противораковое лекарство, которое сейчас проходит третью фазу клинических исследований. На пациентах. Когда исследования будут закончены, лекарство можно будет вывести на рынок. Или сбагрить крупной фармакомпании и заработать полмиллиарда долларов. В общем, вы и сами прекрасно знаете, почему Ицхак отдал вашим американцам только одну из своих трех компаний.

— Еще бы, — согласился Кроули. — Он считает, что заработает больше, если попридержит Trimedigen и успеет вывести продукт на рынок сам.

Мерав вдруг рассмеялась и весело посмотрела на Кроули.

— Представляете, все это мне объясняла Нурит. Моя дорогая начальница Нурит, строгая и справедливая, которая иногда снисходит до того, чтобы выпить кофе с собственным секретарем. И всегда доверяет мне пароль от своего ноутбука и почты. Она ведь на самом деле считает, что мне не хватит ума, чтобы сопоставить данные и сделать выводы, понимаете?

— И сочувствую.

— Не стоит, — Мерав пожала плечами. — В общем, все, что написано в пресс-релизе — ложь, от начала и до конца. Ремиссия у двух третей пациентов наблюдалась только в одной маленькой группе, а не в целом. Как всегда, положительные результаты сильно завышены. Дори, который отвечал за клинические исследования, был в курсе. И как я уже рассказывала, он полностью предан Ицхаку. Если Ицхак прикажет ему прыгнуть с двадцатого этажа, Дори прыгнет. А если он прикажет подделать данные по клиническим исследованиям, Дори и это сделает с тем же рвением. Все ради Ицхака и родной компании!

Кроули вспомнил, о чем ему уже говорил Ульф. Когда звонил в прошлый раз и требовал отчета по «их проекту». И даже поделился полезной информацией о том, что с лекарством, которое разрабатывает Trimedigen, не все хорошо. То ли у американцев был свой инсайдер в компании, которая проводила клинические исследования, то ли в ход пошли еще какие-то каналы. Но сейчас это оказывалось правдой. Они с Ульфом действительно могли прижать Ицхака Шавива. И довести сделку с американцами до победного конца.

И никакого значения это уже не имело.

Разве что ему хотелось услышать все это от самой Мерав. Он вообще любил — и однажды уже сказал об этом Эзре — когда люди сами делились с ним своими тайнами и открывали душу.

— Никакого действия у лекарства нет?

— Оно чуть лучше, чем плацебо, — сказала Мерав. — А еще у нас проблемы со стабильностью. По-хорошему, надо снова садиться за разработки. Но я даже не представляю, как далеко они зашли с фальсификацией данных. Возможно, препарат почти бесполезен для лечения рака. Да, его можно применять в комбинации с другим лекарством, и он не будет мешать. Вот и все, чего мы добились. Ицхак потратил на разработки и клинические исследования более ста миллионов долларов. И остался должен всем — венчурным фондам, банку, частным инвесторам.

Кроули развел руками.

— Бизнес — это всегда риск. Особенно такой. Но об историях успеха говорят и пишут намного чаще, чем о том, сколько стартапов закрывается в первый год и сколько компаний объявляют о банкротстве. Поэтому, конечно, никто не верит в то, что можно все потерять. И никто не хочет проигрывать.

Тропинка в этом месте снова раздваивалась, и он предоставил Мерав выбирать, куда идти — к фонтанчику или к отцветшим рододендронам.

Мерав выбрала рододендроны.

— Вот и Ицхак не хочет, — заметила она. — А знаете, что самое удивительное? Он считает, что он в своем праве. Что сейчас он заработает шестьсот или пятьсот миллионов на лекарстве, которое на самом деле почти не действует, но зато потом обязательно разработает лучший препарат и вот тогда спасет тысячи, десятки тысяч пациентов от рака. 

— Вы с ним говорили? — догадался Кроули. — Он вас выслушал?

— Да, — кивнула Мерав. — Похвалил за бдительность. Так хвалят глупых детей. Понимаете, Ицхак Шавив и вправду идеалист. Он действительно верит в то, что его компания — больше чем бизнес, что это наше общее совместное дело, наша миссия по спасению людей. И ничего страшного, если сейчас мы немного подделаем данные. Это лишь необходимая жертва и еще один шаг в будущее! Все для великой цели!

Она снова рассмеялась, а Кроули подумал, что разучился улыбаться.

— Вы же знаете, куда приводят благие намерения, — подытожила Мерав.

— Слишком хорошо, — ответил Кроули.

Наконец они обошли пруд и двинулись в другую сторону сада. Налетевший ветерок — и откуда он только взялся? — застрял в пышном жасминовом кусте, и розоватые цветочки чуть заколыхались.

Кроули задрал голову, глядя в молочно-белое небо.

— Почему вы так хотели встретиться, Мерав?

Ветер дунул вновь, но сил, чтобы взъерошить перья саговой пальмы, у него не хватило.

— Если Ицхак узнает, что данные у меня на руках, он все равно обвинит Эзру. Нет, поймите, это вообще не угроза. Это констатация факта. Ицхаку тоже нравится быть строгим и справедливым, а еще ему нравится искать виновных и выносить приговоры. По правде говоря, я не хочу, чтобы этот недоделанный препарат выходил на рынок. Значит, есть два пути.

Кроули вскинул на нее взгляд, и Мерав сразу же продолжила:

— Клинические исследования идут в Штатах, да и сам Ицхак считает, что Штаты — самый большой и перспективный рынок для лекарства. Я могу связаться с FDA, то есть с управлением по надзору за медикаментами.

Он кивнул, соглашаясь с ней: это вовсе не было фантазией.

Он еще раньше читал то ли в прессе, то ли в Интернете об этом нюансе — американские власти поддерживали такие обращения. А если после проверок и инспекций на компанию налагался штраф, доносчик имел право на свои десять процентов.

— …десять процентов, — повторила вслух Мерав, точно прочитав его мысли. — Звучит как те тридцать сребреников, верно? Вам, как европейцу, это должно быть понятно. С одной стороны, мне хочется остановить Ицхака, но мне не нравится идея вот так его подставлять. В общем, у меня есть другой план.

Кроули остановился: перед ними снова расстилался тот небольшой пруд с фонтанчиком.

— И какой же?

— На переговорах именно вы представляли интересы того американского инвестиционного фонда. Свяжитесь с ними. Я передам все данные, которые у меня есть. Пусть грязную работу за нас сделают американцы. То есть надавят на Ицхака и заставят его продать им Trimedigen. Не за такую астрономическую сумму, которую он потребовал, но за неплохие деньги. Никто не разорится и не останется без работы. Вы получите свой бонус за сделку. Все выиграют. Даже пациенты, — уверила его Мерав. — У американцев достаточно денег, чтобы доработать лекарство. А если нет, они получают еще несколько препаратов из портфеля Trimedigen и в любом случае выводят их на рынок.

Теперь она счастливо улыбалась.

И ждала от Кроули немедленного ответа, и надеялась, что он примет ее сторону. Он все переводил взгляд с одной притчардии на другую и все смотрел, как солнце и облака весело ныряют в воду и снова удирают на небо. Воздух полнился необыкновенным, опьяняющим ароматом орхидей и глициний, и Кроули понял, что помнит.

Помнит другой сад, в тысячу раз красивее, чем этот.

— Шесть тысяч лет назад все было иначе, — наконец сказал Кроули. — Антураж тот же самый, но сейчас вы вывернули сценарий наизнанку.

Мерав уставилась на него, пытаясь угадать, что же он имеет в виду.

Она больше не улыбалась, но в глазах ее все так же бушевало пламя, и Кроули подумал, что такие глаза, верно, бывают у тех, кто отправляется на войну. И продолжил:

— Вы ведь все для себя уже решили. И вы точно не хотите, чтобы за вас принимал решение кто-то другой. Вы ждете от меня одобрения? Или знака свыше? Тогда вы ошиблись адресом.

— Вы правы, — неожиданно согласилась Мерав. — Но вы могли бы мне помочь.

— Не могу, — ответил Кроули. — И вы прекрасно знаете, почему.

— Из-за Эзры?

Он промолчал. Пожал плечами и все-таки добавил:

— Все в этом мире меняется. Скажем так, мне больше не интересна эта сделка.

Взгляд Мерав лишь на мгновение выдал ее разочарование. Затем она понимающе кивнула. Выпрямилась.

— Значит, теперь это только моя игра.

— Может быть, сейчас вам позволяют вести эту игру. Наблюдают за тем, что вы будете делать. Потому что вы зря списали Ицхака Шавива со счетов. Ваш план очень ему выгоден, и не только ему.

Она нахмурилась, и пламя в ее глазах стало огненной бурей.

— Вы считаете, что Ицхак подослал меня сюда?

— Ни в коем случае, — Кроули покачал головой. — Я уверен, что вы пришли целиком по своей инициативе. Но за Ицхаком, возможно, стоят силы, которые ни я, ни вы не контролируем, и которые желают, чтобы мы с Эзрой стали врагами. 

Несколько минут они молча изучали друг друга: Мерав все еще пыталась понять, что он только что сказал. Конечно, это ничего не изменило.

— Шесть тысяч лет назад все и вправду было иначе, — вдруг повторила она. — Прощайте.

Кроули кивнул. Проводил ее взглядом — спустя несколько мгновений Мерав исчезла за пышным кустом рододендрона — и почувствовал, как по саду расползается звенящая тишина.

В душе он надеялся, что Мерав успела выйти за ворота. И что в саду не осталось никого из людей.

Дышать вдруг стало трудно — и вовсе не из-за жары, а просто горло и грудь что-то стиснуло, а в висках заколотило. Кроули снова задрал голову — и снова увидел ослепительное белое и совершенно ненастоящее небо, которого не видел никогда прежде и которое сейчас опускалось на него, вдавливая всей своей тяжестью в землю. Бежать было некуда: даже если бы он и хотел.

А потом он услышал спокойные шаги.

— Мне жаль, но я не помню, как вас зовут, — произнес Кроули в пустоту.

— Зато я тебя прекрасно помню, — ответил Ицхак Шавив.

Или кто-то очень на него похожий. Обладающий таким же проницательным взглядом из-под хмурых бровей и той же массивной фигурой.

— Уверен, ты дал Мерав правильный совет.

— И не надейтесь, — сказал Кроули. — Решение осталось за ней.

Ицхак пожал плечами, всем своим видом выказывая равнодушие.

— Это уже не имеет значения, демон.

Кроули дернулся: теперь ему и вправду захотелось бежать. И из Тропического сада, и из Тель-Авива. Сесть на ближайший рейс. Например, в Бостон. Разыскать там Эзру и дальше бежать вместе с ним, путая следы, и найти место, где они смогут спрятаться.

Если на планете, конечно, вообще существует такое место.

— Все данные уже ушли американцам, — сказал Ицхак. — Так что наш сотрудник наконец-то сделает правильные выводы. Такие, какие нужно. Конечно, не в твою пользу.

В сердце что-то сжалось, а горло сдавило еще сильнее.

— И какие выводы я должен сделать?

Кроули обернулся: прямо под свисающей лианой стоял Эзра.

Чуть взмыленный и взъерошенный. Настоящий.

Его ангел.

***

— У меня есть к тебе важный вопрос, — вдруг сказал Кроули, притормаживая у светофора.

В аэропорт они выехали заранее, около семи, чтобы избежать утренних пробок, и Кроули, посмотрев на часы, все-таки предложил рискнуть — пересечь только-только просыпающийся город по диагонали и лишь потом выйти на шоссе. И сейчас улыбался, когда на перекрестках ему сигналили, и поглядывал на Эзру.

— Какой?

— Можно мне подарить тебе какое-нибудь растение? — спросил Кроули, снова прибавляя газу. — Например, кокосовую или финиковую пальму. Если не занавешивать окна, то солнца у тебя достаточно. Она прекрасно впишется между теми двумя книжными шкафами.

Эзра посмотрел на Кроули: тот, хоть и прятался за темными очками, был как никогда серьезен, а вот он не сумел сдержать улыбки.

— Только если ты сам будешь ее поливать.

— Буду, — пообещал Кроули. — Кстати, я отыскал неплохой цветочный магазинчик. Вон там.

Они как раз проезжали бульвар Дизенгоф, и Кроули показал на уходящий вправо переулок.

— Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, — ответил Эзра. — Я вырос в Тель-Авиве и до сих пор не знаю, какой цветочный магазин тут хороший, а какой плохой.

— Это же всегда видно по растениям.

— В смысле, любят их или нет?

Кроули помедлил, будто не сумел сразу отыскать правильные слова. И наконец произнес:

— Любят, да. Но как тебе сказать… Я потом объясню, как это работает.

Они переглянулись и замолчали.

В машине тихо играло радио. Утреннее солнце золотило листву сикомор и скользило по зданиям, выстроенным еще в тридцатых. Бульвар Дизенгоф постепенно наполнялся людьми, автомобилями и шумом, а в кафе и кондитерских уже расставляли стулья и смахивали пыль со столиков, подметали тротуары и поливали клумбы. Казалось, весь Белый город наконец проснулся и теперь, позевывая, варил себе кофе, готовил завтрак, встречал новый день и глазел на расцветшие на днях делониксы — «огненное дерево» с оранжево-красными цветами считалось еще одним чудом Тель-Авива.

Эзра все думал про это их «потом» и точно знал, что про это думает и Кроули. А еще он знал, что это «потом» ему просто надо представить и поверить в него, поверить в себя и в Кроули, и в их будущее, и в их счастье, поверить в то, что это не конец, и даже если они опять расстанутся, — на несколько дней или на столетия — они обязательно найдут друг друга снова.

А сейчас можно просто жить, не прощаться и не горевать, ничего не бояться, вместе растить кокосовую пальму, вместе готовить шакшуку на завтрак и пенне с мидиями на ужин, и гулять по паркам, и заходить в книжные магазинчики, и слушать уличных музыкантов, и встречать зарю — тоже вместе. Можно съездить в Акко и в Хайфу, посмотреть пещеру пророка Илии, Тверию и Назарет, обязательно вернуться в Иерусалим, пройти его подземными лабиринтами и посмотреть, где Чарльз Уоррен совершал свои раскопки — он же столько всего не показал Кроули в Израиле. А еще Эзра уже давно решил — если Кроули придется уехать, он уедет с ним, и теперь представлял, как они будут путешествовать вместе и как будут вместе открывать мир.

— Ты ведь встретишь меня в пятницу? — спросил Эзра, когда они выехали на шоссе.

Кроули быстро вскинул на него взгляд.

— Конечно.

— А ты был когда-нибудь в Бостоне?

— Был, даже несколько раз, — ответил Кроули и, перестроившись в левый ряд, выжал педаль в пол. — Еще когда работал в Нью-Йорке. Я, наверное, рассказывал.

— Да. Только свободного времени в Бостоне у меня не будет, — сказал Эзра. — Так что достопримечательности — это в следующий раз. Скажи, куда там стоит пойти поужинать?

— Хм, — Кроули выдержал небольшую паузу. — Мой знакомый из бостонского адвокатского бюро как-то раз пригласил меня к одним итальянцам…

Следующие минут десять Кроули все пытался вспомнить название того семейного ресторанчика, а Эзра в свою очередь пытался отыскать его в Интернете и не нашел, и Кроули в ответ пообещал ему, что они обязательно съездят в Бостон вместе, и в Нью-Йорк тоже. Эзра спросил его, был ли тот в Праге, и тут же принялся рассказывать Кроули об этом удивительном городе и о том, как он жил там целый семестр, когда еще изучал криптографию и кибербезопасность в тель-авивском университете, как бродил по старому городу каждые выходные, изучая каждый переулок и забредая то в синагоги, то в католические храмы, и как потратил всю стипендию на книги, услышав легенды о пражских алхимиках и раввинах. Они с Кроули как будто не могли наговориться, потому что в эти мгновения делились друг с другом прошлым и придумывали будущее, и строили его, и цеплялись за жизнь, пусть и простую, человеческую, и не хотели погибать, и надеялись, что им еще хватит этой отсрочки, что им еще отмерено достаточно времени — и счастья.

В здание аэропорта Кроули вошел вместе с ним. Проводил к очереди. Крепко обнял и сказал:

— Ты возвращайся. И пиши. И звони.

— Ты тоже, — ответил Эзра.

Они стояли так с минуту или две и с трудом оторвались друг от друга. Наконец Кроули улыбнулся и зашагал прочь. Эзра долго смотрел ему вслед, и все пытался запечатлеть в памяти его точеную, стройную фигуру, просто так, на всякий случай, и вспоминал, как тот улыбается, и жалел о том, что в последний раз не снял с Кроули солнечные очки, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. 

Эзра постоял в одной очереди, потом в другой, поговорил с сотрудником службы безопасности, зарегистрировался на рейс и сдал багаж. Контроль ручной клади растянулся минут на двадцать — все из-за нерасторопных людей с кучей барахла, которые к тому же еще и нервничали, боясь опоздать на самолет. Один раз они с Кроули долго препирались на эту тему — конечно, тот тоже считал все строгие проверки в аэропорту Тель-Авива бессмысленной тратой времени. Сам Эзра был убежден в обратном. Он слишком хорошо помнил службу в армии, где раз и навсегда понял, от кого и от чего защищает свою страну.

До посадки на рейс оставалась еще пара часов, и поначалу Эзра просто слонялся по аэропорту. Выпил капучино в кафетерии, заглянул в Скайп и пожелал Кроули хорошего дня. Нурит Перельман, которую Эзра сопровождал в этой поездке, пока не появилась — впрочем, времени было достаточно, а они договорились встретиться лишь за полчаса до посадки.

Эзра уже собирался устроиться с ноутбуком в следующей кофейне и почитать письма с работы, когда внимание его привлек маленький книжный магазинчик. Он уже заходил туда прежде, заходил по традиции всякий раз, когда летел куда-нибудь из Тель-Авива — и прекрасно знал, что ничего интересного у них нет. Но удержаться не мог. Полистал книгу об операциях Моссада и ЦРУ, заглянул в новую биографию Голды Меир и даже прочел пару страниц, потом взял с полки другую биографию — на обложке весело скалился сам Моше Даян, а затем все-таки переключился на археологию и те самые изыскания Чарльза Уоррена. Эзра даже вытащил посадочный талон и бумажник, чтобы купить какую-нибудь книгу в дорогу, но решил, что с биографиями Голды Меир и Моше Даяна он знаком куда лучше, чем с документами по аудиту, которые еще вчера прислали Нурит и Дори.

Он все-таки преодолел искушение. В смысле, ничего не купил. Нашел свободное кресло и открыл ноутбук.

Спустя час — он еле-еле успел прочесть лишь письма с работы! — Эзра решил поискать закусочную.

Вытащил бумажник и вдруг понял, что его паспорт куда-то подевался.

В первое мгновение Эзра даже улыбнулся и покачал головой. Потому что точно знал, что такого просто не может быть: он никогда в жизни ничего не терял. Тщательно осмотрел все карманы и вещи — с собой у него была лишь сумка с ноутбуком. Ощупал пиджак. Восстановил в памяти весь свой маршрут: заглянул под каждую скамью около выхода на посадку и под каждый столик того кафетерия, а потом отправился в книжный магазин, и вот там все стало ясно. Он прекрасно помнил, что держал в руках посадочный талон с паспортом, пока рассматривал книги. И, стало быть, тот человек, который только что приобрел биографию Моше Даяна — ее на полке не было — случайно унес с собой паспорт гражданина Израиля Эзры Фелла.

Эзра не придумал ничего лучше, чем обратиться к службе безопасности аэропорта.

Разумеется, его выслушали. Отвели в отдельный кабинет и выслушали снова. И расспросили. Очень внимательно.

Когда допрос — а это все-таки следовало называть именно так — повторили в третий раз, Эзра на мгновение подумал, так уж ли был неправ Кроули, когда критиковал порядки в аэропорту. Эзра и понимал, и одновременно не понимал, почему у него отобрали вещи и телефон. И все пытался объяснить, что надо искать человека, купившего биографию Моше Даяна.

— Мы уже просмотрели записи камер, — сказала ему высокая девушка в форме, которая всем здесь заправляла. — Эту книгу никто не покупал.

Эзра напрягся, а на лбу выступила испарина: до посадки на рейс оставались считанные минуты.

— Не могли бы вы предупредить мою коллегу? — спросил он.

— Предупредим, — ответила офицер. — Когда будет нужно.

Одного он так и не понял: почему Нурит нельзя было позвать сюда, чтобы она опознала своего коллегу, Эзру Фелла. Вместо этого офицер вызвала в аэропорт его сестру Илану.

К счастью, та приехала быстро: всего-то через сорок минут, когда самолет на Бостон уже поднимался в воздух. К этому времени Эзру уже перевели в другую камеру — он не мог назвать этот мрачный кабинет как-то иначе. Вместе с Иланой в камеру вошла и та самая офицер.

В руках у нее был чей-то паспорт.

— Нельзя быть таким рассеянным, — строго заметила она. — Вы же после срочной службы оставались в бригаде специального назначения еще три года. Человек с таким послужным списком должен знать, что аэропорт Бен Гурион — стратегический объект.

Вздохнув, Эзра повертел паспорт в руках.

— Поверьте, мне очень стыдно. Где вы его все-таки нашли?

— В книжном магазине. Биографию рав-алуфа Даяна никто не купил, просто вы задвинули ее вглубь ряда, а второй экземпляр остался на другой полке. 

Теперь Эзра чувствовал себя полным идиотом.

Вернувшись в зал ожидания и регистрации, он сразу поспешил к первому же попавшемуся туроператору. Купил новый билет на самолет — единственное свободное место оставалось только на ночном рейсе, да еще и с неудобной пересадкой в Нью-Йорке. Позвонил Ицхаку: тот не ответил.

— Ну что, подбросить тебя в Реховот? — спросила Илана. — Я на машине.

— Нет, — ответил Эзра. — Лучше уж домой. Почитаю документы там.

Пока они ехали по шоссе, он все пытался связаться с Ицхаком: но ни тот, ни Мерав не отвечали. Наконец трубку взял Дори. И сообщил, что Ицхак уехал по делам, не сказав точно, куда.

В этот момент Эзра увидел сообщение от Кроули — с фотографией финиковой пальмы. 

«Позвони мне. И возвращайся».

Секунду-две Эзра решал эту головоломку. А потом у него в голове все сложилось:

— Можно попросить тебя свернуть к парку Яркон?

Илана в ответ лишь пожала плечами и перестроилась в правый ряд.

Вход в Тропический сад никто не охранял, и это было непривычно. Но еще более странным казалось другое: стоило кому-то из посетителей парка дойти до распахнутых настежь ворот, как он разворачивался и как ни в чем не бывало шел обратно.

По спине пробежал холодок.

Он сосредоточился. И пошел к воротам, стараясь не думать, что будет делать, если и сам наткнется на невидимую стену. Не наткнется. Перешагнет.

Его пропустили.

В следующее мгновение за спиной у него что-то схлопнулось, и Эзра оказался в мертвой, могильной тишине. И тотчас зашумело, заколотило в висках.

Эзра заставил себя успокоиться. Сосредоточился и огляделся. Он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы в его руках сейчас был привычный «Тавор» или «Узи», и тут же с сожалением понял, что им с Кроули это не поможет.

Поэтому Эзра просто зашагал вперед по лабиринту тропинок: он уже был здесь, и знал каждую, и знал, куда пойдет Кроули, и шел за ним.

Шел он осторожно, ступал тихо, прислушиваясь, останавливаясь и пытаясь хоть что-нибудь разглядеть сквозь густые кроны лиан. На миг Эзра задрал голову и подумал, что прежде никогда не видел такого изумительного неба в Тель-Авиве: ослепительно-белого, сверкающего. И сейчас это небо звало, влекло, тянуло его к себе, и больше никуда не хотелось идти, хотелось просто стоять тут и смотреть вверх, туда, где сияли все алмазы мира и горели миллионы солнц, и ждать, когда небо само спустится на землю, спустится к нему, чтобы забрать его отсюда, и он сможет наконец принять эту могущественную, невероятную силу и стать с ней одним целым…

Он помотал головой, отгоняя наваждение. Когда выложенная деревом узкая дорожка вывернула к пруду с фонтанчиком, Эзра увидел Ицхака Шавива.

И Кроули. Кроули был жив. Страшно напряжен, бледен, но жив.

— …все данные уже ушли американцам. Так что наш сотрудник наконец-то сделает правильные выводы. Такие, какие нужно. Конечно, не в твою пользу.

Удержаться Эзра не смог, выпалил:

— И какие выводы я должен сделать?

Кроули чуть раскрыл рот, будто хотел что-то сказать, и осекся. Ицхак широко улыбнулся — и Эзра подумал, что первый раз видит того таким сияющим и торжествующим.

— Я помогу тебе. Ведь для этого я здесь. Ты же хочешь вспомнить, кто ты на самом деле?

В висках еще сильнее заколотило молотом, и забулькала, забурлила кровь в жилах.

— Я бы хотел знать, кто вы такой, — отрезал Эзра. — И да, я хочу знать правду. Всю. О нас с ним.

Он посмотрел на оцепеневшего Кроули — в его глазах, все еще скрытых темными очками, мелькнул страх. Эзра перевел взгляд на Ицхака. Чуть подняв голову, тот взирал на небо.

Будто он там кому-то приказывал. Или призывал все силы Небес себе на помощь.

И призвал, потому что Кроули вдруг упал на колени.

— Кроули!

Эзра в одну секунду оказался рядом с ним. Обнял за плечи, не давая упасть. Прижал к себе и сорвал с Кроули очки, пытаясь понять, что же с ним происходит, вот только Кроули вмиг обессилел и теперь все смотрел куда-то вверх и не мог оторвать глаз, и тогда Эзра тоже посмотрел.

В небо. В ослепительно белые, сверкающие Небеса.

…И в одно мгновение очутился там, где ангелы Ее по начертанному Ей Плану ткали Вселенную и творили звезды, и сшивали каменную твердь, и лепили из нее планеты. И он тоже был с ними, и тоже был ангелом, Ее ангелом, и творил, и помогал братьям и сестрам своим, и знал, что его создали, чтобы охранять и беречь Ее миры. И не было ничего упоительней и волшебней, чем постигать Ее план и исполнять его, потому что каждое мгновение Она творила новые, прежде невиданные чудеса, а однажды Она решила создать самый удивительный во всей Ее вселенной мир: и заточила огонь в его недра, и укрыла всю планету пушистыми облаками, и наполнила водой океаны, и сплела ручьи в реки, и взрастила горы и ледники, и взлелеяла необыкновенный в своей красоте Сад.

Он не помнил, когда среди ангелов Ее начался спор, можно ли создать мир еще более прекрасный, и по силам ли это им, и позволительно ли им самим творить вселенные. И не помнил, кто из ангелов первым сотворил оружие и первым назвал брата врагом, и кто первым ударил, а кто ответил на удар, впуская в едва рожденное бытие — горе и смерть. Вселенная дрожала от боли, а израненный небосклон сочился кровью, когда Она оплакивала погибших детей. Но ангелы Ее теперь ковали себе огненные мечи, и карали врагов, и собирали военный совет, и обещали свершить праведную месть, и забыли, как прежде творили созвездия, и никто уже не мечтал вдыхать жизнь в камни или взращивать сады, потому что одержать победу было важнее. Он тоже учился держать меч, и учился доблести, и бился насмерть, и сражался вместе с самыми отважными воинами, и защищал своих братьев и сестер, и не жалел себя, и никогда не отступал, когда враг был сильнее. И винил себя, когда снова и снова упускал одного врага — не того, кто назвал себя Князем Тьмы, а его прислужника, самого отвратительного, лживого и хитрого. Когда легионы Ада отступили и последнюю темную тварь загнали под Землю, мир снова наполнила благодать, и нежнейший рассвет озарил Сад, где поселились первые люди. И он верил, что теперь все снова будет хорошо и снова можно будет творить звезды и кометы по Ее плану, верил до тех пор, пока самый его злейший враг не проник в Сад и не открыл людям путь ко злу. И с тех времен им владела лишь одна цель: настичь, покарать, отплатить за все тысячелетия насилия, войн и страха. Отомстить за каждого, кто был предан и кого продали в рабство, замучили до смерти, сожгли заживо или посадили на кол. Отомстить за неимоверную боль, за все страдания, которые испытали Ее дети по его вине…

— Убей его, — услышал он. — Отомсти.

Небеса вдруг отпустили его: как если бы тысячи ангелов вмиг разомкнули объятия. Он оказался на Земле, но все его существо было исполнено Небесной благодатью. Теперь он точно знал, что ему следует делать, а что нет, и был готов к любому испытанию. Враг был перед ним — да, он наконец-то нашел его — все такой же мерзкий, отвратительный, распластавшийся на земле. Но теперь враг делал вид, что слаб, беспомощен и безобиден, и это тоже была страшная ложь, и когда ему отдали меч — на миг рядом сверкнуло золотом и солнцем — он знал, что рука его более не дрогнет.

— Убей его, — снова приказывал ему кто-то золотой и сияющий. — Только так ты сможешь вернуться на Небеса. Ты один из нас. Ты ангел.

Он занес меч и лишь на мгновение заглянул в глаза своего врага: застывшие в ужасе. Обычные серые глаза. Как у многих людей. И такие знакомые.

— Нет, — сказал Эзра. — Я человек.

Ослепительно-белое небо Тель-Авива потемнело, как будто кто-то разом смахнул с него все сверкающие алмазы.

Вдали прогремел гром.

Молния ударила в саговую пальму, а из-под земли повалил острый запах гари.

***

От слов Эзры Кроули вдруг пришел в себя. А когда почувствовал запах гари — сперва еле уловимый, а затем едва не сбивающий с ног, острый и сильный, и на удивление знакомый — попытался вскочить на ноги. Он тут же потянул Эзру за собой, но тот, как назло, закашлялся, а от лица его отлила кровь.

Нужно было немедленно убираться отсюда. Эзра с трудом держался на ногах, и Кроули пришлось перекинуть его руку через плечо и тащить его вперед. На Ицхака Шавива — кем бы он ни был на самом деле — Кроули старался не смотреть, а тот, похоже, и не пытался их остановить.

Они уже выбрались на тропинку, ведущую к воротам Тропического сада, когда путь им кто-то перегородил.

Кроули мгновенно вскинул взгляд.

— Привет, Краули, — сказал Ульф. — Куда это ты собрался?

Это и правда был Ульф Клозе, глава дюссельдорфского офиса Steinberg & Sons. Кажется, Кроули даже помнил этот его темно-синий костюм в полоску. Он только не понимал, почему Ульф вдруг назвал его не по имени, да еще и исковеркав фамилию. И при этом точно знал, что просить помощи у Ульфа не имеет смысла.

Эзра вздрогнул, и Кроули потребовались все силы, чтобы не дать тому упасть.

— Не стой на дороге, хорошо?

— Ты не сможешь уйти от нас.

— Я завтра напишу заявление по собственному желанию.

Ульф в ответ рассмеялся — незнакомым, звенящим, нечеловеческим смехом.

И добавил:

— Из Ада не увольняются, Краули. А идти тебе некуда.

В воздухе снова потянуло удушливым дымом: будто этот запах исходил и от самого Ульфа, и одновременно шел из-под земли. А еще хуже было то, что Эзра все-таки сполз на землю, и Кроули сполз вместе с ним, и снова попытался подхватить его и поднять, и ничего у него не получалось.

Ульф одарил его заинтересованным взглядом.

— Всего шесть тысяч лет пришлось подождать, — сказал Ульф, — и ты наконец-то стоишь на коленях, Краули. Жаль, что не из чувства благодарности.

Пульс у Эзры еще был, но дышал он с трудом и все цеплялся за Кроули, точно не хотел отпускать. Да Кроули и сам бы его ни за что не отпустил.

Негнущимися пальцами он кое-как выудил телефон из кармана пиджака.

И понял, что звонить ему некому.

— Мы никогда не забывали тебя и твоих заслуг. И всегда старались помочь, — голос Ульфа неожиданно смягчился, но теперь в нем звучал укор. — А ты опять спасаешь какого-то ангела. Как жаль, что ты все забыл, Краули.

Стелящийся едкий дым застилал глаза, а по земле уже бежали огненные искорки, и Кроули понял: нельзя допустить, чтобы эти искорки подобрались к Эзре.

Вот просто нельзя.

— Это они отвергли тебя, а не ты их, — добавил Ульф. — В самом начале ты только задавал вопросы. Кто сказал, что задавать вопросы нельзя? С тобой поступили несправедливо и жестоко. Ты ничем не заслужил изгнания, Краули.

Все еще удерживая Эзру в объятиях, Кроули поднял глаза на Ульфа: злости в его взгляде не было. Скорее Ульф его искренне не понимал. И сейчас обращался к какому-то другому Кроули, или к этому «Краули».

— Неужели ты не помнишь, что они с тобой сделали?

Кроули не помнил. И не хотел вспоминать, потому что уже видел, что минуту назад случилось с Эзрой и как близок был Эзра к тому, чтобы нанести удар.

И отказываться от себя тоже не хотел.

От того себя, кем он был когда-то раньше. От себя-демона. И от тех снов, которые снились ему всю жизнь, и от своего ангела, которого он наконец нашел и не собирался отдавать Небесам.

Кроули решил, что выдержит. Прыгнет в бездну, в самые глубины Преисподней, и выберется наружу: он же демон, он сможет, он наверняка не раз это проделывал. Вычислил: вот такая будет ловушка, и вот на это будут давить, и вот этими аргументами убеждать. Здесь будет правда, а тут к ней примажется ложь, чтобы в сумме все казалось настоящим и чтобы он уж точно поверил.

И ведь он поверит.

Непременно поверит.

— Ангел, — тихонечко прошептал Кроули. — Мне сейчас придется сделать то, что они хотят. Если я не вернусь, ты позови меня, хорошо? Слышишь?

Эзра с трудом разлепил веки: глаза его слезились от дыма, но взгляд был ясный. И коротко кивнул.

Кроули обнял его еще крепче — и поднял голову.

Взгляды их c Ульфом — с тем, что сейчас выглядело как Ульф, — пересеклись, и этого хватило, чтобы во всем мире настала ночь.

…Самая первая, самая долгая ночь Вселенной, когда дня еще не было, потому что Она еще его не придумала. Когда каждый сотворенный творил и созидал сам, и он тоже творил, и помогал строить, и думал, что никогда не постигнет Ее плана, и не понимал его до конца. И слышал, как о Ее плане спорили другие, и сам прислушивался то к одним, то к другим, и не знал, кто из них прав: лично ему казалось, что никто не знает.

— Краули тоже сомневается в Ее мудрости, — златовласый ангел в сияющих одеждах указал на него. — Я свидетель. И я голосую за то, чтобы его изгнали.

Того златовласого ангела он запомнил — очень уж тот был красив и светел ликом — и искренне не понимал, за что тот так его ненавидит. А когда ему объявили, что теперь он должен уйти — с теми, кого он слушал больше, — он не согласился, и сверкающая ночь Вселенной взорвалась острейшими осколками, и багровым заревом вспыхнула боль.

По небу летели всполохи молний — летели за ним, преследуя и не давая скрыться, — и жалили, и впивались в тело, и жгли, и сбить пламя не удавалось, и залечить ожоги тоже. Потому что его выворачивало наизнанку и раздирало на части, потому что огонь уже отгрызал от крыльев целые куски плоти, а внизу уже ждала бездна, радостно открывая пасть для тех, кто падал в нее.

Холод был намного страшнее боли. И одиночество. Среди других таких же одиноких, отринутых, нелюбимых Ею детей, которые и сами уже никого не умели и не смели любить — потому что всю любовь в них навсегда выжгли те молнии.

Только вот того златовласого ангела он не забыл. Все надеялся когда-нибудь встретить его и все объяснить. И наконец встретил — на войне, когда сам он не хотел ни сражаться, ни убивать, да и оружия у него просто не было. Златовласый ангел его узнал, но ничего не стал слушать и просто выхватил меч. Ему удалось убежать, а другим отринутым Ею детям — нет, и на них златовласый ангел обрушил свой священный гнев.

И он снова не понимал, почему — все тысячелетия он напрасно пытался доказать златовласому ангелу, что он не столь уж плох, пусть и называется падшим, а когда окончательно понял, что не сможет — старался просто не попадаться тому на глаза. Пока златовласый ангел однажды не выследил его, не сбил с ног и не приставил пылающий меч к его горлу, и ему чудом удалось выскользнуть, и вырвать меч, и одержать верх над ангелом, и он точно знал, что должен сделать: отомстить за всех тех несчастных, отринутых, оставшихся в бездне.

Теперь златовласый ангел просил пощады. А потом вдруг сказал:

— Кроули. Кроули, вернись. Я тебя люблю, Кроули.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Азирафаэль.

— Азирафаэль, — повторил за ним Кроули, отбрасывая меч в сторону. — Нет. Он другой. То есть это ты. И не ты тоже. Я его помню…

Он успел подумать, что следовало бы сказать «спасибо», но из наваждения его выкинуло.

Кроули все так же сидел на земле, обнимая Эзру и еле переводя дух.

— Теперь ты все знаешь, Краули.

— Да, — ответил он.

То, что выглядело как Ицхак Шавив, встало рядом с тем, что носило кожу и лицо Ульфа Клозе.

И пристально смотрело на них с Эзрой — выжидая, что он сделает дальше.

Что они с Эзрой сделают.

— Отличное кино, — сказал Кроули, поднимаясь на ноги и помогая Эзре встать. — У людей за это принято давать «Оскары» и другие премии. Неужели не слышали? Кстати, я всегда подозревал, что «Оскары» уж точно изобрели в Аду. Нет?

Эзра вдруг рассмеялся.

А Кроули понял, зачем спускался в Ад.

— Азирафаэль, — сказал он.

— Кроули.

— Поверить не могу, что все шесть тысяч лет я звал тебя таким длинным именем!

— Можешь иногда называть меня Эзрой, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль. — Я не против. И ангелом. Надеюсь, для тебя я все еще ангел?

— С начала времен и навсегда, — ответил Кроули. И сам тоже улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, для тебя я все еще опасный демон? Беспутный, порочный…

Азирафаэль протянул руку и погладил Кроули по щеке.

— … а еще смелый и красивый. И теперь только мой.

Кроули перехватил его пальцы, чтобы поднести к губам и поцеловать.

— Я же говорил, что отыщу тебя.

— Это я говорил, — заметил Азирафаэль. — Что я найду тебя где угодно. Хоть на Небесах, хоть в Аду.

— И мы обязательно встретимся.

— Да. С нами тоже.

Кроули осекся: этот сильный, звенящий, жужжащий голос, будто исходивший из самой глубокой в мире пропасти, мгновенно вернул его в реальность. Если, конечно, реальностью можно было считать ослепительно-белое небо и тянущийся по земле дым с красными искорками. 

Азирафаэль оказался проворней.

— А сейчас мы с Кроули услышим фразу «мы с вами еще не закончили», — заметил он. — Мне вот что интересно. Владыкам Ада и Небес не стыдно прятаться за человеческими лицами?

— Кто бы говорил, — сказал тот, кто носил лицо Ицхака Шавива. — Мы искали тебя тридцать лет.

— Сочувствую, — Азирафаэль пожал плечами. — И все-таки. Вам нужны я и Кроули. А эти люди вообще ни при чем. Отпустите их.

Тот, кто носил лицо Ицхака Шавива, переглянулся с тем, кто выглядел как Ульф Клозе.

Щелкнул пальцами.

Ицхак Шавив и Ульф Клозе развернулись — и пошли по тропинке, ведущей к выходу из сада.

Кроули очень хотелось догнать Ульфа. И, наверное, извиниться. Даже с учетом того, что тот ничего не запомнит из своего израильского вояжа. И очень скоро забудет и об Энтони Дж. Кроули, и об «их проекте». Но как только Кроули подумал об этом, ему захотелось, чтобы Ульф все-таки сохранил о нем хоть толику хороших воспоминаний. А еще он заметил, что Азирафаэль сейчас тоже смотрит вслед Ицхаку. И, наверное, думает о чем-то похожем.

— Я слышал, что можно быть одержимым демоном. Как говорят некоторые люди, «бесом». Но сегодня я узнал, что можно быть одержимым ангелом, — едко заметил Кроули. — Ой, прошу прощения, Архангелом.

— Заткнись, тварь, — бросил Гавриил, складывая руки на груди. — Человек, тело которого я использовал, еще будет благодарен мне. Он должен радоваться, что послужил инструментом Небесных сил. И я позабочусь о том, чтобы после нашей победы его душа оказалась в Раю.

Азирафаэль покачал головой.

— Даже не знаю, что хуже, — сказал он. — Попасть в Ад или оказаться в Раю, где тебя считают инструментом.

— Тебе, солнышко, не светит ни то, ни другое, — пообещал Гавриил. — И об этом я тоже позабочусь.

— Не сомневаюсь, но я не об этом. Я вот что хотел спросить. Вы на Небесах так и не поняли, почему тридцать лет назад у вас ничего не получилось? Знаешь, в моей теперешней профессии это называют «глубокий дебаггинг». Когда надо докопаться до причины.

Кроули рассмеялся — и не прекратил смеяться, даже когда Гавриил сдвинул брови, одарив его и Азирафаэля уничтожающим взглядом.

— Неважно, что было тридцать лет назад, — ответила Вельзевул. Мрачная, сосредоточенная — в отличие от своего коллеги Сверху она хотя бы сохраняла видимое спокойствие. — Я действительно разочарована в тебе, Краули. Ты мог отомстить тем, кто тебя изгнал, и стать одним из победителей. Великая Битва свершится, и силы Ада готовы к бою. Нас не остановить.

— Но мы с ангелом все-таки попробуем, — не удержался Кроули.

— И в этот, и в следующий раз тоже, — добавил Азирафаэль.

— Ага. Столько, сколько будет нужно.

— Не будет у вас никакого следующего раза, — сказал Гавриил. — Для вас двоих все закончится прямо сейчас. А предателей никто не прощает. Азирафаэль, ты же у нас любитель книг и священных трактатов? И про вечные муки, наверное, тоже читал? Так вот, я не зря советовал тебе убить демона своими руками. Знаешь, что мы с ним сделаем?

Лицо Азирафаэля потемнело.

Сам Кроули не знал, что и думать: последние дни он жил в ожидании того, что все закончится. Что уж теперь он не избежит возмездия. А сейчас он глядел в лица тех, кто наконец-то пришел мстить — и ему казалось, будто он разучился бояться.

— Иногда быстро убить — это проявить милосердие, — добавила Вельзевул, сверкнув черными глазами. — Как воин, ты должен это знать. А ведь ты сражался в первой войне с моими легионами, и мы считали тебя серьезным противником. Я хорошо тебя помню, Азирафаэль.

— Я тоже неплохо помню тех, с кем сражался раньше. И против кого, — ответил тот.

Смотрел он сейчас вовсе не на Вельзевул: уж это Кроули видел ясно.

А вот Гавриил ничего не понимал. И даже бросил:

— Ты был нашим героем.

— Может быть. Но мне казалось, что в те времена все было немного иначе, — заметил Азирафаэль. — Например, Архангелы еще не заключали союзов с Владыками Ада.

— Это просто мы с тобой тогда не так хорошо ориентировались в политике, — объяснил Кроули. 

Они переглянулись, снова улыбаясь друг другу.

— Кстати, ты прав.

Кроули развел руками.

— Я многому научился у людей.

— Я тоже, — кивнул Азирафаэль. — За шесть тысяч лет. А уж за последние тридцать…

— Жаль, что ты и твой дружок-демон не выучили главного: Господь Бог никогда не прощает тех, кто смеет идти против Ее воли. Этот мир был создан, а теперь должен быть разрушен. И спасать его не надо. Победа Небесных сил — только это имеет значение.

— … или сил Ада, — заметила Вельзевул.

Гавриил с ней спорить не стал. Добавил:

— Все будет согласно Ее плану, а Господь Бог всегда карает тех, кто…

Он вдруг осекся: послышались первые аккорды «Богемской рапсодии».

Кроули тотчас обернулся на звук — это звонил его телефон. Он ведь и правда хотел вызвать скорую или полицию, еще когда пытался вытащить Эзру-Азирафаэля из сада. Вот и забыл телефон там, на тропинке.

Вызов шел из Гамбурга, с номера Эвы-Марии Ольдекоп.

Очень хотелось ответить.

Вызов он все-таки сбросил. Положил телефон в карман, а про себя решил, что перезвонит потом. И еще он решил, что Эва-Мария Ольдекоп не обидится.

А вслух сказал:

— Наверное, я больше не верю в такого Бога.

— Представляешь, и я не верю, — повторил за ним Азирафаэль и улыбнулся.

Гавриил выпрямился и поднял голову: он снова повелевал Небесными армиями, снова приказывал, и на мгновение молочно-белая гладь дрогнула.

А больше ничего не случилось. Будто там, на Небесах, никто его так и не услышал.

— Вы выиграли сражение, но не войну, — сказала Вельзевул. — А война все равно будет. Все проходит, и этот мир тоже обречен.

— Есть одно простое правило, которое мне объяснили, еще когда я проходил срочную службу, — заметил Азирафаэль. — Чем больше ты слышишь угроз в свою сторону, тем меньше вероятность, что противник эти угрозы выполнит.

Теперь Гавриил смотрел на него непонимающим взглядом, а Азирафаэль все продолжал:

— Вы уже миллион раз могли уничтожить меня и Кроули, и у вас ничего не вышло. Зато вы попробовали нас столкнуть. Из чего я делаю один вывод: пока мы с Кроули не убьем друг друга сами, Армагеддон не начнется.

— Никогда не начнется, — заметил Кроули.

Небо у него над головой вдруг расчистилось и засияло прозрачной синевой. Исчез и тяжелый запах гари — вместо него Тропический сад снова наполняли ароматы глициний и жасмина.

— Пойдем? — спросил Азирафаэль.

Они зашагали по тропинке, ведущей к воротам сада. Как ни в чем не бывало улыбнулись посмотревшему в их сторону охраннику и двинулись дальше.

— Это и есть тот самый «дебаггинг»? — спросил Кроули.

— Да. Видишь ли, в чем дело. Чтобы докопаться до причины и найти ошибку, нужно для начала признать, что эта ошибка вообще существует.


	10. Глава 10. Эпилог. Эзра-Азирафаэль

Поезд почти неслышно отстукивал милю за милей, а за окном один крошечный городок перетекал в другой, и домики в них тоже казались крошечными, почти кукольными. Смеркалось. По лазоревому небу ползли темные лохматые облака, и растрепанные их краешки горели малиновым.

Одно за другим вспыхивали и окна кукольных домиков.

Поезд сбавил скорость, подходя к очередному полустанку. Азирафаэль решил все-таки вернуться к труду Кевина Митника — его «Искусство обмана» и пару других недавно изданных книг по кибербезопасности он купил еще в аэропорту Франкфурта, когда они ждали пересадку на рейс в Хитроу. Чуть выпрямившись, он неловко потревожил Кроули — тот сейчас дремал, положив голову ему на плечо.

— Мы уже приехали?

— Еще нет, — ответил Азирафаэль, прижимаясь щекой к волосам Кроули. — Мы выходим на следующей, и я тебя разбужу. Спи.

— И почему мы просто не взяли такси, — заметил тот.

— В час пик мы бы попали в пробку, и ты был бы очень недоволен.

— Может, я бы сделал так, чтобы на дорогах не было никаких пробок.

Азирафаэль перелистнул страницу. И бросил взгляд на других пассажиров: вагон был полупустой, а на станции в него вошло только несколько молодых людей, похожих на студентов.

— Обычно у тебя все получается наоборот, даже когда ты хочешь, чтобы заторов не было.

— Талант не пропьешь, — согласился Кроули.

— Тогда давай ты обойдешься без экспериментов.

— Ладно. Но вообще сложности двигают технический прогресс, — заявил Кроули. — Считается, что в самом ближайшем будущем люди научатся строить беспилотные автомобили, которые будут при этом сообщаться друг с другом. Или додумаются, что всем необязательно приезжать на работу к восьми.

Кроули тоже наконец выпрямился. Обвел глазами вагон, потом увидел книгу в руках Азирафаэля — и тут же бесцеремонно приподнял уголок, чтобы прочесть заглавие на обложке.

— Кстати, про беспилотники и автомобильную сеть. Представляешь, какие возможности это открывает для хакеров?

— Да, — кивнул Азирафаэль. — У таких, как я, всегда будет работа.

Он сам не знал, почему это произнес. Прошло всего несколько дней, они едва успели вернуться в Англию, и он, разумеется, старался не думать, чем будет заниматься дальше.

И все равно думал. В конце концов, почему бы не выделить в магазинчике полку или две под книги о компьютерной безопасности? А раз так, зачем ограничиваться только чтением книг?

Кроули посмотрел на него с любопытством, сверкнув желтыми змеиными глазами из-под солнечных очков. И все же ничего спрашивать не стал. Это ему и нравилось в Кроули: тот никогда его не торопил и очень терпеливо — для демона! — ждал, пока Азирафаэль примет решение и свыкнется с ним. Конечно, если речь не шла о предотвращении Апокалипсиса.

— Ладно, — Кроули улыбнулся. — Давай подумаем, как мы отметим возвращение в Лондон.

— У тебя есть идеи?

— Да, — кивнул тот. — С крыши собора святого Павла открывается шикарный вид на город. Всегда мечтал пригласить тебя туда, чтобы вместе выпить вина. Или шампанского.

— Всегда мечтал? — переспросил Азирафаэль.

— Ну, как его построили тогда, после пожара, помнишь? Просто раньше не получалось, — Кроули пожал плечами и посерьезнел. — Я ведь не про эти тридцать лет. Я про то, что было прежде. И ты был занят, и я был занят.

— А теперь что, нет?

— Ты прав. Теперь, наверное, еще больше.

Кроули выдержал паузу.

Азирафаэль бросил взгляд за окно. В фиолетовом небе, подернутом дымкой тумана, потихоньку таяло солнце. А у дороги все мелькали маленькие домики.

— И все равно. Теперь мы просто будем жить, ангел. Вот что важно.

Они помолчали.

Кроули опять положил голову ему на плечо. Хотелось покрепче его обнять, провести ладонью по мягким волосам. Чувствовать тепло его тела и согревать его собой.

Азирафаэль прочел еще несколько страниц. Снова обвел взглядом вагон: всматривался в лица людей и не замечал в них ничего, кроме усталости. Кто-то клевал носом, кто-то приник к окну или вертел телефон в руках. Захныкал-закапризничал ребенок лет восьми, и девушка рядом с ним — очевидно, его мама — немедленно принялась его успокаивать и сказала, что до их станции всего ничего, полчаса, не больше, и скоро они будут дома.

— Скажи, ты ведь перезвонил потом в Гамбург?

— Конечно, — ответил Кроули. — А как же. И все объяснил.

Азирафаэль помедлил. Захлопнул книгу, положил ее на столик.

И все-таки не выдержал.

— Знаешь, я все еще люблю ту свою семью, — сказал он. — Илану, Лиору, Дова… всех их.

— А что в этом плохого? — спросил Кроули.

— Я до сих пор не могу понять, правильно это или нет. Слишком быстро все это случилось. Теперь выходит, что я даже не могу назвать их родными. Понимаешь, я жил среди людей шесть тысяч лет и знал, что не должен привязываться к ним. Что это опасно. Что мне придется отвечать за последствия. И я всегда, всегда следовал этому правилу.

Снова выпрямившись, Кроули повернулся к Азирафаэлю.

— Это потому, что на Небесах тебе когда-то дали такие инструкции? Дай я угадаю. Лучезарный архангел Гавриил лично предупреждал тебя о том, что случится, если ты станешь дружить с людьми, именно дружить, а не благословлять или вызывать божественный экстаз на очередной службе в церкви? Какая чушь. Слушай, давно хотел спросить, а вот эта легенда, про нефилимов и человеческих дочерей…

— …просто легенда. Дурацкая. Да, ее тоже придумали на Небесах. Но дело ведь не в этом. Человеческий век короток, а я бессмертен и не хочу никого оплакивать. И не хочу, чтобы кто-то оплакивал меня. Знаешь, когда мы уезжали, я не смог пересилить себя и стереть их воспоминания обо мне, — Азирафаэль снова помедлил и всплеснул руками. — Ладно, кого я обманываю. Честно говоря, в тот момент мне это даже не пришло в голову.

— Даже если бы пришло, ты бы никогда не сделал ничего подобного, — ответил Кроули. — Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю. И на самом деле это прекрасно, что ты поступил именно так.

— Почему?

— Потому что люди имеют право на разные чувства. И ты тоже.

Они переглянулись, и Кроули вдруг дотронулся до его ладоней: пальцы его горели, а глаза по-прежнему блестели подземным золотом.

— Счастье. Радость. Скорбь. Грусть от расставания и разлуки, — продолжил Кроули, все еще держа ладони Азирафаэля в своих. — Понимаешь, ангел, право испытывать грусть так же важно, как и право быть счастливым. Иначе ты никогда не поймешь, что такое счастье.

— Право на грусть, — Азирафаэль задумался. — Зависть и злость тоже входят в твой комплект?

— Обязательно, — кивнул Кроули и улыбнулся. — Куда без них. И немного жадности не повредит. Просто всего должно быть в меру.

Мимо прошла веселая и шумная компания подростков — похоже, они просто брели через вагоны. Возвращались с домой. Или, скорее, собирались на вечеринку.

— Тридцать лет назад мы с тобой решили, что больше не будем морочить людям головы. Помнишь? Еще в Тэдфилде. Ну, когда все закончилось.

— Мы и не морочим, — удивился Кроули. — Мы честно вмешиваемся там, где это кажется верным нам самим. И где мы сами хотим вмешаться. А не потому, что нам дали такое распоряжение Сверху или Снизу. Поэтому мы до сих пор живем здесь, среди людей. Между прочим, ты же сам объяснял мне это в Лондоне. Еще в прошлый раз. Видишь, ангел, как плохо ты на меня влияешь — я стал тебя слушаться!

Они рассмеялись.

Азирафаэль посмотрел на часы: до их станции оставалось еще несколько минут. Он аккуратно сложил книги в сумку и, застегнув на ней молнию, водрузил на колени. Заглянул в окно: там совсем потемнело.

— Тебе не хочется им врать, верно? — тихо спросил Кроули.

— Да. Не хочется. И я знаю, что ты скажешь. Что необязательно говорить все до конца. Но я считаю, что вот эта половинчатая правда…

— …вовсе необязательно ложь.

Азирафаэль вздохнул. Покачал головой.

— Я ведь еще и пообещал, что приеду в Тель-Авив в декабре. Хотя бы на первый день Хануки. Было очень трудно объяснить, почему я вот так внезапно решил все бросить и перебраться в Англию. В общем, Илану не переубедишь. Нет, Илана-то все поняла по-своему. Она же тебя видела — помнишь, ты как-то подвозил ее в аэропорт? И сразу сделала единственный правильный по ее мнению вывод…

— Что ее младший брат не устоял перед дьявольским обаянием красивого и стильного европейского юриста, — Кроули довольно улыбнулся. — И сбежал со мной в Лондон. Можно подумать, что это не так. Значит, в декабре?

— Да.

— Я с тобой, можно?

— Можно, — кивнул Азирафаэль. — Там уже будет не так жарко. Градусов пятнадцать-двадцать.

— Отлично. Сходим в Тропический сад. И к кактусам. Кстати, тот эхинопсис из офиса я уже скоро заберу. И вашингтонию тоже, а то мои бывшие коллеги ее совсем уморят.

— Я и не сомневался.

Поезд притормаживал, приближаясь к станции, и они поднялись.

Уже выйдя на перрон, Азирафаэль спросил:

— А что ты решил с Ульфом?

— Я написал заявление и сообщил ему, что переезжаю в Лондон, — Кроули пожал плечами.

Азирафаэль кивнул. Они прошли через маленький вокзал — в этот час здесь работал только киоск с хот-догами, сэндвичами и пиццей. Даже билетная касса уже закрылась. На мгновение Азирафаэль задумался, не взять ли ему что-нибудь перекусить, и все-таки купил последний оставшийся кусок пиццы с моцареллой и ветчиной.

Кроули ограничился стаканчиком кофе из автомата. Пригубил и тут же поморщился.

— Можно же превратить твой напиток во что-нибудь приличное, — тихо напомнил Азирафаэль.

— Не хочу, — улыбнулся Кроули.

Не сговариваясь, они решили, что вызывать такси не будут: этот поздний июньский вечер был теплым, а городок небольшим, и они просто зашагали вперед. Кроули все вертел в руках телефон, сверяясь с картой.

— Кроули, — позвал его Азирафаэль, когда они поравнялись с маленьким китайским рестораном. Вход его был украшен красными бумажными фонариками, а внутри горел свет. Гости еще не расходились, да и запах из ресторанчика шел не самый плохой — кажется, жарились пельмени. — Ты ведь мне не все рассказал. Про Ульфа. И вообще про твою работу.

Тот вздохнул.

— Я просто не успел, — признался Кроули. — Помнишь про «войну трех сестер»? Семья Киршенбергов против Беньямина Меламеда. Я сказал Ульфу, что не смогу вести это дело сам, поскольку перебираюсь в Лондон и некоторое время буду слишком занят. Но я пообещал, что буду его консультировать. По Скайпу, например, и с документами тоже помогу. Не могу же я его просто так бросить, правда? К тому же никто не знает про дело Меламеда больше, чем я. И всю стратегию защиты тоже выстраивал я. Так что я возьму это дело под свой контроль и уж точно не дам Ульфу и Steinberg & Sons проиграть.

— Кроули…

— Это будет очень интересный процесс. Ах да, мне пришлось рассказать Ульфу, что в Лондоне я открою собственное бюро. Я все думал, как это лучше устроить, и пришел к выводу, что мне будет проще зарегистрировать компанию на себя. Может быть, что-то вроде консалтинга для бизнеса. Хотя я имею полное право представлять клиентов в суде, я же адвокат. Посмотрим…

— Но это же нечестно, — заметил Азирафаэль.

Кроули смотрел на него с изумлением.

— Почему? Что нечестно?

— Разумеется, ты выиграешь! Ты же демон, ты…

— «Ты же демон», — передразнил его Кроули и покачал головой.

— Кроули, ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я имею в виду, — сказал Азирафаэль, осторожно коснувшись его плеча. Чувство вины не знало жалости. Он вспомнил, что случилось в Тропическом саду несколько дней назад и что случилось на тридцать лет раньше. Хотелось притянуть Кроули к себе, сжать в объятиях и долго не выпускать. — Демон или ангел, ты или я. Неважно, как нас с тобой теперь называть. Ни мне, ни тебе ничего не стоит повлиять на решение судьи.

— Конечно. Я влиял на решения людей шесть тысяч лет, представляешь?

— Да, но…

— Именно поэтому я и не буду этим заниматься. По крайней мере, в деле Меламеда. 

— Тогда мне придется следить за тем, как идет процесс, — пообещал Азирафаэль. — А ты будешь мне все честно рассказывать. И про всех остальных своих клиентов тоже.

— Еще чего, — рассмеялся Кроули и ускорил шаг. — Можно подумать, ты разбираешься в законодательстве.

— Между прочим, я читаю куда больше тебя!

— По-моему, у тебя очень специфический выбор литературы, ангел. Разные Библии замшелых годов и их толкования. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько всего изменилось со времен Моисея и его устаревших заповедей!

— Кроули. Кроули, подожди!

Повесив сумку с книгами на плечо, он догнал Кроули на следующем перекрестке, совершенно пустом. Как будто весь город уже заснул. Ни машин, ни людей видно не было.

Азирафаэль осторожно схватил Кроули за руку.

— Просто выслушай меня.

В змеиных глазах вспыхнул огонь, Кроули хищно улыбнулся, а в следующее мгновение попытался вырваться. Только вот Азирафаэль уже перехватил и другое его запястье.

Кроули сделал шаг назад — и оказался прижатым к стене какого-то небольшого офиса.

— Я собирался открыть заново свой книжный магазинчик, — начал Азирафаэль, крепко держа Кроули за руки. — Или даже консалтинг по компьютерной безопасности. Я думал, что теперь буду просто помогать людям. Заниматься тем, что мне интересно! А сейчас оказывается, что вместо этого мне снова придется нянчиться с тобой. И следить, чтобы ты ничего не натворил.

— Ты же не думал, что я буду сидеть в Лондоне сложа руки?

— Я не думал, что ты примешься за старое.

— С той разницей, что теперь я работаю на себя, — заметил Кроули. — Не беспокойся, я и не собираюсь принимать человеческие души к оплате. Как и ты, я просто занимаюсь тем, что мне интересно.

Пока Азирафаэль подбирал слова, Кроули облизнул губы и продолжил:

— Со мной не скучно, правда?

То ли Кроули оказался слишком близко — или это он сам сейчас стоял слишком близко к Кроули, практически вжимая, вдавливая его в кирпичную стену, — то ли от Кроули исходило так много адского жара, вот только Азирафаэль почувствовал, что теперь точно такой же жар вспыхнул и у него внутри, внизу живота.

— Не скучно, — ответил он. — Придется держать тебя на коротком поводке.

— Интересная идея, — согласился Кроули. — Так мы еще не пробовали.

В ответ Азирафаэль нашел его губы — и впился в них, и вспомнил, что он уже однажды держал Кроули вот так, прижатым к стене, и было это в том отеле в Тель-Авиве, когда они наконец набрались смелости потянуться друг к другу и остались вдвоем.

Кто-то присвистнул, проходя мимо, и Азирафаэль с трудом оторвался от Кроули.

— У нас еще будет на это время, — сказал тот.

Они переглянулись и зашагали вперед.

Рядом с маленьким пабом, из окон которого слышалась негромкая музыка, Кроули остановился.

Снова повертел в руках телефон.

— Кажется, нам в ту сторону.

Свернув направо, они наконец вышли на автомобильный мост через реку. За все время мимо них проехали только две машины, и самая широкая улица города снова погрузилась в ночную тишину. На другой стороне реки их опять ждали выстроившиеся в ряд одинаковые двухэтажные здания: кажется, тут все было из этого красного кирпича, едва разбавленного темной зеленью высаженных вдоль улицы платанов.

Азирафаэль поднял голову — на небе уже зажглись первые звезды.

— Знаешь, я тоже кое-что хочу у тебя спросить, — начал Кроули.

— Да?

— Помнишь, мы с тобой стали сравнивать сны, которые нам снились.

— Как хорошо, что хотя бы до этого мы додумались, — заметил Азирафаэль.

Кроули кивнул и продолжил:

— Так вот, в Лондоне мне тоже приснился сон. О том, что произошло с нами тридцать лет назад. Но ты уже улетал в Бостон, и все случилось так быстро, что я не успел тебе рассказать. А потом я очень сильно жалел, что не рассказал.

— Я тоже, Кроули, — Азирафаэль вздохнул. — Если бы ты знал, как я тогда жалел.

Они перескочили через следующий перекресток, а потом свернули в аллею.

— Я пытаюсь сложить два и два. Смотри, мы ведь хотели «пожить как люди», правильно? — спросил Кроули.

— Мы с тобой думали про это. Еще раньше. «Пожить как люди» — чтобы лучше их понимать.

— И вот тогда нас попытались убить.

— Да, — кивнул Азирафаэль. — Это было в тот последний вечер. Мы с тобой поужинали в «Ритце», ты привез меня в Сохо…

— …и ты предложил никуда не уезжать.

На мгновение Азирафаэль улыбнулся. А потом снова вспомнил, как откуда-то повалил страшный черный дым, как вздыбился асфальт, будто сама земля покрылась волдырями от ожогов, а Небеса — те самые Небеса, которым он столь долго служил и в мудрость которых все-таки верил — окрасились кровью, объявляя приговор.

За себя он не боялся.

— Я тогда подумал, что мне не у кого просить помощи, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Знаешь, еще до Тэдфилда я связался со своими, хотел честно доложить, что нашел Антихриста. Мне тогда ответил Метатрон. А я не хотел говорить с Метатроном. В тот раз я впервые за шесть тысяч лет понял одну простую вещь: оказывается, чтобы обратиться к Господу Богу, мне не нужен ни Метатрон, ни Гавриил, ни кто-то еще.

Кроули смотрел на него, не отрывая глаз.

— Я попросил Ее простить тебя, — Азирафаэль помедлил. — И защитить. Я думаю, Она меня тогда услышала. Ты хотел немного побыть человеком — и Она сделала тебя человеком. И пока мы с тобой не встретились, ни Ад, ни Небеса не могли добраться до тебя. 

Некоторое время они просто шагали под тихим звездным небом.

И ничего не говорили друг другу.

Иногда Кроули сверялся с картой на телефоне. И все посматривал на Азирафаэля, будто хотел ему что-то сказать и все еще не решался.

Лишь когда они добрались до самых дальних кварталов с покосившимися, заброшенными домиками, лишь когда свернули на уже знакомую улицу, прошли по разбитому асфальту и остановились перед калиткой, Кроули очень тихо произнес:

— Я сделал то же самое.

— Я знаю, — сказал Азирафаэль.

Кроули в одно ничтожное мгновение оказался рядом, невозможно близко, и коснулся его губ, и это был самый жадный, самый бесстыдный и самый нежный поцелуй в мире. Азирафаэль притянул его к себе, смыкая руки на талии.

— Я тебя люблю, ангел, — сказал Кроули. — Эзра. Азирафаэль.

— И я тебя.

А потом Кроули сам отворил калитку, щелкнул пальцами, и гаражный замок рассыпался. Двигатель зарычал, вырываясь из тридцатилетнего сна, и «Бентли» послушно выкатилась во двор. Кроули придирчиво ее осмотрел. Осторожно дотронулся до капота, будто все еще не верил, что с ним это случилось на самом деле — что он все-таки вернул себе свою машину. Улыбнулся и погладил ее по правому переднему крылу. Взмахнул рукой, очищая от пыли и грязи, и теперь все ходил вокруг «Бентли», любуясь черной сталью и заблестевшими фарами.

Азирафаэль в этот момент любовался Кроули.

Наконец тот открыл перед Азирафаэлем дверь:

— Садись, ангел.

Устроившись на пассажирском сиденье и положив сумку с книгами у ног, Азирафаэль спросил:

— Нам точно не нужен Лоусон?

— Точно, — подтвердил Кроули. — Адрес Питера Дикси у меня уже есть. Он живет около Манчестера.

— А что если Лоусон обратится в полицию?

Кроули снова улыбнулся — лукаво, одним лишь уголком рта. Всмотрелся в темноту окна, будто сосредотачиваясь, и в следующее мгновение с крыльца донесся шум — дверь в дом вдруг отворилась, и тот, о ком они говорили — Джим Лоусон — выбежал во двор, сердитый и недовольный.

Увидев «Бентли», он оторопел.

А Кроули не удержался: опустил стекло и выглянул наружу, нарочно сдвинув темные очки на нос и улыбаясь. Азирафаэль щелкнул пальцами, и забор просто исчез. Кроули дал задний ход, выезжая на улочку и прибавляя газу.

Они перестали смеяться только на перекрестке, за которым начинался мост через реку.

— Ты ведь нарочно это сделал? — спросил Азирафаэль. — Только не отпирайся.

— Я и не отпираюсь, — Кроули пожал плечами, чуть притормаживая. — Ты же сам подал мне эту идею с полицией. Представь себе, как он будет рассказывать констеблю: «Ко мне явился сам дьявол, зыркнул на меня страшными желтыми глазищами и угнал машину. И даже в бак бензин не залил! Только вот, дорогой констебль, на машину у меня нет никаких документов».

— «Но дьявола я точно видел», — добавил Азирафаэль, все еще улыбаясь. — После этого полиция точно проявит к нему интерес. Особенно к тому, какие вещества он употребляет. И почему живет в этом доме.

Они как раз поравнялись с китайским ресторанчиком. С минуту Кроули прикидывал, как им выбраться на шоссе. Азирафаэль полистал телефон, проверяя направление на Манчестер: не зря он научился водить машину.

Он вообще много чему научился, пока был Эзрой Феллом. И сейчас не переставал им быть и понимал, что эти тридцать лет оказались, наверное, одними из самых важных во всей его жизни.

И последние три месяца — тоже.

Кроули врубил фары на полную мощность, выезжая на шоссе.

— Ну, теперь едем за твоими книгами.

— Да, — кивнул Азирафаэль. — За книгами.


End file.
